


Reclaiming Light

by LightningCorgi (LightningOtter)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Crime, Crime Fighting, Dark moments, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Mystery, Recovery, Relationship(s), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 156,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningOtter/pseuds/LightningCorgi
Summary: Lightning and Serah Farron were young when they lost their parents, and the only man who had a clue as to what happened went MIA. Lightning must step up and adapt to her new life, raising Sersh and growing up to join the Guardian Corps. When an old case resurfaces, Lightning must delve into the dangerous secrets of her parents' deaths. FLight AU
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang, Serah Farron/Snow Villiers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Farron Household

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my story. I have been gone for awhile but am back with a new story. I have always loved Final Fantasy XIII and am trying an AU story based off just that. Hope you enjoy Reclaiming Light.
> 
> Note: Though this is an AU, there are final fantasy characters that live near and far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting and family, two things that aren't on Claire's mind. However, it marks the beginning of the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this an an AU story. Though I read FFXIII Episode Zero: Promise, I wanted to make this story more like Lightning is trying to live up to the legacy of her father (because little is known about the man and their mother). This story also contains Caius being a family friend* as more becomes clearer as the chapters go.

Chapter 1: The Farron Family  
Hey guys, this story is an AU fiction where magic is banned, and Lightning's family was actually important to the town and Caius was a friend of the family. It's also like where Final Fantasy characters all interact around each other, sort of like Dissidia. However, this AU is full of things like heartbreak, drama, and romance. However, I do not own the Final Fantasy characters as they belong to Square Enix but I'm thankful for everyone who reads my story. I now present to you Reclaiming Light.

The sleepy beach city of Bodhum was quiet and peaceful, attracting happy tourists, beachgoers, and families alike.  
Bodhum had stood at the seaside for generations, and was one of the few cities to be separated into New Bodhum and Old Bodhum - though the native residents rarely knew the difference. Tourists called the city New Bodhum and the coastline Old Bodhum, but in reality, a lot of the beaches were new and therefore also called New Bodhum, and there were old parts of the city that were referred to as Old Bodhum.

The city, among others, was also home to the most trusted members of society, including the governing body, known as the Sanctum, that kept the peace. The Sanctum’s military was split into two arms dedicated to security, including the Guardian Corps and PSICOM - the Public Security and Intelligence Command. Together, they often kept the crime out of Bodhum, Eden, Palumpolum, and the other such neighboring towns. The Bodhum headquarters building stood proud and tall, full of militants who did everything in their power to keep people safe.  
It wasn't a perfect city, but it was home. Crime was fairly common even before the War of Transgression - an ancient battle between humans and spellcasters which had ended only a few decades ago - but it had definitely gotten far worse in the aftermath of the conflict that had gripped the world. The uneasiness between the people still held weight because of the unknown; people feared that spells and summons would be used for the wrong reason.

Spellcasters were often discriminated against, and magic started to become scarce. People who had magic in their DNA hid their powers. However, if caught, PSICOM treated them like criminals; PSICOM had been born as an anti-magic task force back during the war, and even now there were individuals who pushed their prejudice through the populace and even tried pushing their message on the political front to try and overshadow the Guardian Corps. Though they had slowly died out into the minority as the war was put into the past, such opinions could never be eliminated entirely.

However, in town resided a small percentage of people who did protect spellcasters, and the Guardian Corps and PSICOM knew which ones were under protection in each city - such as a church that was dedicated to preserving the spellcasters in town. The church’s decision (and the government’s decision to allow the church to do such a thing) caused riots at times, but the two branches did everything to keep the violence at bay. Somehow, the Guardian Corps and PSICOM kept the peace, working hard to continue keeping people safe.  
At times, PSICOM and the Guardian Corps didn't work together. The Guardian Corps had been made for defense while PSICOM had been born for offense during a war that was now long gone; neither had been founded for peace and dealing with internal conflict rather than an external battle, so they had done a lot of evolving over the years. Despite their differences, they decided to make a partnership. The two branches kept a treaty between them, governing over their assigned duties and agreeing that protecting the people and avoiding all conflict - spellcaster or otherwise - was their intended goal.

Along a strip of beach on the island, lived a family - a man who was a lieutenant in the Guardian Corps, his wife, and his two daughters. Their names were Lieutenant Caspian Farron, his wife Rosa Farron, and their daughters Claire and Serah.  
Caspian lived an honest life with his family, though having a fifteen-year-old daughter and a twelve-year-old daughter came with the standard chaos that was to be expected of teenage girls. The two would argue briefly over clothes, who was better at things, and just who was loved more - to which both parents would, of course, say equally.

Rosa did all she could around the house, and Caspian was happy he had such a great family. Claire, however, was what one might call an Unruly Teen. Many times, she snuck out of the house to hang out with friends, and Caspian often wondered if he had been too soft on her through her childhood. Usually, he was reminded that he was the same way as a child and would understand where his first daughter got it from.  
The best way to deal with Claire’s rebellion, he learned, was to indulge her in the basic things (such as hanging out with her friends) and make her think she was getting away with any unruly behavior - it was hard to be a rebellious teen when your parents actually allowed you to get away with things knowingly. He did this, while also making sure he could track her phone, her spending, and looking up any of her friends using the Guardian Corps database for any suspicious activity.

To continue his parental protective measures (no, not stalking - stalking was repeated harassment and he was just looking out for his daughter’s well-being to be there if she needed him) he tested Claire by giving her specific nights or tasks when she needed to be responsible - planned so that if she did decide to flake her duties, he would be prepared. Though she still had times where she snuck out, she did end up mellowing out and deciding that she could go out any time she wanted (whether her father approved or not), so what was the harm in a single night being responsible here and there? It worked better when Claire thought she was going to get something important out of certain requests of her father - a bribe of some kind - and when he gave little to no reward at all; giving her the power and the agency to choose her priorities ended up teaching her without her even knowing it. Slowly, Caspian began to learn how his daughter’s moods worked and when he could actually leave her in charge while he and Rosa were busy.

Ha! His psychology and sociology training needed to catch criminals and lead other soldiers worked to help him be a great parent too! Mission accomplished. Or at least, it was progressing as planned to grow her into a mature adult. Progress was progress.  
Throughout both the good and the bad days, his family was great, and he couldn't have been more proud. Caspian loved his wife and daughters, and nothing would change it.

Caspian was a well-praised detective who was skilled at problem-solving and was surprised that his oldest daughter possessed similar deductive powers. Often, Claire could find things hidden in the house, such as Serah's coloring things or even her lost stuffed animals. Claire could remember details that many others often overlooked and she observed people - starting with her family - to reason how they would think, and so she could guess where Serah would’ve dropped something knowing her little sister’s favorite places versus somewhere she rarely went and therefore where she’d neglect to search. Claire’s rebellious phase was made especially difficult for this reason, meaning that Caspian’s careful plans sometimes still went awry when Claire figured him out and he wasn’t expecting it.

He also was a strategist and led several men in his battalion. Some of his men included elite soldiers. However, they were treated like family, often hanging out with the Farron's at their house at the beach and would come for dinner. Though he was a lieutenant, two sergeants named Caius Ballad and Cid Highwind Sr. worked under him. Though they technically worked under him, they were his best friends. Caius Ballad and Cid Highwind were two men that had known the family since they were young and had been Caspian's friends since high school.  
Misfortune had its way with Caius through the years as his daughter had been taken from him. He was what Caspian described as reserved, well mannered, hard-working, and though he appeared dark, he was a great ally. However, over the years, Caspian thought he was starting to lose his edge and lose sight of the Guardian Corps, but he believed it was just because of all the loss.

Claire often was suspicious of Caius and liked Cid more. Serah never really gave either her time, often keeping to her stuffed Moogle and her mother. However, Claire often talked with them because Cid would train her or teach her to drill her to help her better herself in her workouts (no, Cid obviously did not teach Claire to smoke when her father wasn’t looking, that would just be irresponsible!). Serah would sit with her mother as Caspian watched his daughter and became impressed by her ability to actually listen and take advice when it came to the prospect of combat training (for self-defense, clearly). With some training with a gunblade, Cid was certain that Claire would join them eventually.  
It all started when Caspian returned from a mission in the Guardian Corps and Claire had seen him dressed in uniform. He always presented himself in such a way that he was protective, but it was seeing him as a true Guardian Corps soldier that clicked in her mind and caused her to take the next step.

"Someday I want to be like you dad. I want to join the Guardian Corps," Claire announced firmly. There, she had made her intentions clear, and her father wasn’t going to stop her.

The sentence stuck with him as he thought of his daughter. Just to see her working out, running track, and training was enough that he was proud of the steps and extra steps she took to keep herself fit.

As Claire ran past, Rosa poured Cid a glass of tea while he sat at the porch watching.

"Your daughter is pretty great. Broke her record; doesn't fail to impress," Cid said as Caspian beamed with pride for his daughter.

Eventually Claire slowed her pace and came in for a glass of cold water as she ran the back of her hand across her forehead, sweeping sweat from her brow. She read her heart rate on her wrist watch, walking in a small circle to steadily slow her heart rate down.

"Well someday…I'll pass dad!” She was panting, but she looked pleased with herself all the same. “Just as long as he doesn't mind," Claire laughed.

Serah looked at her father with a massive smile on her face. "I can't wait to see the day when she joins your group, Dad," Sarah said.

"If she doesn't change her mind and I send her to law school," Rosa said with a chuckle as her husband rolled his eyes.

"Claire bear will be like her old man. All that girl does is run and train. You seriously think she'd enjoy a crummy office job?" Caspian asked.

Rosa elbowed him briefly. "Watch it, Cas," she said, though there was affection in her threatening tone.

He leaned up and kissed his wife. "Sorry, dear," he responded.

Cid watched Claire take a seat next to him. "Agile, even, and always willing to learn," he mused, throwing a punch. He was stunned by her swift dodge, earning a laugh from the old sergeant.

“Ha! Can’t trick me, old man!” Claire bragged. Her heart rate was still high and she was on alert. Cid held his hands up as Claire returned a few mock-punches.

"Impressive," Serah said, eyes sparkling like sapphires at her older sister.

"I think she'd be ready to take the test," he said with a chuckle.

Claire noticed Caius standing there and gave her an unpleasant look, which she felt uneasy around.

"Good job, Claire, as always. You're improving; your growth is impeccable," Caius said with a rather sarcastic undertone, earning a look from Caspian.

"Do not underestimate my daughter or I will throw you out of the house," he sighed.

"Don't turn your back on me, Caspian. Plus, reservation is soon," Caius said. His wife stood at the door.

Caspian rolled his eyes. Caius always had a flat drawl to his voice, but Caspian knew that Caius had a heart under all that monotone. Caius had joked around with him and Cid back when they were training together; he’d mocked Caspian when he’d admitted his crush on Rosa and held his dignity as best he could when he was accused of courting his own girl that would become his wife, Beatrice. Caspian would always remember Caius congratulating him when he learned Rosa was pregnant, and when Caius himself announced that he was expecting a daughter too. Cid had mused about their daughters playing together and how he would be the cool uncle, and Caius hadn’t denied the idea was amusing.

Caspian - knowing his friend as well as he did, knowing all they had been through together, and knowing how hard it had to be for Caius to lose his only, sweet daughter (Caspian could hardly imagine losing one of his daughters, let alone losing both and being childless) - couldn’t stay mad at   
Caius when he became cold towards Caspian’s daughter who was thriving. He knew Caius was jealous, and more than that, he was still heartbroken; you never got over a lost child, not when you had loved them so dearly. Caspian wanted Caius to know that if Caius wanted to support Claire, he’d let Caius be a ‘cool uncle’ like Cid. Maybe he could never replace Caius’s daughter, but at least he could assist his old friend in moving forward.

Caspian turned his attention to his daughter. "You continue making me proud, and as soon as you take the test, you'll be a great asset. Don't worry about Caius. He's just grumpy because we might be late," Caspian said.

Claire grinned. "I will when I'm ready for it. I still need some more training with gunblades like you Dad.”

He laughed. "Well that's not going to happen any time soon. I can't even get another issued to me yet because old Lightning isn't damaged or broken."

His daughter frowned. "Someday I want to practice with old Lightning. Plus, you said someday she'll be passed down to me."

Caspian chuckled. "Yeah, I know I did, but not anytime soon, sweetie. There’s still a long road ahead.”

His daughter frowned, but how could he explain that passing down his gunblade would mean that he would no longer need it - meaning he would either retire the blade, getting a new one or retiring himself completely - or…or it would mean he would die.

"Just keep working hard and you'll end up learning from the best," he grinned.

Claire shook her head. "You mean Mr. Highwind?" she asked honestly, making a skeptical face.

Caspian laughed. "Talking about your old man!"

She stuck out her tongue. "I was just teasing Dad, plus look at the time." She held up her watch and flicked it from her vitals to the actual time. 5:00 flashed onto the screen.

"Well we have to go tonight,” Caspian announced. “Going on a double-date, with Mr. and Mrs. Ballad. Cid, if you need me or hear there's trouble, call unit five tonight. Claire, Serah, I need you in the office quick."

The three entered the house. As Claire passed Caius, she felt uneasy.

"Good luck, Claire," he said as she noticed the fake happiness in his voice. She frowned, but Serah had already been in the house and didn’t notice.

"I'm onto you," she threatened.

Caius glared at her, but she returned the stony stare as best she could. She slipped into the house, knowing he was watching her, keeping her head high and her posture firm. If she couldn’t even handle one of her dad’s friends, she knew, she’d never be able to handle the scrutiny of the other officers. She heard a faint sigh from him and felt she had come out victorious.

As soon as Claire entered Caspian's study, she took her place standing next to Serah.

"Rosa and I have had these reservations for a while. Tonight, is going to be a big night for us.” He eyed them both, but Claire could tell he lingered on her for a moment longer than her younger sister. “Do not fight or cause problems. You can have some gil so you guys can order food, but please don't leave the house tonight. Claire, you have the delivery number, right?”

“Of course, Dad.” She wasn’t stupid enough to have deleted the number from her phone - or the other thousand emergency contacts he’d given her (really it was only a few people like Cid and Caius, but still, he acted like she could call in the army if she needed to).

“Claire, I know you were thinking of leaving.” Her father gave his Claire-Glare, reserved for his eldest daughter when he knew she was getting up to something and didn’t have time to indulge her. “However, Claire-Bear you've got to be more responsible, as responsibility is important when you join the Guardian Corps. Someday, I need to know you are responsible, and babysitting is an important step, not sneaking out with friends. Prove this to me that you can watch Serah."

Rosa ran a hand through her daughters' hair and hugged her. “Please, sweetie. I know you’re a capable young woman. Looking after your sister for tonight will be nothing for you, I know.”

Claire sighed softly. "I guess I can do that," she conceded.

Serah hugged her father tightly. “Have fun tonight!”

"You're becoming quite a beautiful woman, my little Claire," Rosa said softly.

"And I'll be a rough and tough warrior like Dad!" she added happily. “Beautiful and killer! Striking like lightning!” She threw a mock punch at an invisible enemy.

Caspian chuckled, pulling her into a hug. "That's my girl, as always," he said as the couple switched between daughters.

Claire flinched at her father's hand resting along her shoulder as she pulled him into a hug. There was uneasiness in her breath which didn’t get by her observant father.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," came the shaky answer. "Dad, I'm not going to let you down tonight, but please come home safely."

He pulled her into another quick hug. "We love you, girls, very much. Proud of both of you. However, we'll always be safe. There are emergency numbers for Mr. Katzroy on the corkboard in the kitchen, and if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call. We’ll see you tomorrow morning."

Rosa smiled and kissed Serah's forehead before doing the same with Claire, who felt like a small child.

"You're embarrassing me, Mom," she managed to grumble.

Rosa laughed. “Darling, that’s my job as your mother, isn’t it?”

“No! Moooom!” She squirmed, but Rosa Farron was the wife of Lieutenant Caspian and the mother of two strong girls. She could hold Claire in a tight, inescapable grip when she wanted to. “You’re supposed to feed me and love me, not smother me! Mom!”

Serah giggled, and Claire pondered her future revenge.

Rosa gave her daughter one last squeeze before releasing her and kissing her temple. "You have a good night. Love you, Claire. Love you, Serah."

They left with Caius and his wife, Caspian giving a final wave while Clare noticed Caius rolling his eyes in the background just before the car door shut. Claire watched them drive away as Cid Highwind started to get in his car.

"And if you need anything, don't hesitate to radio me in. You have my number," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Claire said as she waved goodbye to Cid.

“See ya, kiddos.” He got in his car and drove away, leaving the two sisters alone.

"So, got any plans tonight, Serah?" Claire asked as they headed back inside. Claire closed the door behind them.

Serah paused in thought. "Homework? And uh, I'm going to call my friend," she said.

Claire put her arms behind her head, standing against the door. "You always call her, but I have yet to meet her. Does she even exist? Would you let her meet me?"

Serah grinned. "Well you only bring home one person all the time - a Mister Leonhart. What's going on with you two?" she asked curiously.

Claire shook her head. "Nothing," Claire replied. “Don’t think I missed that evasion, young lady.”

Serah’s nose crinkled. “You’re not Mom, Claire. And I’m not a baby. I didn’t miss your evasion either. Now out with it.”

"He's my best friend. A girl and a guy can be friends without everything being romance. Plus, I don't date men; I thought you knew I liked girls.   
Squall’s a great guy, a great friend. But he's not my type," she shrugged casually.

She heard the doorbell, noticing Squall standing there through the window. His bike was sitting in the driveway.

Serah crossed her arms. "Speak of Etro, he's here? Why'd he know Mom and Dad were leaving?"

Squall shook his head as Claire looked at him. "Oh no reason," Claire replied, opening the door for Squall.

Serah sighed. "Yeah, right, you told him you were going to be home alone with me."

“If you didn’t need to ask, then don’t bother.”

Squall glanced at Serah with mild amusement. "Babysitting duty?" he asked.

Claire sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. We can go for a smaller ride today then we have to go pick up dinner for Serah." It wasn’t the first time that Claire had been left in charge of Serah and went out, bringing home dinner as a consolation prize for Serah not killing herself while she was out.

Claire noticed her sister's cheeks were turning bright pink as she looked at Squall.

"Little Farron you better not cause trouble," Squall said. He offered her a quick high five. Despite his words, he did respect Claire’s little sister; Serah could be as stubborn and fiery as Claire when she wanted to be.

Claire laughed, noticing her sister's cheeks tinted as pink as her hair. "Of course. Serah likes you; you're ‘Mr. Cool,’" Claire said, using Serah's nickname for him as she noticed her sister looked even more embarrassed as she turned red.

"Shut up Claire, it's not true or anything," Serah stammered.

Claire laughed. "Well Mr. Cool and I will go get you dinner. What do you want?" Claire asked, making sure she had enough in her gil pouch while   
Serah debated her options. "I'll take whatever you get. Knowing you, it'll be Mapo tofu. Or if you go to that one place, could you get ramen?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can do that. However, you know me so well. We'll be back soon. You sure you'll be fine alone?" Claire asked.

Serah shrugged. It wasn’t the first time she’d been left alone; Claire had been put in charge even back when she was Serah’s age, so it wasn’t like   
Serah wasn’t mature enough. "I'll be fine. I’ve got all the emergency numbers too, ya know. I'm going to call my friend. You have fun or whatever, and I pinkie-promise I won't tell Mom or Dad because Mr. Cool is getting me dinner." Serah grinned as Claire pushed her playfully.

"Get over yourself, Serah. Mr. Cool only likes people our age," she said.

Squall laughed. "Excuse you?" he asked with a chuckle.

The three laughed. Serah followed them outside as Claire got on the back of his motorcycle and grabbed the spare helmet, putting it on her head as Squall did the same with his.

“Don’t do anything stupid!” Serah called as Squall hit the throttle and activated the engine. Serah retreated back into the house.

Lightning tugged her phone out of her pocket and texted a quick, 'LOCK THE DOOR’ to Serah, before slipping it into her jacket pocket and zipping it tight. She made sure to wear her leather outfit - not just for the looks, but because Squall had informed her that riding leathers could actually save lives if they got into an accident, protecting her skin if they were thrown from the bike to the asphalt. She put her arms around Squall as he revved the engine.

"Food first or you want to go on a small adventure?!” he called over the roar of his bike. “The lighthouse is closed, but that obviously can’t stop us!"

"Lighthouse sounds fun Mister Leonhart!"

"Then Lighthouse we shall, Miss Farron!"

He gunned his bike and they took off, out of the residential area and off through the roads of Bodhum. Claire loved the thrill of the ride, unprotected by the cabin of a car but far sleeker and (what she felt) faster. Squall was a safe driver, she knew, but he had also been training at Balamb Garden - a school that trained SeeDs; basically, an elite group of mercenary-like teens that were separate from the government but often took missions from them without being obligated to follow their rules all the time. SeeDs could be hired by civilians too, something that couldn’t exactly be said about PSICOM or the Guardian Corps.

Squall was trained with his own gunblade (nothing like her father’s, but it was still an advanced weapon that not many could learn to wield). Despite his tough, hardened persona, Squall joined Balamb Garden because he wanted to be able to look out for the little guys. Squall had been an orphan after the War of Transgression with the magic-users, but he’d ended up befriending a magic-user named Ellone, who would become like his sister. She got taken by the government for experimentation of her abilities, and he’d decided that he wanted to learn to fight - but not for some government that couldn’t care less about nameless orphans.

He was usually pretty quiet, but that didn’t mean he didn’t think a lot about his past and how he wanted to live his life in the future. He reasoned that there were just some things that words couldn’t change, so he didn’t speak when he didn’t have to.  
Squall had been riding a motorcycle since he was tall enough to straddle it properly so that his feet hit the ground (maybe even before that), and SeeD trainees were taught motorcycle combat, so Lightning knew that Squall could drive one-handed while swinging his sword, could turn sharp corners, reverse his bike 180 degrees and switch it to neutral and reverse all in one swift motion. His bike was built with an auto-stabilizer mode so that he could take both hands off the steering if need be, and it used a non-returning, dual throttle system controlled by his feet.

Claire had laughed when he’d gone into the details of his bike’s capabilities, beaming like the bike nerd that he was, but Squall had countered that he knew a guy named Cloud who had added sword compartments because he wielded a weapon that could split into six swords. Squall only ever had to take one hand off the handles at once, but Cloud actually needed to use both hands more often than not.

Claire smiled at the memories while they rode towards the other end of the beach where the lighthouse overlooked the city. She always felt a wave of disappointment as the pressure of the wind died down and the hum of the engine beneath her faded out.

Getting off the bike, Claire placed her helmet on the back of the bike as she walked towards the door.

"Good thing I know how to use a lockpick," she said.

“Locked lighthouses beware,” Squall smirked.

Squall followed her towards the door as she picked the lock and got them inside. He followed her up and around the spiral staircase; they reached the top, Claire pushing open the door. She grabbed the railing and looked out at the town she’d called home all her life as the light swiveled around behind her.

"Learned that skill from your father, yeah?”

Claire smirked. “They don’t teach you lock-picking at Balamb?”

He shrugged. “Sure, they do, but I couldn't ever work with a bobby pin like that."

“Well a girl’s gotta use every tool at her disposal.”

She glanced at all the lights around town from houses and businesses alike. As the sun set and darkness overtook the town, the illumination always impressed her. Her blue eyes glistened like sapphires as she looked at the lights.

"It's beautiful, as usual. I've only been here during the day with Dad a handful of times," Claire said as the light swiveled around above them.

She noticed the pier and ships in the ocean, the gentle waves in the distance and the stars popping out of the night sky. The calmness of the moment helped clear her head. A small gust of wind blew through as Squall stood beside her. The two just sat and enjoyed the sights and sounds, talking about nothing except life and school and plans for the future - all things they knew about each other already.

"And your father wouldn't approve of me corrupting his perfect daughter, now would he?" Squall went on.

Claire shrugged. "Not like dad has to know my entire life. Besides, you’re not corrupting.”

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t expect a Guardian Corps lieutenant to approve of a SeeD candidate. We’re not strictly against the military, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they called us terrorists.”

“Oh, that’s such an exaggeration! You’re students, you’re an official school.”

“We’re like a high school but for mercenary delinquent kids.”

“Please.” She rolled her eyes. “Now Cloud and those AVALANCHE friends of his, they are terrorists. I heard they blew up that power plant in Midgar!”

He waved his hand. “That’s just a rumor. AVALANCHE is an actual terrorist group, but Cloud and his friends just pull some stunts using AVALANCHE’s name to get away with it.”

“Ugh, at least they’re more official than NORA. In any case, we keep plenty of secrets from my dad, like that girl I had a fling with last summer."  
Squall chuckled. "Speaking of NORA…. Anyway, yeah, but that's all it was. A fling."

Claire sighs. “Yes, but she was too clingy.”

“I'm surprised she let you down easy before anything got too serious. For your first girlfriend, you were extremely inexperienced. I remember you introducing yourself - “I'm Claire Farron, and I think I fell from Etro's Gate to meet you.” Then you pushed away because you didn't like the clinginess."

Claire heaved a sigh. If anyone else had reminded her of that incident, she probably would’ve punched them in the face. "Then how would you have done it?"

He shrugged. "For starters, I would have at least introduced myself better without the stupid pick up line. Then I would have at least made sure to give her a notice that I would push away after I took too much cling." She didn’t punch him in the face, but she settled for whacking him in the arm, padded by his favorite black aviator jacket. He just laughed.

"You always seem to go back on my flaws and make fun of me for them," she said.

Squall laughed. "That’s what friends are for. Anyway, she was extremely weird and only held you back," he said.

Claire smiled. "That's true. You can be a pain in the ass, but you were right.”

“Well you are my best friend after all," came the reply. “If I didn’t meddle in your love life, what kind of best friend would I be?”

“Probably a more respectful one.”

“Ah, but not nearly as much fun.”

They both laughed as they stood there looking out past the town taking in the quietness other than the sounds of cars and city life far in the distance.

"Do you think we made the right choice coming out here?" Claire asked.

Squall looked confused. "Doing what? Sneaking into the lighthouse? We made the right choice. Not like we’re ransacking it or trying to shut down the lighthouse for the chaos it would cause, and we didn’t bust down the door - it still locks. Plus, with your dad being captain, you'll just get a slap on the wrist if caught."

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. Technically we are trespassing."

Squall laughed. "And I’m supposed to be corrupting you. Since when did you become one to worry about trespassing? We snuck into all those abandoned places together in Eden. That was dangerous. Heart of the government and all the rich snobs. Even your dad wouldn’t have much influence there. Remember that time we got chased from trying to sneak into that park?"

She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. "Yeah, we were stupid."

“I ran away from home tons of time when I was little. And I always ended up coming back home. What’s life if you don’t get into your fair share of trouble?”

He noticed her shiver as he felt a gust of wind. As dusk settled across the city, the air was growing colder.

"Here's my jacket," he said softly as he draped it over her shoulders, noticing she looked upset.

"You've always been my plus one, and I'm grateful Squall. However, I can't shake an uneasiness in my chest. I'm worried about the future," she said honestly. “I know I need to be more responsible going forward if I want to join my dad in the Guardian Corps. Something about growing up seemed…I dunno, farther away. It feels like the future is…getting closer, sneaking up on me.”

He put an arm around her. She stared at him in surprise as he kissed her on the forehead like her father did. Why did she have a bad feeling in her gut? She felt a longing for her father, even though she had seen him just hours ago and he’d been out longer in the past.

"You're my best friend. The future is bright for both of us. We can go the mercenary route - you could come to Balamb instead of the Guardian Corps. Or we could go join Cloud as a terrorist.”

She snorted. “Yeah, that wouldn’t give my parents heart attacks.”

He smiled. “Or we can pick another path entirely. I just want you to know that I’ll be here for you as long as you want me in your life."  
"I know you will. However, life might change for both of us. I know we’re only freshmen now, but I’m old enough to start getting ready for the future. I do want to work at the Guardian Corps like Dad."

Squall nodded. "And I want to see you succeed in what you do. But let's take our next few years of school and enjoy being kids while we still can.”

She gave him a sideways smile. “Right. Not like being in Balamb means that you’re taking swordplay and espionage lessons alongside algebra and history. Regular kids indeed.”

He snorted. “Whatever the future holds, we gotta get through graduation first," Squall pointed out.

As the two looked at each other, Claire felt her phone vibrating against her side. She unzipped her pocket and pulled up her notifications. There was a message from Serah and she read the words with confusion.

Squall noticed her face and leaned over her shoulder to see her screen.

'COME HOME CLAIRE. TWO MEN AT THE DOOR'

They had been atop the lighthouse for a few hours just talking, and as she swallowed, she felt a knot in her throat and her heart in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Kupo!


	2. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time.”  
> ― Mark Twain
> 
> A shocking death brings a shocking revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2. I have been extremely busy and have finally changed the working title of my work to call this piece Reclaiming Light.

Chapter 2 Bad News

Squall had just been managing to cheer her up in a way that only a best friend could, but her heart sank as she read Serah's message. Though the words were vague, Serah wouldn't have said such a thing if it weren't urgent.

Since Serah wasn't sending more messages or descriptions, she could only assume that Serah was taking cover and trying not to be seen. Serah, despite not doing as much training as Claire did, knew that there were protocols to strangers when it came to their family. First things first, make sure they didn't know you were home. Try and observe them without them observing you. You having more information about your opponent than they had about you could prove the only advantage you had.

All the worst scenarios flowed through her mind. Claire looked like she was going to pass out.

"We need to get to the house; Serah's in trouble. There are two men outside the door, and if mom and dad find out I abandoned my post, my butt is as good as dead." Claire swallowed hard.

Squall nodded. "Let's get you home then. If there are hostels, my weapon is at your disposal."

For once, Claire realized that Squall had more experience with actual fighting than she did - in Balamb, they had a training room with real monsters, so he had seen actual combat before. She had never thought of Squall as a bodyguard, and she was pretty sure he didn't think he was above her in any way either. While Claire could probably punch and kick if necessary, Squall had a gunblade if things got serious (she still couldn't believe that Squall was allowed to have a gunblade already. Maybe she really should consider Balamb as a possibility in the future if the Guardian Corps didn't work out).

He followed Claire out of the tower. Claire locked the lighthouse behind them while Squall warmed up the bike and then she clipped on her helmet so quickly she nearly pinched her skin in the strap. Squall gunned the engine, and unlike before when they'd been riding casually, he now rushed them to Claire's place with the urgency of a soldier on a rescue mission. Time had flown, and the closer they got to the house, the more scared Claire felt.

"I'm sorry, Serah," she said softly under her breath as Squall dodged a few cars left and right weaving between traffic.

"CAREFUL!" someone yelled in a car nearby as Squall cut through traffic towards the house.

Technically, Squall's bike was registered as an official vehicle under Balamb Garden, meaning that he had the right to turn on the emergency lights if he thought there was a genuine emergency and a life was in danger. He didn't go that far, not wanting to attract attention, but he still weaved through traffic with practiced (and probably slightly illegal) ease.

Claire was off her bike before Squall had fully brought it to a stop, tugging off her helmet and running up the driveway to the front door. Squall's bike was built for battle at least, and so the stabilizer that could keep the bike steady at highway speeds without needing two hands on the handles also helped Squall throw it into park swiftly and hop off right behind Lightning, snatching his gunblade and preparing for battle.

Squall's gunblade was a customized Balamb model, so unlike Claire's dad's gunblade, Lightning, it didn't fold into a gun form and expand into a blade. His was a solid three-foot silver blade with a revolver built into the handle so that he could pull the trigger while swinging his sword or fire it from a distance. He had a keychain of a lion-like summon monster named Griever.

They were greeted with two Guardian Corp members.

"Claire Farron, you're out late," one greeted her, and she noticed it was Cid Highwind.

"Cid! I, uh, could say the same for you. Uh, did you get called into work? Sorry, I was out for a little bit. We were getting food," Claire remembered, realizing that they had returned empty-handed.

He glanced up at Squall, who had taken up a battle stance behind Claire. Recognizing Cid, he dropped his gunblade and pulled off his helmet.

"Ah, you're Squall Leonhart from Balamb, aren't you? Cas had me look you up once."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Your dad looked me up?"

Claire looked just as baffled. "Wait, has my dad been spying on me?"

Claire expected Cid to give his normal sideways grin and try and try to wave it off. Claire had a feeling that Cid was used to making excuses back when he was her age, but there was no amusement as he spoke. "Just had me look up your friend here when he learned who you were running off to see. It's…in the past. Go inside and get your sister; we have to talk to you. You won't like the news."

Squall nudged Claire's shoulder. He was asking a silent question, 'You need me to stay?' She knew that he would if she told him to. Cid would probably allow it, even if he said that Squall probably should leave.

She knew she could tell him to go to the bike. He knew the non-verbal cues, he knew at least five ways to communicate without words. He was a soldier, just like her father, despite his age. She could tell him to leave with her words but tell him to stay with her eyes just in case she needed him.

'Stay,' she finally decided. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, one that had been with her since the lighthouse, maybe even earlier.

"Squall Leonhart, what are you doing here? I can take him home, Cid," the other man beside Cid offered.

Claire gave Cid the message with her eyes, and Cid knew her well enough to know what she was thinking, and he didn't seem to have any objections anyway. Cid shook his head. "No, he can stay," Cid said with a sigh. Claire noticed his face looked grim.

Claire followed Cid inside the house, and Squall sheathed his gunblade on his belt as a gesture of peace while he followed. She would never want Squall as a boyfriend, but 'best friend' didn't seem to fully encompass everything that he was to her in that moment.

Claire, remembering that Serah had probably hidden herself when she'd seen two military men approaching the house (not recognizing Cid in the darkness and in her haste), hurried upstairs calling for her loudly. Shouting meant that Claire was confirming they didn't need to hide; shouting meant that Claire wasn't worried about anyone hearing them.

Serah slinked out of their bedroom, a knife their father had given them for self defense purposes in her hand. Every room had some hidden crawlspace that allowed them to sneak between rooms and escape the house if need be; she and Serah had played around in them all the time as kids - and complained about the draft when someone forgot to close the escape door leading outside. It always gave them a hidden advantage during hide-and-seek with their friends.

Claire tried to concentrate on the happy memories and avoid the swirling pit of nerves in her stomach.

"It's just Cid," Claire said. "He came with some stuffy partner. I guess he has something he wants to tell us."

Serah relaxed at the mention of Cid, but she noticed the unease in her sister's body language. "Is something wrong?" Serah had been warned of someone being held hostage and how someone might be forced into tricking her to coming out. It was just what happened when you were raised in a military household, that paranoia.

"I don't know what he has to say, but he looked grim. Mr. Cool is here too, don't worry. We didn't manage to get dinner though. Sorry."

Serah nodded, following her sister back downstairs to find that indeed, she'd been telling the truth. Even so, she noticed the grim mood of the room from Cid and his partner. At least Squall seemed to give her some level of comfort, probably because Squall didn't know what was going on either.

Claire felt uneasy as he stood at their fireplace. Cid and his partner looked equally as gloomy.

"There's no easy way to say this," Cid sighed.

"Squall, let's take Serah outside, eh?" the other man asked.

"Yeah," came the soft answer. Claire normally wouldn't have trusted a stranger, even if they worked with Cid, but knowing Squall was with Serah allowed her to let them walk off without her protesting.

Once Cid was alone with Claire, he knelt beside her as she looked into his eyes. His once soft face was hard with emotion as he gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Claire…what I'm about to tell you is…it won't be easy to hear, and it's going to change everything. I…I guess I shouldn't mince words. You're not a little girl, and I can't treat you like one. Not now." He sucked in a deep breath. "Your parents were found dead in their vehicle outside of Serendipity. Beatrice, Caius' wife, was in the car, but Caius was gone. We are going to investigate what happened to him, but I'm sorry about your parents," Cid said painfully as Claire sat in disbelief.

For a moment, Claire's words were caught in her throat. She had at least ten beginnings that floated through her mind, ranging from questions to denial to hatred, and in the end, it all culminated into the only sentence she could get out.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed as she stood up and started backing away from him. "You're wrong, you…it wasn't them. I need proof." She was shaking her head. "It was someone else…you're wrong!"

He watched the girl he had known since birth tear up and break down. He'd seen Claire's first steps, her first words. He'd helped babysit her when her parents were off at work or just when they needed some sleep. He'd told her to clock her first bully in the face and had gotten a thorough tongue-lashing from her parents when they'd found out. He had been the one she'd run to after one of her first arguments with her parents, and he'd felt honored that she trusted him during her vulnerable moments back then. As the tears splashed onto the coffee table as he could only sigh as he put an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Claire," was all he could say.

She found solace in his arms, knowing that she was a scared girl, barely an adult, with the news of her parents' death - and the future that awaited her as a result - weighing heavy on her shoulders. Her plans to join her dad's force and be trained by him, to make her mother smile and make her proud…it was just gone in an instant. That future she had known and felt was set in stone for her…Claire had it dragged away from her, snatched without her being able to do a damn thing.

Eventually the news was discussed with Serah in the most natural way possible as the younger girl stayed as a comfort to her sister.

A few days later, Cid came by to discuss with Claire regarding the situation.

"We have a few things to discuss with you regarding this situation," Cid said.

"Like what?" came the quick question as the tears slid down her face. Claire had been trying to stop her tears, but it just felt like she was constantly being squeezed from within. Sometimes she was okay; other times - like when Cid came to discuss their moving forward - she couldn't do anything but hold herself together as best she could while wiping away the tears.

Squall had comforted them the first few days. He'd offered to go get that dinner for them, mentioning how hot dogs were practically gold at Balamb and his classmate Zell was constantly late to the cafeteria. Once, he'd actually gotten his share of hot dogs and nearly choked eating them so quickly. He'd managed to get Serah to giggle and Claire to smile, even if both were weak. She wished she could express how grateful she was to him. Stay, she had told him without words, and he did.

"I know this isn't easy," Cid continued, "however, we need to discuss well-fare money you'll receive until you come of age, what you plan to do with your sister - if you don't become the primary health care provider she could end up in an orphanage - and what you plan to do after school. If you still want to go into the Guardian Corps we can start training you at our facility. There are some places where you can enlist for training at fourteen, so your age isn't a problem in terms of training. Cas…he didn't want you enlisting until you were sixteen, but it's not…I won't be the one to hold you back. Not now.

"As for Serah, at sixteen you can become her primary caretaker and you'll receive well-fare money until you turn eighteen; by then, you're expected to have found a steady job and built up some of your own savings. If not, Serah may be taken to an orphanage. At that point, she'll be fifteen and could enlist in the Guardian Corps or somewhere like Balamb with Squall if she wanted to avoid the foster care system entirely. I can vouch for you and take care of the paperwork since you're technically still fifteen, but I doubt the few months between now and your sixteenth birthday are going to change your world any more than it has."

Cid hated having to explain this to her, but he'd rather do it himself than have a stranger explain this. Cid wasn't in any place to raise the girls himself, though it was a strong temptation. All he could do was put in a good word and rally those who knew Caspian and his wife to help Claire and Serah as best they could. Cid knew how painful it must have been for both Farron sisters, but he and the others would make things as smooth as they could.

"There's a great program we can get you started in to help with money. It's going to be hard, but I'll be around to help out when you need me," Cid says.

"I'm thankful for that, Cid," Claire said. He couldn't tell if he should be proud or sad that she was sitting up straight in her seat, letting her tears fall, but holding herself firm and trying not to let her voice shake. She shouldn't have to put up such a front, not at such a young age. "I thought it over regarding Serah. I'll be taking care of her. I'm not letting anyone separate us."

He noticed the determination in her eyes. However, he also noticed something had broken inside his best friends' daughter.

"I won't let anything happen to Serah, and that is a promise. They can't separate us because we are the Farron sisters," Claire said as Cid nodded. "I also want to start training. I need to start providing, and it's the only way."

"I figured you'd say that." He didn't seem happy about it though. He pulled out a form from his bag. "Read it over, and then you can sign here and here. I've filled out the rest."

Claire looked at the paper. She knew to read the fine print when it came to legally binding documents, but she trusted Cid to have gone through it with a fine-toothed comb. Cid had once been an aerospace engineer, knowing that every miniscule detail could mean the difference between life and death, so she knew he wouldn't let anything get by him for her and Serah's sake.

"I'm going to follow in my father's footsteps, or my name isn't Claire Farron," she said as she signed the paper.

"Then I'll be your mentor until you go forth in your rankings. Welcome aboard to the Guardian Corps training program." Cid held his hand out.

She looked at his hand hesitantly before she clasped his hand with a firm grip. "And I won't let you down, Cid," Claire said, noticing his nod of approval.

However, the end of the week would lead to their parents' funeral. Claire dreaded the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out my fiction. I'm trying to get on a weekly basis but with school it's a bit hard. Thank you for having patience.


	3. A Strike of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddled with feelings of grief, Claire becomes a new person. However, it starts to bring turmoil to the people who care about her the most as she pushes the past behind her to start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 here, I just want to say thank you for viewing. It's not the best story yet, but I'm working extremely hard on it and love what I'm doing.

Chapter 3 A Strike of Lightning

Towards the end of the week, Claire had started to become distant.

The once happy girl turned emotionless as the two sisters grieved in turmoil. While Serah cried all week, she was surprised that Claire would just stay in her room all day except for eating. While the teachers gave her extra time to make up homework, she slipped in a downward spiral, trying to force herself to act fine for Serah and then cry herself to sleep.

Claire couldn't force herself to be okay, but crying did help a little. Soon, she had trained herself to be calm on the outside. She couldn't force herself to smile, and she knew that no one was expecting her to, and so she allowed a neutral face to become her normal face.

It'd get better one day, she convinced herself. For now, smiling was impossible. She'd settle for not scowling.

The day of the funeral was the hardest. Dressed in black dress pants and a white blouse with a black blazer, Claire hid the faintest hint of sadness behind her face as if she wore a mask. Yet, the thing that she felt was anger, both vile and raw.

Serah didn't like the change, no one really expected her to enjoy it, but she often did what she could to help around the house, trying to remember the chores her mom always did. Claire would finish the rest of the cleaning - it at least gave her something to distract her at times. She would always be thankful to come home to a freshly cooked meal before the older girl would head into her room and avoid her sister for the rest of the night.

As the church filled with people from all over, including Bodhum, Eden, Palumpolum, and other places, Claire realized just how far people come from. Her father had lived in Bodhum, but he'd traveled all over the world for his work - and made quite an impression on in the process.

Claire noticed two figures enter who weren't dressed in Bodhum-style outfits - or garb from anywhere close. The two girls sat above at the balcony as Claire took notice. The taller wore a dress made out of a pelt, and the other wore a dress with furs hanging off it. It was rather exotic how those two dressed, and she decided she'd try to meet the mysterious guests after the ceremony.

Serah took a seat at the front and spotted Claire staring at someone in the crowd.

"Who are you looking at, Claire?" she asked.

"Two girls up there. They don't look like they're from here," Claire replied with a shake of her head.

"Dad did a lot for people," Serah said. Serah had managed to get to the point where her voice only slightly shook when she mentioned them. She had made it her personal goal to remember them with fondness, saying that she'd just be making them sad by crying when she recalled them. "A lot of people have good stories. There are so many people from all around…"

Claire sat down beside her sister. She noticed there were so many people she didn't see the two oddly dressed strangers anymore.

As the priest began the memorial service, Claire felt like a weight had settled in her stomach. Feelings of guilt, confusion, and anger all rolled into one and sank like a ball of lead as she struggled to breathe. Serah took notice, though she was mourning too, and quickly turned towards her sister.

"Go outside. Get some air Claire," Serah said.

Cid nodded. "It's okay to step outside," he said as well.

Upon leaving outside, Claire settled on the steps. She pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them tightly as she heard the door open behind her and a person dropped down beside her.

"Farron." The voice startled her, yet she kept her reaction entirely internal.

"Squall, what are you doing here?" Her voice came out harsher than she intended.

"That's no way to treat a friend. What's gotten into you? You weren't hostile towards the beginning of the week," he said, sitting beside her as she turned away.

"Well, at the beginning of the week, my parents were still alive. I'm not the same person you knew anymore," she said.

Squall sighed. "You're still you, Claire. You're just going through a rough time. Plus, you're my friend."

"Friend? You just say that because you pity me." She got up and tried to walk away but he grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to turn and look into his eyes.

"How could you say that? Look, we're best friends, and we have been for years now. I know what it's like to lose your parents-"

"You barely even knew your parents, Squall!"

He winced. "I know what it's like to lose a sister, so don't try and tell me I don't know what loss is, what you're going through."

Claire shouldn't be angry at Squall, she knew, but she wanted to be angry at someone. The investigation into her parents' death hadn't turned up any information yet, and that frustrated her all the more. It had only been a week, but she wanted answers. It was unlikely to be an accident, what with who her parents were, but if it was…who was she supposed to blame?

She clenched her teeth, swallowing a scream at Squall who she knew didn't deserve it. "Please," was all she could mutter.

Squall sighed. "Why has it come to this? You try to turn me away when you need me."

"Because…because I don't need you. You're going to go your separate path as soon as high school ends. You're going to be a SeeD, I'm gonna be in the Guardian Corps. Who knows if we'll ever cross paths? So why bother?" She didn't make eye contact.

"But you and I were supposed to ditch school and become mercenaries together," he reminded her, the hurt in his voice evident. She wished he wouldn't waste his time trying to comfort her; she was just a dead weight holding him back now.

She got her hand free. "Squall you have your entire life ahead of you. You don't - I don't need you or anyone else. I'm going to raise Serah and make a path for myself. Besides, I'm just holding you back." Her harsh words cut through him, accompanied by a sharp gust of wind that sliced between them as well, as if severing their bond at her bidding.

"But Claire! You. Are. My. Friend! I won't let your self-deprecation after a tragedy change years of knowing each other. Just say it to my face that you don't want me around, and I'll leave! But if you dare think I'm giving up on you, then you've got something else coming!"

Squall noticed her tearstained face as she uttered the words, "I…don't…want your friendship, Squall. I don't need you babying me or pitying me or…or letting me burden you."

He couldn't say anything, and before he could gather his thoughts, Claire had run away. Gritting his teeth, Squall stood there as he felt something along his cheek, a single tear.

"Dammit, Claire, you've always been so stubborn," he muttered and walked towards his bike. He waited, maybe hoping that Claire would return, but eventually got on and was gone.

As Claire stayed behind the tree, she had found herself sobbing. Just an orphaned girl who wanted love and shutting Squall out had been the hardest to do. Squall didn't need her baggage holding him back, it was for the best. But Squall had been right; they had many years together in the past, and if she was being honest, she didn't want those days to end.

But back then, her parents had been alive. Squall had been her escape from her home life, been her way of flouting the rules and having fun. She'd been breaking the rules, out with Squall, when her parents had died. She knew there was no actual correlation, but that didn't make her feel any better. There would be no more sneaking out, knowing her parents didn't want her to - no more fun. She didn't deserve it, and he didn't deserve her holding him down.

"I'm sorry."

As Claire stayed under the tree, she felt wetness along with her hand. Clouds had gathered above and the sky was opening up. She knew she should go inside, rush back to the church, but she stepped out from under the tree and just let the rain pour down upon her. She let the cold water bite into her skin, soak through her clothes, and drench her as though the tears of the sky could punish her for what she'd done.

By the time she reached the church, she didn't feel much better, but at least she felt like she'd somewhat punished herself for what she'd done to Squall. It wasn't enough, but it was what she could do for now. She didn't need people asking questions, offering their support, worrying about her - acknowledging the loss over and over and over again as if she'd forgotten or as if she hadn't heard it all before.

Serah noticed her standing in the lobby as people dispersed from the service to go to the burial site.

"Claire, you're soaked," Serah said.

"I got caught in the rain," Claire dismissed.

Serah hugged her tight and Claire was glad it rained as water droplets hit Serah's head; it was easier to mask the tears as she tightened her arms around her sister.

However, as there was a strike of lightning in the distance, Claire thought of the paper form in her room from the courthouse. She thought of her father's gunblade.

'Poor Claire.' 'I'm sorry, Claire.' 'Are you okay, Claire?'

She had been tired of hearing it, tired of hearing that name. Claire was what her parents called her. Claire was the rebellious teenager who had run from home all the time and was ignoring her parents' last request of her before they'd died. Claire was the teenager who had no idea what she was doing once it was just her and Serah. Claire was still a child who wanted her parents back. She couldn't be Claire anymore.

'What's your intention for visiting?' an elderly woman had asked.  
'I'm here to request an official name change,' Claire said.  
The woman reached into her desk and pulled out a form. 'Current name?'  
'Claire. Claire Farron.' She spelled it out for the woman.  
'Age?' the woman asked.  
'15 ma'am. Nearly 16. However, I became the legal guardian of my younger sister. I have the paperwork to prove it. Endorsed by Cid Highwind.'  
The woman took the folder and scanned the paperwork and started writing some of the information down. 'I'm sorry dear; that must be hard on you.' The woman's voice was kind yet sad. She replaced the papers into the folder. 'It seems in order. I'll put the request in. You'll need to come back in for some more questions and to sign some official documents. Here. You can fill in this form; it has the details, the fee, and the requirements that you need to bring. Just things like your birth certificate and official social security card so we can reassign your name into the system. Bring this back with your gil, and we'll get it squared away.'  
'I can do that. Plus, I'm pretty sure what I'm going to call myself. However, I need time to think it over.'  
'Bring the paperwork back whenever you're ready and I'll set up a meeting.'  
'Thank you.'

She blinked, shaking herself from the memory of the conversation. She thought of the form. 'Gotta get that turned in,' she thinks.

As soon as the burial service concluded, Claire and Serah thanked all their guests. Claire was almost too exhausted to do so, but she remembered her goal to meet those the exotic-looking girls from before. But as she scanned the area, they weren't in the crowd. Claire thought it was weird they came for the service; a lot of strangers she didn't know had come, telling stories of how they knew her parents. Why would those girls come without explaining their story too?

Finally, the two exhausted girls were dropped back home by Cid. Claire had already started her driving training, and once she became 16 she'd be able to drive on her own. That'd help with her Guardian Corps training - and for getting groceries, taking Serah to school, etc. She mused that she'd probably get vehicle combat training like Squall, but she regretted how her mind always went to him.

The weight in Claire's heart only became more onerous as she pulled out the folder of paperwork and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She tugged out the envelope and the paper the woman had given her.

"Claire! I'm going to make dinner," Serah called. "Think it'll do you good to eat something…" Serah noticed her sitting at the table with an envelope.

As Claire pulled out the form and she looked at the blanks. She took out the pen held in her messy bun (always important to have a pen on you as both a writing utensil and a weapon, her mom had taught her) as she looked at the desired name box. As she filled it in, she felt a tinge of weight lift from her chest as she looked at the line.

'Desired name: Lightning Farron.'

As she folded the paper, Serah took notice.

"What are you doing, Claire?" She asked.

"It doesn't concern you," came the harsh answer.

"Also, Squall was at the funeral service. Where'd he go? I wanted to say bye," Serah said as her eyes went towards the envelope in her sister's hand.

"That doesn't concern you, either."

"Claire, why are you shutting me out?!" Serah's voice was shrill as Claire looked at her younger sister.

"Why are you making such a big deal about everything?"

"Your friend was worried. I'm worried," Serah cried. "I lost them too, Claire! You can't just shut everyone out! You can't just shut me out like I'm not involved in your life anymore! I'm your sister!"

"It's nothing important, Serah, I'd tell you if I wanted you involved-"

Serah snatched the folded paper out of Claire's hand and opened it, blue eyes widening as she read the form inside. "And you're changing your name?! Why? Mom and Dad gave you a perfect name!"

Claire snatched the paper back from her sister. "You wanna know what's happening? Fine! Squall's gone. I told him to get lost. I'm changing my name; I'm now a legal adult, your legal guardian, and I have the right so long as I have the paperwork and the money - which I do. I am not Claire anymore. I'm abandoning that name, who I was back then. Guess what?! Mom and Dad are gone, and so is their daughter Claire! My life starts anew. My new life starts as Lightning. You can either accept that or say goodbye to your sister altogether!"

Serah looked at her older sister in shock. For a moment, there was silence in the Farron household.

"Okay…" Serah finally said. "Okay, Cl…okay, Lightning. It'll be okay." She reached out and touched her sister's shoulder.

Finding no resistance, Serah wrapped her in a hug. For a moment, Claire pondered why her little sister was comforting her. She couldn't push Serah away like Squall. She was Serah's parent now. She had to stick with Serah, look after her. She had to be responsible, she couldn't yell at Serah and snap like that anymore. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and squeezed her tight.

In the upcoming week, Claire had abandoned the old name. Now she was Lightning, and her future looked bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for viewing.


	4. The Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is officially Lightning. With Graduation concluding high school, she is given a gift which is the final thing that her family could give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!

Chapter 4 The Legacy

"And with these final words, move your tassels to the left. I give the final say that this class is graduated. Congratulations to the New Bodhum High School Senior Class!" the principal announced as Lightning and the rest of their class tossed up their hats in celebration.

The ceremony was bittersweet, but Lightning was content. She had been smart and had kept track of her hat in the air, making sure she caught her own hat and not some random dude's. Just to make sure, she'd put a small label inside of it. Training with firearms and tracking targets in the air had come in handy in the oddest of ways.

The students scattered to find their families. Lightning noticed that some families were tearing up, parents and students alike sobbing with joy. Once, Lightning might've been jealous of other students having loving families that cried over them; before that, she might've rolled her eyes at people crying at a graduation ceremony.

But for her, there were no tears, no sadness in her. Lightning had awaited this moment for a long time.

"Congratulations, Lightning!" a voice called. She turned and noticed Serah coming from the stands to congratulate her with a huge hug and then handed her a bouquet of pink roses.

"How thoughtful," Lightning said, and she meant it. Though she didn't smile as often these days, she reserved small smiles for her sister. She took a moment and looked at the bright pedals of the bouquet. "Ya know, you'll be on this stage eventually," Lightning said. "At least, I hope so…"

Serah nodded. "Of course, Lightning, I won't let you down. Mom and Dad would have been exhilarated; their daughter graduated close to the top of her class."

Lightning noticed Squall in the crowd with a girl hooked around his arm. She recognized the girl as Rinoa Heartilly. Squall had tried to stay in touch with the Farrons, giving Serah his number for when Lightning wouldn't pick up the phone. Serah sometimes invited him over, though Lightning avoided him, and Lightning had heard about him passing the SeeD exam and being hired by both official government missions as well as a small rebel group trying to get independence for their town.

Turns out, he'd met Rinoa as one of his clients, and Lightning had missed the opportunity to give Squall hell as a best friend should when one falls in love. Apparently, it had been a really complicated relationship, and she mourned not being the one to berate him for not pursuing her and then sharing embarrassing stories to Rinoa and making Squall's 'bad-boy' persona crumble.

Sadness tugged at Lightning's heart as she lowered her head.

"Thanks, Serah," came the soft response.

"What's wrong?" Serah asked softly.

"Nothing, I just want to go home. I'm not feeling celebratory tonight."

"You feeling okay? You've been acting weird all week," Serah asked.

"I think dinner isn't sitting well in my stomach. I usually love your tofu, but tonight it's not setting well," Lightning lied quickly as she noticed Lebeau and another girl together.

The sisters went towards Lightning's car. She removed her graduation gown and placed her things in the back seat as Serah hopped into the passenger's seat. Lightning plopped into the driver's seat and started the engine without a word.

The ride home was unbearably quiet between the two sisters as Lightning fought to not cry then and there with Serah looking at her twiddling her thumbs in awkward silence. It became more awkward as she found herself sniffling - and Serah heard her.

"Lightning," came the soft voice as she eventually parked the car in their driveway.

Serah put a hand to her shoulder and she flinched slightly, pressing her forehead against the steering wheel as her fingers slid against the wheel.

"Oh sis," Serah said softly as she heard her sister cry in frustration. She gently placed her head on her sister's shoulder, sliding one arm around her and then the other.

"Serah, please-" Lightning warned.

"No. You're always trying to help me and protect me, but you push me away whenever I try to return the favor. Just for today, Lightning, let me help you," Serah said as she hugged her older sister tight.

It was a gentle night after that as the two sisters coped. They sat together on the porch swing until Serah went inside, cutting herself and Lightning two big pieces of cake with nice cold glasses of milk. They ate in silence as, in the distance, they noticed the lighthouse's beacon; the light swung around slowly.

"You've been restless since graduation," Serah said softly. "I think I know what happened."

"I have been," Lightning agreed vaguely.

"But you don't have to be. Lightning, it's okay not to be okay."

Lightning took a bite of her cake. "Back before it happened, I thought I would live with Squall. The two of us would go off bounty hunting, thick as thieves. But I ruined that the day of the funeral. I told Squall that I was holding him back, that he needed to live his life. Now, he's gone off and graduated as a SeeD, and I'm graduating into the Guardian Corps full-time, following in Dad's footsteps."

"I'm sorry about Squall. I missed having Mr. Cool around. We talked when you guys had your fallout. I just want you to know, he said he's not mad at you. However, he is concerned. What you did was honorable, sis, even if he didn't exactly agree with your choice. But is this what you want to do?"

"Yes, what kind of silly question is that, Serah?"

"It's just…you know, weird that you always wanted to follow Dad."

"It's weird to want to help keep the peace, to want to learn to fight and protect others?"

"Well…you have the chance to go to a good college like Eden University or even just use your brain since you're so smart. Do you have to take up so much responsibility, put yourself in danger…?"

"Serah, I want to. Mom hesitated when I told her that I wanted to follow Dad, but she understood - she married Dad, knowing all the challenges that came with him. All the late hours working, the meetings, the danger of Dad's work, and what it would mean for us. I want to keep peace in Bodhum - even more so now that Dad isn't here to do it."

Serah couldn't deny her determination. "And you will. I'm just not sure if this is the right line of work for you."

"What? Is it the government aspect of it or just the Guardian Corps? Dad worked his way up in the Guardian Corps to protect the people, fight on a political front, and integrated himself into the populace to understand their plights first-hand. PSICOM is built to protect, but they're more military-heavy and offensive in their methods."

"I mean…they do feel more official. No offense to Dad or anything, but…"

"PSICOM is great, but the Guardian Corps is better for me. PSICOM's leader is young. I don't know her personally, I just know she's female, and she's probably 10-20 years older than I am. Graduated top of her class, but she's very strict in her leadership and acts like there's still a war going on. She's a great leader, but I want to protect, not fight on the front lines and rile up a war that's already over. Plus, I don't want to wear heavy armor unless I have to."

Serah sucked in a deep breath. Serah knew there was no stopping Lightning once she put her mind to something, and Lightning had put her mind to this a long time ago. "Either way, I'm proud sis. I know Mom and Dad would be too."

"I can always go to schooling if my plan fails," Lightning reminded her.

"True," Serah replied as they watched as the waves crashed along the shore.

The front doorbell rang, causing both girls to stumble from their chairs. "Coming!" The doorbell was hit multiple times, so either it was urgent or it was someone they knew well trying to annoy them. Or it could be an urgent delivery man. "Hold your damn chocobos!" Lightning yelled.

As both sisters looked presentable, Lightning opened the door and saw Cid Highwind. "Evening girls," he said.

"Evening Cid. You were just at graduation. Did you forget something already?" Lightning asked.

"Come on, Lightning, have more faith in me! I come bearing gifts!" Lightning motioned him inside and he plopped down on the couch with two wrapped gifts in his grip. "Well, these are for you. I was given the okay to bring them over from headquarters." He handed Lightning the presents. "Go on open them," Cid urged.

She opened the smaller of the two wrappings. Inside, she found a burgundy bag built to be worn on her leg. It was designed especially for quick item usage, one strap was longer to wrap around her hips and the other three straps would wrap around her upper leg right where her hand would naturally hang. She pulled open the strap on the bigger, main pocket of the bag and she found a pair of dark blue, fingerless gloves with metal plating on the knuckles.

"You didn't," she found herself saying as she looked at the gloves. The ridges on the metal knuckles were designed to conceal extra bullets for emergencies. Sliding them onto her hands, she tightened the strap around her wrist and found they fit perfectly. She flexed her fingers into fists, the metal knuckles slipping nicely into place.

"Impressive," Serah noted. Her sister looked excited. If nothing else, Lightning looked eager to try them out in combat.

"Glad you like them. They're new, and not a lot of soldiers find them to their liking, but I know you aren't strictly firearms, and you're excellent at hand-to-hand combat." Lightning moved onto the next package, a larger box that looked familiar. She pulled off the lid as Cid explained, "When your father died, I was given his blade. Not that I ever had a use for it; I'm a dragoon lance wielder. I might be retiring soon. The blade shouldn't be with me; it should go to the person who needs it most."

Inside the box was a long black sheath with the gunblade inside. It was treated well, though she could tell Cid had gone the extra mile and shimmered it up with blade oil. As she pulled it out, she noticed the Blazefire Saber.

"Dad's blade, old Lightning," she said.

Cid gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe it. You're going to be a cadet starting this week. You'll make us proud."

Serah nodded. "I told her that too. Sis, let's celebrate! Congratulations."

Lightning grasped the lightning bolt pendant around her neck. "Yeah," she said weakly.

"I can see it already. Lightning Farron, New Bodhum Security Regiment Cadet," Cid said with a smile. "You're going into Amodar's troop until you rank up. He's a great guy."

Lightning flicked the gunblade open into its sword form. Holding it out, testing the weight, Serah noticed a note fall from inside the case.

"Sis there's a letter," Serah said.

Lightning flicked the blade and twisted it one-handed, trying out the transformation into gun form to be sheathed. Lightning picked the paper off the ground as both Cid and Serah sat there awaiting her to read it.

"Dearest, Claire. My beautiful daughter. If you receive this weapon - with this note - then that means I am no longer around to wield it, and that I am unable to bequeath it to you in person. However, it shouldn't stop you from having it.  
I will be the first to congratulate you on the Guardian Corps as a cadet and am very proud of the woman you have become. Don't think of this letter like it's the end of a journey; you receiving this blade is the beginning. You make me proud every day, and seeing you and Serah growing up makes me a happy man. Your mother agrees. You have amazing agility, stamina, strength, and determination - but most importantly of all, an iron will that will not bend and bow under pressure.  
Don't forget to continue your training so that one day you might become a lieutenant like I was; maybe you'll even be a captain, or a general! Rosa and I love you so much and are proud of your achievements. Now go forth and conquer. Never allow yourself to be dragged through life; march forward of your own accord with all the love in your heart guiding the way, Claire.  
~Caspian Farron, Rosa Farron," Lightning read struggling on words as the two hugged her tight.

"Thank you," she muttered as she accepted the hug.

With the words in her mind, Lightning went in as a Cadet to the Guardian Corps training regimine. She'd been training in the Guardian Corp sub-unit long before now thanks to Cid and her father's influence, and so she was put in the advanced unit.

Cadet 413. She was forced into the standard uniform for cadets, light on actual armor beyond a shoulder pauldron on her left, a single yellow band that could glow in the dark to quickly identify her as a trainee. She was officially in the Guardian Corps now and worked hard under the careful watch of Amodar until she got word of the man who took her under his wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Kupo!


	5. Cid Raines and the Eager Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning is given the opportunity of a lifetime when she is given the news that she'll have a chance of promotion. Also, Serah's hiding something and Lightning isn't quite sure what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with chapter 5. I have been super busy with a midterm paper for class.

Chapter 5 Cid Raines and the Eager Soldier

"GOOD MORNING NEW BODHUM!"

The radio blared as Lightning pulled the covers up over her head. A rock song started playing on the radio station - a station she chose specifically because she knew it would annoy her enough to wake up. Or it would actually end up soothing her back to sleep. She was contemplating the latter when she heard a firm knock on her door.

"Lightning, it's time to get up! Don't you have work today?" a concerned voice asked as she registered it as her sister.

"What time is it?" Lightning asked with a grumble as Serah opened the door and stalked over to the window to pull open the blinds. Sunlight. Daytime.

At least Serah hadn't woken her in the dead of the morning. Four a.m. was too early, even for Lightning. Early days as a cadet training in the barracks had trained her to get up early on instinct, but not that early.

"It's seven. I know you don't have to report until eight today, but I just thought I would get you up. I'll start on breakfast; you'd better be up getting ready, or I'll come in here with an air horn." Sadly, Serah's threat was genuine. She had bought an air horn under one of her friends' suggestions and Lightning had nearly sliced her in half when Serah had used it to get her up. Serah had declared Lightning should not be sleeping with her gunblade and though Lightning had argued, they'd compromised on at least keeping it against the wall and not in the freaking bed.

Lightning flopped back down onto her comfy mattress. "I'll be up in a minute. I didn't sleep well last night."

Serah sighed, putting a hand to her hip, looking down at her sister. "You're usually up and exercising by now. You only ever sleep in on your days off. What's wrong, sis? Nervous?"

Lightning frowned at her sister, who could sometimes read her at the worst of times. "Well you've been extremely peppy lately. I don't know what's gotten into you. Every morning, you're always making me coffee and breakfast. Thank you, but what game are you playing, Serah?"

Serah laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She gave a mischievous smile.

Lightning sighed. "It's not like I don't appreciate it, either way. Also, sorry I haven't been home lately. I've been swamped as of late." Lightning got up and stretched as the younger girl smiled.

"At least I know you're getting some sleep. And hey, I got a lot of things going for me right now too. I'm going to be graduating, and my 18th birthday is coming up - your 21st birthday is also soon. The fireworks festival is almost here, and my friends and I are going to the mall after school. I also have a surprise to show you."

Lightning stretched out her arms and legs with ease, following the routine that she'd learned helped wake her up. Back during training, waking yourself up and preparing for an active day early would save you from a lot of embarrassment and screaming commanding officers that noticed your drowsiness and decided everyone had to do extra warm ups because of it.

Serah sighed. "You're always working out or doing something to keep yourself fit in the mornings. Stop stretching sis. Go shower. Also, maybe we can hang out after you're done with work?"

"First off, stretching helps you wake up. It's proven. By scientists. As for after work, we'll see, Serah. I'm sorry I've been super busy lately. I don't know if my schedule will be free or not."

Serah's mood didn't diminish; she looked at her sister with hopeful blue eyes. "It happens, I suppose. You've been working so hard and doing everything to keep me safe and happy for years now. I just don't want you worrying so much. I feel things are going to be okay."

Lightning rubbed her temples. "Serah, I don't understand what you mean, but I'll grab that shower. If you're offering breakfast, can you get it ready by the time I'm done?"

Lightning reached into her closet and grabbed her uniform as Serah nodded. Serah knew Lightning liked efficiency - shower, get dressed, eat, out the door. It was just natural, when you were the children of a military family, and especially when one of them actually joined up in the military herself.

"You go get ready then," Serah said as she went down the stairs to the kitchen. Once she was out of earshot, she sighed, "Every morning…" She pressed against the counter, grabbing a pan from within the cabinet above.

After 15 minutes, Lightning had finished her shower, gotten her hair brushed, applied a little bit of makeup, and got in her uniform. She was nothing if not efficient and consistent. She buttoned up her uniform jacket, clipped on her bag that hung at her leg, slipped on her gloves and boots (adjusting the shin guards on them), and then snatched her computer bag and her gunblade in its sheath.

Gods, she couldn't wait until she could modify her uniform to her liking once she was promoted. Thanks to Cid, she'd been allowed to use her graduation presents as she pleased, but she still was forced to strap her gunblade at her back when she'd much prefer it to hang behind her legs down where her arm naturally fell so she could snatch it with little effort. She wore the standard shorts, shirt, and jacket of a trainee, but she pondered ways to make her uniform more unique to her style.

By the time Lightning got downstairs, Serah - true to her word - had finished breakfast and was pouring her a mug of coffee, a beautiful plate of toast and eggs already set up.

"Thank you, Serah," Lightning said as she applied a little bit of cream to her black coffee, turning it a chocolate brown color. She blew on the hot liquid as she ate slowly. She spread a little bit of strawberry jam on her toast and a tad bit of tobasco to her eggs.

Serah just sat there watching her and Lightning's blue eyes looked up at the younger girl. "Why don't you eat too?" Lightning asked.

Serah waved her hand casually. "Eh. I'll eat when you go. Plus, I got stuff to do before I meet my friends."

"You're skipping school today to hang out with your friends? What's the occasion?"

"You'll see. With my schooling online, I already have a head start for the week."

Lightning glanced at her wallet in her bag. "If you need gil, I suppose I can loan you a little bit."

Serah held her hands up. "I got my own money, sis. You're not the only one who has a job - I just don't work full time like you since I have to finish school. But I'm almost a legal adult now, and I don't need you worrying about me all the time," she insisted. "You were younger than I am now when you started paying for both of us; let me pay my own expenses."

Lightning couldn't help her surprise. "The first time you turn away my money. I don't know what game you're playing, but it's nice."

Serah grinned. "What would you say…if one of my friends had a crush on me?"

Lightning's eyes warily met her sister's. "Are you saying you're-?"

"Sis, you know I love you, but no. I have some friends who are guys too," Serah said.

"I know that, and I can't exactly stop you from having friends - of both genders - but don't scare me like that. You already know my preference, but let me just get it out there any guy you bring home has to go through me."

Serah huffed. "The last guy that flirted with me, you almost ripped his hand off."

"Yeah, because he was trying to touch you, and I didn't like where his hand was going."

Serah rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to instantly go for the kill, Lightning! We nearly got banned from that restaurant."

Lightning sniffed. "Fine. Next time, I'll try and be more subtle and wait till after we leave the restaurant to rip his hand off."

Her younger sister sighed. "If that's your game of protection, you're too much sis."

Lightning shook her head. "Serah, I protect you because I care about you. I have been raising you for almost five years now. I know you're no longer the girl I knew in junior high, but a high school senior who is about to graduate. I just don't want you to make a mistake and end up with an idiot who will be irresponsible, unable to provide for you, unwilling to provide for you, or actively hurts you. And I don't want any teenage pregnancy either. You're sort of naïve."

Serah looked down, her hand was holding onto her wrist tightly as if something was wrong.

"Serah," Lightning warned, "this better not be a pregnancy announcement-"

"Gods, no! Lightning! You're so paranoid! I'm not that stupid!"

Lightning crossed her arms. "Well I can tell something's wrong. You can tell me. If someone is harassing you or even hurting you, I won't let them get away-"

"I'm fine, sis. Promise," Serah said, trying to get Lightning off her back. "Plus, I don't want to be babied all my life. Lord knows, you've taught me how to defend myself and how to identify bad signs. You're my older sister, and I love you, but someday I may fall in love with a guy, and you're going to have to accept that I grew up." She grabbed a bowl of fruit from the fridge and a fork.

"Serah, we talked about this. I want to approve of him first. He can't be irresponsible. He can't be a creep. He touches you, I break his hand."

Serah shook her head. "Please don't start this again, Lightning…" Serah said, dropping her head.

She decided it wasn't worth starting up the regular argument about how Serah was old enough to choose who she loved, and if she made a mistake, that would be on her to learn her lesson. Sure, not everyone was who they said they were - everyone had secrets, big or small - but by Lightning's logic it seemed like no one in the world could be trusted to be anything but a sleazy criminal. Lightning never seemed to acknowledge that Serah had matured to be the same age that Lightning had been when Lightning had become her legal guardian - that Serah had grown past that point. Serah had hoped Lightning would acknowledge when she became 18, but maybe she'd be stuck waiting until she was 21 and definitely an adult before she could make a valid case in Lightning's eyes. She hoped not.

"Plus, here's the thing I don't get," Serah went on. "It never worked with you and Lebreau. When are you getting back up onto that chocobo saddle? There must be someone that caught your eye or vice versa - or are you just angry with everyone you come across?"

"Funny," Lightning deadpanned. "I just don't have plans; I got too much work lately. I also haven't met the right girl yet." Lightning stabbed her eggs like they had offended her. "If you want to hang out when I get home, it'll depend on when I get off work. I can't make any promises. Amodar's been having me extremely busy these past months. I'm sorry, Serah."

Serah looked down once more. "Will you be on patrol later? I can bring you lunch if you are."

"I should be on patrol later, yeah. I probably have a few rides through town today. If you're close by, you can probably come around the block and see me depending on where I'm at."

Serah nodded before noticing the clock. "You're going to be late if you don't go now. I'll clean your plate."

"Have fun with your friends. Call me later," Lightning called over her shoulder as she grabbed her coffee, gunblade, and computer and slipped out the door. She got in her car and went to work as her sister gave her a reluctant goodbye and part of her worried she was losing her sister.

The ride was smooth except a bit of morning traffic. Amodar's name popped onto the car screen, accompanied by the chime of the ringing phone call. There was a specific emergency ringtone for mission calls or emergencies, which Lightning definitely wouldn't miss, but the regular ring was peaceful by comparison.

Lightning hit the green button on the screen. "Corporal Farron here."

"Farron, are you coming into work?" Amodar's voice boomed across the car. He was one of those guys that had a naturally loud voice, and Lightning wondered if he was capable of a normal decibel level. Amodar knew hand signals for silent communication, but when he actually spoke, he was capable of commanding troops across a loud battlefield. It was all or nothing with Amodar.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I'm stuck in a little bit of traffic across the bridge, but I'll be there soon."

"As long as you're coming. I have a nice opportunity for you."

"What's that, sir?" she asked.

"You'll be filled in once you get here. I'd rather discuss in person," Amodar said.

"Alright, sir. As soon as this traffic breaks, I'll park in the parking garage and be inside."

"Good to know. I'll see you soon then."

Soon as traffic broke, she had finally gotten to work as she entered the lobby. A guard looked at her as she pulled her badge from the inside of her jacket as he looked at it and gave her an all-clear.

"Thank you, Corporal Farron," the man said as she went to the terminal and clocked in for the day.

A pair of high heels clicked across the tile floor and stopped at the terminal beside Lightning. It was a woman. Behind her, a man's footfalls came to a halt as well. Her green eyes shifted towards the pinkette as Lightning heeded no attention to the newcomers.

The woman wore a white skirt, a gray inner jacket laced up her left side, a transparent black lace shirt across her chest with white lapels on either side, and a fabric collar around her neck leading down to an orange tie hanging across her chest. Her outer coat was a dark, thicker, military uniform that went past her skirt and about halfway down her legs. The long sleeves of the heavy coat ended in white cuffs and revealed dark brown gloves. On her shoulders hung golden, V-shaped accents with two blue strips similar to Lightning's yellow one that would likely glow in the dark that proclaimed her a PSICOM officer, along with a red band around her left upper arm to signal her commander status. She wore a wing-like pin clipped to her left shoulder pauldron with two strings connecting it to the lapel on her chest proclaiming her a Colonel. She had a golden belt wrapped around her waist that held a retractable fencing baton.

Her slim, scholarly glasses were resting on her nose as she squinted at the keypad before leaning down and punching in a code.

"I've never seen you before," the woman said, adjusting her glasses on her face as the man standing with her clocked in as well.

"I've been here for two years," Lightning said unimpressed by the newcomer.

"Well, it's the first time I've seen you. Obviously, by your uniform, you're Guardian Corps, a cadet, a rookie," the woman said as Lightning found herself rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I'm not a rookie," Lightning warned.

The woman laughed. "I'd watch my sharp tongue if I were you. I am the Commander of PSICOM." Lightning felt as the woman's gaze swept across her person.

Lightning held her posture straight, as she'd been trained, and didn't budge. "Am supposed to be impressed you're a woman? I've seen you before, but you always seemed to be yelling at someone."

The woman sighed. "Is that supposed to be a joke? You clearly have a discipline issue if this is how you treat a commander. You might consider showing some respect, rookie, or I will put you in your place."

Lightning looked at her flatly with unwavering blue eyes. Lightning had remained stoic under worse conditions. "You may take it up with my superiors, but unfortunately, I am Guardian Corps, and therefore not under your jurisdiction."

For a moment, the woman might've looked impressed - in the same way one might admire an animal for fighting back against its human master. "The way you hold yourself is impressive. Strong, emotionless, fierce eyes. You might be the PSICOM type. What's your name, rookie?"

Lightning took in her features to remember. She knew she was being observed just as closely herself, so she was only returning the favor. "Corporal Farron, Bodhum Security Regiment."

The woman pressed her glasses up her nose and sighed. "Farron," she repeated. "I've heard that name before. You're Caspian's kid, aren't you?"

Lightning gave a slight nod of her head as the man standing beside her looked mildly impressed. At least he seemed to have a hint of decency - maybe because he had to work under this wench.

"I'm surprised his daughter is so cold," she crooned. "A sharp tongue. You might only be a cadet, but so far, you are nothing like the man."

"What would you know about me? If a sharp tongue is all you can say about me, then I'd wager you knew very little about my father too. I doubt you even paid him any attention."

The man beside the commander let a hint of unease slip onto his face. He was wearing a similar outfit to his partner - the same V-shaped blue stripes, a red band on his left upper arm, though it was partially hidden by his heavy overcoat. Unlike the woman, he had on a thick shirt and undercoat and his shoulder pauldron straps crossed over his chest through the center of his orange tie. He had pants and thick military boots with a slight heel (though not like the woman's, obviously, which were actual women's heels that Lightning honestly couldn't tell if she planned to fight in them; commanders probably didn't see a lot of front-line fighting, after all). He had the same wing-like pin as his partner, but his was clipped to his right shoulder pauldron instead with only one string draped across his chest, connected to the strap of his shoulder pauldron, proclaiming he was a Lieutenant Colonel. His belt was a deep red-brown, and rather than a baton, he had a military saber.

The man had his silver hair pulled into a small ponytail, minus his bangs that spiked along his forehead and then were slicked back across the rest of his hair. He had a thin scar running from the inner tip of his eyebrow up the length of his forehead. His violet-gray eyes looked into hers as he coughed and glanced at the woman Jihl.

"Jihl, he's been dead for a few years," the Lieutenant Colonel said. He looked as though he wanted to say 'Show some respect,' but he didn't dare order her around.

The woman named Jihl sighed. "Well, thank you for that outdated information, Rosch. Sorry Thunder."

Lightning grit her teeth and held her tongue not to say something stupid at that moment. "It's Lightning." It wasn't like she wasn't used to correcting those who had known her as 'Claire' and also confirming that yes, they were to call her 'Lightning' or she'd punch then in the solar plexus, but she'd never been called 'Thunder' before.

"Same difference," Jihl said. She motioned towards the elevator as the three got in. "Oh, perhaps I forgot to explain. You will refer to me as Colonel Jihl Nabaat, Commander of PSICOM. Rosch, do introduce yourself."

Rosch nodded stoically and seemed to speak his title on autopilot. "Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch, Director of PSICOM's elite division."

"My right-hand man," Jihl said proudly - though it was not that she was proud of Rosch's accomplishments. She was pointing out that he was beneath her, that he worked for her.

Rosch's jaw clenched, but he said nothing. Must've been used to it.

Lightning watched the numbers on the elevator flick across the panel as they ascended. The elevator dinged at the 6th floor, and with one final icy smile, Jihl stepped through the doors, Rosch following swiftly behind.

"Have fun, Sparky," Jihl shouted.

"Maybe we'll see you around," Rosch called.

As Lightning hit the button for her floor and the elevator doors slid shut, she released a tense breath she'd been holding. Well, it could've gone worse, she supposed.

She made her way to the briefing room where Amodar awaited her, along with a small crowd of others. Lightning took her seat; Amodar started his briefing meeting as she quietly moved her things onto the desk.

"Overnight, we got several calls from Eden, a few from Palumpolum, and a fair number of calls in Bodhum, which is unusual," Amodar said.

Lightning noticed a man sitting in the front. He was a Commander of the Guardian Corps; even if she had never seen him before, she could tell he was an official by the way he was dressed. He wore the standard military uniform for males, nearly identical to Rosch's except most of his uniform was white with silver accents beyond his pants and equipment belt - which were black. Unlike Rosch, he had two layers of capes draped across his shoulders - a long white one that stretched down the length of his body and a smaller dark grey one that only fell the length of his torso. His shoulder pauldrons were slightly more elaborate and held the two blue stripes of a Guardian Corp officer. Pinned on his shoulder pauldron strap was the wing-like pin of a Commander.

He ran a hand through his black hair as she saw it had been shaved slightly, but as he moved the hair again, it covered the shaved spot. She remembered something about male Sanctum officials having the sides of their heads shaved, but the rest of his hair was long enough to cover it. His gray eyes noticed her staring.

She let her attention go back to the briefing as she took a few notes and tapped her pen against the tablet. Amodar finished his presentation. After several teams were dismissed, Amodar noticed Lightning stand up as the commander in white stood up as well. He motioned her over and she complied.

"Well, Farron, I'm grateful you joined us today for briefing. You seem bored of meters and tickets lately, and I thought that you would enjoy a step up into your promotion you wanted."

"Sir?" she asked.

Amodar grinned. "I know I can't officially give this promotion to you until you turn 21, but I got an offer that you might be interested in hearing about. Cid Raines has requested I recommend my best soldier for training - particularly, the one who's shown promise and expertise wielding your gunblade."

Lightning blinked. It was hard to remember that a gunblade wasn't a widespread weapon - she and Squall wielded different models, but they'd been very proficient and ahead of their peers in terms of their skill with the weapon. Her constant training with her gunblade was mostly her own merit since she had yet to need it in true combat situations, but she felt that she'd learned how to use her weapon inside and out.

"Your promotion remains scheduled the same as before, but Cid can give you advanced training that no one else could offer. Once you become a Sergeant, you'll be more than prepared. You should be honored, big-wig like Raines taking an interest in you at this age." He raised an eyebrow at Lightning's stunned expression. "Is that a glint of excitement in your eyes? That's the first time I've seen you look at me that way," Amodar said.

She felt her cheeks flush slightly, looking away in embarrassment as Amodar laughed.

"Cid, care to join us here?" Amodar called.

Raines stood up from his table. Another man who had been beside him with shoulder-length brown hair that almost looked violet in the right light called after him, "Raines, your orders, sir?"

"Rygdea I want you to continue training our Calvary, you were given your job," Raines said with a sigh.

He reached towards the space beside his seat and hefted a thick weapon sheath, attaching it to his weapons belt at his hip. Lightning realized it was a gunblade. Another moment of observation revealed that he had another sheath hidden beneath his cape, just slightly sticking out from the back of his hips, held horizontally so that it didn't get in the way when he was sitting. He had two gunblades?

The questions of his weapons faded from her mind as Cid approached her and Amodar, his posture regal and demanding respect. His cloaks were slightly lopsided so that his left arm was more heavily concealed, his hand resting on his weapons belt, while his right arm was exposed and had more room for movement without the cloak getting in the way.

"Got a new spitfire, Raines?" Amodar asked with an amused chuckle.

"Rygdea is eager and very forward in his methods, but he is loyal and a valuable soldier." Cid's voice was smooth and flat, but he managed to sneak in the slightest hint of amusement at the mention of his subordinate. "I have put him in charge of the Wide-area Response Brigade, otherwise known as the Cavalry. I trust in his skills."

Cid's gray eyes dropped to Lightning. He was intimidating in the way he held himself, his formal manner and tone, and even the cold look in his eyes. But Lightning didn't sense hostility or a threat. There was an odd middle ground with Cid, one where she couldn't quite figure him out.

"Pardon. I am Cid Raines, Commander of the Guardian Corp. Just Raines will suffice. I don't need titles like some of my other officials. Frankly, it's a waste of energy, those extra syllables." He held out his hand to Lightning, who managed to remember how to move and gripped his gloved hand with a firm shake.

"Corporal Lightning Farron," she greeted automatically.

He nodded. Was that a smile tugging at the corner of his lips? "I know who you are, believe me."

"On your 21st birthday, we'll be giving you your promotion to the rank of Sergeant," Amodar recalled. "With that being a month away, you'll have a month of training with me to impress us. For your test, I will give you a list of people to bag. Your job is to catch them, with Cid observing your process and offering advice as he sees fit."

Lightning stood straight and held her arm over her chest in salute. "Yes sir."

"Right then, let's begin."

Raines nodded towards her. "I look forward to observing your progress, Farron."

"I'm sure you'll make us proud."

Amodar pulled out a folder of papers. The first page had the list of people she was to catch, and after it were papers giving information on each of them.

The month was going to fly, and Lightning was ready to show her skills; after all, she had a legacy to fill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Kupo
> 
> Up next: A mysterious woman who happens to be on the list. What will Lightning do when she crosses paths with her?


	6. Enter Oerba Yun Fang Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test for the promotion and a mysterious woman. What has Lightning gotten herself into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 6 and 7, the two part special with one of my favorite characters ever <3 Hope you all enjoy

Chapter 6 Enter Oerba Yun Fang

The month went by fast as Lightning noticed each week edging closer towards her 21st birthday. Serah had been out a lot lately, she noticed, and she worried Serah was growing more and more distant.

-The week of Lightning's birthday-

Lightning entered headquarters, scanning her I.D., and then heading up the elevator to the meeting room where Cid Raines joined her. He guided her to their seats, and Lightning recognized Rygdea.

"Cid tells me you've been training to become a Sergeant. I wish you good luck, Miss Farron," Rygdea said, extending his hand in friendship.

Lightning shook his hand. "Uh, thank you?" she said. It sounded like a question.

Cid's second in command smiled lightly. Lightning appreciated him trying to make her feel better. Rygdea had a lighthearted and rough attitude, a bit erratic, but Cid had assured her that he was a trusted soldier dedicated to his job. His light accent sounded like he was from the countryside, and Lightning couldn't say he'd be a bad friend to have.

As they waited, Lightning felt her stomach do flips. She sat up straight at the edge of her seat, the balls of her feet on the floor but her heels tapping up and down. She'd been taught proper posture in her cadet training - stretch her spine up, relax her shoulders, keep her chest open and out with confidence.

Despite her best efforts to hide it, Cid didn't let it get by him. "Try and relax. It isn't the end of the world, regardless of what conclusion they agree upon."

Lightning breathed through her nose. Cid was right of course. She'd been acknowledged as a valuable asset before and her chances were high that she'd move up. It was what happened after that worried her. Moving up, how her life might change - who she might have to work with, the first impression she gave.

Several cadets were brought in, taking their seats. Other soldiers and trainees alike of all different ranks were organized into different sections. Lightning remembered that being under Cid's instruction was definitely a rare experience, and once again said a thank you to him and whatever luck gods had made this happen. Finally, Amodar and Jihl Nabaat arrived.

"We have many of you to assess today. It seems that my work's cut out for me." Amodar began, his voice booming out yet his tone very casual for all of the anxious soldiers and cadets. "Jihl is going to assess several of you, and I'm assessing the rest."

Lightning vaguely wondered why Cid wasn't up there doing any judging. Perhaps it was because he'd chosen to train Lightning and therefore was exempt from assessing duty; maybe he just didn't want to. Cid was certainly an intimidating presence when he wanted to be, but he had a more reserved personality than Jihl.

As Amodar finished his briefing, Jihl grabbed her clipboard from his desk.

"Alright, when I call your name, you will line up and I will take you downstairs," Jihl announced.

Jihl began reading ranks and names. One person got up, then another, then another, and they all lined up automatically, waiting for Jihl to finish. Lightning felt a slight bit of anxiety that she'd be taken with Jihl, but hopefully since she was Guardian Corps and Jihl was PSICOM, that wouldn't happen. One way or another Jihl didn't call her name, and the PSICOM commander nodded towards Amodar, tapping her glasses, and left with her group.

Next, was Amodar calling names with Rygdea. Before long, she noticed she was the only one with Cid Raines.

"Amodar has assigned you to me specifically," Cid announced. "Many of the other rookies were going for lower positions or to PSICOM. Though this is just the beginning, you're testing to go into the big leagues like your father before you. Amodar wants to see us in his office before he takes his group out."

As the two went down the hallway, Amodar had the others break as he entered his office and motioned for Lightning and Raines to enter.

"Farron, Raines, you two need to go downtown. I have a list of people that are wanted. Also, Raines, did you want to give her the news, or should I?" Amodar asked.

Raines nodded. "Farron, it seems our time together is going to be cut short before your birthday. I'm going on a mission in the country of Insomnia, where King Regis requested my help and several of my men. While I will assess you, the next few days will be our last. As for the promotion, get through today, and we'll have you fitted into a new uniform. Become a Sergeant in our Security Regiment ranks by proving that you can do this job this week. Today, you will bag these bounties and prove you can lead. You're well adjusted, smart, witty, and a keen sense of smell and sight. You're a focused and protective soldier, Farron. We have confidence in your success."

"You came here when you were 18 - your father had you training long before that. I want you to keep making me proud every day, Farron," Amodar said as he saluted her.

She returned his salute. "It's an honor, sir," Lightning said.

He laughed. "At ease, Farron. I saluted you. No need to salute me back."

She sat back down as he sifted through the papers on his clipboard. "With your birthday coming this week, and Raine's goodbye party, maybe we'll share a drink to celebrate your new rank." Amodar slid the manila folder her way.

Taking it in her hands, she opened the folder. Several names were written on it with pictures of the people. However, one name stuck out above the rest as it had been circled in red sharpie. Closing the folder, she noticed Raines walk towards the window and she heard him sigh.

"While I'm gone, I want you to know that my second in command, Rygdea will be taking over in my stead. You will be working under him and Amodar. With your new rank, however, you'll also be in charge of recruits you'll train, and show them the ropes. Everything you learned you'd pass onto them." Raines reached into Amodar's desk and handed her an envelope with a gold GC wax seal on the back. "This letter has all the information. I'll be giving you another folder at the end of the week regarding your new uniform and information about the newer database you'll be using. Part of me doesn't want to leave because I feel there is still much to do, but you've proven more than capable of handling yourself."

She bowed her head. "Thank you, sir," she said.

"Alright, both of you go and get started," Amodar said. "Farron, make me proud. Go forth and conquer. I'll be seeing which of my recruits will be perfect for you."

She gave a slight nod, grabbing her folder and letter before following Raines out. Retreating down the halls, Lightning's eye was drawn to the trophy case on display in the foyer.

Raines moved beside her and read the memorial and honors. "Caspian Farron."

Lightning nodded. "My father was a commander before he passed. I joined to preserve his legacy. I always looked up to him and said I wanted to do what he did. Now, I'm on my own, raising my sister. I didn't want her to end up in an orphanage or even end up in one myself. So, I did everything to keep us off the streets, and Amodar here helped me out of a jam. Also, I can thank Cid Highwind for helping my family out."

"Such a hard life. I didn't know."

She shook her head. "Sorry I was rambling. It's in the past."

She gave a final glance at her father's trophy and medals, sighing as they walked out of the building towards the parking garage. Cid opened the door to his car and unlocked the passenger door for her; she got in the passenger seat as he got in the driver's seat. Soon as they both buckled up, he drove them to their location.

"People on this list are either bad apples, or they were doing something stupid; sometimes, we have witness protection, but some are considered illegal - like they came from another part of the world without documentation. Others have magic in their gene pool, and those are especially tough to deal with. Summoners aren't on this list because-"

"Summoners are people who were chosen by the church like Braska's daughter Yuna of Spira. They can protect people in a pinch and because celestial beings bend to their will and fight for them. An example would be Rydia and her famous Mist Dragon.

Cid looked impressed. "You studied a lot. Not many of our recruits would've recalled such things."

Lightning shrugged. "There's one thing I don't understand though - and correct me if I'm crossing a boundary, Raines. If genetics tell if a person can use magic or not - gifted through Etro, Anima, Pulse, Lindzei, or whatever - then why are we still living in the past if we have a church that protects people of magic descent?"

"The War of Transgression scared many people. People choose to accept or deny what happens in the world. You're a lot younger than I am. Your generation has to be the one that changes how people look at other people. It's a hard lesson, but I believe you'll learn it and someday change things."

Lightning shrugged. "Well, it sucks."

"Yes. It won't happen overnight. Be the voice that speaks up and encourages others to do so as well. Acknowledge others and unite them. Your father tried to start up those stepping stones a long time ago. He even protected a village in Gran Pulse, but I don't know which part."

"What happened to that village?" Lightning asked.

"Last I checked it had been long since abandoned. It was a refugee village during the War of Transgression, but upon the war's end, all magic villages were disbanded as a term of surrender - including this one. They say the people who resided there have all turned up dead. It's kind of sad, they were a relatively peaceful group. Their summoner was known for having a piece of the mystic Bahamut, but that's all I knew."

"It's interesting, but I don't know. It seems like a fairytale. Tribes existed a long time ago, most if not all were disbanded, and my father wanted to protect one?"

Raines sighed. "It's true, though," Raines said.

"I can't say I fully believe in it," Lightning admitted.

He sighed. "I guess I can't change that."

The morning was off to a good start as the two bagged the first three men off the streets, radioing in convoys that would come and collect the men. Raines was impressed that Lightning was full of stamina and wondered if she ever tired.

"Final one for the afternoon. I'm surprised three of them had been out wandering around town," Raines said, impressed.

"Well, downtown is full of people. Kain wasn't too hard to locate. Seifer was also pretty easy considering he isn't very subtle with his little friends. The last guy Pyro was kind of hard to find, but the database helped us with the extra information to pinpoint him."

The last name on the list was the one circled in red. "Oerba Yun Fang. Might be a mistake, or maybe she might be a spell-caster. However, she might even be illegal."

Raines plugged her name into the database and was unable to find anything except a few excerpts. "She's not coming up."

Lightning frowned. "Is there a witness protection database?"

Raines shook his head. "I'll have to do some digging. The only thing I have on her now is a few locations she was last seen at. Low on the radar. I have the markets in Bodhum, Tifa's bar Seventh Heaven in Midgar's slums, Palumpolum's residential area, and a few others, but the most recent sightings are in the Eden marketplace."

Lightning nodded. "I'll see if I can find her. Drop me off at the market, and I'll do a little bit of snooping."

Raines nodded and redirected their course. Cid had special driving privileges to get to their destination quickly. "Call in when you secure the prisoner."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her gunblade case, strapping the leather scabbard to her back. As soon as she threw the door closed, Cid took off.

She had never been to Eden's outdoor bazaar, though she knew how to handle a place like this. The key to getting what you wanted was to maintain confidence and a low authority. People got stiff at the sign of officers. Eden was PSICOM heavy, and many people didn't like either PSICOM or the Guardian Corps. They loved bartering, a good argument for prices and the fun of coming to an agreement. Dangerous if you looked like you didn't know what you were doing or if you acted like you were above the locals who ran the whole place. The vendors often had a tight community; you pissed off one, by the end of the day the rest would know your face and refuse you or refuse to barter their higher prices down. And if you wanted information, they were some of the best tipsters.

She walked through the open-air market, passing stalls of people bartering and yelling as she looked at the fountain in the middle.

A vendor watched her peeping at the booth as he tapped on the nameplate. "Ichigo's Pets! Lastallum's Finest!" the man yelled as Lightning looked at the man with curiosity.

"Nice stand. I'm Lightning. I'm looking for someone. Have you seen this woman?" she asked, presenting a picture of the mysterious woman Fang as the man shook his head.

"You must be new around here. Eden is a huge place, the type of place many people go when they don't want to be found. Now you are a pretty lady, yes."

Lightning noticed he had cages full of creatures ranging from Carbuncles, Chocobo chicks, Moogles, and even more. Flans danced as she looked around the stall. She watched a Carbuncle sitting in a cage as it groomed itself rubbing its ear with its paw. Lightning watched a parent drag their child past as the kid pointed to the Chocobo chicks and begged.

Lightning thought of Serah, who collected toys of such animals. She would've wanted Lightning to buy out the whole place to set the creatures free, she knew, but Lightning knew that wasn't practical at the moment. There were plenty of shady things going on in the market, and PSICOM was strict, so the vendors knew how to hide their businesses. It was a careful balance of whether the vendor was legal and whether it was genuinely trying to save and protect these magical creatures from PSICOM's scrutiny - PSICOM who treated anything magical like it didn't deserve rights.

"Does the fine officer in uniform like this strange creature?" he asked as she looked at the Carbuncle. "Please, do adopt somethin' and give it a beautiful home."

"Do you have a business card?" Lightning asked.

The man slid one to her. "My name is Ichigo, by the way. I'm here every single day. I've been a proud vendor at this market since it opened years ago."

Lightning sighed as he flirted with her as she stopped paying attention. He knew she was an officer, and perhaps her uniform gave it away, but he at least didn't seem as defensive as he might've been to a PSICOM officer. Lightning might come and buy a Moogle for Serah. Serah liked Moogles, though they were technically the stuff of fairy tales from the old magic days before the war. The creatures didn't seem in pain, though they did look a bit bored.

Lightning noticed a flicker of movement and her eyes were drawn to the fountain. She pushed past the guy flirting with her as she noticed a woman sitting at the fountain's edge. Upon looking at the picture in her file, she knew she found her match. This must have been Oerba Yun Fang.

Walking towards the fountain, Lightning blended into the crowd. She didn't want to raise suspicion yet as she crept towards the woman. As she walked with a group of people, she managed to study her target hopefully without looking like she was staring.

The woman had been sitting on the ledge at the fountain, throwing a few gil coins in the water as she rose and yawned slightly. She was dressed in a different style than what Lightning had been used to. Outfitted with a black bra top, and blue sari garb, Lightning found herself staring as she got an even closer look as she crept closer towards the woman. She noticed the other had tattoos on her arms, two different tribal tattoos, and wore furs along her belt down her middle. A red lance hung from her back in her belt as she started humming a song.

As Lightning looked, she noticed her target was olive-skinned, beautiful, really, and her dark hair was wavy with bits of red-streaked highlights. She finally saw the two tattoos and realized one was a behemoth, and the other was a lance, and there was a third one that was almost faded on her arm. Lightning noticed her arms were covered in scars, and she knew the injuries made this woman look tough, as did her intimidating muscles.

As Lightning continued to stare at the woman, she felt her heart thudding in her chest hard. This woman was attractive, and Lightning found heat along her cheeks as the woman sighed.

"Such a lovely day," she said.

Lightning started walking around the fountain towards her and noticed blue eyes looking into her green. A small smirk appeared on the exotic looking woman as she waved slightly.

"Can I help you?" she asked as Lightning shrugged as the woman sighed, "Well, clearly, you must want something, or do you just want to stand there? Either way, I got places to go."

Lightning watched her get up, trying to find her words.

"Well then, if you've got nothing to say, goodbye," the woman said, grabbing her lance and securing it to her back with a sack on her shoulder.

She took off faster than Lightning had anticipated. She was swift and practiced at maneuvering through the people, twisting her body to avoid hitting people and slipping through the stalls with practiced ease. Lighting hurried to follow her.

Whoever this Oerba Yun Fang was, she was fast on her feet, and Lightning found herself working hard to keep up. Well, Lightning wanted a challenge with all the easy catches from before, and now she got one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Kupo next is part 2, Fang's Secret


	7. Charmed and Promised Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning has Fang cornered and learns a truth about the Oerban that shocks her. However, she realizes that it makes her question what's right and wrong in the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for viewing the story it means a lot. I don't own the FFXIII characters but love this story as its my favorite story I have been working on in a long time.

Chapter 7 Fang's Promise

As Lightning followed Fang through the city, the woman would often look back before going through alleyways darting between buildings, across roads, through vendor stalls. Lightning kept her eyes on Fang, using her peripheral to dodge pedestrians and obstacles. She'd had tracking training before, but it was different when she had an active target with a real threat of getting away - one who was clearly expertly skilled.

The two eventually also made it onto the road. Cars blared for them to get out of the way as the woman led Lightning further through the city. Lightning hopped over cars, ignoring the looks and screams she was getting, and was able to slip through the roadway easily and down an alleyway. Crossing heavy traffic had also been a training exercise of hers.

Lightning jumped up a fire escape and pulled herself up to a rooftop, following the blur of a blue sari with a better vantage point while also not having to deal with pedestrians and the busy streets. She dived from building to building, able to keep Fang within her view and able to start threatening her into a corner with her high mobility.

Fang seemed to have turned the pursuit into a game; she grinned at the soldier girl following until she turned into an alleyway. Dead end. Nothing to climb up, too high to scale on her own, too wide to jump from side to side to launch up. Lightning descended, jumping from the building and rolling to her feet, grabbing her gunblade from her sheath before she'd even stopped moving and stood straight, aiming it forward.

"Stop!" Lightning yelled. "It's over."

She found herself panting and out of breath, but she had the woman cornered. Lightning knew she couldn't let her guard down with someone skilled enough for such evasion and stamina.

The woman who rolled her eyes. "Well, that's just great. A dead-end; what's this world coming to? And then on top of that, I get chased by a woman in uniform. What's even more interesting is why this officer is so different than the rest. You're out of place here. Never seen you around. Not like the other stiffs who think they're so high and mighty and can't even keep up with a perp like me." Fang sounded proud of her notoriety.

Lightning flicked her gunblade down into a defensive battle position. "I could ask you the same thing. What's a strange woman like you doing out here?"

The woman grinned and took a step forward. "I asked you first, plus I gotta get home." She took a step forward.

"Stop moving, or I will stun you," Lightning warned.

"You're smaller than I am. You think you can stop me?" the woman laughed. Lightning grit her teeth and Fang got a good look at fierce blue eyes. "I don't think you want to do this. You seem hesitant. I can tell by your body language."

"Stop playing games with me, Oerba Yun Fang." Lightning's eyes narrowed. She tried to keep her voice calm. Letting someone rile her up would only be to her detriment.

The woman laughed. "Just Fang is fine. However, you're not the first one who tried to stop me either. There was another. Different uniform type too. However, it's all the same. I get away and retreat in my hole like - as your friend called me - a rat. Maybe it's true, and maybe it's not. I have no say one way or the other.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "You were stopped by another in uniform? Who? PSICOM?"

Fang placed her arms over her chest. "I haven't a clue. Plus, Lady Luck's kept me safe all this time. I can get through you just fine too."

"Wanna bet?" Lightning challenged.

Fang shrugged. "Luck is a game, odds 'n ends, a flip of a coin if you will. It depends on if your gil lands heads or tails. Your little friend lost me in a crowd, but I see you have a stroke of luck too since you have me cornered. However, you're a strange one." Fang laughed.

"Stop playing games. I have a job and a mission; I'm following orders," Lightning said.

Fang laughed again. Lightning felt her cheeks flush the color of her hair and averted her gaze.

"All the ladies love me. Wonder by the day, heartbreaker by night," Fang grinned, noticing Lightning's cheeks flush darker. "Cute blush by the way. Didn't think a scowling woman like yourself could blush that red."

Lightning grumbled, "Shut up."

Fang smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. "You chased me through town. Now, what do you want?"

"Like I have to tell you what I'm up to." In retrospect, perhaps that sounded as petty as Lightning felt.

Fang snorted. "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine; I think I'll call you that." Fang grinned.

Lightning scowled. "Sunshine?"

"Yeah. You appear to be one of those real rays of sunshine. You must be fun at parties the way you hold yourself. Scowling at everyone, angry at others, you know what you are."

Lightning felt her cheeks burn - with rage or embarrassment, she was guessing both. "Seriously shut up."

Fang sighed. "You're cute, sweetheart, but frankly I don't have time for this."

Lightning stepped towards her. "My objective was to take you in, stop trying to sidetrack me."

"You can try. I'm just as stubborn as you are, dearie. You must be new. Most people don't know I was brought here with my sister. You must not have my credentials saying I'm a legal citizen. Raised in the orphanage between Eden and Bodhum. I have the papers to prove it. Now put that weapon away and let me go."

Lightning frowned and didn't move from her position. "You wanna play games? Papers. I need to see them."

"Look here, the other woman tried the same thing. You have my name, but clearly, I don't have yours. I always want to know which officer tried me. Especially if they're good looking," she added.

Lightning rolled her blue eyes. "Corporal Lightning Farron, Guardian Corps Security Regiment. Now against the wall or I will use force."

"If you insist," Fang said with a small sigh.

Lightning sheathed her gunblade into her scabbard, flicking it into gun form and slipping it into place on her back. Still awkward. She couldn't wait to customize her uniform.

Lightning grabbed one of Fang's muscled arms and slid a pair of silver handcuffs from her side, placing one on Fang's wrist. As she went to get the other, Fang jerked her free wrist. Lightning held fast to the handcuffs and ended up nearly getting tugged off her feet as Fang twisted away. Fang had more weight on her, but Lightning was no slouch and used her speed and training to handle larger opponents.

She twisted her body around, using the momentum to pull Fang off balance. She elbowed Fang in the gut and then swung around to kick out the back of her knee. Fang took the blow to her abdomen better than Lightning anticipated and kept on her feet with her remaining leg, using her stumble to take down Lightning instead. Lightning pulled herself up and found herself face-to-face with Fang gritting her teeth with rage. But her body stopped.

In the future, she'd probably scold herself on the hesitation she displayed. In a real battle, Amodar might've told her, that moment of pause could've gotten her killed or disabled.

Fang's breath was warm on her face as she leaned down and kissed Lightning full on the lips. The kiss was chaste but warm, the smell of mint chapstick hitting Lightning's nose. She came back to her senses, put her hands on the other woman's shoulders, shoved her off and slapped her hard across the face (on instinct, how else were you supposed to respond to a sudden kiss from a stranger?), and finally cuff her other wrist. Fang only grinned, looking into Lighting's blue eyes without remorse.

"Such a heartless officer. You're blushing pretty red. Bet you weren't expecting that." She ran her tongue along her lip, causing Lightning to avert her gaze.

"Stop playing games with me."

Fang laughed. "There's no game, sweetheart. I believe you needed that judging by your scowl. No one loves you, and you push everyone away. You're lonely, it's visible in your eyes, but you hide your emotions behind your emotionless façade."

Lightning looked at her. "What are you saying?"

Fang smirked. "What I'm saying is you're lonely. You're gorgeous, you shouldn't have problems getting friends - or even more. You want to let someone in. You want to be kissed and loved on, but you hide it."

"What would you know about me?" Lightning hissed.

Fang shrugged. "Fine Maybe I don't know anything. What I do know is that if I don't get home soon, my younger sister is going to worry. I was on grocery duty today when you stopped me. Now, she's going to worry because she's all alone and without her older sister. We got no parents, no guardians - the only ones who remotely cared about us were the man who brought us here and the orphanage that raised us. But when I turned 18, I was forced out."

Her green eyes watched as Lightning went through her bag. She noticed fruits, vegetables, wrapped meats, and eventually got to her wallet as she rifled through it. Pulling a license, she saw it was an official motorcycle license. "Class M license," she read, noticing about 20 gil inside.

"I was trying to get to my bike, but I had to get you off my tail," Fang sighed, watching the other root through her things. "Please stop sifting my groceries. I had those organized," Fang said dryly.

"Where are the papers then?" Lightning asked.

"Should be in my wallet," she said.

Lightning dug around and found a few folded papers in the pocket behind the money, along with a couple cards. She unfolded the papers and started to read the sheets. Fang watched as Lightning's face slowly went from emotionless to pale in moments.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

Lightning knew the forms were official, as was the I.D. card. Down on the papers, the signature drew her attention.

"Who signed this?" she asked.

The Oerban sighed. "His name was Caspian Farron. Thought I recognized your name; are you related?"

Lightning found her eyes blur slightly as she struggled to keep the tears from sliding down her face. Fang frowned, taking that answer as a yes; Caspian clearly meant a lot to Lightning.

"He brought us here when I was 10. I've had that paper ever since. Said with it, I would be safe - as well as my sister. If you're done rooting through my things, I do need to get home, or I'm going to be late. My sister needs me, and I need these handcuffs off."

Lightning took out her phone and took a picture of the letter before replacing the papers and Fang's I.D. into her wallet. "I'm sorry," Lightning muttered.

"I know you are, Sunshine," Fang said. "I'm just trying to provide for my sister, ya know? It's a hard world out there. One day you have the protection of a village or parents, and the next, you don't. Can't judge others for what they have and what they don't have, but you also can't falsely imprison those who aren't considered normal. Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry if I led you on." Fang chose her words carefully as she watched Lightning wipe her face and try to regain her composure. "I was at your parent's funeral. I'm sorry."

Lightning helped Fang up and then grabbed a silver key from the bag on her leg. Fang rubbed each of her wrists once they were freed.

"Uh, Fang," Lightning began, "you're free to go. But…an acquaintance of mine owns a bar in Bodhum. She's always looking for help and needs a couple slots filled. If you give her this number, it'll get you a pretty good position, decent pay." Lightning pulled out one of her notepads for giving tickets and scribbled down her number and a short message. She folded the ticket to Fang. "The place is called NORA House, run by Lebreau."

Fang took the small paper with the number on the front and the small message inside. "Your number?"

Lightning nodded.

To Lightning's surprise, Fang fished a phone out of her pocket and entered it into her contacts. A moment later, Lightning's phone buzzed in her bag.

"We got off on the wrong foot, Sunshine, but we came to an agreement. You're doing me a huge favor by letting me go. Someday I'd like to repay that favor. I don't know. Maybe our meeting was destiny; someday we'll meet again, sometime soon. I gotta go, but it was nice to meet you, Lightning." Fang picked up her bag and started to walk away. She turned back and called over her shoulder, "Call me some time." And Fang departed, leaving Lightning alone in the alleyway.

There was a feeling of guilt on the young soldier's face as she sighed. She snatched her phone from her bag and sat against the brick wall. She had several missed calls from both Cid Raines and Serah. Looking at the time, she realized just how long she'd been out searching, chasing Fang, and then confronting her.

Cid had texted her to call him when she got the message, something about trying another day and having already done enough if he couldn't find their target.

Serah had texted her about working late, not having told her she wouldn't be home and how her dinner would go to waste, and then about not picking up the phone. Lightning didn't read the angry string of messages that finally ended in Serah basically doing the digital equivalent of storming off in a huff. Serah knew that Lightning's work often had her busy, and in the field, she couldn't exactly pull out her phone and take a call or text for personal reasons, but Lightning knew that Serah was just worried. Lightning felt a pang of guilt for always making Serah worry.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and she pulled them close as the tears slid down her cheeks onto her lap. She felt small, cold droplets of rain just before the sky opened and rained down. As if the sky were crying with her, she mused. Just like the day of the funeral, the day she had lost Squall and pushed him away, the day she decided to cast off her former name and become a new person, she let the cold waters of the heavens soak her to the bone.

The sky in Eden was darkening. She was a few hours in difference from Bodhum, but she knew that it was getting late. Eventually, she opened her contacts and dialed Raines.

"Hey, Farron, you ready to go?" he asked.

She sniffled. "Yeah. Got caught out in the rain. I'm between 9th and 12th street in the alley. I'll head towards the road. Track my phone if you need to."

Cid paused for a moment, either tracking her like she suggested or memorizing the streets of Eden and pinpointing her location in his head. She wouldn't put it past him to know Eden so well that he could do such a thing. "Roger, I'll be there soon. Dropped off your prisoners and did paperwork. Any luck on the last one?"

"We need to talk about that," Lightning said. She pulled herself to her feet and made her way towards the rendezvous point. "I need to ask a favor."

By the time Lightning made it to the streets, Raines was already pulling up and had spotted her.

He slid the window open and was unsurprised to see her soaked. "Get in Farron."

She hopped in the passenger seat, and Raines directed her to the glove box that was stocked with equipment, food, and towels. She wondered how often Cid had sopping wet guests in his car to need those.

As he took off, he noticed her shaking from the cold. "Here, let's go get you something warm to drink. When we get back to headquarters you can shower in the locker room. Then we'll talk about this favor," Cid said.

Lightning nodded in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Kupo. Next is Serah's Secret


	8. Serah's Secret and the Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning gets a promotion at work, but in the process she learns her sister's secret. Will this secret tear the two sisters apart or bring them closer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for viewing the story. I know I'm always looking to improve and don't own the characters. However, I hope that someday that I can get better at my writing.

Chapter 8 Serah's Secret and the Promotion

Raines drove to a nearby coffee store before they went back to HQ.

He grabbed two coffees at The Chocobo Café, handing Lightning one. She drank slowly, sip by sip; her shivering began to cease with the heated drink settling into her system. He noticed that her gloved hands trembled slightly, turning the heat on in the car watching Lightning ease up a bit.

"What's this favor you want, Farron?" he asked.

"I failed to get Fang, but I don't think she's a wanted criminal. I think she's under a protection order. However, I don't think Amodar knew about her status - or she was placed on the list by mistake." Lightning sipped her coffee.

Raines pulled into the parking garage. The two sat in silence as Lightning watched cars leaving the garage, people were going home from work.

"You've proven a good detective so far, Farron. However, I couldn't tell you if your suspicions hold merit - yet. There was hardly anything on her in the database."

Lightning handed him her phone showing him the pictures of the documents that Fang had on her. "It's a safety order signed by Caspian Farron."

Cid's eyes narrowed as he scanned the photos. "Yes, it appears in order. This must be a mistake or someone put her on the list as a diversion."

"I want to look into this. But we need to get her name off the list. I'll capture someone else for my evaluation if necessary, but Fang can't be my target."

Raines raised an eyebrow. "You want me to lie?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Kind of. She's not actually guilty of anything. If nothing else, she isn't a regular case and needs to be investigated. This was the second person to stop her since last week."

"And why do you think that? Her word isn't to be trusted over that of the official information."

"I thought so too. But regardless of her disposition and demeanor, this paperwork is real. Her bag was full of groceries. She's providing for her only family, her sister, just like I'm doing the same for my sister."

Raines sighed. "If I do this, you will work harder than you ever worked before." He placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. "You work and become a lieutenant and take over a leadership role in the Guardian Corps."

"It's not a cover-up, Raines. If she's under protection, she shouldn't be on a list except for safety and witness protection. So, something is going on. You're only investigating an actual error in the system."

"Farron, just be careful with this. Whoever did this, for whatever reason - if they find out, they won't be happy you deduced the error. However, if this is a true protection order, then she's as good as safe. Just need to override and reinstate the order."

Lightning gave him a wry smile. "Thanks."

The two exited Cid's car and headed towards the building.

Cid shoved her shoulder lightly with a small smile. "Go grab a shower, Farron. I'll talk to Amodar and we'll summon you."

Lightning walked past him and paused at the door. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Farron," he said.

After a hot shower, changing into a sweater and a pair of khakis (Lightning kept clothes in her locker to change into after work, and though she wasn't dismissed yet, she couldn't just put on her sopping wet clothes again), Lightning went towards the offices where Amodar and Raines were talking. She knocked on the door and Amodar called for her to enter.

"Welcome Farron," Amodar said.

She stood at attention and saluted him. "Sir."

"At ease, Farron," he said. She relaxed her stance and dropped her arm from her chest. "I was told you got soaked on your test. I'm sorry about that. However, I want to be the first to congratulate you on your promotion."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Cid must've gotten her a pass. Perhaps it was as simple as her having still caught Fang, and having the smarts to find official credentials from her - the Guardian Corps didn't need the bad PR of arresting someone they shouldn't have, someone completely and officially protected.

"That means a lot to me, sir. Though my birthday is in three days," Lightning said.

Amodar laughed. "Yes, but I thought you deserved this. You work extremely hard, never have sick days - you're an extreme go-getter. You were assessed, and you proven to be an important asset." Amodar's smile was gentle. "I know what you went through, Farron, starting training so early while raising your sister. Now she'll get to see you rise up to Sergeant; she'll be extremely proud like your old man would have been."

Raines nodded his head. "And though I won't be here, I'm proud of you as well. Come tomorrow, and we'll introduce you to the new recruits, and from there, you're welcome to come to my farewell party."

Lightning nodded. "I'd be honored to attend."

"As for the uniform, this is your standard Sergeant uniform." Amodar handed her a box of clothing. "You're now allowed to customize it as you please, along with your weapon. The forge can make or upgrade you anything you need." He handed her a smaller box, which had a new shoulder pauldron for her, this time with two stripes and a new badge handing from the bottom. "Welcome to the rank of sergeant."

Lightning bowed at the waist. "Thank you, sir."

"If the uniform needs adjustments, call me tomorrow, and we'll take new measurements so I can get a new one ordered." Amodar said.

Lightning thanked him once more and eventually was out the door.

Upon entering the house after her long day, Lightning noticed two things. One, her sister was sitting at the kitchen table, and two a man was sitting beside her. His hand was in hers. They looked at each other lovingly as he kissed her!

Lightning made a noise of exclamation, causing the pair to finally notice her.

The man had light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wore a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He had a beige trench coat with frayed hems and an emblem stitched into the fabric fused with Antimatter Manipulation Principle (AMP) technology.

He was wearing a cat pendant, the logo of NORA - Bodhum's local mercenary group that thought themselves so high and mighty and above the government. NORA stood for 'No Obligations Rules or Authority,' a childish name that resembled a rebellious chant that a band of kids would scream while trying to defy their parents. Lightning knew the group from Lebreau who had said some friends of her wanted her to join.

Lightning felt she was going to be sick at that moment.

"What the hell is this?!" Lightning nearly yelled.

Serah looked at the man and then to her sister, knowing she was angry. "What does it look like?" Serah said flatly.

"When you said your sister was going to be unhappy, I wasn't expecting her to be this angry." The man looked disquieted - as he should be, Lightning thought. "What a cold one. Totally not like you, sweetheart," he added.

Lightning noticed he was ignoring her. Her hand clenched into a fist at her side. "Why you little-!"

Serah stood up and pulled away from him, heading towards her sister. "Lightning, calm down! This is my surprise - I wanted to tell you about him. I haven't gotten the chance before because every time I tried, you were always busy. This is my boyfriend, Snow Villiers."

Lightning glared at Snow and then her sister. "Wait? You've been dating this idiot behind my back?"

Snow shrugged, smiling at her cold gaze.

"We've been together for four months now," Serah said.

Lightning felt her anger growing by the minute. "Get rid of him. He's part of NORA, that stupid gang who gets themselves into trouble all the time, challenges the government like they're just above the law. I bet he doesn't even have a proper job!"

Serah looked at her as if she had slapped her.

"Excuse me, I'm the leader of NORA," Snow corrected.

"Even worse! No! He is not allowed in this household."

Serah grit her teeth. "You wanted to be a mercenary once. What's so wrong with him? He helps people, he-"

"I grew up, Serah!"

"What about Squall?! He's a mercenary-"

"Balamb Garden and SeeD is an official organization approved by the Sanctum. They are trained, disciplined, and their orders are organized by their superiors for priority - certified professors and leaders. NORA is a terrorist group, and he will get out of my house and he will not speak to you ever again!"

"No. I love him, sis!" Serah said.

Snow smiled at her as if he were used to facing criticism and just didn't care. "Serah warned me you were going to be mad, but I don't care. I'll keep her safe, I won't let anything harm her. I love her, she loves me, and you can't stop that just because you don't approve. Serah is old enough to choose who she loves; if she tells me to leave, I will, but until then, I'm going to be her hero."

"I'd never ask you to leave!" Serah exclaimed. "Look, Lightning-"

Lightning was glaring daggers; before Serah could continue, Lightning grabbed him by the shirt and started pulling him towards the door. He was a foot taller than her with far more bulk because he was a man and she was a woman, but Lightning was more than strong enough to drag his tall frame despite his low resistance.

"Get out of my house. Get away from my sister!" Lightning yelled.

"Lightning, stop!" Serah yelled, causing Lightning to look at her.

"Why should I? You lied to me! Now, face the consequences!" Lightning found herself yelling.

"Hey, don't yell at her-!"

Lightning turned back to him and clocked him straight in the jaw. "You shut up! You don't get to talk about her like you know what's best for her! You don't get to talk about me!"

As Lightning was about to deliver another punch, Serah jumped between the two. Lightning noticed tears sliding the younger girl's face.

"I just wanted you to get along with him. You always do this to every single guy who tried anything with me, Lightning! You're jealous, you're angry. I didn't want to tell you about him because I knew you would act the same way! I'm an adult now! I have been for longer than you're willing to admit! I lost them too, Claire! I've let you protect me all this time, but there's no excuse now! I'm 18 and you're still treating me like a child! You're not my mom, and right now, you're barely even my sister!You're just my jailer, imprisoning me for something I didn't do!"

As Serah screamed, tears ran down her face, but she didn't let it overcome her. She stood firm against her sister despite her watering eyes.

Lightning put her fist at her side, so she didn't punch her sister. "You want to play 'adult?' You wanna play 'relationship?' Then go ahead. However, I'm not sticking around if you fall pregnant or get hurt. Go get your own job - go get your own house and pay your own bills!"

Serah's eyes widened. "You're kicking me out?!"

"I'm kicking him out, and if you want to follow, just be prepared to face the consequences," Lightning spat through gritted teeth.

She turned on her heels and walked towards the stairs, grabbing her things and heading to her room. Lightning flopped into her bed, feeling her anger continue to seep through her bones. Everything sucked. She felt so many feelings swirling around inside her, the chaotic swirl of frustration, anger, and guilt making her body ache.

She reached over onto her nightstand and grabbed the picture of her parents. Her finger traced the four happy faces through the glass.

"What would you have done, Mom?" she asked with a sigh.

Lightning knew her anger was a problem, but things would get better, she assumed.

It was a few more minutes of Snow and Serah talking downstairs before Lightning heard the front door slam shut. Serah came upstairs, and Lightning didn't have the energy to get out of bed and shut her door to lock her out.

Serah stood at the doorway. "You gave him a black eye," she said.

"Do I look like I care?"

Serah sighed. "Look, you might not care. But that's the man I'm dating. I don't want you hurting him again, or there will be problems." She looked at her sister, who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Serah's threats were pretty empty to Lightning.

"Serah, seriously. Every guy who tried to date you tried to get too handsy with you and tried to take advantage of your kindness. Do I trust this guy around you? No. He looked quite a bit older than you are. And that's not even getting to him being part of that NORA group - being the leader of it. It's my job to keep delinquents like them in check, and I will arrest him if he comes here again."

Serah sighed. "If you're worried about me getting pregnant, don't. Snow promised he wouldn't do anything I didn't want."

Lightning grit her teeth. "And what happens if he starts drinking and forgets? Tell me that! If he drinks and then hits you, or even gets you pregnant and just leaves."

"How can you say that?"

The soldier's face grew dark. "Because I've seen men like him. He's what you call 'irresponsible.' Maybe you've heard of it. Snow's lazy, stubborn, doesn't have an actual job, so he makes you his little housewife and forces you to pay the bills. You want to become a teacher, but that's not enough money to pay for the both of you, so he'll encourage you to do something else and give up on your dreams - all out of 'love.' You'll become nothing but his little moneymaker. And before you know it, you're popping his children out, and he's moved onto the next woman he thinks he can trick."

Serah's face flushed, with anger, embarrassment - or both. "Shut up, Claire, you've made your point. But Snow is different; he's like a hero. He's brave, smart, strong, he and his friends help people - and yes, they have jobs. I love him, and he won't leave me like that. If I sensed any chance he'd be a jerk like that, believe me, I'd be dumping him before he could ever get the chance."

Lightning stood up and shook her head. "You've been together for four months. You can't say you love him, and you can't say you know anything about what he is and what he'll do. Now get out of my room before I do something stupid," she snarled.

Serah stood there looking at her in astonishment. "You hit my boyfriend! If I want to argue, then I have every right to challenge your objections!"

"Seriously, Serah get out of my room!" Lightning barked. Every fiber of her being was on fire with rage.

"Why don't you just calm down? You're getting extremely aggravated for what? No reason. Why don't you live your life the way you want to, and I can live my life the way I want to! I have a boyfriend, and if I want to make stupid choices, my body, my choice. I'll deal with the consequences on my own!"

Lightning found herself laughing. "You're young and naïve and stupid if you think-"

"You were working two jobs, training in the Guardian Corps, and paying all the bills when you were my age! If I'm foolish, then so are you! And you're controlling! For once, your sister is all grown up and - heaven forbid - trying to make a decision on her own! For once, you actually care?! You are always working, and by the time you get home, it's always 'Sorry Serah can't I'm too tired'! Know what? If you continue to try and control who and what I date, then you might not have me in your life much longer."

"I have been making money for both of us to replace two adult wages while also training to be a soldier. Forgive me for trying to keep a roof over your head and food in your stomach and asking that you give me a modicum of respect in return!" Lightning kept her fists at her side in attempts to keep from punching her sister.

"Just because you worked for the first few years before I could doesn't mean you get to own me! I have a job now too! I'm saving up for my schooling and following my dreams, but at least I try to - and succeed in - making time for my friends! Making time for you! But do you actually care about my feelings? No! I might as well be a trophy on your wall - you keep me shut in and protect me and polish me up to keep me healthy, but you act like I'm even a human being!"

"Get out of my room!" Lightning yelled. "Get out of my house if you hate it so much! Go live with your idiot boyfriend and see how long you survive!"

"You're pitiful! Get used to living alone for the rest of your life! No one will love you if this is how you treat people you care about!" Serah slammed the door closed behind her.

Lightning punched the wall, at least having managed not to hit her sister. Lightning breathed hard, not even feeling anything thanks to the metal knuckles on her gloves. The gloves she was given on her graduation.

Lightning fell to her knees, sitting on the carpet in an attempt to cool herself off.

Lightning had known that things were changing, but she'd hoped that it would be okay. She'd gotten promoted, Serah was learning to live on her own - and Lightning was sure that it would be slow enough for her to watch over Serah and help her adjust, pick her up after her mistakes and then slowly let her go off on her own. But this was…abrupt. Serah had started taking control of her life without Lightning to guide her, and now she was involved with that boy, thinking she was so in love…

It was going to be a lot harder to accept this change than Lightning had presumed.

She sat there on the carpet, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Kupo


	9. Raines' Goodbye Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid Raines' final day at the Guardian Corps headquarters, so the group go out drinking. Will this cause a downward spiral? Also, meet the new recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got double chapters tonight with 9 and 10. I hope everyone enjoys as I have been working extremely hard to get the next few chapters up

Chapter 9 Raines' Goodbye Party

Lightning woke up at the crack of dawn and noticed she had woken up way earlier than her alarm. Going down the stairs still wearing pajamas, she started a pot of coffee and was sure of two things at that moment.

One: her relationship with Serah had no doubt dwindled. Serah was usually the type to wake up when she did and greet her in the mornings, but after hitting Snow and all their screaming the previous night, Lightning had no idea how to repair what they had. Serah had been drifting further and further away, and last night had just been the breaking point. Even if Lightning could try and apologize for last night (which she wouldn't), she had no idea how to fix her distancing relationship with Serah.

However, the second thing she realized was she needed to go to the store and fix the hole she had punched into the wall.

She wondered if her parents would have screamed at her. She would have been grounded for treating Serah that way.

Lightning poured coffee into her mug, she turned it over and realized it was a mug Serah had gotten her. Written on the bottom was 'To my favorite sister ever, Claire. Love you bunches, Serah,' to which Lightning sighed. The mug had a Chocobo with a coffee cup held in its wing that read 'I Choco Can! Kweh!' on it.

Another sigh escaped her lips before she sipped on the hot liquid fixed to her liking. Grabbing a bowl of fruit and yogurt, she moved her stuff to the living room and turned the television on to the news. Dysley made an appearance, saying something about a creature that flew over Bodhum years ago. Oftentimes, she hadn't bothered watching the news, but here she was watching and eating in silence.

Switching the TV to another channel, she listened to a report on several things that the Guardian Corps had investigated overnight, causing her to put a hand to her chin.

Lightning frowned as she saw the ongoing case she had been waiting on for a long time: the missing soldier who disappeared after her parents' murder. Once, maybe she'd have called him an acquaintance. Perhaps she wanted to call him an enemy. But so long as he was missing, Lightning couldn't make any judgment calls on how she felt.

Lightning sighed, switching the channel off and grabbing a holotape from the shelf. She put it into the tape deck and the sounds of smooth jazz started playing. It was enough to relax her angry soul. Lightning sat there on the couch and let herself mellow out a bit and somewhat enjoy her morning. Eventually, she got up and cleaned her dirty dishes before returning to the sofa, lying down and staring pensively at the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling. So flat.

After an hour of listening to a jazz holotape that belonged to her father, she went upstairs and grabbed a shower. She had pulled her new uniform on and looked in the mirror at her figure and was surprised that it actually looked pretty great. Though it was rare, she actually felt happy with this new uniform as she looked at the pauldron along her arm and was extremely happy with the two yellow stripes.

Though she had the freedom to customize her outfit, all she was really concerned about was her gunblade. She'd been preparing a design for the scabbard to hang from her hips and waist to keep the sword at arm's length down, and she felt a bubble of pleasure as she clipped it into place.

However, she soon realized Serah had woken up. The younger girl just walked down the steps, heeding little attention to her sister. Lightning clipped on her bag and slipped on her boots before heading down the steps.

"Look, sorry yesterday got heated," Lightning tried.

At least Serah didn't avoid her entirely, just glaring at her with fierce, icy blue eyes.

"You're not getting kicked out, Serah."

"That still doesn't change the fact you hit him, and you almost hit me," Serah snapped.

Lightning struggled to find her words. "Serah-"

Serah went on. "What, are you upset? The fact that I'm treating you the way that you treated me?! Like you have no say in the argument, like I'm not going to listen to anything you say because you aren't mature enough to have a civil conversation?"

Lightning's teeth clenched and she dropped her gaze. "Stop it, Serah."

The younger girl noticed Lightning's fists held tight at her sides. "Why should I? You hurt my boyfriend, treat me like a slave in my own house, can't stand losing an argument without hitting someone or something, and you dare to say 'sorry?!'"

Lightning had no words that wouldn't end in a full-on shouting fest. And besides, Serah might've…might've had a point. She stepped back, turned on her heel, and retreated out the front door.

Serah sighed, trying to release the tension in her own body. Serah loved her sister too, but she could no longer be silent and obedient and subservient to Lightning like she herself had no agency and no right to fight for what she wanted in her life. Things were extremely hard between them, and it was going to take cooling down from both sides to mend.

Lightning knew she wasn't needed at work until around one, so she went to the lighthouse. Though clouded by bitter memories, she climbed to the top as families and couples alike looked out across the town in awe. Lightning sat on a bench, noticing her and Squall's initials carved into the metal. Yet, she didn't let it get to her.

She wondered if she'd ever be that girl again - fun and loving, full of trust, not anger or despair. There were couples around her, happily enjoying the sights. Some were open couples, others appeared to be close friends perhaps trying to become more. Lightning was slightly jealous.

Serah's words were true. And she knew it. But so were Lightning's.

She didn't know a lot about Snow, but she knew more than enough to not trust him. But…how much did Lightning really knowabout him and Serah? On the one hand, she was infuriated that Serah had kept their relationship a secret. And she was also…sad. What if Lightning had been present when they'd first met and seen them fall in love? What if it had been gradual, not instant lust that she worried Serah would get hurt by? What would've happened if Lightning had just given Serah the chance to prove herself, just watched Serah to see if she'd make the mistakes that Lightning worried about? Would Lightning have then had enough of Serah's trust to watch her life, to be a part of it and to have not missed such important details?

After a few hours and lunch at a nearby café, Lightning reported into headquarters where Amodar was settled in a circle of people having a meeting. They looked young, and she was guessing this was her group of recruits.

She knocked on the door. Amodar motioned for her to enter. She noticed Cid Raines sitting at a desk observing. A girl was sitting with a notepad taking notes above the rest.

As Lightning sat down beside Amodar, he stopped what he was doing and grinned at her. "Okay, Farron, this is your squadron. We're going to go around in a circle, so you can get names, and you guys can at least be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for your new sergeant."

The new cadets glanced nervously at each other and then towards the pinkette. There was a mix of boys and girls.

A boy sitting beside Lightning shook his head as someone urged him to speak. He looked very shy, unconfident. And of course, Amodar singled him out.

"We're going to start with you, young man. Jihl picked you for Farron," Amodar announced.

He glanced at Amodar and then Lightning, keeping his head down. "Hope. Hope Estheim, ma'am. I'm from Palumpolum. I specialize in AMP research and artificial magic combat - offensive, but mostly defensive."

A PSICOM trainee all right. He might have a confidence issue, but Lightning would study his file to see just how smart and skilled Hope was in building and using the technology designed to mimic magic. It was very difficult to use, and PSICOM-specific back from the war against magic users.

"Hello, Hope," Lightning greeted. "Be at ease. This is just an introduction. It's nice to meet you."

Hope exhaled lightly. "Likewise."

The boy beside him grinned. "Dude calm down."

He had spunk, Lightning noted. "And your name is?"

"Tidus. I came all the way from Zanarkand. My dad's a famous Blitz player - I'm not too shabby myself, by the way."

"Blitz?"

"Blitzball. A famous sport over in Zanarkand and Spira," Amodar explained. "He's trained in aquatic combat, joined up to become a 'Guardian.' A few discipline issues, but he's no doubt useful when it comes down to it. Zanarkand and Spira are some of the best underwater fighters."

"Specialize in short-swords and time magic," Tidus bragged.

"Basically, he's quick and knows Haste and Slow magic from the AMP tech."

"Good to know," Lightning said. "I'm guessing you're a bit of a chaotic one."

He leaned back in his seat. "Maybe."

A girl sitting beside him giggled, drawing Lightning's attention. The blonde grinned. "I'm Alyssa Zaidelle. A.Z. is my codename. I'm learning to be a dispatcher with Amodar. However, I'm also assigned to your group. I specialize in organization, leading, and keeping the boys in line. I hope to someday become an important figure."

"And you'll be a fine addition to my team in the meantime," Lightning decided.

A boy sitting beside her remained quiet. However, as Amodar called his name, the boy became direct.

"Noel Kreiss. I was separated from a childhood friend; I hope that joining the Guardian Corps can help me find her. I specialize in duel-wielding short swords and I'm not bad with most AMP tech. I have a custom model from my tribe; I petitioned to get it approved."

"And it was," Amodar confirmed. He reached for a box beside him and tossed it to Noel.

Noel opened the package eagerly and revealed an odd sword with a sheath on the back for a regular short sword. He tugged at the smaller sword and pulled it out, causing the larger sword to release and expand to reveal a flame-like pattern.

"You'll be assigning weapons to your team," Amodar explained. "They'll have access to the forge and the R&D department for upgrades, but they are under your name, Farron. You have to approve of all customizations and upgrades. If something blows up or becomes a problem for the departments, it's on your record."

Lightning nodded. A few others introduced themselves with varying levels of skill and reasons for joining them. They were a disgruntled and disorganized team at the moment, with multiple skills at multiple different levels of adequacy. Lightning would need a lot of time working with them to determine where they needed to be assigned and for her to learn how to use them.

"I will assess you, train you, and improve all of your combat abilities," Lightning announced. "This will be a lot of hard work, but I'll whip you into shape one way or another. I am your new Sergeant and your current superior, Lightning Farron. I look forward to overseeing your progress, cadets."

After the meeting broke, Lightning led the group on a first run through town. The group followed behind her, and she was surprised they all managed to keep up with her brisk run. After the stamina test and the tour of the city they'd be working in, Lightning went to work on assigning them equipment and weapons.

Hope was the least physically intimidating, but he was no doubt an expert when it came to the AMP technology. He decided on a boomerang that allowed him to install a great deal of upgrades and spells as well as long-range combat if necessary. Under Lightning's suggestions, he decided to train himself to use the boomerang by remote control, training himself to aim it at multiple enemies and return to him at will.

The others were much the same, finding their specialized weapons while Lightning monitored them and had them take notes about customizations that they needed - balance and weight for the swords, any AMP elements that needed to be layered on, etc.

She had a couple other tacticians beyond Hope, including an alchemist named Rikku who used a claw weapon on her arm and fist, but her true skills required a great deal of pocket space to steal items and mix items in the field for various explosive effects. Lightning would have to watch out for her to make sure she didn't mix the wrong things and end up blowing up her teammates. On the bright side, she collected a great deal of items that could mimic magical effects such as physical and magical protection as well as elemental explosions.

Lightning assigned the students to spar based on their respective combat skills so that she could get a handle on their skill level, and then she assigned them to fight opponents that they were at an advantage or a disadvantage against and see how they handled it.

Noel and Tidus were pretty equally matched, with Tidus's speed making up for having one sword against Noel's two, and once they busted out their magic, Noel proved more proficient with a wider range of magic skills even if Tidus was capable of slowing him down while speeding himself up.

But Hope proved to be more resilient than he looked when put up against Tidus, able to heal the Slow spells, use Protect magic for the sword attacks, and cast very quick small spells or slower bigger spells. Hope wouldn't have lasted in a longer battle, but he ended up nearly frying Tidus to a crisp before Lightning called off the match. Hope could be fierce when he wanted to be, he just needed the right push.

And Lightning would not let Rikku have a turn using her destructive items against a real opponent. She was the only one Lightning wisely said should merely demonstrate against a dummy. She was fast though, even faster than Tidus. And she stole things she really shouldn't have without anyone noticing. Lightning made extra notes that she would be way more problematic than Tidus. And on top of that, she was an aquatic prodigy as well. Lightning would have to put her against Tidus underwater when she got the chance.

By the end, Lightning passed out Potions to those who were incapable of healing magic. The students were many variations

"That was good for today, everyone. Each day you're here, we'll start with a run, stretching, and then we'll be training your stamina, agility, and use of weapons. We still have a lot of work to do, but today was more than adequate. I hope you all can keep up the good work; let's make next week an even better training week."

As they broke, everyone eventually went inside to clean up.

Lightning felt grateful for her new team and how well they would do, but she was also still full of melancholy. And there was anger as well that gripped her heart still. Luckily, she'd been quite distracted with her team and all the work she'd have to do assessing and reshuffling them in order to get them to properly grow past their flaws. She put up such a façade that her new comrades couldn't tell the turmoil that had happened within her personal life.

When the team was fully dismissed, Lightning grabbed her things to go home.

"Lightning, er, ma'am!" Hope ran to catch up with her.

"You can call me Light when we're off duty, Estheim," Lightning said.

"Oh, um…okay. In that case…I'm fine with Hope."

She nodded. "Is there something amiss, Hope?"

"I just thought I'd come to thank you. For today. I…I'm looking forward to working with you." Hope smiled up at her, beaming with that shy pride that confused Lightning slightly.

"Uh, thank you. I hope you have a great weekend. It's my birthday, so I'm gonna be off."

"Oh. Well…Happy Birthday then."

"Thank you. Uh, you going home?"

"Waiting on my father." There was a tinge of sadness, maybe disappointment, in his voice.

"Well, hopefully, he gets here soon."

"Since mom passed in a train accident, he's doing his best. I joined the Guardian Corps to someday better support myself and someday create something great. Science and all," the boy said as he adjusted his boomerang in its case.

Lightning felt her heart warm towards the boy. Hope was young; he looked innocent but strong. A part of him reminded Lightning of herself, in some way. "Well, stick with me, and we'll make that happen. I know you'll be great if you stick to your training and keep your ambitions even when things get rough. Your future is bright, Estheim."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am." A black car entered the garage. "That's my dad. Happy Birthday again, Sergeant Farron!" He rushed to the car, waving goodbye. Lightning raised her hand to wave him off as he disappeared.

"At least you have a plan and a bright future," she sighed to herself, running a hand through her pink hair. "You're gonna be great, Hope."

She went to her car as she dialed Amodar once more. "Hey, would you deign to tell me where I'm supposed to meet you all tonight?"

Amodar chuckled. "Took ya long enough to ask. The bar is called Lebreau's. It's also been redubbed NORA House after that little group that is apparently using it as a base."

Lightning sighed. The bar that belonged to her ex; the bar where NORA - led by Snow - hung out. "Shouldn't we be cracking down on that little rebel group?"

"Lighten up, Farron. They're not a terrorist group. Besides, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. They allow us to keep tabs on them, they won't become a problem. Anyway, you know the place?"

"Yeah I know where it is. See you there."

She headed back home, pondering how it was going to be nice to get out of her uniform after such a long day. Working with a bunch of kids training them up to be warriors was more exhausting than any of her former duties had ever been before. Serah was out, and she guessed she was probably with Snow somewhere.

Lightning entered the empty house, tossing her supplies aside and collapsing on her bed for a short nap. A nap was excellent for the soldier girl even if she slept with her blade near her. She was a light sleeper when she was alone, but it was better than nothing. Setting a clock, she enjoyed some much-needed rest.

Once she woke up, she grabbed a snack and then a shower. She blew her hair dry, put on a light layer of make-up, and put on a white sweater and khakis with a pair of black heels. She went down the stairs, she grabbed her purse just as Serah and Snow got home.

"Where are you heading to?" Serah asked

Lightning sighed. "Out. I'm meeting my boss and coworkers for a goodbye party."

"I was going to ask you to stay home to do something, but you're clearly busy. Whatever, I suppose. Bye Claire,"

Lightning glanced over at Snow. She noticed his eye was purple. "He's not staying the night either," she said with a growl.

Snow sighed. "Look I'm sorry we got off on a bad start-"

"Just don't. I'm leaving. He better not be here when I get back."

Lightning retreated to the garage, slamming the door closed behind her. She knew she needed to at least make an effort to reconnect with Serah, but she just didn't have the energy to neither scream nor tolerate Snow or Serah's passive-aggressiveness.

The ride to NORA House was uneventful as she listened to the holotape of jazz, focusing her breathing. Lightning drove into the town as the evening lights illuminated the sky. The city was full of nightlife, from clubs to bars, to adult entertainment, and more. It wasn't Serendipity by any means, but Bodhum had its own flair of nightlife that made Lightning's eyes sparkle in awe, even after all these years. She pondered how many times she really had the chance to enjoy Bodhum's beauty.

Eventually, she parked in the lot at NORA House. As she got out of her car, she noticed Raines, Amodar, Jihl, and Rygdea. She walked towards them and her attention shifted towards Rosch as he arrived as well.

"Farron," Amodar greeted.

"Sir." She nodded, giving a coy smile.

"First round's on me tonight," Raines said as the party went in. They were seated in a party room.

As someone approached to take drink orders, Lightning found herself sighing.

"Not you," she muttered. "I could smell you from a mile away." She waved her hand dismissively.

Lebreau sighed. "And I could sense your negative aura from you the moment you entered."

Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jihl asked.

Lightning glared silent daggers at the PSICOM commander.

"As if. I enjoy giving my ex a hard time," Lebreau said, looking at Jihl.

She had been dressed in a beautiful black dress that hugged her curves. She was voluptuous, Lightning would give her a few points there, but she didn't like how Jihl's attitude and how she treated people. There was something Lightning didn't fully trust, but she didn't speak up. Not only was this not the time, but a bad feeling wasn't anything to base suspicion on. She'd look more like a paranoid newbie Sergeant.

Lebreau took drink orders. Lighting ordered an iced whiskey and then Lebreau retreated to the bar.

"I'm impressed. Iced whiskey Farron?" Raines asked.

"It was my father's drink of choice. Always said my birthday, I would try it," she explained.

"Well, color me impressed. Like father like daughter," Amodar said, amused.

Lightning looked at Rosch. He didn't know Jihl's second that well, and he had a rather stoic demeanor, as if he still needed to be prompted before he spoke. "Good job on the promotion." He nodded his head towards her, but Lightning knew his words were half-hearted at best. Even if he weren't a slightly arrogant commander, he wasn't actually a friend or anything.

"Thank you," she said.

Rygdea grinned. "Well, it's gonna be nice having you Lightning. Saw you took your troop for a run today and got 'em all weapon-ed up. You'll have them whipped to shape in no time."

"Well, I'm just doing my best at this point. I'm thinking of how to train them until I'm given a case."

Amodar whacked her lightly on the shoulder. "You'll be out in the field soon enough. You're taking over Raines' office as your own."

"Thank you, Amodar. Thank you, Raines." She bowed her head instinctively, even as they weren't on duty, and remained with her normal courtesy for her superiors.

"Farron, you're worthy. Don't start doubting yourself," Raines said.

Lebreau returned with their drinks, announcing the drinks and passing them to the recipients. "Cosmic Smash, Bodhum Island Iced Tea, Rusty Nail, Whiskey on Ice, Bloody Mary with a sport of tabasco for the gentleman who likes it hot, and a stack of celery." Lebreau retreated with her regular customer smile and went back to work. She shot Lightning a snarky grin before departing. Lightning casually and quickly flipped her the bird before she was out of sight.

Raines stood up with his Rusty Nail. "To begin this celebration, I want to say it's been an honor to work with everyone in this room. Second, I toast Farron with her new rank of Sergeant and wish her a Happy 21st Birthday."

Everyone picked up their glasses and sipped.

The drink went down easier than Lightning expected. She felt a burning sting down her mouth and throat, which was soothed by the ice chunk. She made sure she didn't make a face while Jihl watched her like a hawk.

"So Farron, now you have a troop at your command. What kind of goals do you want to partake in?" Jihl asked.

"I have specific and diverse skill sets from each of my team members, and each of them need to form personal benchmarks and goals both long and short term. From there, we'll craft their program. We start with basic patrol, and I'll have my tactical intelligence members training in their appropriate departments. I'll be strengthening them both physically and mentally - taming egos and anxiety alike. I'm going to guide them until they can make proper decisions and judgment calls on their own. Then from there, we'll do what we do best. Solve crimes and train like all the best troops. Kind of like your PSICOM practices."

Jihl slid her glasses onto her face. "Don't waste that talent, or things are going to go downhill," she warned.

"I won't."

"Then I'll hold you to it, Farron." Jihl sipped on her drink.

The night went quickly, as did each of Lightning's drinks. Things were becoming muddled for the young Sergeant as she giggled to herself lightly. Things were starting to become weird as Lightning rambled and muttered countless phrases that made zero sense. Lightning kept losing her train of thought and finding even the smallest things amusing.

"I doubt you can beat me in shots, Farron," Jihl laughed as the Sergeant took her challenge.

Jihl and Lightning had decided on shots of tequila as each tried to one-up one another, and Lightning was totally messed up. The pair stacked their shot glasses in the standard pyramid that limited their alcohol consumption, and by the time they'd reached their official limit, Lightning was definitely more dazed than Jihl. Jihl was struggling a bit but not as bad as the younger woman across from her.

"Clearly Farron can't hold her liquor," Jihl sighed. Rosch frowned beside her, unimpressed.

"She'll be okay," Rygdea insisted.

"I'll be taking her home then," Amodar said.

Lightning wiggled her fingers, her eyes dilated and her gaze far away. "So…what's really the point of m-mag? Magic? I-It's…it's weird. Like…you hold your hand and poof! Then sparkles! Lightning! Hey! That's me!"

Amodar shot a worrying glance at Raines.

"Why'd you challenge her in the first place?" Raines asked.

Jihl shrugged. "Because I believed that she could beat me. Each one I had, she tried to one-up me. I knew we'd both hit the limit, but I expected her to be a little more put together."

"You mean on her first night drinking?" Raines' eyes and tone were cold and sharp as ice, but it seemed to roll right off Jihl, who was able to remain mostly collected, but was still drunk out of her mind on the inside.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered.

Lightning giggled and grinned. Lightning at least wasn't a wild drunk, who decided that daring and stupidly dangerous activities were the best way to spend her night without her inhibitions. But she did seem overly happy and very, veryunfocused. At least they could deal with a laid-back drunk.

"She's gonna to feel that tomorrow," Rygdea said.

Lightning rested her head on her arms, almost like she was going to doze off. His face resembled that of a soldier grieving a fallen comrade in battle.

"That's our cue to get her home," Raines announced.

Amodar nodded. "Jihl, Rosch, Rygdea meeting tomorrow."

Cid and Amodar helped their fallen companion up and helped her out towards the car. Though Amodar had come with Raines, he would drive her in their shared car, while Raines would drive Lightning's car back. Both hurried to Lightning's house and parked in the driveway as the men helped her into the house.

Serah looked indignant at first, but her concern outweighed her anger at the sister who was far too out of her mind to put up a fight. Raines gave Serah instructions on how to take care of Lightning, making sure she didn't choke on her own vomit and all (Serah was none too happy to have to babysit Lightning all night, but she felt it was an appropriate turn around that she would shove in her sister's face in the future) before departing with the assurance that Serah had plenty of phone numbers to call - including the ever important 911.

Serah helped the two men get her fallen sister to her bedroom, where she was put to bed. Raines left Lightning a note as both men told her to get some rest. Serah would help her into pajamas once the men left.

The next day Raines would be gone, and Lightning would nurse a hangover. For now, the number one priority was to rest.

Authors Note:

Chapters 9 and 10 deal with the dangers of drinking. What is considered dangerous in this situation? Binge drinking: which is considered excessive drinking in a short amount of time like Jihl and Lightning's little binge contest. What is a fair amount before women and men become drunk? Women: 4 drinks or more, Men: 5 drinks or more.

Drinking can hinder problems such as medical conditions, hinder the senses such as focus, alertness, the ability to drive, and even operate machinery. Drinking if not careful can result in injury, violence, alcohol poisoning, and even risky behaviors with a partner or a person who wants to take advantage.

Long term effects can cause different problems including high blood pressure to cancers, to problems with the immune system, as well as mental problems, memory problems and dependencies.

Be careful with your consumption of alcohol, save a life. Also, always look after a person under the influence and save a life. DO encourage the intoxicated person to lie down and sleep, making sure to lie on his/her side. This prevents accidental death by choking should he/she begin to vomit. Be sure to check the person every 30 minutes for the first two hours and then every hour to make sure they are responsive and are breathing. If they do not respond, call 911 for assistance. Remember, a person's BAC (Blood Alcohol Concentration) level may continue to rise depending on how much they've had to drink and how recently s/he consumed the alcohol.

Call 911 in case of emergency. Thank you. Save a life, and be that hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading kupo


	10. Lightning's Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning overwhelmed with guilt and anger from Serah's news ends up in a low point in her life. Can she get over it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Slight themes of suicidal thoughts 
> 
> Was not an easy chapter to write, but important.

Chapter 10 Lightning's Big Mistake

Slight Trigger warning: self-defeating thoughts

Morning came for Sergeant Lightning Farron. When she woke, she realized Serah had been sleeping on the floor, next to the side of the bed she had collapsed on.

She wondered if this was what it felt like to get hungover every time she drank before she struggled to get up. She reached for the headboard, using it to pull herself up. Her head was throbbing, her stomach ached, and she had a bruise along her arm.

"What the hell did I do last night?" she muttered. "I'm never doing different types of shots again like that or trying to match shot for shot," she vowed.

Her vision was blurry and the room spun around her. She grabbed the trash can at her bedside and found herself losing the contents of her stomach. Grumbling, Lightning used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.

"What the hell happened?" she grumbled, trying to keep the nausea at bay.

She got up and took one shaky step, then another. Though unsteady on her feet, she went down towards the kitchen and grabbed carbonated coconut water, and took a small drink. She eventually sat at the table, placing a hand on her head.

Lightning noticed a letter on the table, from Raines. Reading it, she felt a pang of guilt.

'Lightning, though we were partners for only a few months, I will cherish the memories of our working together. You were an exciting partner who holds the ability and potential to change for the better. I managed to fulfill your request and am keeping that girl safe. You will continue to climb until you reach Colonel. I would like to see you lead someday. If you need a recommendation, I have it for you in an envelope that I'm sticking in your room with a wax seal. Though I'm leaving, you will continue to make me proud. Congratulations on the promotion, and keep being astounding.

PS: lower your alcohol intake. You're not a small person, but last night you proved you are a bit of a lightweight if not careful. Your sister got you to bed after I got you home so I was unable to say a final farewell in person, but goodbye Farron and may we meet again someday soon.

Best regards Cid Raines'

As she read the letter, Lightning felt nauseated once more and realized she must have made a fool out of herself the night before. Lightning let out a small sigh, resting her head in her hands. She sat at the table and moved the glass against her forehead, flinching at the cold against her skin.

Eventually, she found herself calm, at least until a pair of footsteps came down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Serah asked, her voice riddled with concern.

"I'm fine," Lightning said through grit teeth. Her bloodshot eyes looked up from her hands.

Serah sighed. "I had to help get you into bed last night. You accidentally knocked a glass Moogle off the table, and it shattered. You didn't tell me you were going out to come home extensively drunk Lightning."

Lightning felt uncomfortable. "Well it wasn't exactly my intention going into the night. I just sampled a little too much."

Serah looked at her and grit her teeth. "Is this because of me and Snow? You got yourself drunk because of us? If so, grow up. I shouldn't have to tell my responsible older sister that it's foolish to get that wasted! What if someone else had taken you away or taken advantage of you in your state? Then what?"

Serah's voice rose; she was using Lightning's exact argument about Snow. Frankly, Lightning was not in the mood - she wouldn't have been in the mood even if she weren't hung over, but now she had a short fuse. She barely had a fuse at all.

"You want to start something with me? Don't," Lightning growled through her ear-splitting headache.

Serah sighed. "Why not? You started this two days ago. I have every right."

Lightning looked at her sister, her head buzzing. "I don't care if you're 18 or 15 you're grounded."

Serah laughed. "Last I checked you're in no position to give me orders. I don't care if you're in the Guardian Corps or not. You don't start treating me like I'm one of your prisoners. I'm 18! I'm a legal adult."

Lightning found herself laughing. "Come and say that to my face. I dare you."

"You can barely stand on your own two feet right now," Serah taunted, approaching Lightning and getting up in her face. "You wanna keep treating me like this? Then you're gonna have to bind my wrists in chains and my feet in thorns. Go ahead, do it! And keep telling yourself it's all out of 'love!'"

Lightning could feel the heat of Serah's breath before she finally got up and stormed out of the house.

She retreated to the sandy white beaches Bodhum was famous for and walked out to the pier. She took a seat on one of the benches and felt her heart thudding in her ears. She kept hearing the thumping growing louder and louder as she rested two fingers on her wrist, feeling her pulse race.

Lightning realized Serah had changed her into her pajamas the night before, and so the neighbors were staring, but she didn't care. Lightning tried to relax.

Lightning waited until Serah left the house, got in her car and left. Lightning finally got the courage to drag herself back into her house and went into her room. She knelt in front of her bookcase and pulled free a family picture album. She sighed, flipping through the pictures.

The happy images of her mother and father, of a younger Serah and a happy Claire…

Lightning sighed. "You guys would have known how to deal with her better than I do." She ran her finger along a picture of her and Serah. "I'm losing her." She got to the end of the album where she saw herself at 15. "You were fearless, fun, and didn't care back then. What changed, Claire? You lost both parents, took on the responsibility, and became a soldier all in one. You want…l-l-love."

Lightning frowned as the family pictures began to die out. It was just her and Serah - sometimes with Cid, a couple times Squall visited, and Serah took one of Lightning and Amodar, the Lieutenant more amused than anything else. All the pictures were of Serah trying to cheer Lightning up.

Lightning loved Serah, and yes, she would be happy for Serah when and if she found a proper boyfriend. But Snow was clearly a rebel, more than problematic. He led NORA, who were on the cusp of being a terrorist group. He followed Serah around like a lost puppy, clingy and overly assertive, and he didn't take anything seriously. He acted like Lightning was his sister - and no, Lightning wasn't letting that hard-head marry Serah.

But…Lightning was making Serah so unhappy…

'Maybe it'd be better if — no… If Serah knew that was my mindset, she wouldn't forgive me. Why would she care, though?'

The thought came out of nowhere before the tears slid down her cheeks onto the laminated snapshots. "I messed up, and I screamed at her…I embarrassed her…she probably hates me…I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I failed."

She wrapped her arms around herself, sitting alone on the floor.

Eventually, Lightning got up, grabbed a shower, and left the house with her gunblade. She felt sober enough, yet she felt something else. The feeling was numbness, she got in her car and drove to NORA House. Her ex was busy busting tables and dealing with a lunch crowd.

Lightning sat at the bar, noticing a new girl, her red hair pulled back in curly pigtails, standing in as the bartender.

"Uh, welcome," the girl said. She moved in front of Lightning and gave a small smile.

Lightning pushed a small sack of gil onto the counter.

The new bartender's green eyes looked fierce, but she had a big innocent smile on her face. "You're Serah's sister, aren't you?" the girl asked.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Uh yeah, but who are you?"

The girl frowned apologetically. "I'm Vanille. Surely she must have talked about me before?"

Lightning tried to think. "Oh yeah, I've heard your name but never seen pictures. It's uh nice to meet you." Lightning realized how fake her voice sounded.

Studying the girl, Lightning noticed she was wearing a pink halter top and yellow skirt that had furs hanging around her waist. Along her body, she had beaded necklaces, as well as bracelets. She didn't seem from around the area.

"You look extremely similar to someone I met a few days ago," Lightning said.

Vanille looked confused. "What do you mean? I just started working here. But where are my manners? What can I get you started with?" Vanille brought up a notepad and pen from behind the counter as Lightning looked at the menu.

"Small order Mapo tofu, and two fingers of whiskey," Lightning said.

Vanille nodded. "Coming right up."

Lebreau noticed Lightning sitting at the bar. "Came here last night and couldn't get enough of me, could you?" she joked.

Lightning frowned at her. "No. You were the closest bar in Bodhum. Thought I'd come and grab something to eat and then go kill some Bloodfang Bass along the coast."

"You're gonna bag a few bounties for work?"

Lightning sighed. "Something like that. We've been killing them because they were causing a nuisance for beachgoers. Plus, the last time I got out to kill some monsters was last week; it's been a while."

Lebreau leaned over the counter. "You're lucky. I listen to you, ex or not; you do have interesting stories."

"Uh, thanks?" she asked.

Lebreau sighed. "Have you met Tifa yet?" Lebreau asked.

Lightning looked confused. "Who?"

"My new girlfriend, Tifa Lockhart. She owns a bar in Midgar."

The words hit Lightning like a brick as she groaned slightly. "Give me a few more shots," Lightning ordered once Vanille brought her stuff out from the kitchen.

"Can do," Vanille replied cheerfully.

Lebreau moved closer to the redhead. "If she starts to become tipsy, you can stop her from getting more," Lebreau warned.

Vanille nodded in agreement. "Good to know."

Vanille shifted a bracelet along her wrist as she nervously watched Lightning down each shot.

With each drink, Lightning felt more alive. The drinks were like a courage boost, helping her forget all the pain she was currently dealing with and helping her forget the uncertainty she was facing. She looked at Vanille with a sly grin.

"Uh, it seems to me you've finished your meal. Uh, should I bring the bill?" Vanille asked.

Lightning shook her head. "Two more shots, and I'll give you a nice tip."

Vanille was actually getting nervous as the girl in uniform across from her downed another shot. Her fingers moved the empty shot glass in her hand and she tossed it haphazardly over her shoulder; the glass landed on the ground and broke into pieces.

Lightning looked at it and found herself laughing, "Oof, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll go get the broom and clean it up," Vanille sighed. She Lightning like a hawk as the Sergeant downed the other shot. Vanille grabbed the shot glass out of her hand. "Uh, I think you've had enough," Vanille said, feeling her anxiety rising in her chest.

Lightning grabbed the bottle of whiskey from behind the counter and poured herself a shot.

"Lightning please," Vanille whined.

"What's going on, Vanille?" Lebreau asked. She snatched the bottle from Lightning. "Customers aren't allowed to touch the bottles. I have the right to kick you out if you become trouble, Lightning."

Lightning slid her sack of gil their way and slid off her seat. "Don't worry, I was just leaving." Lightning waved her hand.

The two looked at each other both concerned.

"Should I go check on her?" Vanille asked.

Lebreau sighed. "She's not usually this ornery."

Lightning walked out and towards the beach. The way she walked seemed reasonable, but both looked at each other in worry.

"How many shots?" Lebreau asked.

"Including the few she grabbed? Probably 6?" Vanille guessed.

Lebreau shook her head. "It was a lot more during her last visit. That should be her limit anyway. Remember what I taught you, Vanille - any visible signs of intoxication and you can deny them a drink or get them watered down beer, especially if they look like they'd be a danger to themselves or others. Keep track of how many things you serve someone and in how short a period you serve it to them, as well as if they eat enough along with it. Try and guestimate weight, muscle and body fat."

Vanille put her hand to her chin. "Well…she clearly didn't come here drunk already, and though she's a woman, she has a higher muscle percentage as a soldier. Average weight, a little taller than the average woman. So if she hadn't left, I definitely should've stopped her. But we can't just let her walk off knowingly into danger, right?"

"She wouldn't do something stupid."

Vanille looked at her. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Lebreau looked confused. "Why do you say that?"

"If she's been drinking and wants to hunt creatures, isn't there a good chance she can drown?"

"Not likely. Bloodfang Bass are stupid. Slice them or gun them and easy peasy."

Vanille sighed. "No, I mean she's been drinking and definitely reached her hourly limit - maybe exceeded it. That whiskey she wanted is a strong proof." She held up the bottle to Lebreau.

"Holy shit, you're right. We need to stop her."

Serah and Snow entered the bar, and Lebreau's heart dropped.

"Welcome!" Tifa called.

Serah and Snow waved at Lebreau and Vanille, who looked at each other.

"Hey guys," Lebreau said, putting up a warm façade. She glanced at Vanille saying with gritted teeth, "Go stop her before she does something stupid," Lebreau growled. "The bar has an obligation to look after customers we enable."

Vanille nods, "Right away."

As Vanille excused herself, she noticed her best friend Serah. She couldn't do this to her best friend and certainly not on her 5th day on the job. Vanille's sister would be in work soon too to take over shifts; she couldn't ruin this. Vanille hurried outside and spotted Lightning wading into the water.

Lightning seemed to be fine standing in the water, swinging her blade. Vanille felt herself calm slightly; she was impressed as the soldier sliced down several frog monsters in one blow. Vanille stood there atop the dock, letting her worry subside.

Lighting didn't care about her observers at this point.

"Stupid Serah. Stupid boyfriend. Stupid ex. Stupid bartender. Stupid everything!" Lightning screamed as she stood in waist-deep water.

She swept water and green monster blood from her face. And among it all were the tears. Through the rage and despair, she felt something else in her: envy.

"Stupid Serah falls in love before I do. Stupid Serah only thinks highly of the guy she knew I'd hate. Stupid Serah hiding things from me! If she'd've told me sooner, I would've been able to yell at her sooner!"

Vanille noticed a red motorcycle pull into the parking lot. Her sister was here. Feeling both panic and bile rise in her throat, Vanille questioned what was right or wrong.

Lightning slashed one more monster down with her blade and turned back towards the sand once more. However, as she was wading in the water, something shot out of the water and grabbed her by her knee. Something sharp had clamped down hard, drawing blood and causing Lightning's leg to give out from under her. She worried her knee bone might've been snapped out of place.

Lightning started to panic and fight off the attacker, swinging her blade wildly. Realizing that it was a Bloodfang Bass, she sliced through the monster, but it took her knee into a death grip and ended up tearing at Lightning's kneecap. She screamed. Lightning should've known better, to use a stabbing motion rather than a swing so she could safely remove the monster's jaw, but it was too late to ponder how screwed she was as more of the Bass began to descend on Lightning, who could barely move from the pain.

Vanille watched in panic as Lightning's blade was torn from her grasp in a flurry of splashing water and the croaks of the Bloodfang Bass. Lightning was dragged towards the water by half a dozen of the strong creatures, screaming in pain and in protest, her cries being muffled by the water. She was dragged further out of the shallow waters and into the deeper water - still not very high, as the Bass lived in shallow waters, but enough that if Lightning couldn't properly sit up, she wouldn't be able to breathe.

Vanille sprinted towards the bar just as her sister entered, uncaring of how big a scene she made. "Lebreau! Code red! Problem! Bad! Danger! She's gonna die! Anyone! Call help!"

Eyes from all across the bar were drawn to Vanille. She caught the concerned eye of Serah and her heart was weighed down with regret, but she couldn't mince words. Better that Serah was worried about Lightning than Vanille having to tell Serah that her sister was dead.

"You guys have a problem?" Snow asked. "Lebreau, what's the status?"

Lebreau facepalmed. "What did I tell you Vanille-?"

Vanille shook her head. She glanced up at Snow beside Serah. "You're NORA, right? You know how to fight?"

"I'm at your service," Snow nodded.

Lebreau glanced around the bar. The other customers had all gone silent.

"It's Lightning! Lightning needs help! She got pulled in! Like a dozen creatures! There was blood! Screaming! She lost her weapon! She's gonna drown!"

Vanille saw as Serah's eyes widened in horror. Snow put his hand on her shoulder, putting on a serious face. "Where?"

"The docks! Just beyond the shore!"

Snow rushed to the door. "Lebreau, call an ambulance! Keep things contained here!"

Lebreau nodded and rushed to the bar's phone. "Vanille, Fang, keep the spectators in check! Tifa! Look after the bar!"

"Snow!" Serah shouted, rushing out the door of the bar.

"I'm going in and saving her," Snow declared. "I don't care if she doesn't like me or not. Heroes don't just leave people in danger! I'll save her, Serah."

He ran towards the dock and leaped in the cold dark water. Bloodfang Bass conglomerated around a figure leaking a pool of red further out in the water. Snow was a big man, he weighed more than enough to cut through the water quickly and punch out the nearest Bass.

Lebreau rushed out, and they were greeted by an ambulance. Serah noticed the familiar glint of metal and dashed towards the sea, grabbing her sister's precious gunblade.

Snow endured a few bites and scratches from the Bass as he grabbed Lightning's form from the water. He kicked away the Bass trying to stop him while he made his way back to shore. Lightning was unconscious, her leg bleeding heavily and cuts and bite marks lining the rest of her body. Snow killed the remaining Bloodfang Bass, trying to be careful with Lightning in his arms, and made it to the beach.

Snow placed her in the sand and started performing chest compressions. "Come on, Light!" he nearly yelled.

Serah put a hand on her mouth, eyes watering. Serah gripped her sister's gunblade with white hands.

Vanille, her sister, and Tifa exited the bar and looked from the dock.

"Is she okay?" Tifa asked, worriedly.

"I feel like I messed up today," Vanille said as she gripped her wrist tight.

A hand gently rested on her shoulder. "No, you didn't mess up. You did the right thing, you got help. Now her fate is in Etro's hands."

Vanille sighed. "Sis…I supplied her the alcohol-"

"And you did your job," Tifa declared. "You just started working here, but you stopped her at her limit and went after her to keep her from endangering herself. If you hadn't followed her, things could be much worse."

Vanille's sister took her hand. "Hey, it's alright 'Nille."

Lebreau walked towards the three onlookers. "The ambulance is going to take over."

The three of them nodded.

"I've seen her somewhere before." Vanille looked up at her older sister. "She's the one who let me go. Isn't that your friend Serah's older sister?"

Vanille nodded. "Yes, it is Fang, yes, it is…"

Fang found herself shaking her head. "She must have a danger complex then."

Vanille looked up at her with wide eyes. "How can you make a joke now? I'm extremely anxious."

"Sorry."

Snow finally got Lightning to spit up water as the official medics came in with a stretcher.

"I'm just grateful you're alive, Light," he said softly.

She let out a weak groan. Her knee flared with the worst pain as blood dribbled from the bite, while the rest of her body was covered in smaller lacerations. Snow had a few scratches and bites along his arms, but he barely felt anything in comparison to Lightning's injuries. The medics insisted that he come in for a checkup as well, just to patch him up and check for infections and such. Snow didn't protest simply so that he could go with Lightning and make sure she was okay.

Serah rushed over towards the group. "Oh my god, Claire! I'm so thankful you're alive."

Lightning groaned once more as the paramedics got her onto a stretcher. Vanille and Fang stood watching, hands clasped together as Vanille leaned on her sister for support. Lightning's head fell to the side and her blue eyes happened to lock onto the familiar woman. She weakly tried to reach out in her daze but found her arm heavy and weak.

"Any longer underwater and you might've drowned - if you didn't die from blood loss first," one of the medics said. They were wrapping her knee and hooking her up to the equipment in the ambulance.

Snow sat back on the seat, insisting they focus their efforts on Lightning, ignoring his light cuts and bites.

"This gentleman saved your life."

Serah shouted about her being Lightning's sister, and Snow vouched for her. The medics allowed Serah to join Snow in the ambulance. Serah was still gripping her sister's sword tightly.

Serah wanted to be disappointed in Lightning, she wanted to lecture her sister who was only half conscious and delirious as they pumped drugs into her system and began operating on her to prepare her for the hospital - to keep her alive until they got there. Serah didn't have the heart to remain angry for long, just extremely disappointed in her sister and in herself.

It was going to be a long night, as the three rode to the hospital.

Lightning was plagued with regret for everything as she laid dazed with the medics rushing about the rumbling ambulance. She noticed her sister with her head against the window as neither said a word to each other.

At that moment, in her dazed state of blood loss and numbing drugs, Lightning realized she had made a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This chapter was not an easy or light one to write, but thank you for reading


	11. Favor for a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning decides on her only course of action and turns to an unlikely ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of an unlikely friendship often marks the beginning of a great story

Chapter 11 Favor for a Friend

A few days later_

Lightning had been lucky that the bite hadn't broken her knee or even worse; however, it was wrapped and bandaged heavily, so it didn't get infected and healed properly. She'd be using a crutch for the next few days.

Serah was more than annoyed with her for almost drowning and the fact she had been intoxicated again. Feeling outcast, Lightning knew there was only one option: to leave and clear her head from the nightmare she had been living.

Though Snow saved her life, Lightning still didn't warm up to him.

Lightning was swarmed with a tremendous amount of guilt, shame, and anxiety. However, Lightning didn't want Serah to panic anymore because of her, and so she kept her distance. Though they were sisters, right now, they felt like strangers going through motions.

Each moment Lightning was alone in her thoughts, the worse she felt. Though she felt better with her knee, Lightning still felt wounded with Serah shutting her out. The younger girl had been hurt, and it was all Lightning's fault. Her leg had healed, but the rift between her and Serah wasn't even close to recovering.

'If you had accepted Snow from the beginning, maybe you wouldn't have made this mistake,' Lightning thought to herself. 'Maybe if you'd raised Serah differently, if you didn't hold her so tight that you hurt her. Maybe if you could just trust her.'

She noticed Serah in the kitchen staring at her and Lighting lowered her head in guilt once more. She opened her mouth to say something and stopped herself.

'Nice going. You screwed up, now face the consequences,' she scolded herself.

Serah went past with a plate of food and went up the stairs, not giving her a nod of acknowledgment

Lightning sighed. 'Great…'

She got up and entered the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of fruit eating slowly. Each bite felt heavy, like she was swallowing rocks.

Going up the stairs to her room, Lightning passed Serah's room.

Serah laid on her bed facing the wall with her back to the door, a stuffed Moogle in her arms. Lightning noticed it was Mr. Mog, her favorite stuffed animal that Lightning had gotten her for her 10th birthday. The Moogle, though slightly worn, had a red pompom and shiny black button eyes. It had been stitched gently along its sides where their mother had fixed a rip or put new stuffing in the toy.

Lightning was about to knock on the door but she stopped herself and headed to her room instead. Shutting the door behind her, she went to her desk where she had two books. She opened her phone, looking at the short message from Fang. Just a simple 'Hey Sunshine ;)'

But what Lightning really needed was Fang's number. Lightning finally entered Fang's name and number into her contacts.

First, she tried to call Lebreau, but it just went to voicemail. She was probably at work and had turned her phone off. Though disappointed, Lightning sighed and moved on. She looked at Squall's number, and then Fang's once more. Going through her phone, she noticed different names from people in high school she had known, yet she stopped at Fang's once more. Lightning hesitated on hitting the call button as she tried to think of what to say.

Serah had shut the door to her room, and the light went off.

Lightning hit the button. The phone rang once, twice, until she finally got an answer.

"Hello?" Fang's voice came through the phone, sounding slightly surprised.

"Um, hello, is this Oerba Yun Fang?" Lightning asked, keeping her voice down. "This is Lightning Farron. I was the Guardian Corps officer who, uh, stopped you. You gave me your number in the chance of a favor?"

Fang chuckled slightly. "Yeah. I have caller I.D., Sunshine. I put your name in my contacts. I did make a promise, didn't I? I don't usually go back on my promises unless you're a jerk. What is it I can do for you?"

Lightning bit her lip. "Uh, I normally wouldn't ask for a favor this soon, and I mean, we hardly know each other, but…I royally messed up. I need a place to stay, and if I don't get out, I might be sleeping in my car if I don't find a place. I don't really make many friends, and it seems you're the only one who'd actually listen."

She heard Fang hum. "Aren't you the one who has the danger complex?"

"What?"

"Danger complex. You almost drowned outside of Lebreau's Bar. You were saved by that big guy at the beach. You always trying to do something dangerous?"

Lightning felt her heart thudding in her ears once more. "I'm sorry this was stupid of me, calling you…I'll just go find a nice place to park for the night and then see what happens."

"Hey, wait! I'm sorry if that came out harsh. I wouldn't normally do a favor for someone like you. But I did promise you a favor. If you meet me outside Lebreau's in like 20 minutes, I've got a futon. It's yours to sleep on."

Lightning felt her heart thudding harder. "Thank you." She felt sadness welling in her heart.

"A promise is a promise. I'll see you soon." The call went dead.

Lightning grabbed her suitcase from underneath her bed and started packing.

"This is for the best. For now," she muttered, as she threw enough clothes and garments within for a few days at the very least.

She dug out a toiletry bag and grabbed all she needed from her bathroom, including a few towels and washrags, and whatever else she needed. She organized her uniforms into their regular duffle bag as well. She couldn't just quit work, after all. She grabbed her gunblade and laptop next, slipping them into her duffle bag and her suitcase respectively.

However, as she was packing, she noticed two boxes in her closet that she didn't recognize. She pulled them out and placed them on her desk. The bright wrapping paper and ribbons made her realize what they were. She turned one over to read the tag: 'Happy birthday!'

Gritting her teeth, she opened one and then the other, careful to not make too much noise. The first one was revealed to have the hilt of a weapon inside. The black and gold accents were beautifully crafted, and Lighting recognized it as a switchblade. She pulled her finger through the ring of silver metal protruding from the hilt to flip open the knife blade. The curved steel had a regular sharp edge and a serrated edge.

"How practical," she muttered.

She pushed the blade back into the hilt.

The other box held a stuffed carbuncle, a rare gift that Lightning had secretly wanted since she was a child. Lightning pulled the stuffed toy into her arms, biting back tears.

She shook her head, grabbing a piece of paper from a notebook and a pen.

'Serah, I'm afraid I have to leave home for a while. I can't continue to treat you this way, and I know that if I stay, I'm just going to continue to strain our frail relationship until it breaks. Though I can't be fully happy for you, know that a part of me is trying. I'm sorry for everything. I don't know where I'm going, nor do I know my plan, but I'll manage. Please don't go looking for me; I need to heal on my own, but I'll try to contact you someday. You have Snow and you're an adult now. I love you, and I'm sorry.

~Lightning 'Claire' Farron  
PS: I found your birthday gifts for me, thank you.'

She folded up the note and then wrote Serah's name on the front. Carefully cracking Serah's door, she entered the room and placed it on her nightstand. Serah had fallen asleep crying, her Moogle having fallen on the floor. Lightning picked it up and placed it in Serah's arms.

Taking one more look behind her, she left the room and shut the door.

Lightning packed up her two presents and then took her suitcase and her duffle bag downstairs. She carried her stuff to the car in the garage, tossing her things inside and then starting the engine. At times like this, she was grateful that Serah was a heavy sleeper. She turned her radio down and soon pulled out of the garage and was on the road.

The drive to Lebreau's was hard for her, knowing that she was really leaving her home and Serah, but the lights of the city shimmering at night mesmerized her as always. Lightning loved the city during the night and was thankful for the night patrols she did.

The lot was empty except for a red motorcycle with a woman sitting on it, looking up at the stars. Lightning parked and hopped out of her car, walking over.

"Took your sweet time," Fang quipped. "I'm not mad, just surprised. Didn't expect to see you again - at least not so soon. Got to see a nice little star shower before your arrival."

She observed Lightning as the soldier stood at attention, her heart thumping loudly in her chest and ears. "I came. Sorry took me a while."

Fang walked towards the soldier. "Like I said, I'm not mad. I'd do this for anyone I gave a favor to unless you royally screwed my trust." A mischievous smile was on her lips.

Lightning felt her cheeks flush slightly and averted her eyes. "Thank you."

Fang laughed. "Well, let's go. Follow my bike."

Lightning went back to her car and got in. Fang slipped on her helmet and then shot Lightning a thumbs up. Lightning started the engine and returned the gesture. Fang took off, and Lightning pulled out of the parking lot behind her.

Fang took a new route to the upper regions of Bodhum. Lightning hadn't really been out in this area much, she mused. Fang guided Lightning to her house and parked in the driveway, waving for Lightning to do the same. Fang opened a gate into the garage area, rolling her bike into position and then threw a tarp over it. Lightning parked her car beside Fang's bike while Fang closed and locked the gates behind them.

Lightning admired the small two-story house that overlooked Bodhum.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Fang introduced. "It's not much to look at, but it's home - a small two-story cottage with a great view. You can see the town below. I've lived in it for quite a few years now."

Lightning looked around in awe. It had a beautiful little fence with a brick path and steps to get up into the house. The house was mostly white tile, and the roof looked as if it had red shingles, but it was too dark to tell at the time. There were porch lights on by the door illuminating some furniture.

"It's beautiful," Lightning admitted.

Fang smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot. Mi casa es tu casa."

Lightning found herself frowning and dropping her gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm letting you stay until you're back on your feet. You seem disappointed. I promise I'm not a creep or anything, Pinkie. It's just my sister and me. We've never really had guests other than the occasional neighbor or 'Nille's friends. We're pretty secluded, but we never had an issue with people, and they've never had issues with us."

Lightning nodded. "I appreciate this, I really do. I'm just…"

"Here let me help you with your luggage and then we'll go from there."

Lightning nodded. "That'll be good," Lightning sighed.

Fang grabbed Lightning's suitcase and headed towards the porch while Lightning threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and locked her car, following after. Fang unlocked the door and headed inside. Upon entering the house, Lightning's nose was hit with the smell of nature as she was greeted with a spacious living room. She recognized the smell of fresh grass clippings and petrichor.

"If the smell of the house is too strong, let me know. I'll get 'Nille to change the fragrance candles."

Lightning shook her head. "It's actually really nice." The smell brought her back to the days where she would play in the rain as a child.

"I'll give you a small walkthrough of the house," Fang said just as her sister entered the living room stretching her arms above her head.

Green eyes widened. "It's you," Vanille blurted. She glanced at her sister in confusion.

"Yeah, sorry 'Nille. Light's going to be our guest for a bit."

Vanille sighed. "We'll be having a meeting about this later."

Lightning shifted from foot to foot and pursed her lips as the sister began to bicker.

Lightning looked around the house. From her position, she could see the kitchen, the dining room, a cute wood stove, and a bedroom - probably Vanille's judging by the pink bed sheets and purple walls.

Eventually, Vanille sighed and went to her room, leaving an annoyed Fang. "Please don't mind my sister. She's just a bit surprised by you. It'll wear off eventually."

Lightning could only nod. "I'm sorry for intruding. If it's a disturbance to your sister…"

"Don't be sorry. She's just wary. She's like with new people. But you'll be staying with me, so she won't be inconvenienced that much."

Fang led the way to the stairs, heading up to the top floor. Fang opened the door to the master bedroom; which Lightning could only assume belonged to her. There were three nice sized windows with blue curtains, a door leading to a comfy balcony, and brown hardwood flooring. Fang had a rug underneath her queen-sized bed, and a pelt on the ground - Lightning couldn't tell what sort of creature it was. The room was big enough that Lightning felt small by comparison. Fang turned on a few lights as Lightning settled her things down.

"Well, this is my room. That door's the bathroom, and that one's my closet." Fang pointed to each door in turn.

Lightning nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Fang smiled. "You're welcome. It'll be nice to have someone staying here that isn't just my sister."

Lightning put her stuff against a far wall.

Fang reached into her closet and pulled out a basket, moving to line it up beside a couple tall baskets against the wall beside the closet. "You can use this one for your dirty laundry, and this one's mine. Laundry is in the basement - first door in the hall by the kitchen."

As Fang dug out the futon, Lightning knelt down beside her suitcase, careful of her knee still wrapped in bandages. She didn't need to use her crutch anymore, but she still needed to avoid bending her knee. Grabbing a fresh pair of pajama bottoms and a night tank shirt, Lightning noticed Fang staring.

"You're extremely quiet," Fang noted.

Lightning lowered her head as Fang settled a pillow down for her new houseguest. "Sorry," Lightning repeated.

Fang observed the grieving soldier as she entered the restroom and changed into her night outfit.

"Can I hang my uniform bag on your door?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah sure." Fang adjusted a clothing hook on it. "Go ahead."

Lightning walked past her and hung the uniform up.

"New digs?" Fang asked.

Lightning set her pauldron on Fang's drawer as the Oerban looked on, perplexed. "Yeah. I'm now a Sergeant."

"Well, that's neat. Let's play an icebreaker when I get ready for bed," Fang offered.

Lightning shrugged. "Okay, sure."

Fang grinned. "That's more like it." She grabbed a tank top and shorts from her drawer.

The Oerban entered the restroom and changed. Lightning couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her muscular body and the curve of her hips. The ailing sergeant did her best not to stare or blush at that moment.

Eventually, Lightning sat on the futon and watched Fang getting into her bed. The pair remained sitting up to speak.

"So, how'd you manage to get kicked out of your house?" Fang asked. She noticed Lightning tense defensively.

"It's a long story. Really. Don't want to bore you with the details."

Fang sighed. "Just asking. If you don't feel comfortable, tell me, and I'll change the question. I won't make you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable - or if I am, tell me how I can correct myself." Fang ran a hand through her wild hair.

Lightning noticed the tattoos on her arms a bit more clearly. "Your tattoos. What are they?"

"Easy," Fang replied. "One is a behemoth. I wanted something wild, exotic,. It reminded me of my homelands. The other is a twin lance, my signature weapon." Fang pointed to her lance under her bed.

They continued exchanging questions back and forth. Lightning found herself enjoying talking with Fang, the two of them having similar interests and personalities that neither clashed nor fully canceled out each other, never running out of things to say. Lightning liked to imagine a yin and yang, the two of them having light banter, but still coming to agreements.

"Let me ask you this one. I don't know if I should or not," Fang started. "You have a preference? Like chicks or dudes?"

Lightning felt her cheeks redden. "Well, there was this one girl I dated. You know her; she just so happens to be your boss."

"You dated Lebreau?" Fang asked with a chuckle.

"Yep. Middle school. She was way too clingy. My first and only girlfriend - and men just don't like me. I don't like them. I wouldn't mind if I found a nice woman I can be with someday. I'll ask you the same question."

"I'm also into women. Had an ex, she wasn't all that. She led me on, but that's ancient history. I haven't found the right one yet. A lot of my life has revolved around my sister, so I haven't really had time to pursue anything serious."

Lightning's face fell, her expression tinged with sadness.

"You okay, Sunshine?" Fang tilted her head curiously.

"Sunshine?" Lightning repeated.

"Yeah. Remember the day we met, and I called you that?"

"Yeah, but why?"

Fang shrugged. "At first, I thought you were only capable of scowling, but in the last half hour, I've seen you smile and laugh. I have to wonder what puts that frown on your face when I know you're capable of being happy. I don't know your situation or why you needed a place to stay - or why you chose me in particular - but it seemed to me you needed someone to hang out with."

"I haven't had a friend in so long," Lightning admitted.

Fang smiles at her slightly. "Well you do now."

Lightning smiled gently, hoping she could portray her thankfulness.

"I'm getting drained," Fang announced. She rose and went to the light switch panel, flicking the lights off.

Lightning opened her phone and noticed a few voicemails from Serah. She felt her heart break as she listened to her sister asking her where she went, why she left. Fang noticed Lightning looking distressed; part of her wondered if she had made the right choice, but another part of her knew she had done what was right.

Fang finally rested her head on the pillow; she laid facing the wall and quietly listened. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on an important moment, but…

Lightning had called home, despite her better judgment.

"My god, Claire! I've left you 20 missed calls! What the hell? Where'd you go? You just up and left the house with nothing but a note, and you're just gone?! Just like that?! I'm worried as all get out! How could you just up and leave without knowing when you'll be back?!" Serah's voice was shaky as she fought to stop herself from crying.

Lightning sighed. "Serah right now, all I can say is sorry. I'll contact you when I…find myself once more. Please don't call me again."

"Please come home…" Serah begged.

Lightning hung up the phone and laid on the futon holding the carbuncle toy from her sister. As her sister tried to call her again, she hit decline and then hit block. Right now, it was for the best.

Fang found herself sighing. She tried to get some sleep, but Lightning's sobbing made her heart ache for the young Sergeant. Fang got up, placing several pillows along the middle of the bed. Carefully getting up, she went to Lightning and gently tapped her shoulder. Lightning flinched softly and hurried to clean her face of tears using the back of her hand.

"What? Come to gawk at me?" Lightning asked weakly.

"No," Fang said calmly. She'd dealt with her sister when she was having a tantrum or a bad day, and she knew not to sound too cocky as if to dismiss their feelings as foolish. "But it seems to me that you shouldn't be alone tonight. I don't know if you like the futon, but if you wanted to sleep on my bed, I wouldn't protest. If you needed a more comfortable mattress. At least until you're better."

Lightning looked up to her with defensive, puffy eyes.

"I know you're feeling down right now, but it usually feels better when you're not alone. If it makes you feel any better, I put up a pillow wall between us. I won't touch you all night. Scout's honor. I can also go fix you a mug of chamomile tea with a spot of milk and honey and a little sugar. It'll do you wonders and help you sleep tonight."

Lightning sniffled lightly. "That'd…that'd be nice," she admitted weakly.

Fang smiled. "I'll go get your tea. Also, 'Nille made some chocolate oatmeal cookies. Would you like to try one?" She rolled her eyes. "I've eaten way too many. 'Nille loves for people to try her cookies, but she says she'll ban me from them if I end up eating them all myself."

Lightning exhaled gently and nodded. "Yeah. That…yeah."

A few minutes later, Lightning was sipping her sweet, calming tea while Fang enjoyed a sweet pineapple green matcha tea. The two ate cookies in silence as Fang got in bed near the wall and Lightning laid near the nightstand.

She noticed the little light of the clock reading the 2:50 a.m. on it. Lightning kept the stuffed animal from her sister in her arms, feeling like a child. As she laid on her side in the silence of the early morning, she found her eyes heavy and sleep overtaking her.

The Oerban kept her promise, and it was a kindness that Lightning wouldn't ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Kupo


	12. Lightning's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning begins to ponder what she wants in life causing confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reuploading previous chapters up until the ending of this fiction it was uploaded on my FFN on Valentine's Day <3 but I am back on this account.

Chapter 12 Lightning's Confusion

Lightning Farron hated being lost in her own thoughts.

With Fang and Vanille both at work still, Lightning was left at the cottage alone, and the young sergeant took refuge on the couch, awaiting their return. Her gunblade laid on the coffee table in front of her, just in case of an unsuspecting robber or danger.

NORA House was open until 2 a.m. Lightning glanced down at her phone; the numbers 12 a.m. flashed on the screen.

Fang would text her once the two were on their way home. Lightning had suggested it since she was a light sleeper, and had once thought Fang and Vanille were trying to break in after one of their late shifts. Long story short, she'd ended up threatening them with her gunblade before she'd realized who they were.

Lightning listened to some jazz music from her phone; she looked out the window and realized it was raining. She listened to the rumble of thunder overhead and watched the quick flashes of lightning bolts.

"Hope they get home safely," Lightning muttered.

She laid down on the couch with an arm behind her head. She scrolled through her phone, trying to amuse herself, before deciding to make a quick phone call. She clicked the contact for Cid Highwind and was surprised he answered.

"Lightning, my favorite niece! You realize it's past midnight, right?" Cid grumbled - though Lightning could tell he wasn't trulyupset at her. Mostly. "What's up? Emergency?"

"No, no, everything's fine. Sort of. Um…can we talk, though? Things are a bit stressful for me."

"Well, since you scared me awake, I suppose you have the floor."

Lightning took some time to explain the past few weeks to the older man.

"You and Serah both have weird coping mechanisms. But…I know you meant well by leaving home to find yourself. Believe me, things might seem bleak, but they'll get better. It's just gonna take a bit of effort to repair that relationship. You two are sisters, and good ones at that; you can't let a stupid fight break apart what you have. You promised to raise her, and now you're letting her live her life. That's growing up on your part too. But everything else was pretty childish."

"I know," Lightning replied automatically.

"The two girls you're staying with came from the Bodhum Orphanage. They lived in the houses above Bodhum, rather than below. But the older one has you perplexed, and the younger girl is Serah's best friend?"

"Yeah. I suppose I've been getting close to the older one. Fang understands my pain, but there's something about her I don't understand…"

"Well, what do you like about her?"

"She's great company, knows her way with a weapon; she's got a lance - sort of like yours, though hers is double-bladed. She can cook and is a good bartender. She's been like the first person who wasn't Serah to…to really listen, to understand. I don't know Cid…"

"You're crushing on her, aren't you?" Cid asked.

"What? No. I just happen to enjoy her company, is all."

"Lightning, you're a hard-ass, but you're not hard to read for those of us who know you. If you like her, what's stopping you?"

"I don't know if I'm crushing on her or not. She kissed me, and I slapped her when we first met," Lightning grumbled.

"Caspian was slapped by your mother when they first met - but that's an embarrassing story for another time. If you know you feel something, you could always start by being nice?"

"It's not that easy. I feel I'm shutting Fang out again like I do Serah. It's just…instinct. Though I think she can read me."

"Well, it'll be your call." Cid yawned. "I know it didn't work out with that NORA girl you liked, but you can't let one bad apple spoil the bunch either."

"That's the thing I'm confused about," Lightning sighed.

"Only you can decide what you want and what you do, Light. If that means starting a relationship then that's okay. If you only want to be friends, that's okay too, but you guys gotta talk."

"Alright fine. I just don't like feeling this confusion. But…thanks for being someone I can talk to. I'm surprised you aren't being all quirky because of my stupid crush."

"You're like an open book, Light. I know when things are serious and when you're not in the mood for playing around. You got your temper from your parents. Besides, I'm glad you called. Retirement is going rather well, though it's sorta quiet lately."

"I'll talk to Fang, just gotta find the right words to say," Lightning sighed.

"While I love our chit-chats, I need sleep, Light. I'll leave it at this: just talk to her if you think you've got a problem with her. It's not my call, but from my point of view, if you've got someone who won't just be your shoulder to cry on - if you've got someone who will really listen to you - you should make an effort to try and trust them. She has a right to know if something she's doing is bothering you and vice versa. That's what it means to live with someone else; you gotta have trust. I'll call you later and you can update me on what happens. Have a good night, Light."

"Thanks, old timer. Night." She let the line fall dead.

Lightning looked at her phone. 12:30 a.m.

Without anything else to do, Lightning closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. She didn't have any dreams, though perhaps that was simply because she was too anxious to actually fall into her dreams.

She woke to the slightest beep from her phone about an hour later. It was a text from Fang saying she and Vanille were on their way home.

Lightning pried herself from the couch and went to the kitchen for something to eat. She settled on a piece of child strawberry pie, settling in for the short wait. Once she finished her pie, she started reheating leftovers from the meal she'd made after work for the sisters.

By the time she heard Fang's motorcycle pull past the gate and into the garage, Lightning had put out the food and was sipping on the glass of milk.

Vanille's voice rang out as they approached the door from the garage into the house. "I'm starving!" A yawn. "And so tired…"

"Keep your voice down," Fang chided. "Light might be asleep."

Lightning heard the rattling of Fang slipping the key into the lock, and a moment later, Fang swung the door open. She instantly noticed Lightning standing in the kitchen and paused for a beat before Vanille shoved her way past and broke her from the coming stupor.

"Hey, you're up!" Vanille exclaimed. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

"No, I've been up," Lightning managed. "Welcome home."

The sisters removed their soaked jackets (the storm was still pouring outside, so they must've had a tough ride back on just a motorcycle) and placed their dripping helmets on the table.

"You made dinner?" Fang asked, glancing at the steaming hot plates of food.

"Teriyaki chicken and rice with vegetables and some sesame seed," Lightning explained. "It was a simple recipe I followed."

"Wow, this looks really good," Vanille sighed. Granted, she looked hungry enough to see any meal as a holy grail, but Lightning could tell she was being earnest.

Fang nodded in agreement. "You really didn't have to make us dinner, Light. But thanks."

Lightning nodded, staring down at her glass of milk as though it might reveal the mysteries of the universe if she glared long enough. "Consider it a thanks for letting me stay here. Anyway, your text said you got out early, but you're back around normal time - if not later. Something happen?"

The two Oerbans sat at the table and dug into the meal. They were surprised, albeit pleasantly surprised, that Lightning had managed a successful dinner. Lightning had certainly made worse, but she was indeed improving on her cooking skills.

"We were let out earlier because Lebreau didn't want us riding in the dark and in this rainstorm," Fang explained. "We were halfway there when it started coming down harder, so we took a break and took some shelter from the rain. Sorry if we made you worry."

Lightning shook her head. "I'm just glad you're both safe."

Though she wouldn't say it out loud, she was thankful for the two Oerbans. They certainly made Lightning's life livelier - and without them, Lightning would probably be stuck brooding with her thoughts all the time. Not a good place to be.

The pair ate mostly in silence, trying to make light conversation here and there. Once Vanille was done, the younger Oerban waved a goodnight before turning in with the slam of her door. Lightning went to work washing the dishes.

Fang stretched her arms above her head. "I'm surprised you're still awake."

"What's surprising about it?" Lightning asked.

"You're usually asleep, that's all. Sometimes I think you go to sleep just to avoid us. Also, you didn't have to serve us dinner tonight. I would have cooked anyway."

"Stubborn as always."

Fang tilted her head, observing Lightning in that cryptic way that meant she was seeing something on Lightning's face. That odd way that she seemed to be able to just…read Lightning - see something that no one else could (even Lightning herself).

"You look like you got something to say."

Lightning tensed. "I do," she admitted, "I just don't know how to put it into words." She dried the dishes and slipped them back in the cupboard. "But I do want to…talk."

"Then just go about it slowly. Take all the time you need to gather your thoughts. Breathe if it's getting overwhelming."

The two walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom. Once the door was shut behind them, Lightning moved to slip under the covers on her side of the bed.

Fang went to her dresser and grabbed a set of pajama bottoms and a tank top. She went to the bathroom and changed, eventually making her way towards the bed and slipping under the covers beside Lightning.

Lightning wrapped her arms around her stuffed Carbuncle, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. Fang, true to her word, waited patiently without complaint.

Fang rolled onto her side and glanced up at the soldier. "If you need to tell me something, just throw it out there, Sunshine. I can't answer you if you don't say anything."

"Fang, what would you do if I said I was confused?" Lightning began. "Like…by confused I mean…what if I was falling in love with someone and I didn't know what to think? Not that I'm falling for someone, just trying to figure things out." Lightning felt she was rambling.

"Well, if you're crushing on someone, then you could always just act on it. You can start by simply letting that person know you like them. Uh, you could learn more about them if you're not ready to do anything grand, but if you are you could try giving them flowers. Why do you ask, Sunshine?"

Lightning fidgeted lightly. "Uh, no reason. I'm just…confused."

"Who you fallin' for?" Fang's voice dropped. "Someone at work or…?"

"Never mind. It's nothing." Lightning rolled onto her side, facing away from Fang and effectively ending the conversation.

"Well," Fang announced, "all I can say is this: find that person who gives you happiness. You've gone through a lot, Sunshine; after all you've tolerated, if you can be happy, you should take the opportunity. If there's a person you like, tell them. Otherwise, you might miss out on the opportunity. And if it's too overwhelming right now…give yourself a little time. I can't tell you what to do, either way. Is she cute at least?"

Lightning shrugged. "You could say that, but I don't want her to think I'm weird for thinking it. Plus, I don't know what I think yet."

Fang snorted, letting out a small chuckle. "I'm surprised the great mighty Lightning Farron is mushy? Where's this even coming from?"

Lightning grumbled and pulled the covers tighter around her.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry for laughing, Sunshine. But damn, you gotta let me know these things. I wanna help you, be your friend. I can't help you if you don't open up more - and it's good if you have someone to talk to. I'm happy to be that person!"

Lightning bit her lip to keep quiet, but eventually the words came spilling out. "I'm confused, and I don't know if I should tell her that because it might hurt both of us."

"I'm sorry, Sunshine. Whether or not you're confused, you're gonna need to cross that bridge one way or another. It's up to you how prepared you are once you do. If it seems too difficult, just put it off longer until you can work out your feelings. Sometimes things get easier when you look at them from a distance."

Lightning shifted. She squeezed her Carbuncle tightly in her arms. "Thanks, Fang."

"Whelp, I'm exhausted!" Fang announced, changing the mood into a lighter tone. "Worked hard tonight, but tomorrow seems like an easy day. You don't have work, and I have off tomorrow. We could do something fun."

"Maybe."

"Night Sunshine."

"Night Fang."

Lightning and Fang both slept half the day away. It wasn't until about lunchtime that Lightning finally decided to get up and grab a shower. Just slipping on a t-shirt and jeans, the soldier girl made her way down the stairs.

"Lightning." Vanille waved. "Afternoon." The younger Oerban was relaxing on the sofa with the TV on, a bowl of oatmeal in hand with apples and cinnamon.

"That looks pretty good. You got any more?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, there's a few more packets in the pantry."

Lightning grabbed a bowl and started to prepare herself some oatmeal. Eventually, she took a seat on the couch next to Vanille and enjoyed her brunch.

Once Fang was showered, she made her way down the stairs towards the two.

"You want to take a ride?" Fang suggested. "I need to get a few groceries to make dinner tonight. Wanna come Light?"

"Uh, okay." She shrugged. "Why not?"

"We'll take my bike if you don't mind a motorcycle."

"Right. That's fine."

Fang snatched a thermis of coffee, a backpack, and a leather jacket. She headed to the pantry and grabbed the shopping list, taking an extra look around just in case and scribbling down a few more things. She went through a book of recipes and wrote down a few extra ingredients for them specifically.

"Okay, I have a list," Fang announced. "Anything else needed? Last call." She passed the list to Vanille.

"Uh, can you pick up a box of cake mix? For dessert. I also need strawberry frosting."

"Just a regular vanilla cake mix?"

"Yeah."

Fang took the list back and made a quick note.

Lightning threw her dishes in the sink and then moved to grab her leather jacket (required for riding on Fang's bike - riding leathers could save lives in the case of an accident).

The pair headed out into the garage. Fang grabbed her own helmet and then moved to rummage around a bin of other helmets. She eventually grabbed a new helmet and chucked it Lightning's way. "This one should be perfect."

Lightning took the helmet and slid it on, surprised it fit perfectly as she cinched the strap.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, a long time ago." Lightning took the backpack and slipped it on before while wrapping her arms around the Oerban.

Vanille came outside and opened the gate for them. Fang gave her a quick thumbs-up once the gate was open, activating the engine and flicking the kickstand up.

The ride to the market was pleasant, and the thrill of the motorcycle humming underneath her made Lightning feel a bout of nostalgia, clouded by her past mistakes. Her mind went to Squall, all the rides they had been on in the past. Just thinking of the passages through the countryside and cityscapes made her heart ache.

Fang focused on the road, but she felt Lightning squeeze her tight. Part of her wondered what their previous conversation last night had really been about. It wasn't like Lightning liked her…or was it?

Fang shook the thought out of her head, trying not to let the mixed feelings cloud her judgment. Of course, deep down, she had her hopes. There was something about the way that the soldier girl held herself that Fang just…liked.

Fang enjoyed her time with Lightning. She enjoyed speaking with her, doing activities with her, finding ways to make her smile. Fang enjoyed learning more about Lightning likes and dislikes, and anything about her past that Lightning would offer. She liked knowing that Lightning was opening up to her, that Lightning was beginning to trust her.

The thought of Lightning liking someone else actually…hurt.

Perhaps it was how Lightning held herself, maybe it was the fact that Lightning actually was starting to trust her and even showcased that she too had weaknesses. Fang remembered how Lightning, when they first met, had frozen up because the Oerban had kissed her; part of Fang wondered if the soldier would ever return the kiss.

Lightning somehow made Fang's days brighter. She was far different company than Vanille and her friends, but it was enjoyable. Lightning might not have noticed it herself, but when she got into discussing a topic she was passionate about, she almost became a whole different person. Fang had learned that the best way to get through her barriers was to try to make things into a competition. Just like Fang, Lightning had a competitive streak, and even when it was something as simple as which mythical summon was stronger or which movie had the best character, Lightning finally seemed to relax when she had something to discuss.

Lightning might call herself broken or hopeless some days, but Fang made sure to encourage her no matter how many times she needed to. Lightning was a strong woman all on her own, she just needed to be reminded of her strength sometimes.

Tonight, Fang was making Lightning's favorite dish, Mapo tofu.

Fang parked in the lot and the pair dismounted, slipping off their helmets and heading towards the doors of the store.

"Let's split up," Fang suggested. "You get your things, I get mine, meet near the checkout?"

Lightning nodded. "Sure. I've got some things to look for. Don't let me hold you back in the actual grocery shopping."

Fang grabbed a basket and headed down the aisles. She bought two packs of tofu, minced pork, some douchi, a spring onion, doubanjiang, Sichuan chili bean paste, chili powder, and a few other spices. She had only eaten Mapo tofu a handful of times; though it wasn't Fang's favorite, she knew Lightning would appreciate it.

Making a small detour, Fang also decided to slip in a small gift for Lightning. She found a small weapon kit, complete with cleaning oil, polish, and tools to help keep a weapon in top shape for as long as possible. Though gunblades came in different shapes and sizes, Fang made sure that the kit was compatible with both blades and firearms - especially since Lightning's gunblade did a complex transformation.

Fang made it back to the front of the store near the checkout and began browsing the end caps for anything interesting that might catch her eye. There was some candy on sale, some stuffed animals, ice cream…

Eventually, Lightning reappeared, looking disappointed. "Couldn't find what I was looking for," she explained. "I was hoping I'd find an Aurora Scarf as a gift."

"I can keep an eye out for them. They're pretty hot items, best sellers. Though they can end up being seasonal, stores do restock during special events year-round. I know a colony in the Archylte Steppe that has them, but they're a private group in Gran Pulse, often nomads who travel freely on chocobos."

"Huh, interesting. How'd you learn something like that?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Come on, it can't be that big a secret where you learned to go shopping for scarves."

Fang sighed. "Seriously, Light, I mean it."

"Alright, alright, fine. It's not like I need an Aurora Scarf at this moment. I can get one later."

"Speaking of gifts, I got you something," Fang remembered, quickly handing a bag towards the soldier girl.

Lightning reached inside and pulled out the kit, turning it over in her hands to read everything that was included. "Hey, thanks. This'll actually be useful for my gunblade. It needed a clean up soon anyway."

"I know how much that weapon means to you, Light. No need to be modest."

Lightning snorted. "Yeah. It means a lot to me. Thank you, Fang."

Lightning slipped the kit in their shared backpack along with the groceries. She needed to clean her blade anyways, and this kit would make Ol' Lightning look like new again.

"You sure it's not too heavy?" Fang asked.

"I got it, don't worry. You know I'm plenty strong enough. Besides, it's not like you spent thousands of gil; it's not that much."

The two walked towards the motorcycle that was parked outside the market, putting their helmets on. With the backpack on Lightning's back, the soldier wrapped her arms around the Oerban. Fang flicked the kickstand and they headed out once again.

The ride back was mostly uneventful. Once they were back, Fang banished both Lightning and Vanille to the living room to watch a movie, while she started on dinner.

"I'm gonna put my favorite movie on if that's alright, Light," Vanille said.

"Yeah. That's fine."

The pair settled in on the couch to the sound of Fang cooking in the background. Lightning was thankful that Vanille had chosen a fantasy movie because it did keep her interests. Two sisters running away into the wildlands after losing their family and tribe to war, and learning to adapt to the wilderness. It was weird, but Lightning felt like she'd heard the story somewhere before.

Before she could really put her finger on it, the smell of Mapu tofu caught her attention. The delicious scent filled the house and pulled her from the stupor of the movie's plot.

By the time the credits were rolling, Fang had finished up with her cooking. She pulled the rice off the stove and spread it evenly across the plates.

"Foods ready!" she announced.

"Mmm, did you get new spices?" Vanille grinned. "Must be something good."

Lightning eventually dragged herself from her comfortable position on the couch and joined the sisters in the kitchen. She paused at the doorway, realizing that Fang had indeed made her favorite Mapo tofu.

"Is that…?"

"Your favorite," Fang announced proudly.

"I'm surprised you remembered. I hardly recall even telling you about it, let alone how to make it…"

Fang gave a coy smirk. "I have my ways."

"Looked up a recipe online, huh?" Vanille snitched.

"Excuse you! I put my heart and soul into it! No recipe could ever compare with that secret ingredient."

"Well I for one don't exactly wanna be fed your heart on a silver platter."

"Such rudeness. How could you betray me like that!"

Lightning snickered at the sisters' banter. "Well it smells delicious."

"See? Light thinks so."

"Smells can be deceiving," Vanille argued.

"Guess the only choice is to try it for ourselves," Lightning shrugged.

As Vanille and Lightning settled into their seats, Fang came over with a bottle of red wine. She poured herself a glass and then offered the bottle to Lightning. "Want some?"

Lightning held out her glass. "Please."

Fang did the honors of pouring Lightning a proper serving of wine while the three got started on the meal. Vanille protested that it wasn't anything special, but it was clear she was only doing that to banter with Fang over it. Lightning found herself being a mediator between them, though it was clearly all fun and games.

Lightning mused how she hadn't had such amicable conversations with Serah in a long time. Maybe it was her own fault. Maybe she'd just forgotten how. But even though her own interests differed from Vanille's it wasn't hard to start up a conversation with her, since Vanille always had a story to tell from work.

"Yeah, and this poor girl got dumped by her boyfriend," Vanille was saying. "On the bright side, I think I managed to cheer her up."

"Yeah, well I served this guy last week that got a tongue-lashing from his boss," Fang announced. "I think I managed to stop him from committing murder, so that obviously means I've saved lives."

"Oh, you're exaggerating! I remember that guy. All he did was ramble on and on, but he obviously couldn't hurt a fly."

"Oh he could hurt flies. But I managed to save them. So many lives saved."

"You're certainly a hero," Lightning added drly.

"Was that sarcasm? I think that was sarcasm."

"Well, in her defense, she actually does save lives," Vanille pointed out. "More than the life of a few innocent bugs, I might add."

"I've saved real lives too! I saved a whole village from that Behemoth attack once."

"I've defeated Behemoths too, for the record!"

Lightning found herself chuckling. Whether she - or her present company - realized it, she was hanging on to every word Fang said and trying to take her side on their little trivial arguments. Though Vanille sometimes got offended, she made sure that she was overdramatic to prove she wasn't really upset.

Lightning couldn't make much sense of it herself, but she definitely felt a wave of confusion every time she thought too hard about Fang. She definitely appreciated everything that Fang did for her, how Fang was always trying to cheer her up whenever she started drifting into her own thoughts. And how Fang constantly reminded Lightning that she could get better, that she still had a chance.

A crush sounded too simple, too black and white, put a label on something that couldn't possibly be labeled so easily. At least that was her excuse for not yet labeling it as a crush.

For now, she just knew that Fang supported her at every turn. Fang gave her that freedom she had lost so long ago by taking her on a motorcycle ride. Fang went to the effort of making her favorite food.

Lightning stared at the Oerban as they ate and talked. Her face relaxed into a smile. 'Whatever this is, I hope you'll stay by my side - as a friend or something more. I do wonder…what do you think of me?'

"So, after dinner, wanna play a game of cards?" Fang suggested.

"Cards? You serious? Especially after last time?" Vanille pointed out.

Lightning smirked. "I'll take you both on and take your winnings upfront," she declared.

"Oh you're on, Sunshine!" Fang growled. "Especially since I got Lady Luck on my side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Kupo


	13. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang has an idea. Will her bright idea work? Find out in Togetherness

Chapter 12 Togetherness (Dinner Maybe?)

Lightning realized that in a few days, it would be a month since she had run away from home.

Part of her regretted her past actions against Serah and Snow, but another part of her was still spiteful, angry even.

However, now that she had time to think, she came to the realization that she was harder on Serah because she had been hurting because of her parents' death. She had wanted to fill the void of their parents so badly that…she grew up too fast, trying to be responsible and protect Serah. Lightning hadn't been able to do anything about her parents' deaths, and so she wanted to make sure that she was always there for Serah, that she was never absent or too far away or out of the loop.

Yet seeing the sisterly dynamic between Fang and Vanille caused Lightning to want to do better for Serah, to become closer to Snow and learn why he made her happy. Hanging with Fang actually helped her gather her thoughts, helped her realize the things that really mattered. Being with Fang taught Lightning to appreciate what she had, and even enjoy the people in her life.

While staying with the two Oerbans, Lightning also offered her services - running errands, helping with the housework, learning how to cook from both Fang and Vanille. Though Lightning was better at cleaning, keeping organized, and taking orders, her cooking skills were lacking; Fang and Vanille both taught her simple things that were actually tasty. The two were surprised to see the Sergeant making dinner for the three of them one night (and thankful, as both had been at work and hadn't had time).

Somehow their schedules always seemed to work with most nights, and the three would have downtime together. Vanille would watch heated matches of checkers, poker, old maid, rummy, and more between Fang and Lightning. The two even trained together with Fang's lance and Lightning's gunblade; the pair would either tie and get interrupted by something else or keep going until someone dropped.

Vanille was wary of the soldier girl at first, and she noticed that Fang had been acting weird lately. Before Lightning came, Fang was stressed, desperate, and struggling to keep payments up as the Oerban would take up odd jobs here and there. Now, Vanille saw a new light in her older sister. She was happy, cheerful.

If Vanille squinted, she could see her sister had a crush on the soldier girl - demonstrated in every subtle action she took. Leaning towards Lightning when they sat nearby, always aware of her presence, listening intently when she spoke. Even just hanging out with the two in Fang's room watching a movie, Vanille noticed her sister mirroring how Lightning sat.

It was rather cute, but Vanille wondered if Fang was really planning things. Though she didn't want her sister to get hurt, she knew that Fang would have to do something to act upon it. Vanille worried about the dynamic between them all falling apart if things went wrong, but she also noticed that Lightning was starting to relax and even smile. It was weird because Lightning was the complete opposite of her sister Serah, who was Vanille's best friend. However, to see the Sergeant actually happy made Vanille feel better about her sister's little crush.

That was until the one month mark.

Fang had a late night at work while Vanille had time off. They slept through the daylight most of the time, though Fang and/or Vanille would still get up in the mornings to make Lightning coffee and a small breakfast before going back to bed.

Today was different, though. Things seemed innocent enough until Fang entered Vanille's room while the younger girl slept.

Tapping her gently, Fang got no response. Turning on the light and opening her blinds, the sun hit the sleeping girl; Vanille simply pulled her blanket up over her head to shield her tired body from the light. Eventually Fang yanked the sheet from Vanille.

"What the hell Fang?" Vanille grumbled. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep! Go away…"

Fang sat at her sister's desk and sighed. "Well, I'm going to ask her on a dinner date tonight and I also have a second plan schemed in my head, but I need your help. I listen to you any time you'd wake me up like this, so now it's your turn to do the same."

Vanille stretched her arms up, running a hand through her wavy red hair that was hanging loose. "What Fang? You have my attention."

"Well, you see, I need to get a nice outfit for tonight," Fang sighed.

Vanille focused her tired eyes on her sister. "You're taking her out tonight? Isn't she working until late?"

Fang shrugged. "Yeah, I am. I got reservations for Bodhum's Pearl, the restaurant near the nightclub."

Vanille stretched once more. "Fancy."

Fang sighed. "My other plan, however, will need a little bit of help. I kind of need your phone because I need to make a call to someone important, and you have the number that I don't have."

Vanille listened intently as Fang explained her reasoning.

"I don't know sis, that plan seems kind of risky."

"Have some faith, 'Nille. Hell, I'm asking her out to dinner when she's way out of my league. I've got bigger problems to worry about."

Vanille rolled her eyes. "You're the most amazing person I know. If I didn't know any better, I'd guess that you're getting cold feet because you're actually scared she'll say no. But I've seen the way she looks at you as well as the way you look at her. You two mirror each other, for Etro's sake. I'd say Lady Luck's on your side." She patted Fang on the arm encouragingly and then laid back down.

Fang sighed. "Can you at least come to the mall with me and be my support? I need to get a nice outfit for dinner; I don't think my sari will cut it tonight. I am thinking of something nice, a formal outfit."

Vanille sighed. "Alright fine, but you owe me three meals for this," Vanille grumbled.

"Deal."

"And you will get me a cold coffee somewhere."

"Alright, fine! We'll go get breakfast," Fang sighed.

"And I choose the music on the way there!"

Fang rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, yes."

Fang turned to the door as Vanille called after her, "Love you sis!"

Once the pair were showered and ready, they headed out on Fang's motorcycle. The Oerban drove them to the mall, Vanille sticking in her earbuds for her pop music under her helmet while Fang focused on the road, and before long, the two arrived at the mall.

Upon entering a clothing store, Fang tried several outfits and couldn't quite find the flare she wanted. That was until she pulled a navy-blue button-up, a pair of black dress pants, a black tie, and a nice belt. At this point, she knew her formal wear habits and was grateful she could pull off the look.

"I think we got a winner!" Vanille cooed. Vanille started adjusting her sister's outfit. "Alright, that actually looks really good. You'd look nice with a pair of black loafers, or boots even. Also, unbutton these top three, show off your assets. You were given that nice bosom at least to show part of it. As for the tie, it works too."

The two made adjustments to the outfit, debating over a couple of details, before Vanille finally stepped back.

"And that's perfect!" Vanille said happily.

Fang looked in the mirror. "I feel like 10,000 gil. It's weird, but maybe you're right with this one."

A woman working near the fitting room gave a thumbs up. "Looking very nice, ma'am!" she called

Fang felt a bit of color creep onto her cheeks.

"Dang, you'll be getting compliments from all the ladies today, Fang," Vanille said.

Fang found herself glare daggers at her sister.

Eventually, Fang changed out of her new outfit for the date and paid for it, along with a pair of black dress shoes, before the two went to brunch.

The food was excellent, but Vanille noticed how distracted Fang actually was as she accidentally almost put salt in her coffee instead of sugar. Vanille could tell that her sister had been struck by Cupid's arrow. It wasn't unusual that Fang had been hit by that arrow, but this time was definitely more intense than usual - Vanille would know. Fang found herself distracted by her inner turmoil the entire meal.

After brunch, they made their final two stops from work. The first stop Fang had entered alone, emerging a few minutes later with a small bouquet of pink roses.

"What are you planning to do with those?" Vanille asked.

Fang smiled. "I'm going to surprise her at work. I think with all the stress lately, she needs something nice, and I thought if I got pink, she would get the hint. I think Lightning would like them."

Vanille nodded.

Fang kicked the kickstand from her bike while Vanille got on the back with one arm around her sister and the other hand holding the flowers - wrapped in the paper that would protect them from the wind. The small ride to the Guardian Corps building was smooth; Fang parked in the visitor's lot as both got off the bike and went inside. Though the building was massive, Fang still marveled at the lovely marble architecture. It had been the center for all the protectors of the city.

Fang had only been there once or twice before, and she'd never been up to Lightning's office before - making her task all the more nerve-wracking.

As Fang entered, Vanille handed the flowers off to her older sister. The lobby was full of people going in and out of the building as a boy sat on a bench rubbing his sore legs.

The boy looked up and noticed Vanille. "Oh, uh…hey there!" he said awkwardly.

Vanille turned and looked at him and pointed at herself to ask 'Me?'

He nodded. She walked over and said hello, and he asked her what she was doing there. Vanille began a light conversation with the shy boy and he motioned for her to take a seat as they went on.

Fang grinned as she went to the front desk where a man and woman were working on their computers and sorting papers.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the man asked. Fang glanced down and read his nametag, 'Shiro.'

"I'm looking for Sergeant Lightning Farron. I'm here to surprise her at work. I got some flowers to deliver."

Shiro arched his eyebrow in surprise. "That's a rare treat. The Sergeant is in. I can either page her down or you can go up, but if you go up, I'll need you to sign in and get a visitor's pass."

"I'll take the pass and ride up myself," Fang said.

Shiro nodded and reached down under the table to pull out a clipboard, sliding it up to her on the counter along with a pen to fill in her information.

After everything was squared away, Fang was soon allowed up the elevator. When the metal doors opened, she walked down the hall she was instructed to by Shiro where a square of offices met. She read names on the doors, from Amodar to Rygdea, and finally noticed Lightning's door.

Fang paused before the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Door is open, sir," Lightning called nonchalantly from within.

"It's not, sir." Fang pushed open the door and stood in the doorway.

Lightning looked up from her desk in surprise and met Fang's eyes. "Uh, what are you doing at my office, Fang? Was there an emergency at home?"

Fang shook her head, hand with the flowers held behind her back. "No emergency. Everything's fine."

Lightning put her pen down, folding her hands under her chin. "Alright, then what do you want? I was a little bit busy; I'm a little behind on my paperwork as it is…" She stared down the Oerban, and for a moment, Fang was worried she'd upset Lightning by coming to her at work.

For a moment, Fang doubted her whole plan.

Fang tried to steady herself, remembering that Vanille would never let her live it down after they went to all the effort and Fang chickened out at the last second.

"Well, I know you were busy at work, but I wanted to know if you'd join me for a night out in town? Tonight."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "What's the plan?"

Fang didn't waste time beating around the bush. "You, me. Candlelit dinner. A night under the stars."

"Alright, what restaurant?"

"I got a reservation at Bodhum's Pearl," Fang said.

Lightning leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. She looked impressed. "That's a good restaurant. Bonus points, picking a nice one out. What time is the reservation for?"

"Eight p.m. sharp." Fang moved the flowers out from behind her back and held them out. "Will these give me extra bonus points too?"

Lightning smiled and reached out to take them. "These are beautiful, Fang. I love pink roses."

Fang grinned. "I figured you would."

"I'd be happy to accompany you tonight," Lightning conceded.

Fang gave a mischievous smile as she saw Lightning's cheeks go bright red.

"My shift is almost over, then I'm going to the gym for a little bit. After that, I'll be at your place. Get ready, and we can go from there."

Fang smiled with delight. "That'll be awesome. Thank you, Light."

Lightning smiled at the Oerban. "Go home, you're just distracting me. Wish you could stay, but I'll see you soon."

Fang grinned happily. "See you soon," she agreed over her shoulder.

Amodar noticed the girl skipping towards the elevator from Lightning's office. He peeked into the room and saw Lightning, who was admiring the roses on her desk.

"If I didn't know any better, I say she's got a deep affection for that girl," Amodar said.

Rygdea smiled, joining Amodar in the hall, watching Lightning. "I believe our little Lightning is all growing up."

"Ugh, who'd get her flowers?" Jihl scoffed.

Rosch rolled his eyes.

"Well, whoever it is, Lightning seems happy," Amodar concluded.

Fang headed down through the lobby and saw that Vanille was still talking to that boy.

"So, you're a soldier in Lightning's brigade? That's so cool," Vanille was saying.

"Light's pretty cool. She can be tough to work with at times, but she's a fair Sergeant," the boy said.

Vanille noticed her sister enter the lobby and stood up, waving her over.

Fang threw her arm around Vanille's shoulder. "We have success!" she announced.

"Who's this?" the boy asked as he looked at Fang.

"Oh, this is my sister Fang," Vanille introduced. "She's trying to woo your captain."

"And who's this young man you've been talking to?" Fang asked.

"I'm Hope," the boy said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Hope. We have to go home, so come on Vanille. You two lovebirds can have some time later."

Vanille sighed her cheeks red. "You're embarrassing me, Fang. Hope, please reach out and call me."

Fang turned in her visitor's pass and signed out before dragging her sister away.

Things were starting to look up for Fang, Vanille could tell. As they rode home, Vanille wondered how their date would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading Kupo


	14. The Date

Chapter 12 Togetherness (Dinner Maybe?)

Lightning realized that in a few days, it would be a month since she had run away from home.

Part of her regretted her past actions against Serah and Snow, but another part of her was still spiteful, angry even.

However, now that she had time to think, she came to the realization that she was harder on Serah because she had been hurting because of her parents' death. She had wanted to fill the void of their parents so badly that…she grew up too fast, trying to be responsible and protect Serah. Lightning hadn't been able to do anything about her parents' deaths, and so she wanted to make sure that she was always there for Serah, that she was never absent or too far away or out of the loop.

Yet seeing the sisterly dynamic between Fang and Vanille caused Lightning to want to do better for Serah, to become closer to Snow and learn why he made her happy. Hanging with Fang actually helped her gather her thoughts, helped her realize the things that really mattered. Being with Fang taught Lightning to appreciate what she had, and even enjoy the people in her life.

While staying with the two Oerbans, Lightning also offered her services - running errands, helping with the housework, learning how to cook from both Fang and Vanille. Though Lightning was better at cleaning, keeping organized, and taking orders, her cooking skills were lacking; Fang and Vanille both taught her simple things that were actually tasty. The two were surprised to see the Sergeant making dinner for the three of them one night (and thankful, as both had been at work and hadn't had time).

Somehow their schedules always seemed to work with most nights, and the three would have downtime together. Vanille would watch heated matches of checkers, poker, old maid, rummy, and more between Fang and Lightning. The two even trained together with Fang's lance and Lightning's gunblade; the pair would either tie and get interrupted by something else or keep going until someone dropped.

Vanille was wary of the soldier girl at first, and she noticed that Fang had been acting weird lately. Before Lightning came, Fang was stressed, desperate, and struggling to keep payments up as the Oerban would take up odd jobs here and there. Now, Vanille saw a new light in her older sister. She was happy, cheerful.

If Vanille squinted, she could see her sister had a crush on the soldier girl - demonstrated in every subtle action she took. Leaning towards Lightning when they sat nearby, always aware of her presence, listening intently when she spoke. Even just hanging out with the two in Fang's room watching a movie, Vanille noticed her sister mirroring how Lightning sat.

It was rather cute, but Vanille wondered if Fang was really planning things. Though she didn't want her sister to get hurt, she knew that Fang would have to do something to act upon it. Vanille worried about the dynamic between them all falling apart if things went wrong, but she also noticed that Lightning was starting to relax and even smile. It was weird because Lightning was the complete opposite of her sister Serah, who was Vanille's best friend. However, to see the Sergeant actually happy made Vanille feel better about her sister's little crush.

That was until the one month mark.

Fang had a late night at work while Vanille had time off. They slept through the daylight most of the time, though Fang and/or Vanille would still get up in the mornings to make Lightning coffee and a small breakfast before going back to bed.

Today was different, though. Things seemed innocent enough until Fang entered Vanille's room while the younger girl slept.

Tapping her gently, Fang got no response. Turning on the light and opening her blinds, the sun hit the sleeping girl; Vanille simply pulled her blanket up over her head to shield her tired body from the light. Eventually Fang yanked the sheet from Vanille.

"What the hell Fang?" Vanille grumbled. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep! Go away…"

Fang sat at her sister's desk and sighed. "Well, I'm going to ask her on a dinner date tonight and I also have a second plan schemed in my head, but I need your help. I listen to you any time you'd wake me up like this, so now it's your turn to do the same."

Vanille stretched her arms up, running a hand through her wavy red hair that was hanging loose. "What Fang? You have my attention."

"Well, you see, I need to get a nice outfit for tonight," Fang sighed.

Vanille focused her tired eyes on her sister. "You're taking her out tonight? Isn't she working until late?"

Fang shrugged. "Yeah, I am. I got reservations for Bodhum's Pearl, the restaurant near the nightclub."

Vanille stretched once more. "Fancy."

Fang sighed. "My other plan, however, will need a little bit of help. I kind of need your phone because I need to make a call to someone important, and you have the number that I don't have."

Vanille listened intently as Fang explained her reasoning.

"I don't know sis, that plan seems kind of risky."

"Have some faith, 'Nille. Hell, I'm asking her out to dinner when she's way out of my league. I've got bigger problems to worry about."

Vanille rolled her eyes. "You're the most amazing person I know. If I didn't know any better, I'd guess that you're getting cold feet because you're actually scared she'll say no. But I've seen the way she looks at you as well as the way you look at her. You two mirror each other, for Etro's sake. I'd say Lady Luck's on your side." She patted Fang on the arm encouragingly and then laid back down.

Fang sighed. "Can you at least come to the mall with me and be my support? I need to get a nice outfit for dinner; I don't think my sari will cut it tonight. I am thinking of something nice, a formal outfit."

Vanille sighed. "Alright fine, but you owe me three meals for this," Vanille grumbled.

"Deal."

"And you will get me a cold coffee somewhere."

"Alright, fine! We'll go get breakfast," Fang sighed.

"And I choose the music on the way there!"

Fang rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, yes."

Fang turned to the door as Vanille called after her, "Love you sis!"

Once the pair were showered and ready, they headed out on Fang's motorcycle. The Oerban drove them to the mall, Vanille sticking in her earbuds for her pop music under her helmet while Fang focused on the road, and before long, the two arrived at the mall.

Upon entering a clothing store, Fang tried several outfits and couldn't quite find the flare she wanted. That was until she pulled a navy-blue button-up, a pair of black dress pants, a black tie, and a nice belt. At this point, she knew her formal wear habits and was grateful she could pull off the look.

"I think we got a winner!" Vanille cooed. Vanille started adjusting her sister's outfit. "Alright, that actually looks really good. You'd look nice with a pair of black loafers, or boots even. Also, unbutton these top three, show off your assets. You were given that nice bosom at least to show part of it. As for the tie, it works too."

The two made adjustments to the outfit, debating over a couple of details, before Vanille finally stepped back.

"And that's perfect!" Vanille said happily.

Fang looked in the mirror. "I feel like 10,000 gil. It's weird, but maybe you're right with this one."

A woman working near the fitting room gave a thumbs up. "Looking very nice, ma'am!" she called

Fang felt a bit of color creep onto her cheeks.

"Dang, you'll be getting compliments from all the ladies today, Fang," Vanille said.

Fang found herself glare daggers at her sister.

Eventually, Fang changed out of her new outfit for the date and paid for it, along with a pair of black dress shoes, before the two went to brunch.

The food was excellent, but Vanille noticed how distracted Fang actually was as she accidentally almost put salt in her coffee instead of sugar. Vanille could tell that her sister had been struck by Cupid's arrow. It wasn't unusual that Fang had been hit by that arrow, but this time was definitely more intense than usual - Vanille would know. Fang found herself distracted by her inner turmoil the entire meal.

After brunch, they made their final two stops from work. The first stop Fang had entered alone, emerging a few minutes later with a small bouquet of pink roses.

"What are you planning to do with those?" Vanille asked.

Fang smiled. "I'm going to surprise her at work. I think with all the stress lately, she needs something nice, and I thought if I got pink, she would get the hint. I think Lightning would like them."

Vanille nodded.

Fang kicked the kickstand from her bike while Vanille got on the back with one arm around her sister and the other hand holding the flowers - wrapped in the paper that would protect them from the wind. The small ride to the Guardian Corps building was smooth; Fang parked in the visitor's lot as both got off the bike and went inside. Though the building was massive, Fang still marveled at the lovely marble architecture. It had been the center for all the protectors of the city.

Fang had only been there once or twice before, and she'd never been up to Lightning's office before - making her task all the more nerve-wracking.

As Fang entered, Vanille handed the flowers off to her older sister. The lobby was full of people going in and out of the building as a boy sat on a bench rubbing his sore legs.

The boy looked up and noticed Vanille. "Oh, uh…hey there!" he said awkwardly.

Vanille turned and looked at him and pointed at herself to ask 'Me?'

He nodded. She walked over and said hello, and he asked her what she was doing there. Vanille began a light conversation with the shy boy and he motioned for her to take a seat as they went on.

Fang grinned as she went to the front desk where a man and woman were working on their computers and sorting papers.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the man asked. Fang glanced down and read his nametag, 'Shiro.'

"I'm looking for Sergeant Lightning Farron. I'm here to surprise her at work. I got some flowers to deliver."

Shiro arched his eyebrow in surprise. "That's a rare treat. The Sergeant is in. I can either page her down or you can go up, but if you go up, I'll need you to sign in and get a visitor's pass."

"I'll take the pass and ride up myself," Fang said.

Shiro nodded and reached down under the table to pull out a clipboard, sliding it up to her on the counter along with a pen to fill in her information.

After everything was squared away, Fang was soon allowed up the elevator. When the metal doors opened, she walked down the hall she was instructed to by Shiro where a square of offices met. She read names on the doors, from Amodar to Rygdea, and finally noticed Lightning's door.

Fang paused before the door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Door is open, sir," Lightning called nonchalantly from within.

"It's not, sir." Fang pushed open the door and stood in the doorway.

Lightning looked up from her desk in surprise and met Fang's eyes. "Uh, what are you doing at my office, Fang? Was there an emergency at home?"

Fang shook her head, hand with the flowers held behind her back. "No emergency. Everything's fine."

Lightning put her pen down, folding her hands under her chin. "Alright, then what do you want? I was a little bit busy; I'm a little behind on my paperwork as it is…" She stared down the Oerban, and for a moment, Fang was worried she'd upset Lightning by coming to her at work.

For a moment, Fang doubted her whole plan.

Fang tried to steady herself, remembering that Vanille would never let her live it down after they went to all the effort and Fang chickened out at the last second.

"Well, I know you were busy at work, but I wanted to know if you'd join me for a night out in town? Tonight."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "What's the plan?"

Fang didn't waste time beating around the bush. "You, me. Candlelit dinner. A night under the stars."

"Alright, what restaurant?"

"I got a reservation at Bodhum's Pearl," Fang said.

Lightning leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. She looked impressed. "That's a good restaurant. Bonus points, picking a nice one out. What time is the reservation for?"

"Eight p.m. sharp." Fang moved the flowers out from behind her back and held them out. "Will these give me extra bonus points too?"

Lightning smiled and reached out to take them. "These are beautiful, Fang. I love pink roses."

Fang grinned. "I figured you would."

"I'd be happy to accompany you tonight," Lightning conceded.

Fang gave a mischievous smile as she saw Lightning's cheeks go bright red.

"My shift is almost over, then I'm going to the gym for a little bit. After that, I'll be at your place. Get ready, and we can go from there."

Fang smiled with delight. "That'll be awesome. Thank you, Light."

Lightning smiled at the Oerban. "Go home, you're just distracting me. Wish you could stay, but I'll see you soon."

Fang grinned happily. "See you soon," she agreed over her shoulder.

Amodar noticed the girl skipping towards the elevator from Lightning's office. He peeked into the room and saw Lightning, who was admiring the roses on her desk.

"If I didn't know any better, I say she's got a deep affection for that girl," Amodar said.

Rygdea smiled, joining Amodar in the hall, watching Lightning. "I believe our little Lightning is all growing up."

"Ugh, who'd get her flowers?" Jihl scoffed.

Rosch rolled his eyes.

"Well, whoever it is, Lightning seems happy," Amodar concluded.

Fang headed down through the lobby and saw that Vanille was still talking to that boy.

"So, you're a soldier in Lightning's brigade? That's so cool," Vanille was saying.

"Light's pretty cool. She can be tough to work with at times, but she's a fair Sergeant," the boy said.

Vanille noticed her sister enter the lobby and stood up, waving her over.

Fang threw her arm around Vanille's shoulder. "We have success!" she announced.

"Who's this?" the boy asked as he looked at Fang.

"Oh, this is my sister Fang," Vanille introduced. "She's trying to woo your captain."

"And who's this young man you've been talking to?" Fang asked.

"I'm Hope," the boy said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Hope. We have to go home, so come on Vanille. You two lovebirds can have some time later."

Vanille sighed her cheeks red. "You're embarrassing me, Fang. Hope, please reach out and call me."

Fang turned in her visitor's pass and signed out before dragging her sister away.

Things were starting to look up for Fang, Vanille could tell. As they rode home, Vanille wondered how their date would go.


	15. The Moogle

Chapter 15 The Moogle

Morning came way too quickly. The first rays of sunlight peeked in the windows through an opening of blue curtains that Lightning had been sure Fang closed, but must not have. However, she wasn't mad, nor was she bitter. There was a new feeling there that had been there, and that was carefree. She didn't seem to care one way or the other, but she had been happy at the moment.

Her cerulean blue eyes opened slightly, looking at the woman beside her. Fang had one strong arm behind her head and the other around her waist. She glanced over at Fang with a small smile happy the other cuddled her like a stuffed carbuncle, but it caused her stomach still to do flips.

It was weird that she felt both anxious and felt joy at the moment. However, these feelings were like how she handled dating Lebreau way back in the day.

Closing her eyes again, she found herself falling asleep back with the heat and warmth of the other. The temperature was warm enough that caused her often cold body to warm.

After a bit more sleep, Lightning's phone went off before she jolted awake. As she reached for her phone, she carefully pulled out of Fang's arms, finding she had nearly fallen out of bed in the process, until Lightning hit the green answer button.

"Uh, hello?" Lightning asked, hearing Fang chuckle.

"Sunshine?" Fang asked.

"Hello?" Lightning asked once more.

"Sunshine…" Fang responds once more.

"Who is this?" Lightning asked with a sigh noticing Fang facepalm slightly, "What Fang?"

"You just tried to answer your phone alarm."

Feeling the color creep in her cheeks, Lightning soon realized that her girlfriend had been right before she slid a finger across the dismiss alarm button.

"Well, other than that little moment, I'm certain that you don't normally do this, or are you just nervous because I'm here, hmm?"

Though Fang was pressing Lightning, she meant well before kissing the pinkette's forehead and then her nose and gently but surely kissed her on the lips.

The night before was such a blur that Lightning felt like she melted in each kiss. Her stomach had a swarm of butterflies each time the Oerban kissed her. It was either something about the Oerban cuddling her or her kisses, but it caused Lightning to feel weak.

"I need to call Serah today. Also, I need to go to Eden Market, I kind of made a promise to pick something up from a vendor there and have the gil to prove it. I think I'm going to go home, and I wanted to know if you'd like to come and stay a few nights as payment for allowing me to stay with you."

Fang noticed her blushing and pondered the statement.

"Alright. If I go though I'm pretty sure that Vanille's just going to go off with her friends, she has enough street smarts that she goes where she wants. However, she does let me know where she'll be staying if she goes to a friend. Serah's her best friend, but she has these girls Rikku and Paine she's close to as well, and the four are like a band of thieves, always getting in trouble, except Serah often keeps 'Nille out of trouble. Your sister has her ways, surprisingly." Fang chuckled.

"That's Serah for you. We raised her to always do right."

"Well, at least that makes up for those two. However, 'Nille has the best fun with her, and I'm surprised we never met through them. Always 'You're too cool to hang with us, Fang.' Or 'My friend and I got things to do.' Those two are crazy." Fang chuckled.

"Serah always told me of a friend, never really knew who it was. Guessing that was your sister." Lightning said as she got up and started on her stretches to wake herself up.

"Probably." Fang forced herself, still far too early, but she didn't mind before she sat up and watch the soldier girl do stretches.

It wasn't until they met eye contact that Lightning had found color creep on her cheeks. Usually, the only one who had watched her stretch like this was Serah, and people from her training camp.

"It seems to me that you're pretty flexible. Nice to know." Fang grinned slightly.

Lightning rolled her eyes slightly. "I had been training since I told my father I wanted to go into the Guardian Corps."

"And to know you're a sergeant just makes things a lot more interesting. You could easily do anything, go anywhere and do whatever. Maybe I'm the bad influence." Fang grinned.

"You can be. Especially when you fell in the pond because I said yes." Lightning said.

Fang picked up the snarky joke and rolled her eyes.

"Hardy har har. And then you fell for it as soon as I pulled you in and almost screamed at me." Fang laughed.

"Well, you just basically made my night perfect until my dress was soaked and then-." Lightning growled slightly.

Before she could say another word, Fang kissed her, silencing her as Lightning wrapped her arms around the other.

"Stop talking. Go get showered, and then call Serah. I can take a bit of time to pack my bag if I'm going to stay with you for a few days." Fang said, snaking her arms around the pinkette's waist.

As soon as Lightning had been released from the arms of the Oerban, she went to her suitcase and rummaged for a nice outfit. After picking out a cute outfit, Lightning was in the restroom, grabbing a shower.

Fang forced herself to stand, she found herself going down the stairs and starting on a pot of coffee as she noticed a certain redhead sitting with a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, sis. You look exhausted." Vanille said.

"Am I? I feel that. I think we were up super late last night playing icebreaker." Fang admits.

"Oooh. That sounds like fun. Anything exciting come up? Or were you two just lock lipped?" Vanille asked.

Fang rolled her eyes, "Chill Casanova." She said, reaching for the jar of coffee and dumped some into the filter basket before adding water to the coffee pot.

Hitting a button, the machine heated the water before spilling out as Fang grabbed two mugs from a cabinet above and a bottle of cream from the fridge.

"Must have been a rough night if you're this exhausted and awake?" Vanille asked.

"Uh, no. Light forgot to turn her alarm off. She wants me to go to her actual house and hang out with her for a few days with her sister and her boyfriend, uh you gonna stay with Rikku and Paine until I can return home then?" Fang asked.

"Depends. I know Serah's been busy with Snow. Probably those two have been asking me to hang out with them. They wanted to go to the beach in search of treasure again." Vanille said

Fang chuckled, "Well, have fun then."

"Always sis. You be safe too. I'm just really happy for you, Fang. You deserve a chance to be happy. Lightning even seems to be in a better mood since you two became closer. Might help her get used to Serah and Snow even better. I remember that was a point that Serah made talking to me on the phone before. I remember the day she met Snow, she was terrified that Lightning was going to break his hand. Said it was like the guy she almost broke at that restaurant she almost got them banned from when we were in high school." Vanille said.

"Damn. Sunshine actually is pretty badass, though."

"Still can't believe you were graceful, though. What even happened that you were both soaked yesterday?" an honest question.

"Uh… I fell in the pond…" Fang admitted.

"You, dork," Vanille said, with a roll of her green eyes.

After a bit, Lightning was down the stairs and standing in the kitchen on the phone.

"Uh yeah, Serah. We'll be there sometime as soon as we are both ready. Uh, I have to take care of a few things, and we should be there after lunch. It just occurred to me that I have a few stops on the way home I need to make in my car: new oil and such. And to answer your question, yes! Also, thank you. She's going to at least experience the ocean side of town. I cannot wait to show her. However, I'll talk to you more as soon as we get there, bye, Serah." Lightning said, hanging up before she went to Fang and gave her a tight squeeze.

The Orbean returned the hug noticing Vanille smiling at the two.

"You guys are cute. Like seriously. Also, I'm surprised you are lowering that high and mighty attitude Light. That's gonna do you good." Vanille grinned.

"Rather than our first meeting?" Lightning asked.

"Uh yeah. That was a terrible time…" Vanille said, remembering all the broken glass she had to clean, with a 'you idiot' type-face.

Fang went up and got her shower, Lightning sat with Vanille and enjoyed a mug of coffee and a fresh chocolate chip muffin from a tray that Vanille had just pulled out of the oven.

"Very tasty." Lightning said through a quick mouthful, placing her napkin over her mouth, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm glad you liked it," Vanille said as she grinned at the soldier girl.

"You take care of my older sister, though. Never seen her this happy in a while."

"Well, I'm glad." Lightning admitted. The two sat and talked for quite some time.

Fang was down the stairs with her suitcase standing in the kitchen, sunglasses over her green eyes.

"Well, 'Nille, you have fun with your friends. I'll take this one. Your motorcycle is good to go."

The two sisters hugged and bid each other farewell as Lightning watched, with a small smile on her face.

"If there's a problem, don't hesitate to call me," Fang said, grabbing her helmet and the spare.

"Light, can I put my suitcase in your trunk?" Fang asked.

Lightning nodded. "To Eden marketplace and then to the oceanfront." Lightning said.

She grabbed Fang's bag as well as her bag.

As Lightning put both suitcases in her trunk, she looked at Fang, who settled on her motorcycle.

"I'll follow you," Fang said.

Her engine revved as her gloved hands slid onto the handlebars.

Before they knew it, Lightning finally left Fang's house as the cottage started to further and further away from view. Going home would be nice, but she'd miss the independence of the moment; maybe sometimes she'd get her own house and move out. It would help her with Serah's dating life, and perhaps it would be the better option to get her own place, but she put the idea on the backburner.

The two arrived at the marketplace, Lightning parked, and then Fang parked beside her.

"So, what is the mission coming here?" Fang asked, setting her helmet underneath her arm and offered the sergeant her hand.

"You'll see."

It was at that moment; Lightning's hand was in Fang's, and the two started walking through the market.

"I made a promise to a vendor here to buy something from him. I brought gil to barter with if you can help me." Lightning said.

"Sure. What kind of thing are we buying?" Fang asked.

Eventually, they made it to Ichigo's Pets. Ichigo looked at the pinkette, holding hands with the brunette.

"Ah, the lovely lady. Also, another fair maiden came to my stand. You two are close, yes. You have returned to my stand. Beautiful lady is there a creature you have considered buying?" he asked.

"Watch it, buddy. I don't like you flirting with my girl." Fang pointed out under her breath.

Lightning squeezed her hand tight at that moment, causing the other to stop. "Yes. I'm here to buy a Moogle." Lightning said.

"Ah, the lovely lady would like to buy a Moogle. I am offering a Moogle for 100,000 gil. They are the creatures of fairy tales after all my fair lovely lady." Ichigo said.

"I brought 65,000 gil." Lightning said.

Ichigo shook his head. "No deal, my fair lady." The guy said.

Fang rolled her green eyes. "Look, I believe you don't want to lower your price because you're too scared you'll lose profit. However, you won't lose profit for one Moogle." Fang said.

"I'm standing behind my 65,000 gil, and that's my final offer." Lightning said, noticing he wasn't budging from his price.

"We'll just take her money and go somewhere else. Come on, Sunshine." Fang said, which caused Lightning to blush slightly as they walked away.

"I could lower the price! Clearly, I was wrong about you two." Ichigo said.

"60,000 then," Fang ordered.

"Fine." He responded as he went towards the cages and grabbed a medium-sized pen.

Inside was a Moogle that looked bored. It was cute, and it seemed to show no fear, making small Moogle noises.

Giving her money, Lightning was glad that Fang had saved her 5000 from her paycheck. Amodar had been sort of generous this month.

As Ichigo handed Lightning the cage, she grabbed it. Soon Lightning and Fang walked away with their new Moogle. A gift for Serah, and her ticket to home.

Lightning set the cage in her car, Fang looked in as well. "It's cute, but what does a Moogle even eat?" Fang asked.

"Kupo nuts. I did some research on Moogles and found that out. Uh, they sell them at the stores, though people enjoy them. We can go to the store and then head home. I will need to get a bulk so we can feed this Moogle." Lightning said, noticing the Moogle stir. Before long, it started making its trademarked Kupo noises.

Fang to look at it, confused. "What are you even gonna call it?"

Lightning thinks, "Mog?" came the honest reply.

"If you are running in the market, I can sit in the car with the Moogle until you get out," Fang suggested.

Lightning looked thankful. "That's totally acceptable." Lightning said.

Soon the two were on the road again, getting the market while Fang sat with the Moogle in her car, securing food for the Moogle.

After bringing a big bag of Moogle food, Lightning set it in the trunk of her car, looking at Fang thankful.

"Let's get home. Now's the time when I tell you how to get to my house." Lightning said, bringing her phone out of her pocket and dialed Fang.

The rest of the road trip back home was smooth, and eventually, Lightning and Fang were on the way to Lightning's house as she turned into the driveway, noticing Serah and Snow sitting on the porch as Fang parked beside her.

Lightning felt her heart become nervous. However, with Fang, her nerves started to die down as the other glanced over at her.

Fang removed the helmet from her head and shook her hair out. With no signs of nervousness on the Oerban, Lightning would get out of the car as she soon faced her sister after a month away from home.


	16. Homecoming

Chapter 16 Homecoming

Lightning couldn't believe it, she was finally home after a month away. Standing in the driveway, she felt her nerves swirling around in her chest. However, on the ride here, Lightning had come up with an idea of moving out entirely and pushed it to the back of her mind for the time being.

Someday, Lightning would move out and get her own place, but that would probably only happen if Serah and Snow got married.

Lightning pondered the possibility but wasn't sure for the time being. Right now, she had other pressing matters, like setting a blanket over the Moogle's cage and getting her stuff out of the car. Carrying her weapon case, she eventually got out after grabbing the cage inside the passenger seat.

Fang had finally dismounted from her motorcycle and had thrown the kickstand on it, throwing a tarp over the bike. The sky was dark and looked like it would rain.

Lightning would tell Fang to move it into the garage later, as soon as she could pull her car into the garage as well, right now she couldn't tell if Snow had a bike in it, but Serah's car was parked within too.

The first things that hit her senses were the smell of the sea, the sound of gulls crying ahead and the sight of her girlfriend opening her truck.

Fang finally adjusted her lance to her belt after opening her leather jacket and placing her gloves in her pocket.

"It looks like it'll rain, you can put your bike in the garage. Also, you're free to put your helmets, and biker stuff there. I got a workbench that I have my gunblade stuff on," Lightning suggested. "Or I can take it when we get inside and I'll give you some closet space."

Fang looked thankful, grabbing both suitcases from the trunk. "You got everything else, Sunshine?"

"Yeah. Just nervous," Lightning admitted. "I shouldn't be but I am."

"Don't be. It's your sister. Serah's family through and through. Stop worrying. Clearly, at the restaurant, she missed you a lot," Fang said with a small sigh. "Clearly, Van's rubbing off on you, because you've been nervous ever since we left the market," Fang shrugged before noticing her girlfriend's death glare.

The two walked to the porch where Snow and Serah had been in a massive argument over who'd win; cats versus dogs, before Serah recognized that Lightning and Fang had been standing there awkwardly listening to their bickering.

"And cats can clean themselves!" Serah yelled, "BEAT THAT SNOW!"

"There isn't anything to beat. I'm just saying dogs are friendlier like the one we saw at the shelter."

"Continue with the conversation, it was becoming quite interesting," A voice said, causing the younger Farron to look up from her boyfriend.

Within seconds, Serah had almost tackled Lightning to the ground, but hugged her tightly instead.

Serah smiled happily, winking at Fang. "I knew you'd come home. Welcome to the house, Fang. Make yourself at home."

Snow looked at Lightning with a huge grin on his face, "And I'm actually surprised to see you, sis."

Lightning sighed, "Snow for the thousandth time, I'm. Not. Your. Sister."

Fang put an arm around her neck and pulled her close once the suitcases were set down subduing the bitter sergeant.

"What's that in your hand?" Serah asked, looking at the carrier that Lightning had a tight grip on.

"I got you something, I just hope you don't hate me for getting this for you," Lightning looked at Serah as she carefully grabbed the carrier from her hands.

Serah set the carrier on the table before peeling away the blanket and upon further look noticed the Moogle within.

Mog stirred and started going on a small Kupo rant, looking at the people around.

Serah opened the door to the cage and pulled the Moogle closer to her.

"This is Mog. He belongs to you."

"Is this for me? Seriously?! You got me a Moogle! That's so cool, sis!"

Serah pulled Lightning into a huge hug, squeezing Lightning tightly in the process as the Sergeant's cheeks tinted pink.

Snow grinned as did Fang.

"Sisters," Fang breathed. She noticed Vanille had texted her. "Just got a message. 'Nille got to Rikku and Paine's."

"Hopefully, she has fun." Both Lightning and Serah had said.

Serah grinned slightly, "I call jinx."

"Do not even jinx me or so help me, Serah." Lightning sighed with the roll of her blue eyes.

"I won't. I'm just surprised you are friends with Van too now."

"Guess great minds think alike." Lightning said, putting her arms behind her head before Fang's arms snaked around her waist, causing her cheeks to become redder, Serah tried her best not to laugh.

"Fang, I got the suitcases. Go put your bike in the garage, with mine. Serah's car is at the shop getting worked on. You too sis, put your car in the garage." Snow suggested before Lightning rolled her eyes, "I'm not your sister."

"We hit a creature one night. Did a bit of damage to my car." Serah sighed, "While Snow's taking luggage in, you need to tell me the story of what happened." Serah looked from her sister to Fang, before grabbing two glasses of water for her sister and her girlfriend.

Lightning took a seat beside Fang, who kept an arm around her lower back.

"Well, after the restaurant, we went to Starsky Pond. We went on a nice walk and just were starting to wind down from the dinner date. We decided to sit at the bench and talk for a bit before Fang started not making any sense. However, the thing that made sense was when she put her hand on my cheek, and it felt like the world stopped moving, and before I knew it, I had my first kiss." Lightning looked down slightly embarrassed.

Fang looking at her. "And you aren't bad at kissing either." Fang grinned, sliding her hand up along Lightning's side.

"And then I fell in the pond and pulled your sister in!" Fang laughed.

Lightning glared at her before a smile replaced the glare. "It was a great night, though." Lightning admits before Fang kissed her cheek, gently brushing the hair behind her ear.

"That's adorable, Lightning." Serah smiled, "Never thought you had a soft side."

Fang grinned, "I'm gonna keep this one safe, though. Plus, who would've thought your sister was quite the catch. Lady Luck really smiled in my favor yesterday."

"I could argue with that, but I'm not going to," Serah grinned rather mischievously, "After all, my sister has a habit of causing trouble."

Lightning sighs, "Now, if you both stop it, that'd be appreciated."

Fang looked around, "Nice house, by the way. I'm surprised you guys live this close to the sea."

"Our father worked extremely hard to get this house for our mother. He became a commander in the Guardian Corps just to buy it for her. Uh, Lightning also worked extremely hard to keep our house after they passed… It took a lot of hard work, but the Farron house was also a vacation home they would rent out the bedroom to during the summer holidays." Serah smiles.

"Dad got this house when mom was pregnant with me. However, we have a nice little community." Lightning admits, "Great neighbors. Plus, not a lot of crime in the area."

Serah still held Mog in her arms as the Moogle slept, tired from its travel.

Eventually, Fang moved her bike into the garage.

Lightning told Serah the story about her departure from the house, after she had blocked Serah's number.

Both sisters had cried and made peace in the moment, just happy to have reconciliation.

Fang returned noticing as Lightning and Serah both cried and forgave each other, before taking a seat once more. She didn't dare interrupt the moment.

Snow exited the house, "So what's the game plan tonight? The NORA boys want to come over."

"We talked about that Snow. Not tonight. Yuj, Maqui, and Gadot can wait. Lightning just got home, and I'm sure Fang doesn't want to be crowded with more people tonight."

"Alright, fine. The guys can come another night. Sorry babe."

"Snow, it's fine. I just don't want you overwhelming my sister and her girlfriend."

Snow stalked towards the garage, and a crack of thunder rolled in the distance, followed by the first flashes of bolts in the sky. "That's the cue to go inside, I guess," Serah carried Mog like a toy Moogle as the Moogle started to panic slightly from the inevitable storm.

Lightning grabbed her things and was in the house, followed by Fang. Right when the two entered the house, the sky opened, and rain started falling against the pane of the window, and roof above.

"Good thing we got inside when we did. Though we have an awning over the porch, it's still a better safe than sorry." Serah yawned, "I got ingredients to make Mapo Tofu tonight sis. I also have anpan for dessert, or I could make Dorayaki."

"Either work." Lightning, her lips moved into a thin line as she noticed Serah also had arranged the kitchen since she had left in the house last month.

"I arranged the entire kitchen. Sorry, sis. I labeled things, so you know where everything is for the time being. It was easier to arrange when you were gone. I hope you aren't mad there."

"It's fine, I suppose. You two have been the only two living here in my absence other than when Vanille comes here to visit you."

Serah reached up and grabbed a pan from the cabinet.

"It's fine. I don't really care. You always did like cooking more. Some day you need to try my cooking, I've improved." Lightning admits grabbing an apple from a basket of fruit on the table. Shining it against her shirt, she inspected it before taking a small bite. "Sorry, just a bit hungry."

"I guess that's my cue to make dinner before the power blows out." Serah walked past her sister and popped her head out into the garage. "Snow honey? Are you gonna be working out here for a while?"

"Yeah, babe. Just working on my motorcycle. Are you starting on dinner?" Snow picked up a wrench and looked at it before tossing it into the toolbox before grabbing a bigger one, and a smaller one.

"Yes. Mapo Tofu tonight, rice and Dorayaki."

"Alright, baby girl. I'm going to finish this up and then get cleaned up. If you need help, with dinner let me know."

"Nah Lightning and Fang can help me just fine." Serah smiled, "You finish up. We need to go for a ride sometime." Serah moved her ponytail behind her shoulder stepping out of the house into the garage walking towards Snow as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

"I'd get that shower now. The rain is coming down pretty hard, and I don't know how much longer we'll have power."

Snow pressed his lips against hers, "Hey, like I said, babe, I'll be in soon. Just gonna—"

CRACK!

The sound of thunder against the roof sounded.

Serah made a shrill shriek.

Snow put his tools down and escorted her inside.

Lightning and Fang were standing there against the counter watching the rain and bolts of lightning light up the sky.

"KUPO!" Mog shrieked before flying into Serah's arms.

Serah cradled the scared Moogle as it transformed into a crossbow!

Serah looked confused at this sudden realization.

Lightning and Fang both looked confused.

"Did you know a Moogle could do that?!" Lightning asks inspecting the new weapon in her sister's hands.

"Nope, not at all," Fang admits.

Something ran past Lightning, causing the soldier girl to nearly scream before the house's lights started flickering from the storm. Grabbing her phone, she flicked on the flashlight of her phone once the lights surged off entirely.

Aiming it in the direction of the thing that ran past her, she noticed a calico cat standing in the corner with its haunches raised.

"Serah is there something you're not telling me? When did you get this cat?"

Serah sighed, "Alright, fine. The NORA boys found this kitten, and I have been taking care of her. Her name is Snow." Serah placed the crossbow down and knelt down to the calico cat's level before it walked to her hand and rubbed its head against her hand before taking a place on the chair beside Serah.

The cat eventually started licking its paw before rubbing along its ears once it settled.

"Surprise?" Serah asked, noticing her sister's face, which was surprisingly calm. "She's been my comfort animal since you left. Yuj found her the week you left and I have been taking care of her ever since."

"Serah, we didn't talk about a cat. I remember you had Iris. However, I suppose it's fine. Long as you are taking care of her. Plus, keep her out of my gunblade stuff, don't want an accident to happen."

"Cats are so cool." Fang smiled watching as Snow rubbed against her legs, before reaching down and picking up the cat who started purring instantly. "Oh, my gods listen to that purr." Fang smiled rubbing her cheek against the soft fur.

"I never knew you liked cats, Fang. They are okay, but I prefer dogs, at least they don't scratch me."

"Lightning's just mad Iris scratched her when she was a kid," Serah rolled her eyes, still holding Mog, who turned into a crossbow.

"That's extremely weird. What else can your Moogle do, babe?"

"Dunno," Serah answered, placing her hand along with the crossbow's strings, her fingers pulled gently at the string almost as if she had an arrow knocked. She aimed slightly as if she had a target, mimicking a hunter but as soon as she had let the strings go, a real arrow slid from the crossbow hitting the wall at a family picture as the arrow embedded in a family picture.

Serah looked just as stunned as everyone else.

"SERAH!" Everyone screamed surprised no casualties happened.

The crossbow turned into a sword and then back to a Moogle.

"Uh, that was crazy." Fang looked at the arrow that was still glowing and noticed it had hit Lightning in the picture.

"I promise I'll behave!" Snow yelled, before pulling the arrow out.

Mog looked embarrassed before flying into Serah's open arms.

"Kupo!"

"And now I need to be careful with you. Lesson one. Don't mess with Serah now. Lesson two: Serah apparently has great aim. Lesson three, Serah is always right."

"Lesson four… Moogles are deadly." Lightning sighs.

Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist, carefully pulling her closer.

"I'm going to check the fuse box and see if I can get the generator going." Snow offered.

"That'd be helpful for dinner." Serah sighed, "If not, we could get pizza in Eden."

"Well, this has been an exciting trip home so far." Lightning rests her head against Fang's shoulder. Both looked exhausted, and it wasn't long before Lightning had closed her eyes and fell asleep with her head on Fang's chest.

Serah set her Moogle and cat down sitting on the floor with them.

Snow fiddled with the fuse box while Serah held a light for him.

"Any luck?"

"Not yet Serah. I'm doing all I can for the time being."

Serah was unhappy with how Lightning's return had been. While it continued to storm outside, there was no chance of the power turning back on. However, Serah was happy to have a Moogle that also acted as a weapon. That'd be a helpful tool for later on, just in case of emergencies.

Glancing at her phone, she noticed she had a message from Vanille. Deciding to dial her redheaded friend, Serah was just happy to hear from a friendly voice.

"Hey, Serah." Vanille's happy tone was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Van. I just needed someone to talk to. Power went out; Lightning and Fang are sleeping, and Snow is trying to get the power back on in the house."

"Sounds like a disaster—hey is Fang behaving?"

"Yeah. Your sister is behaving. Quite a catch, and I'm surprised she caught the eye of my sister."

"I KNOW! Uh, Serah, I need some advice speaking of a catch."

After Vanille explained what was wrong, Serah let out a small whistle.

"Well, remember when we met Snow?" Serah asked.

"Yeah. You scraped your knee up after you fell from your bike. He carried you and took care of it as I followed. Plus, he rescued you from that bloodfang bass."

"Point aside, well, if you like this boy, Hope why don't you ask him out?"

"I don't know. I feel it's too straight forward. Plus, Hope's one of Lightning's recruits, which makes it even more awkward. Would she care?"

"But if you like him, you never know. Either way, you would at least understand each other better."

"True. Rikku and Paine said hi, by the way. We need to have a girl's night out."

"We will. Plus, Lebreau and Tiffa have been talking about that lately, too. How about we all get together one afternoon and plan an outing? Or we could go to Sazh's for Chocobo riding. You know, Sazh, we've been there a few times, and I babysit his son Dajh sometimes."

"Oh yeah, I remember him as your cool pilot uncle!"

The power turned back on.

Serah noticed Lightning and Fang were still sleeping, rolled her eyes, took a picture of the two, and sent it to Vanille.

"What did you send me—oooh those two are so cute. Maybe they'd enjoy some girl's time with us."

"MY sister?! You're out of your mind." Serah laughed. Serah noticed Lightning glaring daggers for waking her up.

"Yeah, but it could be fun. Plus, Lightning is good at checkers and card games. I'd be extremely interested if she and my sister could last playing water volleyball like we played last time."

"Serah, please take the phone call elsewhere…" Lightning grumbled.

Fang leaned up and kissed her.

"Shhh, Light… Napping time." Fang mumbled slightly.

Lightning lowered her head against Fang once more.

"What just happened?"

"I think your sister just subdued mine from trying to attack me for waking her up,"

Vanille laughed, "Fang subdued Lightning? Seriously?"

"Yeah, just kissed her and those two fell back asleep."

Serah got started on dinner and dessert, noticing the rain had broken enough, she changed her plans and just made pizza and they would have ice cream for the night.

Snow helped pitch in making dinner once he stopped fidgeting with his tools.

Serah worked hard to make dinner (homemade after all) and was grateful that the storm had broken without the power going out again.

After a while, Fang and Lightning had awoken with the wavering smell of pizza.

Setting the table, Lightning was just grateful that Fang was staying with them. Serah was grateful that Lightning was enjoying her time back at home, and Snow just enjoyed having someone to talk to, as Fang and him geeked out about motorcycle parts at the dinner table.

The four ate and enjoyed the pizza before Serah handed a small box to her sister.

"This is another birthday gift I got you. It's a small gift, but I thought you'd enjoy it, sis." Serah said once Lightning had set her fork down and took it with clean hands, eying the box with suspicion.

She tore into it slowly. Inside the box, Lightning noticed a smaller box.

"Dad's commander pin and the bracelet that dad had gotten mom. It was supposed to be mine, but now it's yours." Serah said Inside was a bracelet that their mother had worn every day that their father had bought her. The pin matches the bracelet, and both belong to you now. We went to the storage unit and were looking at a few things, and I found this box in a bigger box that mom packed away."

"Thank you, Serah. That means a lot to me. I don't deserve it either. However, I will keep them safe." Lightning promises, pulling out the bracelet and pin inspecting both.

"I know you will. That's why I'm giving it to you. Think of it as a Guardian Angel charm. Dad got it for mom when he went away, but the gem was from a man in Gran Pulse that was a friend of the family. I read some of dad's notes that were inside his desk when we were at the storage unit."

Fang looked at the bracelet, a small smile on her face. "Well, it's a beautifully crafted bracelet too. Seems special," She said, looking at the gemstone. "I've seen this stone one other place, and that was a long time ago," Fang said

Serah hugged Lightning tightly as Lightning wrapped her arms around the younger girl pulling her into a tight embrace.

After desert, Lightning and Fang settled on one couch.

Serah and Snow settled on the other couch.

"We should watch a movie before bed."

"What movie?"

"I have a bunch of rom-coms. We have several action-adventure films too, and several sci-fi classics." Serah browsed the cabinet under the television and plugged the DVD player in as it booted up.

Snow thinks. "Hmm, I suggest an action flick."

"And I would like a mystery." Lightning retorted.

Fang thinks, "I'm not picky. I'm okay with anything."

"Okay, sis wants a mystery. Snow wants action. Why not both? We have several of the Veronika Silver movies, a Private Eye detective, full of romance, action, mystery, and adventure." Serah said, pulling the box set.

Fang sighs, "I hope I'm not offending anyone when I say I've never seen Veronika Silver."

Lightning's arm hooked around her tight, "Well hopefully you'll like them."

"If not, we could always head to bed early. Plus, you need to see where my room is. Don't want you walking into Serah's room by mistake." Lightning suggested. "I'm going to take Fang upstairs. Pick a movie, and then we will be down soon." Lightning grabbed Fang's hand and pulled Fang towards the stairs, as she followed.

The two went up the stairs to Lightning's room. "The first door in the hall is Serah's. Do not go in there, and on this side facing the pier is my room."

Lightning opened the door turning the light on. Three windows had the curtains open and tied neatly at the sides. A queen-sized mattress sat in the middle with a few posters of Guardian Corps ranks hung on the wall. A vanity was in one corner of the room, and on the other side was a desk. A few glass chocobos sat on top of a shelf with several trophies under a bookshelf with several books stocked full of novels.

"You ran track and field? And what's this?" Fang read the plaque on the trophy. "Claire Farron. Who was that? Did you have another sister?"

"That's my real name, Fang. My birth name was Claire." Lightning sighed.

"Well, it's nice, Sunshine. Why'd you change it?"

"That was my name. Changed it for the most obvious reason."

"Claire or Lightning, I'll love you no matter," Fang smiled.

"And that's good enough for me." Lightning smiled back.

After a while, Lightning had grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms, and a violet tank top. Fang started to change into her pajama clothes, causing Lightning to turn around and look away. It wasn't until Fang had succeeded in getting her own shirt off that Lightning felt her cheeks tint crimson.

"Fang you could have changed in my bathroom."

"No need to be ashamed of what you see, Sunshine. Sorry if you aren't ready for that, then just turn around and now I know for future reference" Fang felt no shame for changing in her room.

"It's just something I'm not really ready to see. Like I've showered and trained alongside women, but I can be a prude at times."

"Sunshine, you might be a prude now, but someday you won't care," Fang placed her lips along Lightning's throat, causing her to shiver as she heard the soldier's breath hitch.

"You did that intentionally." she shoved Fang slightly.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You just didn't expect it. However, what'd you think? I think you are a little sensitive around the neck."

"I think you need to stop, because that actually made me feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"It felt weird, like a good feeling. I have never been kissed along the neck. It just uh." Lightning looked down flustered

Fang smirked, "I didn't think the great Lightning Farron would be flustered from a neck kiss. I think you're just surprised I found one of your tu-"

Lightning elbowed Fang slightly, "Do not finish that sentence. And until I'm ready, I will tell you to refrain."

Fang pulled her onto her lap as she wrapped her arms around the sergeant. "I respect that."

The two made a pinkie promise.

"Thank you, Fang." Lightning pressed her lips to Fang's cheek, brushing some of Fang's wavy hair behind her ear.

"LIGHTNING! FANG! MOVIE! I GOT NEAPOLITAN ICE CREAM!" Serah yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Lightning then proceeded to pull her hair into a ponytail before getting up from Fang's lap. "Let's go watch a movie, so Serah doesn't have an aneurism."

"Right." Fang chuckled and went down the stairs with Lightning hand in hand before the two settled together on the couch.

Serah had made popcorn, and the only light in the living room was the flickering of candles that Serah had lit.

"So, which one are we watching?" Lightning asks.

"Snow decided on The Spy and the Man in the Portrait." Serah looked at the box set.

"That's my boxset. I've watched every single one since dad told me to watch Badge 008 with him. Plus, I'm surprised you went into my room to get that set." Lightning shook her head.

"Yeah about that. It was under your bed. However, when I was cleaning your room, I also noticed the Swimsuit issue of Athletics Magazine," Serah sighed. "Really Claire, you still get those delivered?"

Lightning felt her cheeks flush pink.

"You went into my room and cleaned? Serah I really didn't want you to in my absence."

"Least it wasn't a copy of Playboy," Snow grinned. "I'm honestly surprised, Lightning. You collect magazines? Now I know what to get you for Christmas this year sis, a year time membership to pl-."

"SHUT UP SNOW!" Lightning barked.

Fang started chuckling as the two sisters squared each other up.

"You jerk! Serah doesn't need to know that I had that. I was reading it for an article on the Gunblade specialist."

"Sis, I cleaned your room. Your room gathered quite a bit of dust while you were away. Can't help what I saw." Serah smirked.

"Stop talking." Lightning grumbled before climbing onto Fang's lap. "Let's just start the stupid movie."

Fang leaned closer to her ear, "So you like the swimsuit issues?" Fang earned a small punch in the arm from Lightning as she turned over and hid her face in the pillow.

"Fang please just shut up."

Snow laughed the entire time before finally hitting play on the DVD menu.


	17. The Nightmare

Chapter 17 The Nightmare

Lightning glanced at the clock once the movie started rolling credits noticing Fang was half asleep. The time on the clock read 1:45 a.m., and Lightning felt herself becoming tired by the minute.

"Almost two a.m. already?" Lightning asked, glancing at Snow, who was rubbing her sister's back gently.

"Serah?" Lightning asked, gently shaking Fang awake before two jade eyes opened lazily.

"I'm going to go upstairs soon as you're ready, Sunshine." Fang said before Lightning was off her lap.

"She's asleep. I'll carry her to bed." Snow offered.

Serah stirred slightly once Snow shook her. Serah let out a small groan and yawn before opening her blue eyes, slightly glancing at her sister and friend.

"What happened? Movie over?" Serah asked sleepily.

Snow gently kissed her, noticing Lightning looking away as Fang gripped her arm tightly.

Serah gave a small whimper before Snow picked her up bridal style before she hugged him tightly, "My hero." Serah said happily, "Night sis. Thank you for coming home too, Lightning." Serah waved drowsily.

Snow carried her. "Night sis." Snow grinned.

"I'm not your sister," Lightning sighed, watching Snow carry her sister to bed, "Alright. I guess a good night." Lightning said before stretching with a yawn.

Fang awaited her hand before Lightning reached over and grabbed it after grabbing the DVD from the player and turning the television set off. Intertwining her fingers with Fang's, the two walked up the stairs and toward Lightning's room.

"That was an interesting movie. I'm sorry I fell asleep, Sunshine." Fang said, watching Lightning place the boxset on her desk.

"It's alright. I wasn't sure if I enjoyed watching them since I lost him, but I'm glad that Serah found the boxset under my bed. It was nice to see that series again." Lightning remarked.

"And now I'm curious about that magazine." Fang grinned.

"Don't press your luck, Fang. Also, when did you fall asleep? I almost fell asleep towards the end," Lightning said with a roll of her blue eyes.

"I fell asleep after Veronika's date. That was a bit cheesy, but Veronika always has cheesy dates unless she wins the case." Lightning smirked before peeling the purple plaid comforter at the end of her bed followed by the decorative pillows before peeling the bedsheets down towards the end, turning around and turning her lamp on her nightstand.

Fang had exited the room for a glass of water and came back once Lightning finished pulling her stuffed carbuncle out of her suitcase, setting it on the shelf with a stuffed Moogle she owned, and cacutar. For a sergeant in the Guardian Corps, she was surprised she still had stuffed animals, but hey, her father got them for her when she was young.

"Can you untie and shut the windows, Fang?" Lightning asked with a small yawn.

"Yeah, got you covered sunshine," Fang responds, turning around and carefully pulling the cord along the windows before each set soon shut, before Fang laid down in bed.

Lightning was the next to lay down after setting her weapon against the wall nearest to her side. Fang's lance stayed in the corner of her room.

Soon, Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning after the sergeant pulled the sheets onto them before Fang placed her hand in Lightning's. The two shared a tender kiss before Lightning fully got comfortable in Fang's arms.

Fang had fallen asleep first with ease. Clearly,

Fang had a long day too, but it was nice to have the Oerban beside her.

Finding her eyes closing, Lightning had realized it didn't take her long before she had fallen asleep in Fang's arms. Often, a light sleeper, but knowing Serah and Snow were here too, Lightning could let her guard down and let the more substantial sleep take her, but she did have her survival knife under her pillow.

Before she knew it, Lightning had been plagued by a weird dream that seemed real.

The location was rather exotic. (It had been Gran Pulse, but she didn't know, and it would take looking at a map or a history book to actually pinpoint the location that she had been in.)

Lightning was sure she had been dreaming. However, where she was, she hadn't the clue. There were plains for as long as she could see with rolling hills and mountains in the distance. Creatures running free, not penned up like the zoo or modified beasts like PSICOM. These were real creatures. A herd of chocobos ran past her much to her consciousness chimed in.

A Chocobo approached her with a look of determination. The brave bird bowed its head as she gently reached out and stroked the soft down feathers. However, it wasn't a regular Chocobo. The white and green feathers made no sense.

The bird cawed as more chocobos approached. In the distance, Lightning noticed a saddle, reins even as she walked towards the fence and grabbed the gear. She equipped the saddle to the bird with ease making quick work of the saddle's buckles and straps before carefully attaching a halter to the glorious bird's head.

All the Chocobo riding lessons she had taken with Sazh Katzroy as a child, she owed it to her father's pilot friend. Sazh was a nice man who would often pilot her father to and from missions that required her father to travel. Amelia Katzroy, his late wife, died after the birth of their son Dajh, but he owned a Chocobo farm that the Farrons often visited.

However, Lightning wondered how he had been doing as she wonders how Cid Highwind had been. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she focused on the dream because it felt real. Attaching the halter to the bird's beak, she had carefully got in the saddle, throwing a leg into each stirrup.

Before long, the bird took off towards the plains. After riding through the plains, the two rode towards the highlands, and a ghostly voice wailed.

"Who's there?" Lightning called hearing the wailing persist.

"YOU!" The voice spoke, and it sounded like a girl's but distorted.

"Who are you? Serah?! Fang?!" Lightning yelled, her bird continued up the mountain.

"You shouldn't have come here!" the ghostly voice wailed.

"SERAH! FANG! SNOW?!" Lightning yelled, no answers, panic started to prick at the sergeant's bones, the bird was starting to careen through the winding path up, up, up. Until they got to a clearing.

Before they get towards the top, creatures started chasing after the bird, and the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance came to her ears.

Her Chocobo was being chased! The voice was wailing, and a herd of wolf-like creatures were chasing after them! Digging her heels into the Chocobo's side, she whipped the reins as the bird let out a mighty KWEH!

"Up the hill and avoid them!" Lightning yelled, the bird trusted her words and tore through the wooded mountainside past trees, branches, vines, and more. The thick brush of the wilderness had been daunting, and soon, Lightning found herself thrown from her bird as the wolf creatures attacked!

However, the bird dispersed in a glow of massive white light, and Lightning found herself falling but hit something in the process- waking up, sweat dripping from her brow, she buried her head in her hands and felt herself pant before she sobbed, the dream seemed so real, but she wasn't one to cave in a fight, so why was it making her so miserable?

"Lightning?!" Fang asked, actually noticing that Lightning had been crying, "Hey Sunshine… You're okay! I'm here... You were having a nightmare, Sunshine… You accidentally hit me, though, but you were whimpering." Fang said softly, placing her arms around Lightning, who shook in her arms.

"Oh, gods… I'm so sorry, Fang…" Lightning said softly.

"You okay? What happened?

As Lightning explained her dream, Fang let out a small whistle.

"Was it the Mapo tofu that gave you that dream? Too much spice?" Fang asked.

"I don't know." Lightning sighed, feeling Fang rub her back, tracing shapes with her fingertip.

"Well, if you aren't feeling well from that dream, you know I'd be more than happy to stay awake with you, Sunshine." Fang offered.

"That'd be fine." Lightning said, flopping back onto the bed, Fang cuddled her.

"I got an idea," Fang suggested, turning Lightning's lamp on after leaning across her. Lightning got an excellent glance at where she had accidentally hit Fang on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry for hitting you in the cheek. I didn't think I'd have such a nightmare." Lightning apologized again.

"It's fine. I can handle it. Just don't make a habit of it." Fang said, getting up and offering Lightning her hand.

Lightning took it before they went downstairs. Fang made them a snack, and 3:30 a.m. turned to 5 a.m., and the two sat on the porch and watched the sunrise. "This was a lot better morning that you are here." Lightning smiled slightly, as they clinked their coffee mugs together.

"Likewise, Sunshine." Fang smiled.

At least her morning was a lot better than the nightmare. However, Lightning wondered who the voice was that called her in her dream. She'd make a note in her journal because it seemed more vivid than usual.

However, she wouldn't let it bother her because her morning was better with Fang at her side.


	18. First Field Case

Chapter 18 First Field Case

-One Week Later-

Bodhum was often a quiet place until Lightning received a call at three a.m. from Amodar. It seemed that a murder had been called in. Reporting into work in the wee hours of the morning caused Lightning to become sort of agitated because of her lack of sleep.

Fang had come over the night before. She had brought Lightning dinner because Serah and Snow had been out on a date. Something those two had been doing a lot lately, and it was taking a toll on the sergeant.

Though their relationship hadn't been the best prior, Serah and Lightning mended their broken relationship, and it worked. However, it also required being more willing to let Serah go out with Snow, and though hard Lightning gave her sister have more freedom.

Lightning was thankful for also having Fang during this time in her life, and would probably decide to actually move out someday. It was becoming more apparent that the way that Serah and Snow hung out, that the closer they got, and Lightning couldn't stop how those two felt about each other like Serah couldn't help how she felt for Fang.

The morning Lightning received the case, she had been asleep for a few hours. Her and Fang had spent most of the night just stargazing on the roof as Fang told her stories of Oerba.

Lightning had been engrossed in the stories because it was so different than her own life. Fang had stories of tribes and eidolons, urban legends that Lightning had heard, and the story of Ragnarok, and the War of Transgression. Though Lightning had only believed tribes had been the ancient way, to hear Fang speak of such things, was sort of new respect almost.

After the two shared a kiss goodnight, a few hours of sleep went by until Amodar finally called her into work.

Leaving Fang, while the Oerban was sleeping hurt, she gently kissed the Oerban to let Fang know she was going after pulling her uniform after a shower. Two lazy jade orbs opened slowly upon receiving a kiss, followed by a small moan.

"Sunshine?" Fang asked softly.

"Yeah, Fang. Sorry, I gotta go to work." Lightning replied softly.

"It's two a.m. why not come back to bed?" Fang asked with a yawn.

"I would if I could. I gotta go because, apparently, I'm needed in the field. Not sure what kind of case I have to investigate today." Lightning replied, pressing her forehead to Fang's once the other grabbed her slightly.

Fang pressed her lips to Lightning's. "Be safe, then Sunshine." Fang whimpered silently.

"Always am my huntress." Lightning responds.

"Huntress? I like it." Fang smiled, "However, come back safe to me." Fang said, her eyes half-lidded fighting the sleep.

"Always Fang. Love you." Lightning smiled, pressing her lips against Fang's.

"Love you too, Sunshine. Go get 'em." Fang responds.

"Go back to sleep, huntress." Lightning smiled before heading out, standing at the doorframe watching Fang lay back once more until a frown appeared on her face. Lightning didn't want to leave, but she had to.

Grabbing her gunblade and survival knife, after fastening her boots and shin guards and gloves, Lightning was out the door after locking the door behind her and getting into her car.

Stopping at a gas station, Lightning filled her car and grabbed a coffee and two donuts, just something to keep her stomach from growling and drawing suspicion to the sleep deprivation at bay. Doctoring her coffee with two creamers and a packet of sugar, she entered headquarters.

Amodar sat with Jihl, Rosch, and Rygdea, and Lightning soon noticed her squadron showing up as well as several others.

Amodar took his time to start briefing everyone on the news.

"A call came in several hours ago, that a body turned up in our science department in Academia. The man is Raiden Miyazaki. He often worked in forensics for us in the Guardian Corps until he started researching for Academia." Amodar stated.

Lightning glanced at Jihl, watching the commander like a hawk. Something was off about the woman, and her composure was off. Jihl had been wearing a different uniform dress, Lightning didn't really care. Sometimes, Rosch would wear different coats, and so did Amodar depending on the day.

Sometimes, they often had essential clients that had required them to dress differently. Lightning wondered if this was strictly client-related or if Jihl had actually just wanted to dress differently, but then again, she was Commander of PSICOM, she could do what she wanted.

The group went to their location. To cross the yellow tape, and actually get into the field had been a different experience. Jihl and Rosch talked with a few witnesses from the area, including neighbors and the person who reported the murder.

Keeping several of her squad to keep the crowd contained, Lightning had entered the crime scene with Amodar.

With rubber gloves, Lightning had followed Amodar around the house, careful of the markers and numbers. A line replaced where the body had been moved from, but she knew she would have to go to the morgue later with Amodar.

While the group finished up, evidence had been bagged, witnesses had made statements, and the rest of the scene had been looked over. Lightning would listen to the witness comments and find consistency later, but right now, the group was dismissed to the offices. Work would still carry on as is, even if exhaustion had settled; however, Lightning could handle it.

When the group finally returned to the offices, Lightning entered hers and started on a mug of coffee. Her stomach felt nauseated. It felt nice to be sitting in her office while starting on paperwork, Lightning began to question people she worked with and had growing suspicions of several people.

Amodar motioned for her to the morgues where they had viewed the body with forensics. However, something drew to her attention. In the man's pocket was a single piece of green cloth stained with blood. Asking them to bag it as evidence, Lightning wondered if it had relevance. Part of her wondered if it had just been a regular handkerchief, but the only one who would know the victim's condition would be forensics, and until they analyzed the body, she wouldn't know the cause of death nor would she know if he had any pre-existing conditions.

Disregarding everything entirely, Lightning started to finger through several files on her desk. One on Caius, one on Raiden (the victim), and another on her father, even if it hurt, but she disregarded her feelings. This case was a pain, and Lightning had a headache forming.

Lightning had an idea to contact Cid Raines, too, and see how he was doing. Maybe he'd have a bit of insight, but she put that idea on the back burner because right now, she had more pressing matters as Amodar entered her office, standing near the window and looking outside. Lightning had made a note on a notepad in her desk before clicking the pen shut, glancing at her commander, and felt bold when she opened her mouth.

"I believe this case was a red herring." Lightning suggested leaning back in her chair at her desk, nursing her sleep-deprived body with coffee.

"And what makes you say that Farron? Wise words, but do they prove true?" Amodar asked.

"Well, this person works for the science divisions of Academia, but I don't know how it's connected. If this truly opens the case on Caius Ballad again, then I'm not certain." Lightning glanced at the file at her desk, the picture of Caius made her angry.

"What do you suggest, then Farron?" Amodar asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What I'm saying is something seems off. However, Raiden had been doing research on Fragments and Gravitation Cores, but I saw he had notes on a girl who is said to have the eyes of Etro when we entered his apartment. Still, there was something else, that's something of a Chaos Bahamut, an eidolon, but I don't believe in such things other than the summoners who cast summon," Lightning licked the tip of her finger and slid open Caius' folder, "Something that I didn't quite understand at first. Part of me doesn't know what to think about in this case. However, I found a piece of green cloth on his person." Lightning said.

"Well, it's too soon to tell. We won't have answers until forensics look at the body." Amodar sighed, "You going to be okay, Farron?" Amodar asked.

"Other than the fact that I'm exhausted? Yeah, I'll be fine." Lightning admits.

"Good. Don't need you starting to panic, or you might get cold feet. However, don't let your guard down around others. Right now, this case is probably the first of many, but you can't be too careful." Amodar says while pouring himself a whiskey, "Drink Farron?" he offered.

"No, thank you, sir." Lightning said, glancing at the Lieutenant, "I believe that the case from six years ago is open once more. If he had been researching Caius Ballad, that case is more than six years old. We gotta be careful." She said, pointing a pen at Amodar, noticing his fatigue, but it was also riddled with darkness.

"You did a great job, though. I'm proud of your accomplishment," Amodar looked out the window across town, "I don't know, but this might get dangerous. Should anything happen, I want you to decide to drop the case or not, Farron. I usually wouldn't say that, but for a thing like this, you never know. Should you become targeted, we will move forth to keep you and your family under protection. I don't know, call me suspicious." Amodar took a breath, "It's a big world out there. We're only a small percentage of that world. You might be on the front lines as a detective like your father, but you are gifted one precious life. Your father knew as a commander, and now I'm telling you the same lesson I learned when I was a recruit. Know when to say no, Farron. Know when to walk away. I'm not saying this to scare you, and know you don't scare easily, but part of me worries something major is about to go down eventually, and I won't be the one making that judgment call. You will be." Amodar states.

"Sir, I will make that choice, but now, my goal is to continue the investigation. My troop is under my command. I was given this rank by you and Cid Raines. Do not baby me or treat me like I'm a recruit here!" Lightning found herself snap, earning a sharp look from her commander.

"Then continue to be that leader. I'm just giving you a warning. I only say it because I worry, Farron." Amodar's voice boomed.

"Believe me, I learned how to tap out in hand to hand training. I know if it becomes too dangerous to tap out. I will, but do not start treating me like I'm back in boot camp." Lightning said glaring silent daggers at her leader, she respected the man, but today she was at her limit of patience.

When Amodar left, Lightning started on her paperwork, noticing she had a message from Serah on her phone, it was a large group text.

Recognizing several names and numbers, some she didn't get, the few she had were Fang, Vanille, Serah, Snow, Lebreau, Hope, but the last few lost her except she noticed Snow had called out the mystery people in the text; the names included Yuj, Maqui, and Gadot.

Were these the same kids from school? All Lightning could remember was Gadot was a jerk and often hung out with Lebreau. Gadot had been sort of a bully towards her since she and Lebreau broke up in high school. She had clocked him thanks to the advice of Cid Highwind, and poor Squall had to pull her off him, and she had been in detention because of it.

Oh, Lightning remembered the look on her parent's faces in the principal's office when they were told she had clocked the jock, and people would talk about how she gave him a black eye, and she would beam with pride.

Once Lightning finished paperwork, she took her troop out for one final run around town for a patrol before dismissing everyone for the night. It was late, and there had been significant progress on each side.

Proud of her troop, Lightning beamed with pride. However, her mind was stuck. Why was this guy murdered, why was he researching her family and the people she had known? Her nerves weren't shot, but she didn't like it one bit.

If the case was open again, Lightning wondered if Caius was a foe or friend. Her suspicions were growing and swirling in her stomach once more.

Something was afoot, but Lightning didn't know yet. All she knew was she was meeting her sister, her girlfriend, and several friends for dinner at NORA house.


	19. Engagements and Anger

Chapter 19 Engagements and Anger

Looking at Serah's message, the group was going to meet at NORA House for dinner and just some hanging out. Lightning hadn't been there since the two times she practically scared everyone to death but guessed it would be okay since Fang would be there. Grabbing a shower at work, she quickly got changed and stood in the lobby.

Hope approached her, "Are you going to NORA house?"

"Yeah. I need to meet my sister and my friends. My partner too." Lightning said, feeling color creep on her cheeks just thinking about Fang, and how she couldn't wait to see her about the long day.

"My dad's been quite busy today. So, I kind of need a ride. I'm supposed to meet Vanille tonight." Hope admits.

"Oerba Dia Vanille?" Lightning asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Hope admits color creeping on his cheeks before he hid his head in his hand shyly.

"Oh, so you're the mystery guy! Vanille didn't want Fang to know about!" Lightning nearly yelled but realized she would embarrass the poor boy, so she kept her voice down.

"Vanille and I are friends, but I feel something for her. I just don't want to mess up my feelings for her. I guess I could always try when I'm ready." Hope said.

"True, tell her how you feel sometimes," Lighting said, "Well if you need a ride tonight, I can give you one." Lightning offered.

"That'd be great."

The two walked out to the garage, Lightning threw her uniform in the trunk, as well as her gunblade case and work satchel.

Hope eventually did the same with is work stuff, throwing his work bag, weapon case, and uniform bag in the trunk. His pack had been labeled with an ID card to avoid confusion with his picture.

"Today had been an extremely long day," Lightning admits, "But I'm thankful you are in my team. You are a great asset, Hope."

Soon Hope got in the passenger seat and buckled up watching Lightning get into her car.

The pinkette glanced at him, wondering why he reminded her of the happy girl she once was.

"Thank you, Light, if I keep training, I believe I could do something exciting one day. Just gotta keep working hard and listening to you. Thank you for believing in us." Hope smiled once Lightning buckled up.

"Hope just keep doing what you are doing. You excel at protection magic. I'm impressed." Lighting said, ruffling his hair gently, like a parent to a child, earning a small chuckle from the boy.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said before saluting her in the car, and Lightning couldn't have been prouder.

Soon, the two had an uneventful ride to NORA house, parked in the lot, and entered the bar. The first person that caught Lightning's eye had been Fang, who waved her over.

Vanille was giggling with Serah about something stupid, a joke that made zero sense before Hope joined at Lightning's side.

Snow and the NORA boys were talking about something strategic, causing Lightning to roll her eyes slightly.

Soon, Hope and Vanille shared a hug, as Fang snaked her arms around Lightning.

"So, how was work?" Fang asked, pressing her lips against Lightning's cheek, causing the soldier girl to shrug.

"Uh good, I suppose. Had been an extremely long day, though." Lightning sighed softly, sliding her arms around Fang, pressing her lips against her jaw, and earning a chuckle from the Oerban.

"I'm surprised you even got out of work at all sis. We just got here." Serah looked at Snow, who was deeply engaged with his men.

A guy seated next to Snow was a dark-skinned muscular man with fiery hair and teal clothes. He was wearing a chain with the word "posse" engraved on it, glanced over at Lightning.

"And that's her sister." he said, glancing at Lightning, "I remember you Bolt, you gave me a black eye before homecoming!" the guy said.

"What did you tell them about me?" Lightning shot a glare at Snow.

"Lightning calm down. Gadot is harmless." Snow waved his hand dismissively.

"Except he bullied me growing up in school. Kept calling me Lightbulb. Stupid NORA kid." Lighting glared at Gadot.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't given me a black eye and hurt 'Breau before we even got into high school." Gadot warned.

"I didn't like how she handled our relationship like I don't like you acted like her older sister. Date or not, she had been extremely clingy." Lightning said, shooting silent daggers his way.

"Whatever." Gadot grumped.

The boy beside Gadot was blond-haired with blue eyes and a round face. He was wearing goggles on his head, and a pair of headphones he uses to communicate with his friends. His jacket has a black body and pink sleeves, with a red symbol across the side. He also was wearing khaki pants with large, brown pouches on his hips, and a pair of silver and purple shoes.

The boy grinned, "Well, she seems like a riot. Kind of scared of her." he admitted

"Maqui, you can't judge on looks alone. Plus, you don't want to start a fight with Light." Fang shot him a glance.

The final boy sitting beside them didn't say a word, but he studied Lightning's outfit. He had feathery blue hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt with a subtle yellow gradient, a dark red, long-sleeved shirt underneath, and black leather pants and black leather boots.

His pants have a bag sewn in on the right hip, and he dons a scarf and feathers that he wears tucked into his belt. The belt appears to be made up of multiple links of metal with a small pattern pressed into them. He wears a necklace with a leather square with the same patterns as the belt embossed upon it and a metal pendant over his clothing.

"Oh, so you're Lightning? Charmed to meet you. I'm Yuj." The boy said happily, "Nice blouse, really looks good on the eyes." Yuj said.

Lightning took a seat on a stool and let the weight of the day slowly leave her anxious body. Fang was beside her with Vanille and Hope. Serah sat with Snow, Yuj and Maqui on her side, and Gadot at the head of the table. Lebreau eventually went towards the group earning a small glare from Lightning.

"So, I'm gonna start on drink orders and then go onto food orders. How're my NORA boys?"

"WE'RE EXCELLENT!" Yuj, Maqui, and Gadot yelled before Snow pushed their heads together.

"We're in public quit embarrassing yourselves. Can't you see we have ladies here?" Snow asked.

Lightning rolled her eyes unimpressed until Fang squeezed her hand under the table. Serah looked slightly embarrassed as did Vanille as Hope looked confused.

"NORA?" Hope asked.

"Idiots basically." Lightning said with the roll of her blue eyes.

"Oh. Is this the group you were warning me about?" Hope asked.

Gadot stood up and glanced at Hope, "Who's this shrimp?!" he asked until Vanille stood in front of him.

"This is Hope, but doesn't give you a right to call him shrimp or act like a self-entitled jerk." Vanille glared.

"Guys, can we please stop fighting?" Serah asked with a sigh.

"Alright. I'll be back to take drink orders then. If anyone starts a fight, I'm throwing the one who started it out." Lebreau warned, "I don't care if you are my group or not, start fighting, and I'm ending it." She glared, going back towards the bar and took several drink orders of men and women sitting at the bar.

Eventually, Gadot sat down, followed by the others.

Unimpressed by the NORA boys, Lightning was just thankful Fang had been in her life, or she would have started the fight, but Amodar's voice was thick in her head, 'More bound to catch flies with honey than vinegar.' Her blue eyes focused on Fang once Lebreau finally took drink orders after the beginning of the fight ended.

"Sorry, Serah." Snow glanced at his girlfriend, noticing Serah had looked away from him slightly.

"Uh, Serah…" Vanille started, nervous even.

"What Van?" Serah asked as the redhead pulled her towards the door outside, where the two would take shelter until Serah was calm. Lightning could feel the blood pounding in her ears and felt a bit agitated, but it was Fang that kept her calm for the time being.

Serah and Vanille had both been extremely nervous since coming here, and Lightning wasn't sure why.

Gadot, Yuj, Maqui went back to talking, but Snow was focused on Lightning.

"What's eating you? You seem out of it." Snow said.

"I've been working since 1:30 a.m., running on coffee and a nap." Lightning sighed, "That's what happens when your job is protecting people in Bodhum, not causing a ruckus in a bar." Lightning shot a warning.

Fang looked impressed at that moment, even more so than usual.

"What ruckus? I see no ruckus." Gadot said, "If anyone's causing a ruckus, that'd be you sweet cheeks." He said, noticing Lightning's demeanor grow dark.

"Say that again, and I will kick your butt, just you wait." Lightning warned.

"Gadot seriously, dude. Do not start a fight with Lightning." Snow actually noticed it had been a bad idea to make her mad at that moment.

"You made Serah mad. Now your friend there is making me mad." Lightning growled.

"And do not call my girlfriend 'Sweet Cheeks' again," Fang warned, earning a look from Gadot.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Hope said, getting between them, earning a slightly agitated look from Lightning.

"Stand down, Estheim, that's an order." Lightning ordered bitterly, keeping a relatively cool head.

"Yes, ma'am," Hope replied

"Alright, buddy. You clearly don't know me, and I clearly don't know you. It's not Sweet Cheeks. It's Lightning, and I am Guardian Corps. Call me that one more time, and I will haul your ass to the station before you can say help." Lightning warned.

Realizing her gloves were in her purse, she'd easily pull them on, but decided against it.

Gadot continued to look her way. "Oh yeah, girly?"

"Mhm."

"And I'll get next hit." Fang warned, "I don't care if you guys are regulars or not if I'm on the clock or not." Fang said dryly.

"Gadot dude, knock it off." Yuj sighed.

"Take a walk, big guy." Maqui looked at Gadot.

Lebreau eventually brought drinks for the men and the two women who had been sitting there.

Lightning took a moment to excuse herself to check on Serah and Vanille.

Fang watched Lightning huff and walk outside briefly where Vanille and Serah were sitting. The two were engaged in a meaningful conversation and noticed the sergeant against the rail of the pier.

"What's wrong with you?" Serah asked, noticing her sister huff.

"Your idiot friend Gadot. I'm about ready to punch him into the solar plexus if he thinks he can get away with calling me that nickname again." Lightning said with a growl.

"Don't mind, Gadot. He's just an idiot." Serah sighed.

"Well, he's sort of a self-entitled jerk Serah." Vanille said, glancing at Lightning, "Serah, let's go back inside and get something to eat. I'll split something with you." Vanille offered.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right, Van." Serah sighed, not glancing at Lightning.

Something was wrong, and Lightning didn't know what, but Serah was hiding it, and Lightning would not let her silence go.

"What's wrong, Serah?" Lightning asked the pinkette to glance at her sister.

"Nothing sis. Nothing to worry about." Serah said softly.

"Why don't I buy that?" Lightning asked.

Vanille sighed, "Tell her, Serah. It'll be for the best."

"I got into a fight with Snow, alright? It was over a stupid thing. I love him, but we got hot-headed at each other, and he called me childish, we screamed at each other and dinner was a cover-up to see if it helped us out. I'm sorry tonight was stupid." Serah said, not meeting her sister's eyes.

"Serah, if he hurt you, you need to tell me these kind of things. I know Vanille here is your best friend and all—but…"

"And last time something major like this happened, I didn't want to burden you, especially since you just got home not so long ago," Serah said with a small sigh.

"I might have said some terrible things to you in the past, and I know I made mistakes. However, you need to decide if you want to patch things up with him or not. Dating Fang has taught me a few things. You fight, and then you make up. Believe me, I had a fight with Fang over something stupid when we first started dating." Lightning admits.

"I remember that fight. I wouldn't have called it a fight, but you were pretty agitated." Vanille said, earning an icy blue stare from the elder Farron.

"What I'm trying to say is you need to decide. I've kind of been letting you live your life the way you wanted to live it, but Serah, if you're being hurt, at least tell me." Lightning sighed.

Serah eventually threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly, tears were dripping down her sister's face.

"It's okay, Serah," Vanille promised.

"The fight was over jealousy. We were hanging out, and some biker chick at the place we went to the night prior caught Snow's eye. I got so fed up…" Serah sighed.

"And he's going to get beat for hurting you." Lightning said.

Vanille sighed, "That girl would get beat," Vanille grumbled.

"Said it was a friend from his high school, but I don't believe him." Serah sighed.

"Well, if he hurt you, let me hit him, Serah." Vanille suggests, "No, Van. Violence isn't the answer here." Serah said, truthfully, she was right, and Lightning would have said something snarky, but she didn't want to hurt her sister any more than she already had in the past.

"Look, I want what's best for you." Vanille and Lightning both said at the same time.

"And depending on what happens, I'll be there because that's what a best friend does," Vanille said.

"And a good sister." Lightning muttered before arms wrapped around her frame. Serah had buried her head in her sister's chest as Lightning put a hand down her sister's back.

"He's a jerk." Lightning sighed.

"And men are just fleas." Vanille scoffed.

"Alright, hypocrite." Serah mumbled, "I know how you look at Hope, Van." Serah muttered.

"Not being a hypocrite," Vanille muttered, earning a stare from the elder Farron.

"That means probably stop talking about it, Vanille," Serah mumbled.

Lightning knew there was way too much tension in the group tonight. Gadot being a jerk, Snow mistreating Serah and her long day at work, with her ex causing her grief. Lightning sighed before the party entered the bar once more.

Snow looked at Serah, noticing her icy blue eyes fall upon him.

The two girls sat together, and Fang noticed there had been a great deal of tension.

After Lebreau took food orders, finally, Lightning noticed Serah stand up.

Lightning heard the question before she watched Snow and Serah walk outside.

"Alright, someone tell me what's going on. Everyone's so hush-hushed, even you sweet cheeks." Gadot said, looking at Lightning.

Feeling her cheeks grow hot, angry, Lightning stood up and walked towards Gadot placing her hands on the table.

"You want to know something? Last I checked Gadot, that I wasn't part of a mercenary group. Last I checked that I had given you a black eye once before. Last I checked, you are just like a child who can't get their way. You want to know what's wrong? I heard your boss was flirting with another girl while my sister was watching. Now it seems to me that I easily write you a ticket for causing a nuisance in public, but that'd be indecent. However, I got my pad here." Lightning said, pulling it from her purse, writing nonsense down just to rile him up.

"The boss wouldn't cheat on Serah." Gadot said, cold headed.

"That's not what Serah said." Lightning said, keeping a cold head.

"Well, Serah doesn't know anything." Gadot warned, "This is so a perfect Lightbulb mood. You only listen to one side of the story but not the entire thing." Gadot said before standing up.

"And you're just an idiot. You want to stick up for Snow because he's some great leader! You support a jerk." Lightning growled.

"And you're just asking for it, sweet cheeks. Say it to my face because I couldn't hear you." Gadot snarked.

"Say it one more time." Lightning growled.

"Sweetcheeks." Gadot said.

"THAT'S IT!" Lightning growled louder

The two stood up, as Lightning grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, using her smaller frame, she thought of this as an advantage. Before long, Gadot swung at her blindly, quite a bit. Fang could only watch with Vanille as the rest of the NORA boys and Hope looked at the small fight between Lightning and Gadot.

Before long, Lightning and Gadot were throwing blind punches at each other, several were blocked and parried like swords. Before long, Lightning swung and clocked Gadot in the face, watching as he staggered back, Fang held her back after she had done it, and the NORA guys held Gadot. Both were angry, and it was a stupid fight because Lightning noticed Serah and Snow walking back towards the bar.

After Serah came back in, she and Snow held hands, she looked at Gadot who was clutching his face, and her sister, who was clutching her hand tightly with Fang holding her back.

"There was a misunderstanding." Serah said, "I really hope neither of you started a fight…" Serah said with a sigh.

Fang looked at Serah, still keeping her arms around Lightning.

Vanille looked at Hope and the other NORA boys who were holding onto Gadot.

"Why is the bar so quiet?" Snow asked.

Lebreau looked at the two had caused a ruckus in her bar, noticing Lightning's hand was now bruised, and Gadot's face was bruised.

"I didn't stop either of you because you two were just going to act like idiots anyway. You're going to be on dish duty for me until I tell you otherwise, Gadot! You started this fight by calling her that, ex or not, don't be an idiot." Lebreau grumbled.

"Alright, fine." Lightning said, keeping a cool head.

"And that's fine by me." Gadot said with a sigh, "For a girl, you can actually put up a fight." Gadot said, looking at Lightning.

"What news are we listening to, Serah?" Vanille asked cheerfully, still a bit agitated by her sister's girlfriend and the NORA boys.

"Well, I don't know." Serah started, "Snow didn't cheat. That had been a friend of his he used to bike with. A friend of his he had known in the orphanage." Serah said happily, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well, tonight was supposed to be a joining of friends and family," Snow started looking at the people around him.

"And what does that mean, boss?" the boys asked.

Snow dropped to his knee looking up at Serah as he took her hand in his, "With these two necklaces, which are in the shape of the lost Cocoon, I Snow Villiers, declare my love for Serah Farron. Serah, you had been the only girl I have ever loved, and from this moment, I want these happy friends and family to stand witness as I ask you one question and one question that matters the most to me. Will you marry me?" Snow asked

Serah nodded, "I will! I can't stay mad at you. I love you too much, Snow." Serah said before he picked her up and swung her around, the two looked extremely happy. The engagement necklaces looked nice, but Lightning felt like this had been a big dream.

As Fang took her to the kitchen, the Oerban grabbed an icepack. Several icepacks were kept in case of injuries as Fang grabbed the first aid kit off the wall.

"Luckily, we keep a first aid kit handy, Sunshine. That hand looks extremely bruised. Did you hit him a weird way? I'm surprised you clocked him that hard." Fang said, noticing that Lightning had been shaking.

"I didn't notice." Lightning sighed and made a face when Fang placed the pack on her hand.

Before long, Fang wrapped it with medical tape.

"I thought you were going to say something when he proposed," Fang said between wraps.

"I did too. However, part of me doesn't buy this story. Part of me just wants what's best for Serah. If he said it was a friend, then Serah must have a jealous complex because I've never seen her fiercer over a guy she had been with and other girls." Lightning said, crossing her right arm over her chest.

"Yeah, well, that's also because I'm here to keep you calm. Plus, I enjoyed you clocking that idiot." Fang grinned.

"Do not start calling me sweet cheeks or so help me, Fang." Lightning said with the roll of her blue eyes.

"Never Sunshine," Fang said and tied the end tightly once she had wrapped her fist enough.

"It hurts," Lightning admits.

"That's what you get for punching someone without metal knuckles. You're better at hand to hand long as you have your gloves." Fang admits, before Lightning got off the crate she had been sitting before Fang smiled at her.

"You know, I'm glad you're in my life, though." Fang smiled.

"And I'm happy you're in mine." Lightning smiled standing on her tiptoes and placed her lips against the Oerbans, earning a small noise of surprise from Fang.

"I love you, Fang, my huntress." Lightning said before Fang pressed her forehead to Lightning's.

"And I love you too, Sunshine, my only sunshine," Fang said, returning the kiss.

With a few days off work, Lightning would go to Fang's house after grabbing a few changes of clothes from her home. The night was still young, as the group had shared a shot with Serah as congratulations, however after going back to the house, Lightning grabbed a few changes of clothes to stay with Fang for a few nights.

Upon entering the house with Fang, Lightning confided in the other. There had been a sadness that her little sister had grown up, but Lightning was okay. Though her heart had been a jumble of pieces, Fang had always seemed to glue them together, and that was the most important thing for the grieving sergeant right now.

Fang understood what the night meant for the sergeant and promised to stay with her no matter what. At that moment, Fang had been like a magnet, that Lightning needed more than ever. The two shared a pizza that Fang had gotten delivered. Eventually, the two had entered Fang's room, and that was where they remained together.


	20. Discoveries

Chapter 20 Discoveries

The aftermath of the day prior had been swarming around in Lightning's head, causing the young sergeant's heart to ache. However, having Fang with her helped Lightning through her ordeal.

To avoid a screaming match with Serah again, Lightning had said her congratulations but vowed to watch Snow like a hawk, which leads her to leave the house with Fang, and the two went to the Oerban's house where she would stay for a few days.

The case was back openly dealing with her parent's murder. Still awaiting forensics' observations and autopsy. Lately, her feelings have been clouded with uncertainty. While Lightning had been assigned to a murder case, she was also dealing with a new fear, and that was letting Serah live her life the way she wanted to.

If Serah wanted to accept Snow's marriage proposal even after an apology that Lightning didn't believe, but this was to fall into Serah's good graces again, and that was trusting her sister but also letting her live her life. Serah wasn't a child, and Lightning had to accept that, and this was for the best.

However, when she sat up in bed, she realized her wrist wasn't any better than it had been the night before. It still hurt, and Fang noticed the discomfort as Lightning tried to pick up a glass in her lousy hand.

"I'm anxious I broke my wrist last night." Lightning grumbled.

"Well it was splinted last night, I don't think it's broken. Might be sprayed. I'm also surprised it turned a bit purple, though." Fang said, eying the sergeant's wrist and moving it gently.

"I need to see a doctor, probably." Lightning sighed carefully, pulling her hand back from Fang, wincing from the pain.

"Sunshine, you need to stop punching everyone," Fang admits, carefully holding out a hand.

Lightning looked at it, and then looked at the Oerban. "What did you want?"

"I want to see your wrist one more time. Trust me on this," Fang said sternly.

Though Lightning didn't fully trust the seriousness in her girlfriend's voice, she carefully placed her wrist in the hand of the Oerban.

Fang took a moment and unraveled the splint and medical tape. Taking a second to look at the wrist, she noticed Lightning's wrist was, in fact, purple and black.

"You use your gloves next time you decide to pop someone in the face. You clearly punched dirty and missed it. Though I didn't really see the punch, I'm surprised you didn't break it." Fang said, watching Lightning grit her teeth.

"Fang seriously, it hurts. Please stop touching my arm." Lightning growled before Fang shook her head.

Keeping a steady hold on the soldier's wrist, Fang placed a hand over the top of the wrist.

"Please do not panic. I need to concentrate." Fang said lowly.

Lightning looked at the Oerban, who gave a look of nervousness before Fang gently rubbed at the purple skin, and Lightning noticed something weird.

Fang rested her hand on the skin, her hand started to produce a blue glow. The blue light was bright, but as it glazed over top of Lightning's skin, she felt relief? Whatever Fang was doing was causing her hand to heal, and it wasn't the same as if she had taken an elixir or potion, there was no nauseated, sick feeling of foreign medicine. This was Fang's hand ghosting her skin, and healing it!

"Oh, my gods!" Lightning nearly yelled, watching as the blue hue started to disappear, Fang looked at her as if she did something wrong.

"Did I do something bad?" Fang asked, noticing Lightning's eyes looking wide-eyed at her wrist. The purple and black were replaced with pale skin as Lightning moved her wrist without pain.

"How?! What is this love?!" Lightning nearly yelled Fang clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her, noticing two fierce blue eyes looking into her green.

"If I let your mouth go, promise me you won't scream. Nod your head once if you understand what I mean, Sunshine. Please… I don't want you freaking out because of something I did." Fang looked a tad frantic.

Watching Lightning nod, Fang quickly removed her hand.

"You're a spellcaster?" Lightning asked, fear in her blue eyes.

"I don't really consider myself a spell caster, but that of a summoner. I know some black magic, but I also know some white magic. Heh… Surprise…" Fang looked down, noticing Lightning looking sort of nervous.

"Oh, my gods!" Lightning was trying to keep her excitement contained.

"You seem more excited than you do angry. I just can't tell by you acting this way." Fang admits looking at Lightning, who seemed both shocked and excited.

"I didn't know. How? How do you know spells? There has to be an explanation for this phenomenon." Lightning struggled to find a conclusion.

"It's an extremely long story. There is another thing I can do that would be better to show you than have you sit there if you aren't mad at me; however, I need to know, are you mad at me?" Fang asked, watching Lightning avoid the question, the soldier girl was up and pacing talking to herself, causing Fang to look extremely confused.

"That's not good. If PSICOM gets whiff of this, that'll paint a target. You've hidden it all this time, and I didn't know! I'm just worried about you even more now, but you healed my hand… You actually healed my wrist! You—!" Lightning was stopped midsentence before Fang shook her slightly, causing the sergeant to look into her eyes.

"Lightning snap out of it!" Fang growled, slapping the other gently to cause Lightning to shake her head and look at her stunned.

"You slapped me!" Lightning sounded surprised.

"Yes, because you were acting weird because you found out I can use some spells," Fang said, looking annoyed.

"I'm so sorry. I just was in shock slightly. I didn't know you could do that. However, I suppose I accidentally panicked." Lightning admits.

"No, you really panicked Sunshine. You panicked a lot." Fang admits.

"Love if PSICOM finds out that could mean danger for you. They want to destroy everything of magic decent: moogles, spellcasters, and even the church that took care of spellcasters. You really need to be careful with that power. I am thankful you healed my wrist, and I'm sorry I freaked out…" Lightning looked down.

"Sweetheart, I've kept this power secret for a long time. No one ever found out. However, I only use them for protection if I cannot use my lance. However, the final piece of my power would be better if you saw it for yourself. I want to show you. I just need to know if you're okay with me being the way I am. It's a matter of are you mad because I kept this secret?" Fang asked.

"Fang, I don't hate you for keeping it secret nor keeping it from me. You surprised me, yes, but I won't let that feeling get in my way for how I feel. Continue to keep it safe, do not use the powers unless you have to. However, what is it you have to show me?" Lightning asked.

"Come outside after you get dressed. I'll go clean plates." Fang said, looking at the empty plates from breakfast.

"That'll be fine." Lightning admits, starting to gather some clothes and heading towards the restroom, Fang looked at her.

"Wear something warmer. It might get cold." Fang said as Lightning noticed the mischievous smile on her face.

After both were ready, they stood in the driveway. Fang took a breath and looked at Lightning.

"Okay, this is gonna probably come as a shock, but I have a summon spell under my arsenal," Fang admits.

"You can summon? What is it you can summon? This I have to see." Lightning admits, "The only summoners are those protected and though you are protected by Guardian Corps, doesn't mean you are protected by the summoners or PSICOM in that regard." Lightning admits.

However, as Fang placed a hand along with a tattoo on her arm, it glowed a fantastic pink and orange hue, as a mineral-like rock appeared. Taking it in one hand, Fang tossed the mineral up as purple rings formed in the sky. Breaking through a barrier type gate, an entity flew down, and Fang was greeted by a dragon clad in iron metal. The powerful looking entity looked at her before she hopped on its enormous back.

Lightning looked impressed by the metal dragon, but there was fear in the young sergeant.

However, Fang reached for her hand. "Sunshine, do you trust me?" Fang asked.

"I do." Lightning admits taking her hand before Fang pulled her up onto the dragon's back, as the great dragon took off into the sky. Lightning was not prepared before she wrapped her arms around Fang tightly, closing her eyes. There had been a sense of fear as the dragon ascended high up above the clouds.

"Isn't this great?" Fang asked, hearing Lightning's panicked breathing, "Hey, it's all good love. Bahamut won't let you fall. Promise. Open your eyes, and I'll face you." Fang said, shifting on the great beast as it kept a steady flight in the sky.

Lightning kept her eyes shut tight but then opened them once she felt Fang's hand along her face. One blue eye opened, then the next. "We're in the clouds?!" Lightning nearly screamed.

"Surprise again!" Fang laughed, "Wow, lucky you get three surprises today. A flight on Bahamut, breakfast in bed, and healing your wrist, lady luck treated you well today." Fang joked, noticing Lightning hyperventilate slightly at flying.

"I didn't know you could do this!" Lightning said, trying to gain composure but failed miserably as Fang chuckled at her.

"The more you fly, the better you'll like it." Fang admits, "Just keep calm. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Fang admits, "We flew the opposite direction from Bodhum, so we're probably set on course to Palumpolum." Fang admits.

"Please don't fly around Eden or Bodhum. If word gets around a giant dragon was seen flying, PSICOM would do everything in its power to take down such a beast, or even the Calvary." Lightning said, looking at the city below, as she felt slightly nauseated.

"Up here, there are no rules. Up here, we're safe, and up here we will fly safely. Going up is slightly jarring if you aren't expecting it, but the descent is just as fun as the ascent." Fang smiled.

"I'm surprised you kept these powers from me all this time. I'm surprised you didn't use them against me when I tried to apprehend you back in the day." Lightning admits.

"Believe me, I would have. I had to give you a chance, though. I had to figure out if you were going to hesitate or strike. The fact you hesitated back then was the only reason I couldn't. One person I used a flame spell on was a man who had tried to harm Vanille, and I vowed to never use those spells unless I was being harmed or if I was in dire need. However, I had to show you this power, because I couldn't hide it anymore. Also, you were injured. I wanted to heal you because we trust each other enough." Fang admits.

"I'm just shocked, love." Lightning said, looking at the clouds, "How was it that you have this power?"

"How about when we make it to land that I tell you that story?" Fang asked.

"I would enjoy that very much." Lightning said, keeping hold of Fang as Bahamut carefully flew through the sky.

The more that Lightning had been in the sky, the more exhilarated she felt. It was a feeling of joy, a sense of being carefree. This was better than riding motorcycles with Squall! In the clouds, with Fang and a giant metal dragon, Lightning was having the time of her life. Except for the descent back to land as she kept her arms around Fang tightly as she screamed on her way down, while Fang laughed.

The soldier and the Oerban had the time of their lives while flying, and Lightning had a new appreciation for the Oerban. Especially now that she understood that the other had such powers that Fang had kept hidden away for all this time.


	21. Yuns, Dias, and Farrons

Chapter 21 Yuns, Dias and Farrons

It wasn't until Lightning's feet were back on the ground that the sergeant felt a sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. There had been a feeling of exhilaration and admiration for the Oerban.

Lightning threw her arms around Fang and happily kissed her. "You're full of surprises, and oh my gods! That was great! That was the most amazing feeling in the world!" Lightning shouted.

"Something tells me you haven't felt that free for a long time." Fang said, crossing her arms over her chest, "However, I feel you feel weird being on the ground instead of the air now." Fang said with a small grin on her face, hiding the pang of guilt she felt.

A pure smile was on Lightning's face, something Fang never really noticed. It was excellent, and soon she brushed a strand of pink hair behind Lightning's ear, noticing the sergeant wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You awoke an old feeling from my past, and that was that feeling of freedom. I used to back in the day ride a motorcycle with this one guy I used to be friends with. I don't talk to him anymore, though. Together we would ride through Bodhum, Palumpolum, and Eden and terrorize the town; we often caused trouble by doing urban exploration together, and since my dad was a commander would often bust us, but we still managed to get into trouble." Lightning said through a laugh, realizing something slide down her cheek before Fang's hand cupped it wiping away the tear with her thumbpad.

"Was this friend close?" Fang asked curiously.

"Yeah. His name was Squall, and he was my best friend. I kinda ruined it. During my parent's funeral, I told him to get lost because I didn't want to hold him back from his dreams." Lightning admits.

"No wonder you were lonely. You went from having everything to—oh sunshine, I'm so sorry." Fang felt terrible for the sergeant.

"All in the past, then I met you. And you were quite the catch. I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Lightning admits, "I just worry if PSICOM gets whiff that a giant metal dragon flying overhead was on their radar I'm worried Jihl Nabaat will paint a target on your back or something." Lightning said, concerned pressing her forehead to Fang's.

"Hey, they haven't caught me yet. The only one who came close was you, Sunshine. And even then, you let me go. Call it what you will call it destiny just like our families. Also, the Calvary hasn't noticed Bahamut in the skies either, and they fly airships. So, I don't know why you worry. However, let's go in, get comfortable, and tell this story. It's rather long." Fang admits.

"Only if you make hot chocolate love. I'm a bit frigid. Rygdea hasn't reported anything about a metal dragon either." Lightning admits, "However, I'm worried he might. You are extremely agile and strong Fang. I could tell that the day we met when I saw you take chase. If either division finds out, I want you to do one thing for me, and that's run. My boss was worried about that feeling too, so instead, I'm giving you that advice. I don't know what either PSICOM or Guardian Corps would do if they found out you were a carrier, but I know it would put a target on Vanille, and even me." Lightning said with a sigh.

Fang held her hand in hers and an arm around her shoulder.

"They won't catch me. If Bahamut can fly, I can get away." Fang says.

"Then keep safe for me, love. I don't know what I'd do if something bad were to happen to you." Lightning said, Fang could hear the worry with each word as the sergeant's words broke slightly.

"I promise, Sunshine." Fang held a pinkie towards Lightning, before the pale pinkie wrapped around hers.

The two walked inside as Fang started a fire in the fireplace and started on hot chocolate. "Whip cream and sprinkles?" Fang called.

"Yes, please." Lightning responds, grabbing Fang's blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around herself.

"So, you know about Bahamut now. Did you know there is so many more summons than that? From the icy Shiva to the fiery Ifrit to the great Anima. They claim these beings were created to cause destruction, but are often sealed inside individuals with the power to summon. I have my father's piece of Bahamut inside me." Fang leaned over the counter after she set the kettle on the stove and turned it on.

"I knew about some summons, others I did not know other than the fairy tales we were told as children. After today, I believe you even more than normal." Lightning admits.

"And you've heard of the story of the War of Transgression?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. That I know of. My father tried to keep the protests and crimes down from the War of Transgression. That hatred never went away. That's PSICOMs mission, purge all spellcasters and destroy the magic." Lightning said as Fang looked confused.

"Guardian Corps is my branch. Most of us stand in as cops, detectives, and work the Homefront. PSICOM is more offensive with their military. Thought I told you that?" Lightning said a question barely as Fang shrugged, "You might have, but I didn't really understand before. Sometimes we confuse ourselves, but it's all good love." Fang promised to bring the two mugs of cocoa once Fang fixed up both mugs with marshmallows, whip cream, and chocolate sprinkles before bringing one over and then the other with the bag marshmallows before settling under the blanket with Lightning.

Fang was soon comfortable under the blanket with Lightning. "Alright, let's start this story. Way back in the day, two mighty clans were nomads in the plainlands. You had the clan of Yun. The Yuns were strong men and women who trained in the art of spears and lances. Their leader was Oerba Yun Mamoru (Protector) in your language. Mamoru was strong, agile, and young. He was what you'd say a brand-new leader with a mission, but also he ruled with an iron fist, had some arrogance, stubborn in his ways, and often showed his enemies little to no fear. After his father, Oerba Yun Apollo, died, he was the successor. No need to trouble yourself with the history of Apollo, though." Fang started. "Now Mamoru had been passed down the power of the metal dragon Bahamut. However, he was lonely until his hunting party ran into an opposing force."

"On the other hand, while they hunted, the group was ambushed by another group. The Dias. Beautiful women who had been evicted from their clans, who often roved the plains searching for mates. The group was led by Oerba Dia Mizuki (Beautiful Moon). Though she was meek, she had the power to shield and protect her women at all costs. Though the Dias were a smaller group, Mizuki was what you called a healer, and could poison, shield, and heal all in one. Mizuki's entity that kept her safe all that time was Hecatoncheir. Mizuki was the type who wouldn't go down without a fight, but also a strong and powerful leader all the same." Fang states.

"Different clans mean different things, I'm guessing?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah. Dia was the clan of Day, Yun was the clan of Cloud. Not much was known about Day or Cloud, the two founders of our clans other than the fact that my family had survived.

Mamoru had been on a hunt with his men. Though they could strike down prey quickly, a behemoth caused a great deal of damage for the young leader, and the giant bipedal beast had caused a significant injury on Mamoru until Mizuki and her women killed the behemoth with her binding rod by casting a strong spell.

The young leader feared death, and the women of the Dia clan saved him. However, Mizuki took pity on the man, and instead of giving him an honorable warrior's death, she healed him with a powerful healing spell that saved his life. Though weak and wounded, the Dias provided for the Yuns while Mizuki stayed with a wounded healing Mamoru and the two fell in love.

While the two fell in love, they conceived a child." Fang sighed

"And that was you, wasn't it?" Lightning asked, noticing as Fang nodded.

"That was me. In those moments, Mamoru brought his clan together with Mizuki's while she was pregnant, and she was treated like a queen. That's when they found the village that was known as Oerba. I had been an infant when they made Oerba the grand home that I grew up in. The next few years went by, and I grew, and Mizuki conceived Vanille.

I remember when Vanille was born, and I was told this is your new sister. Though she is tiny now, she will grow and become fierce like the warrior you're becoming. Vanille had been premature, but it was all the same. She'd grow, and it was that love from our clan and the hunting parties' help that Vanillesecond-bornMamoru wasn't going to let his second born daughter die, and it took a lot of watches to actually keep her safe from wildlife, and other misfortunes. However, they did everything in their power to keep me safe, as well as 'Nille. The clan though some were blood, was mostly a soul family, likeminded people who grew up in two separate clans and came together.

That was until your father made land. My birthday was going on when the hunting parties spoke of a small group of soldiers in the hunting land. Though they had been taken prisoner by my father's party, they had been brought to the village. There had been anger, confusion, and I remember seeing these soldiers and wondering who they were. I wasn't that old, but I remember Vanille clutching mother while father approached the men.

The blonde, a purple-haired man and the strawberry blonde, all in uniform. A blade user, a sword user, and a lance. The one had been injured by a creature in the plains, and that was your father. Another villager in our group, Beatrice, took pity on the purple-haired man and vouched for the other two's freedom. Mamoru did take pity on the strawberry blonde, and Mizuki healed him. I remember he introduced himself as Caspian Farron.

Caspian would hunt for our clan, and teach our group skills, and even showed he was trustworthy and even earned my father's trust. Though he was a great leader, Mamoru had trusted clans and even allies. Beatrice went with the purple-haired man, and though the Dias mourned, Mizuki was okay because she wanted her sister to live her life.

Caspian though, treated us like a second family. I remember your mother visiting with him, and how the two families became friends. However, your family did everything to keep our families safe. That was until the other branch of military caught a whiff. They pillaged our crops, our steeds, our hunting lands, and destroyed our homes, enslaved my people, who gave an ultimate sacrifice.

Seeing there had been no other option, Mamoru fled with Mizuki, me, and Vanille. We took shelter in the cave of Anima, and the two gave the ultimate sacrifice, which was to pass the torch of their eidolons onto Vanille and me. I was gifted Bahamut, and we were told to run and never look back.

I recovered several scars looking after Vanille, and two children wandered to the nomads of the Archylte Steppe. They were more advanced than our way and radioed the Guardian Corps as Caspian helped them establish their starter crop. Though scared, wounded, and tired, we were brought to Bodhum after word got around Oerba. All I knew was I would never be going home again, and when we were taken to the orphanage, we learned the language of Bodhum and were raised along with the children there.

Your father would come and visit, and he brought your younger sister, and the two instantly clicked. Vanille and Serah had been inspirable, and I was the little band of terror. Don't think it was an ill-fitted time, but I was thankful that he gave us the safety order, my father's ring, which would serve as a dowry if I caught the eye of a mate a friendship. However, when I heard your father had died, we were at the funeral. It was weird that we lost a second family, and we wept…" Fang struggled for words.

"Fang… I'm sorry, sweetheart…" Lightning struggled on her words as tears started to drip down her face.

Fang's eyes were watery, as the Oerban grit her teeth.

"When I look at you, I see him. I see you got his bravery… I see you got his strong will… I see you love like he loved her… and I see you confided in me with your trust." Fang was trying to hold it together as Lightning wrapped her arms around the huntress tightly, as Fang started to cry.

Both Lightning and Fang cried after realizing how both families were necessary and understanding that her father did everything to keep Fang safe, making this relationship even more special.

After a good cry, Lightning pressed her forehead to the Oerban's and kissed her.

"I love you, my huntress. Nothing will change that. My goal is to protect you. You have my gunblade at your dispersal, like your bladed lance in mine. We'll make this work, and we'll stand tall. You are brave, you are fierce, you are strong. You are my warrior." Lightning said, keeping her arms around Fang.

"And we will. Sunshine, I'm extremely thankful you are in my life." Fang muttered.

"And I am thankful you are in mine. You saved my life when I was at my lowest point, and we've been inseparable ever since. Mamoru and Mizuki would have been proud of the woman you became, like my Mom and Dad. Though Dad didn't know that I wouldn't date Squall like he thought I was, Mom would have been happy to know that I had you. I was going to tell Dad back in the day, but I chickened out. I bet he looks down at me and knows that I'm happy being me, and I owe that to you, Fang." Lightning muttered.

"And I love you too, Sunshine. You make my life much better. I don't have to feel the pain of my loss when I'm with you and am thankful that you help me in such a way that together, we are as strong as warriors. Our love is strong, but together we are home." Fang said.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Lightning admits.

The two shared a tender kiss after finishing their hot chocolate. Bodhum's summer was turning to fall, and winter was upon the residents. However, the Oerban and the Soldier had cuddled and stayed warm, until Lightning realized she had missed a call from Amodar.


	22. The Results

Chapter 22 The Results

When Lightning noticed she had missed a call from her boss, she felt nauseated. Usually, Amodar wouldn't call her unless something important came up, and if she missed something important, she would mentally kick herself.

At that moment, Lightning felt stressed, paranoid even. There was an array of things that Amodar could want, and the sergeant felt her mind swarming.

Soon, Lightning excused herself from Fang to take the call from Amodar in the hallway.

"Hello, this is the desk of Lieutenant Amodar. Are you reporting a crime, or can I get your name and number to get this call to the right person?" Amodar asked.

"Sergeant Farron, reporting in sir." Lightning said, noticing how wry her voice actually sounded at times.

"Farron, you finally answered my call? I tried to get ahold of you an hour ago." Amodar's voice was stern, "We finally have a report on that murder autopsy results." Amodar said, hearing her gasp.

"Are you serious? Anything of importance?" Lightning asked, "Also, did you want me to report to headquarters?"

"Not to headquarters. Need you to meet me at Bodhum Forensics." Amodar said as Lightning took note of the location.

"I can meet you there. I've been staying with Fang, and need to run home and grab my uniform, and I'll be there as soon as I can." Lightning admits.

"That sounds like a plan. See you as soon as you get here, Farron." Amodar said, dropping the call.

Fang was lying in bed listening to some jazz, noticing Lightning enter the room. "Who was that?"

"Okay nebby, that was my boss. Apparently, I'm needed at forensics, and I need to swing by home for my uniform before reporting in. I didn't bring it because Amodar wanted me to use some vacation time off after that early morning." Lightning said with a small yawn.

Fang got up and wrapped her arms around Lightning. "You know you are always welcome to stay with me. Plus, this had been one of the best weeks so far."

"I know, love. I would stay longer if I could, but I can't at this moment." Lightning said with a small sigh.

"I got work tonight at NORA House," Fang said, noticing the look of disappointment on Lightning's face.

"Could meet you there after I'm done, depending on how long I'm needed in downtown Bodhum." Lightning said.

"That'd be acceptable. Just you need to promise me something." Fang said.

"What's that?" Lightning asked.

"Promise me you'll be safe. Lately, when I've sent you out to work, you've come home stressed a lot." Fang said with a small sigh.

"Well, currently there's a lot of stuff going on at work. I don't need you worrying about me at this moment." Lightning said, "I'm leaving my suitcase here if that's fine." Lightning looked at her bag that was sitting in Fang's closet.

"Uh, Fang." She started, noticing the hesitation in her voice.

"What's wrong, Sunshine?" Fang asked.

"I don't know. Just a bit lost at the thought is all." Lightning admits.

"All good love. If you can think of what you wanted to ask me, don't hesitate to ask. It's my job to make sure you are okay because you are mine, and I am yours. Just a bit worried is all." Fang said, sitting on her desk.

Lightning walked past the desk, grabbing her gunblade and fastened it to her person before she wrapped her arms around Fang. They shared a kiss, and Lightning had a feeling of uncertainty in her bones.

"You sure you're okay?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. Come out with me and at least see me off." Lightning said as Fang followed her holding her hand.

Once she set her gunblade in the back, Lightning put her sunglasses on and rolled down the window.

"Drive safe, you hear me?!" Fang nearly yelled.

"Always safe, love." Came the promised words.

Lightning pulled out of the driveway and waved goodbye. She often hated leaving Fang, but that was because staying with Fang gave her a place to relax, a place where she could be herself without being judged, and to push aside things that stressed her out.

Things in Lightning's life were stressful. One, Serah was getting married to Snow, though Lightning had eased up a bit from her hatred towards Snow, there was still part of her that was bitter about the NORA leader.

Two, Lightning worried that she was stressing herself out. She'd need to set up a few boundaries with Fang because only hanging out with Fang, she realized she was head over heels, and it was sort of unhealthy. Boundaries would be placed, but it would be for the best.

Three, Lightning wondered if it was the best time to bring up the fact she had the idea of wanting to move out. If she moved out, it might better not only her relationship with Serah but also her relationship with Fang. Plus, Lightning wished to make amends with several people from her past.

After swinging by the quiet house, she realized Serah and Snow were out. Grabbing and dressing in her uniform, Lightning looked in the mirror and pondered things. Running a hand over the two stripes on her pauldron, she took a breath and gathered herself before going down the stairs, grabbing a bottle of water from inside the fridge, and got back in her car after locking the house.

The ride to Bodhum Forensics was more nerve-wracking than anything. Lightning had been alone in her thoughts, something she considered dangerous in itself. However, soon as she arrived, she parked, placing her parking pass onto her mirror before stepping out of her car and clipping her sheath to her uniform before walking inside.

Flashing her badge to a nearby guard, she was escorted towards the room where Amodar awaited her arrival. Jihl was there too with Rosch.

Amodar greeted Lightning before the party walked into the lab, where two doctors were busy looking at a body from the morgue.

"Dr. Jiro and Dr. Eri, have been working extremely hard on the autopsy report for Raiden. When they said they had a report regarding our murder case, I was certain that they were pulling our legs; however, they actually have some report." Amodar said.

"Well, that's good news." Lightning said, glancing at Jihl.

Jihl didn't say a word as she sighed.

"Raiden was a good man. It's a shame something bad happened to him." Came to her answer as she slid her glasses up onto her eyes.

"You've been working extremely hard, Jihl. I'm surprised you haven't taken much time off lately. You have Rosch, and as your second in command, you know you are always welcome too. Why you push yourself this hard, I haven't the clue." Amodar said.

"I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind. Working out a new training exercise for my troops in PSICOM. As for Rosch, he's keeping busy working with my troops as well. Plus, he's been running errands for Dysley lately. Plus, we got a lot of work to do with the holidays coming up between now and next year. I have started on next year's training models and several cases my troops are figuring out. I don't know if the Guardian Corps can say the same." Jihl's voice came off as mocking.

Lightning looked at the PSICOM commander, astonished.

"Jihl, for PSICOM's director, you clearly underestimate me," Amodar said.

"Well, I've seen your models. I'm not impressed. If you are dealing with a six-year-old case, and have such a villain wanted, you better know how to deal with him. From what I've researched, Caius Ballad is powerful and could easily wipe out your troops with ease." Jihl warned.

"I knew him briefly. I knew that my father trusted him once. I don't know if he is friend or foe, but I remember seeing him when I was 15, and then got the news from Cid Highwind." Lightning said, "I just remember he was powerful as Jihl states. However, I don't know what to believe. Caius was the type of person who always had a chip on his shoulder, and my father knew that. I remember not trusting him, but I wonder if his return is a good thing or a bad thing." Lightning said, looking at Jihl and Amodar.

"Well, Farron makes a point. You were one of the last people to see him before he went missing." Amodar states.

"True," Jihl said with a sigh.

Lightning glanced at the lieutenant colonel and didn't say a word. Keeping an eye on Jihl was something she often noticed herself doing, but there was something about Jihl that rubbed her the wrong way. The way this woman held her composure, the way she looked so fake and acted so fake, made her wonder why. Why did Jihl hate Guardian Corps, and why did Jihl only show fake pride for her fellow men?

Either way, Lightning knew that Jihl was probably up to something, but she pushed the thought aside.

Soon they were in the morgue, and Dr. Jiro and Dr. Eri were hard at work, performing an autopsy on another body, while their interns observed.

Though Lightning wasn't one to get squeamish by the inner cavities, it did cause her to feel slightly nauseated.

Amodar took notice. "Concentrate on your breathing Farron, often usually the best way to deal with a nauseated stomach. It's a smell that you'll get used to, but it just takes a few times dealing with the morgue." He said, noticing Jihl, who was looking at several reports.

"Amodar, we have the report for you." Dr. Eri said she discarded a pair of rubber gloves and washed her hands in a nearby sink.

Once Dr. Jiro finished, the other doctors and interns took over after discarding gloves and washing his hands.

The group was led to another room as the two doctors pulled a report and several x-rays and projected them.

"There had been blunt trauma. However, what caused blunt trauma is a mystery in itself. The trauma, however, had been inflicted here and here." Dr. Jiro started looking at the x-ray, pointing at his head.

"Someone had to have hit him over the head, and then we found several stab wounds, with accurate stabs. Whoever did it had did it in such a way they hit vital, and it was instant. However, the only problem from our case, showed no DNA, showed no prints, and even the cloth found on Raiden had nothing but the victim's own prints." Dr. Eri said.

Lightning questioned the autopsy, Amodar looked uncomfortable, and Jihl looked unimpressed.

"Something though doesn't add up. We either have an error on our part, or something happened with the autopsy report. It seems a page from our report is missing. Though we only get the occasional intern, and we have so many doctors in and out, it must have been a mistake on one of our men or women working here's fault." Dr. Jiro said as he looked at Dr. Eri.

"We had a few break-ins in the past, but don't think this was a break-in. Right now, we just think it's a mistake. However, should anything else come up, we can bring it to Guardian Corps attention or PSICOM." Dr. Eri said

"We're sorry for the mistake on our part." Jiro apologized.

Lightning felt a sickening feeling creeping in her chest.

"Well, you know to call us if anything comes up." Amodar said, "And you call my desk and only my desk in PSICOM division." Jihl said sharply. The two commanders were slightly angry with the results, and Lightning wondered if it was for different reasons.

Right now, Lightning knew that something had to have messed with the papers. She didn't buy this story at all. There was a creeping suspicion, but she knew more evidence was needed before she could actually test her theory.

Upon dismissal, Lightning went to her car. Tired, and noticing it was late, Lightning sighed, realizing she wouldn't make it to NORA House, and the fact she had a message from Serah, a letter from Fang, and a message from Vanille.

Vanille just wanted to know how she was doing.

Serah was wondering if she'd be home that night.

Lightning felt heavy.

The news of the autopsy report had been a weight on Lightning Farron's heart. All that hard work only to find out there had been tampering with evidence. Though it felt like a weight, she was told not to worry about it.

Winter was upon Bodhum, and Lightning could feel it in her bones. Sitting in her car, and seeing her breath, she turned on the heat and just sat there. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Fang after realizing that Fang's shift was probably over at this time.

"Hey, Sunshine." Fang's voice seemed joyful.

"Hey, Love." Lightning said softly, shivering from the cold.

"You didn't come into NORA House tonight. Everything okay?" Fang asked.

"Not really. Found out that the case went cold, someone tampered with evidence and the clue that I had fallen short." Lightning said with a sigh.

"And you're feeling pretty crummy now, aren't you love?" Fang asked.

"Mhm."

Lightning noticed snowflakes falling from the sky and gasped. "You get home safely?"

"Yeah. Luckily my shift wasn't that long, and Lebreau wanted me home before the snow came down. Question is, are you home yet?" Fang asked as Lightning heard her shift in her bed.

"Not yet. I'll be fine, though. Just thought I'd call you and see how things went tonight." Lightning admits.

"They're fine. We had no trouble, Just sort of busy. I think it was a good turnout. Usual crowd size. Nothing seemed out of place." Fang said before hearing Lightning hum.

"Long as you are safe, love." Lightning admits.

"Now, you get home safely. At least before the roads start to cover over in the snow." Fang said as Lightning heard Vanille's voice in the background, "Is that Lightning? Tell her I said hi, Fang!" Vanille said.

"Hello, Vanille!" Lightning said loud enough that the other girl could hear her.

"I'll message you once I get home." Lightning said with a yawn. "Talk to you later, love. Go home and get some sleep." Fang said softly.

"Wish you could stay on the phone with me." Lightning said with a small sigh.

"Yeah, but the holidays are upon us. I'll be spending them with you, and we'll be together soon." Fang promised.

"Love you, Fang." Lightning said.

"Love you too, Sunshine. Get through the rest of the week. I gotta go. Just let me know when you get home." Fang said softly.

Once Lightning drove home, she entered the house. Snow and Serah were asleep cuddled in a blanket, and Lightning felt sadness in her heart.

Though Serah was engaged, it didn't mean that Lightning didn't love her sister any less. Lightning hated Snow, but she was actually starting to come around towards the other even if she didn't quite see eye to eye with the man Serah would be marrying. However, Lightning smiled, noticing Serah sleeping, and it made her think of when the younger Farron would sleep next to her in a storm and when Serah needed her the most.

Also, Serah had made her dinner and left it in the fridge for her with a small note, "Welcome home, sis. Enjoy your dinner."

A small smile formed on Lightning's face as she ate in silence before she walked past the couches and up the stairs to her bedroom.

She soon shed her uniform from the day and got into pajamas after a nice hot bath before sending Fang a message she was home with a picture.

Fang sent one back with a small caption, 'Missing you already Sunshine' to which she smiled.

Lightning was just happy that though her hard work went undone, she had some pretty amazing people in her life.


	23. Winter Holiday Special Part 1

Chapter 23 The Winter Holiday Special Part 1

Christmas was coming to Bodhum, and Lightning Farron had been requested some time off work thanks to Serah. It was nice to finally be home and relax for a few weeks and get her head straight because lately, Lightning had been feeling off. Snow was putting decorations up, while

Serah had sent out names for the gift exchange, and having Fang was something that Lightning wasn't sure what to do. It was nice seeing the house looking festive once more, and usually, Christmas time was one of Lightning's favorites; it meant sweets and just relaxing from the Guardian Corps until the New Year. It also meant the Guardian Corps/PSICOM Military Ball.

Dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans, Lightning was helping Serah make Christmas cookies, something that Serah did every year. She would often make cookies for Amodar to get Lightning out of work, and it worked this year.

Things were getting a lot better now that Lightning actually had time she was hanging out with Serah. While Serah and Lightning hadn't had the best relationship, usually, the holidays were when they even tried to better themselves and at least hang more than they often did because of Lightning's work schedule.

An interesting thing happened that caused Serah to feel shocked, and Lightning to be more amused; Vanille and Hope started dating. Serah didn't see it coming, and Lightning did; Score 1 for Lightning, 0 for Serah.

"I knew it'd happen, as for when that was anyone's guess." Lightning notes looking at her sister's stunning face.

"Did you put them up to that?" Serah asked with wide eyes.

"Nope, but Fang had a hunch. I just sort of guessed that it'd happen before the holiday." Lightning grinned.

"And I'm surprised that was a kid from your troop. Wonder how they met, really. He seemed so nervous when we were at NORA House last week." Serah said.

"Hope's working on his confidence. He's a good seed, but he has his moments." Lightning said.

"Long as Vanille's happy, then I support her." Serah smiled.

"I'm just glad we can spend the holidays together." Lightning said, watching as Serah pulled a tray of cookies out, "Can you transfer these ones to a cooling rack and then wash this pan? I am going to start on the chocolate mint cookies." Serah said after icing several sugar cookies.

"You have been baking since extremely early this morning. You need to relax, Serah. Or at least take a small break." Lightning suggests.

While Serah took a break, Lightning grabbed her jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf with her purse and car keys. After bundling herself up went out the door. Snow was in the process of hanging lights and looked down from the roof. "Sis, what's up?" he called.

"I'm not your sister! And nothing much. I'm going out to find a gift for the gift exchange. Also, if Fang comes here before, I'm back, stall her." Lightning called.

"Can do. Where you going?" Snow asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But seriously, stall my girlfriend, and I'll be nice to you until after the holidays." Lightning said, looking up at Snow.

"I can do that. Just surprised you're asking me to stall." Snow said.

"Yes, but Serah's taking a nap from making cookies after finishing the last batch." Lightning said with a sigh

"Okay, fine!" Snow yelled.

Lightning soon got into her car and drove towards the mall. Though the mall was busy, it was enough time that she could look for a gift. One gift she had ready for Fang that was already at the house was a portrait in a nice frame she had gotten developed. The pictures were of Lightning and Fang with the two sitting, with Fang on her knees, with her arms around the Sergeant in front of her. The other picture in the frame was the two sharing a kiss.

Lightning was trying to figure out gifts that would really wow Fang. In shopping for Fang, Lightning got her girlfriend: a new jazz record, the portrait, and a locket necklace, which had a hidden message with the day they started dating inside. While she was in town, she called Serah to ask about what drinks they were almost out of.

She was only picking up a bottle of whiskey, three bottles of red wine, and one bottle of white wine. Lightning was on her way home. She'd wrap presents after getting drinks inside by going to the basement where she had kept wrapping paper, tape, and tags with more Christmas stuff that Snow had been through.

Fang wasn't there yet, which was good too. Though Lightning had gone a little overboard, she had also picked up Serah's gift, something the two sisters always did. This year Lightning had been generous, getting Serah a precious bracelet, a brand-new set of cooking utensils that had been personalized just for Serah, and several of the things she had on her wish list.

Lightning was simple when it came to Christmas, but that was because she didn't really see too expensive gifts all the time. Soon, she found a wayward Moogle on her head looking up at Mog as the Moogle made a small noise.

"Well, hello to you too, Mog." Lightning said as the Moogle made a noise of greeting. Snow, the cat, was sitting on the couch, stretched out in a ray of sunlight peeking in the window with Serah asleep on the adjacent couch.

Lightning took a moment transferring the bottles to the fridge and grabbed a cookie before going down the stairs with the Moogle and several pieces of fruit for the Moogle.

Wrapping gifts was easy, and moving everything to her closet was easier said than done because soon, she realized that a red motorcycle was sitting in the driveway, and soon she heard the noise of the garage open with Fang's bike inside before she heard Fang and Snow talking.

Grabbing her things once more, she exited the house and felt a small smile of mischief crawl on her face. Reaching down and making a snowball, she crept towards the garage that had still been open. Snow and Fang were engaged in a conversation about her ride there before Lightning tossed the snowball as it hit Fang with accurate precision!

"AHHHH! COLD! AMBUSH!" Fang screamed, noticing Lightning had thrown a snowball at her as Snow started laughing.

"She got you good." Snow said, watching Lightning as she went to dodge Fang as the Oerban threw snow her way.

Fang turned heel and shoved Lightning into a pile of snow. "You, JERK!"

Forming a few more balls of snow, Lightning chuckled them with ease before Fang threw her arms up like a beast and growled before creating a few herself and threw them back at Lightning only for both to start laughing until Lightning found herself snort in laughter.

Snow entered the house to do something but watched the two playing in the snow together, chuckling as Serah woke up.

"So, Fang arrived. Think Lightning and Fang are having a snowball fight currently." Snow said, snaking his arms around his fiancé as Serah drowsily looked at him.

"That's nice," Serah said with a chuckle.

"Those two are something else." Snow said as a snowball hit the window as Serah got up and looked outside, only to see Fang tackle Lightning in the snow.

"They are crazy," Serah said, amused.

The two were covered in snow, and both entered the house. Serah and Snow couldn't tell who won or who lost at that moment.

"Surrender." Lightning huffed.

"Never!" Fang growled as Lightning carried her bags in.

"It seems you both won. Now stop trekking snow in the house." Serah said before Snow pointed up at the entrance of the house.

"Mistletoe! Mistletoe!" Serah said, noticing her sister glare silent daggers at her before Fang kissed her deeply.

"Back off, Serah, this one's mine." Fang grinned, though both were covered in snow still, didn't stop Fang from seizing the moment. Before, both pairs of boots were discarded beside the door, and Lightning carried stuff up to her room after hanging both coats in the garage with hats, scarves, and gloves.

As Lightning carried Fang's suitcase to her room, Fang followed. Fang took a moment to grab fresh clothes from her bag once Lightning settled it down for her. "Now that I'm frozen thanks to a certain mischief-maker, I'm gonna go change outfits," Fang said, glancing at Lightning, who was still grinning ear to ear.

"I said someday I'd get revenge for when you pulled me into the water when you asked me out. So that's where I draw the line." Lightning said, grabbing a new outfit herself. When Fang was out of the room, she took a moment and changed. Lightning was just grateful she could wear a comfortable sweatshirt and pair of shorts in the house.

Serah came by Lightning's room, noticing her lying in bed while Fang entered and flopped down beside the sergeant.

"Mini Farron." Fang greeted.

"I'm starting on dinner now. Make yourself at home, Fang. Sis, did you see an extra spool of lights? Snow said one box was completely dead, and I think you were the one who put the boxes away and got new ones last year." Serah asked.

"They should be in the basement in a shopping bag. I stocked up last year." Lightning said.

"Good to know. I'll let him know." Serah said, hurrying off.

"Tomorrow's the Christmas party, and every year Serah holds it, the more she wants to overdo things." Lightning sighed.

"Well, I got my gifts ready. Serah put them somewhere for me." Fang said, "Who'd you get for the exchange?" Lightning asked.

"Now, you're being the one being nebby," Fang said before making herself comfortable beside the sergeant.

"Well yeah. I sort of overdid it with the Christmas shopping." Lightning sighed, "Plus, I've been stressed, so things kind of just I don't know." Lightning admits. "Curse this year. I can't wait until next year." Lightning said.

"Well, maybe your year sucked, but you have a few good things going for you. Sort of like me, I got a few great things going for me that I can be thankful for." Fang smiled before pressing her lips to Lightning's throat, gently causing the soldier to freeze.

The two shared a small moment before being called down for dinner. Snow was covered in snow and pulled Serah into his chest only for the younger Farron to scream, causing both Lightning and Fang to laugh as they sat with a blanket and their mugs of hot chocolate.

"You could say, Snow gets everywhere and makes Serah quite cold." Fang grinned.

"And Serah, poor lovable Serah, My dearest baby sister, I gotta say you look quite cold now." Lightning said in a joking manner.

"Shut up, Lightning, you made your point," Serah growled before prancing across the kitchen floor to her bedroom, where she got a change of clothes.

The four eventually ate dinner and relaxed while Serah played another Veronika Silver movie that night, (a Christmas mystery.) While the film played, Lightning and Fang both looked into each other's eyes lovingly until Lightning got an angry sigh from her sister. Realizing her flirting with Fang was getting rather obnoxious with the movie playing. However, Serah and Snow were just as flirtatious, which Lightning would mumble the word, hypocrite.

The next day was the Christmas party, which would be early morning before guests would start arriving. Lightning woke around seven in the morning, noticing Serah slaving away at the kitchen, as she went down and poured herself a mug of coffee, "Just let me know what you need me to do today, and I'll do it." Lightning said mid-pour of her creamer.

"Well, we got a lot to do before the guests start to arrive. Vanille and Hope are on their way now. Sazh, Cid, Amodar yes, I invited your boss, don't give me that look, Squall, Riona, Aerith, Yuffie, Tidus, the rest of your troop, the NORA guys, Lebreau, Sazh, and his son, and Rikku's friend Paine are coming. Yuna too. I really want you to be nice to Squall this year if it's not too much to ask." Serah said, looking at her sister.

"Alright, fine. I guess I can try. Same with Gadot, I suppose." Lightning said once she fixed her pajama shirt.

"And no hitting the guests." Serah muttered, "At least try to be nice."

"Serah, you don't really have to worry about me being mean. Plus, Fang is here. Clearly, I'll be out of trouble." Lightning said, noticing a half-asleep Snow enter the kitchen as he shared a quick kiss with Serah.

"Mornin' sis." He said

"I'm not your sister, however, morning." Lightning said as Serah sighed.

"Fang still asleep?"

"Yep. Thought I'd come and help if you needed it." Lightning said as Serah looked at Snow and Lightning.

"Well, prepping food won't take long, Vanille is gonna help me soon as she gets here. Hope too. House is decorated, and the driveway needs to be shoveled. Can you go do that?" Serah asked, watching as Lightning grab her things and was outside shoveling the driveway, better than nothing; luckily, the snow wasn't bad like it had been since the night it started.

While Snow helped Serah around the house, Fang eventually was up and at it and decided to help even if she was the guest. Everyone was busy until Vanille and Hope showed up, which was a big help for Serah.

Serah took the time to shower and prepare herself more for the day before Snow, Lightning, and Fang had the opportunity to. Eventually, after Serah was ready, the others had their chance as well.

Vanille and Hope took over for a while Lightning excused herself to shower, then Fang and lastly, Snow as he was busy starting a fire in the fireplace and making sure that everything looked right, much to Serah's displeasure - Everyone was in Serah's way apparently.

Wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans, Lightning eventually settled by the fireplace next to Fang. Vanille and Hope were taking a break with Vanille's head resting on his shoulder as he kept his arms around her. It was nice to see everyone wearing a nice sweater for Christmas.

"I'm gonna crack open a bottle of wine; anyone else wants some?" Lightning asked.

"Nah." Vanille and Hope both muttered tiredly.

"I'll take a glass Sunshine," Fang said, watching as the Sergeant got up and stumbled into the kitchen. Taking a chilled bottle from the fridge, she opened it and poured the two a generous glass before going back and handing one to Fang, who took both until she was sitting down once again.

Once settled beside Fang on the carpet, Lightning took her glass and held it taking a small sip of the sweet red drink.

Amodar was early, but he passed through, he dropped off a gift for Lightning, "A gift for you, Farron. May your holidays go well." Amodar smiled, "I got plans with my wife and family." Amodar pointed to his car, where a woman in the passenger seat. "Well, tell them I said Merry Christmas, sir." Lightning saluted once Fang grabbed her wine, and the Sergeant rose up.

"Also, I'll be seeing you during the military ball, will I not?" Amodar asked. "That's coming up fast." Lightning said, crossing her arms over her chest once he spoke of the ball.

"If I can come, but my girlfriend and me down." Lightning said.

Fang placed the wineglasses on the fireplace and stood up and offered a hand to the commander. "That'd be me," Fang said, looking at Amodar as he laughed.

"Well, you're the one who brought flowers into work, aren't you?" Amodar asked.

Fang nodded but slunk an arm around Lightning's shoulder. "I am. And I'm thankful they let me in to do that, if not, then this one wouldn't have been mine." Fang drawled.

Amodar looked from Lightning to Fang, "She's full of pep. Happy for you, Farron. Merry Christmas once again." Amodar said before he was out the door.

Upon Amodar's exit, someone entered the house, and Lightning realized who it was - Cid Highwind as she hugged the retired Sergeant tight. "Oh, my gods Cid! You're here!" Lightning said happily.

"I wouldn't miss this year's Christmas party. After all, I was gonna spend it in Spira, but after hearing about your year, I thought I'd come and see my two favorite girls." Cid said happily. He was a bit frail, but he was sturdy for his age, as working out and being in the military had helped him. His blonde hair was starting to whiten a bit from age, but he seemed that same happy man Lightning knew as her honorary uncle.

"I'm surprised though, I know we call all the time, but I'm just glad you were home this year." Lightning admits noticing Fang watching the man with curiosity.

"Oh, where are my manners Cid, uh this is my girlfriend, Fang." Lightning said as Cid smiled at the Oerban.

"I recognize you. You look that girl from the orphanage we'd visit." Cid said, noticing the nervousness the Oerban showed.

Fang looks away sheepishly. "You're Old man, Highwind. Caspian's second in command."

"I was. I'm a retired man now. However, I'm surprised you two clicked so well. Happy for both of you. Back in the day, I remember when Claire here had been parading around with Lebreau and then taught her how to defend herself from her bullies. You picked a good one, young Fang." Cid said, noticing Lightning blush slightly.

"Please don't bore her with the details of my life." Lightning grumbled, noticing Fang chuckle.

"Apparently, you have so many fun things I don't know about. Maybe it'd be good if I -."

Lightning slid a hand over her girlfriend's mouth, "Enough Fang. Cid, please don't give her any fuel, or I'm gonna be hearing it for weeks. Also, I got promoted to Sergeant class!" Lightning said before finally releasing Fang's mouth before the other wrapped her arms around her waist and gave Fang a glare.

It wasn't until more people showed up that Lightning and Fang realized that the house was becoming full. It was nice seeing people, though, as the two would listen to Cid's stories, and Lightning's and Serah's friends were doing great. However, having guests made the usual quiet house feel like home.

That was until Lightning saw Squall Leonheart and cursed the fact that Serah had invited him like she did every single year.

As Lightning went outside into the garage, Fang followed as both realized Squall standing there. He turned and noticed Lightning as she tried to keep from panicking.

"It's been far too long, Lightning." Squall said, walking towards them after putting out the cigarette he had been smoking.

"Uh, Squall. Uh... Nice to see you again..." Came the quiet reply. Fang squeezed her hand gently. "Is he bothering you, Sunshine?" Fang asked slightly.

"Me bothering her? Never. It's always weird to see an old friend even if she doesn't want my friendship." Came the thin words as Lightning just wanted to bury her head at that moment.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Lightning said, keeping her head low.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Lightning said louder as Fang looked from Squall to Lightning.

"Six years later? And you're finally apologizing? Even when you said you didn't want to be friends?" Squall asked.

"Six years ago, I was an idiot. Six years ago, I did what I had to do. Six years ago, I went into the Guardian Corps and have long since been promoted to sergeant, escaped death, and basically screwed all my relationships. I have grown since my childhood, and I realize how much of an idiot I had been. I've learned a lot about myself thanks to Fang here, and I'm just happy she's in my life. I don't care if you want to be friends or not, but I needed to get that off my chest." Lightning said as Fang put an arm around her.

"You've grown. I'm surprised. Last time you were telling me to get lost. Now you are saying sorry. What's the chance you're telling the truth with your words?" Squall asked.

"Because I grew up." Lightning said with a sigh, "Squall I know six years ago, I royally screwed up, and I cursed myself. When Serah would invite you and Riona to events, I realized that I hadn't found myself. I had a void in my heart, and I realized that I needed to find myself. I almost lost Serah, I almost died, and I realize that I hated doing that to you and the people around me. I'm sorry I pushed you away and realize that I can live with that if you don't want to speak to me ever again. However, I just thought I'd apologize now that I had enough time to actually group together what I needed to say." Lightning admits.

Fang noticed that Lightning was teary-eyed and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Let's go inside and get you a glass of wine. Plus, Serah probably needs some help." Fang suggests.

"Yeah… That works…" Lightning said as she turned her back on Squall and started on her way inside.

"Hey, wait, Lightning. If you want to try being friends again, I guess we can try. Might take a bit to mend that relationship, but I'd love to see how you and Fang met, and I'd love to actually hang out like old times." Squall smiled.

"I'd like that." Lightning admits as Fang grinned.

"Congrats, Sunshine!" Fang smiled.

Seeing the two friends reunite was a wonderful surprise. Lightning felt thankful that Squall actually hadn't been angry towards her for the past, and the two would become closer.

"Sometime next year, we should have a double date with Riona. However, it's nice to see you again, Lightning." Squall said a small smile on his face.

To be continued: Up next part 2 of the Christmas Special


	24. Winter Holiday Special part 2

Chapter 24 Winter Holiday Special part 2

Lightning, Fang, Squall, and Rinoa laughed as Squall and Lightning told tales of their childhood for their partners.

"So, let me get this straight; Sunshine punched a boy in kindergarten because didn't like her dress? Oh my god, wow, Sunshine. Sounds just like you. I've seen you punched Snow, and I even saw you clock Gadot pretty good too. You weren't lying when you said men don't like you, and you don't like them." Fang said.

"And then she looked at me and said, "boys are icky. However, you seem pretty cool." And somehow, that was how we became friends." Squall laughed, noticing the color creep on Lightning's face as she averted everyone's gaze.

"You all suck, you know that?" Lightning asked

"Yeah, but I can embarrass you once more." Squall grinned.

Lightning punched him in the padding of his jacket. "I remember Dad's disappointment whenever he found out his perfect daughter was hanging out with Squall Leonheart in kindergarten, but somehow our friendship worked. We were thick as thieves, and I'm surprised Dad let me hang out with you, to be honest." Lightning noticed her voice broke as Serah stood up to make an announcement.

Vanille had been tipsy from hot chocolate that someone had spiked with red wine, and Lightning wasn't sure, but hearing the Oerban girl giggle made her and Fang chuckle.

That was until Serah made her announcement.

"Alright, guys, those who wanted in for the Christmas gift exchange, you guys are free to do so. We still have plenty of food, and I'm also thankful for everyone in this room; you guys are all awesome and are invited to my wedding!" Serah shouted.

The NORA boys chanted as Snow picked Serah up.

Lightning rolled her eyes, but part of her was getting slightly bitter.

Fang took notice as did Squall.

"You okay, Sunshine?"

Lightning picked herself up and walked towards the stairs and went up to her room, passing Cid Highwind on the way.

The retired Sergeant decided to go check on her, as Fang went as well.

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other confused. "I feel that was one bit of news she wasn't ready for," Rinoa said as Squall nodded in agreement.

"Heard about what happened when those two first met from Serah. Lightning's tough, but that news is a hard pill to swallow since those two are extremely sudden in their plans." Squall said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Should we go check on her?" Rinoa asked.

"Fang and Highwind went to check on her. I feel more people will start to cause Light to shut down, so we'll stay put, Rin." He said, putting his arm around Rinoa.

Quite some time passed from the full swing of the party, and now the stragglers were left.

The party crowd started to thin out as several of Lightning's troop dispersed and the NORA group with Tifa and Lebreau as well as Sazh and his son Dajh.

The remaining ones included Vanille and Hope, Squall and Rinoa, and the three who were upstairs.

"So, you guys are welcome to stay if you don't feel you can drive tonight," Serah suggested as Squall nodded his head.

"Thank you for your kindness Serah. It's a nice little drive, and with the snow coming down, I don't think I should be driving my bike tonight." Squall said as he noticed Rinoa had cuddled into his shoulder, half asleep.

"I'm just glad you two made up," Rinoa said sleepily.

Up the stairs, Lightning stayed in her room, keeping to herself. Clearly, things felt a bit overwhelming at the time and noticed someone had knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" came the defensive answer.

"Is that a way to talk, your cool uncle Cid? Also, someone else is here too; she says she's a bit worried about you," Cid's voice was clear as Lightning sighed, went to her door, and unlocked it.

Noticing Cid sit at her desk and Fang on her bed, Lightning took a seat next to Fang. "Say what you will. I sort of dread the fact that I can't get over my sister is marrying that guy…" Lightning sighed.

"Well, you've done well enough so far, Sunshine," Fang admits putting an arm around Lightning's midsection, pulling her close.

"And I know you've been keeping me in the loop on that. Don't think Serah didn't tell me about your little accident. Light, I understand you're worried, but Serah has to make that choice, and you have to stand by her on that. Six years ago, you decided to take care of her, and I helped you all I could before retiring. I think it's great that she has such a nice charming young lad. Sort of like your lass there. You're hurt because Serah is grown up, and you feel you missed those years." Cid admits.

"Yes…" Lightning said weakly.

"Lightning, even if Serah is getting married, doesn't mean that your sister isn't your sister. It means that your family will grow, and the Farron family will rebuild. Someday, you'll probably be an aunt, but if you can't be happy for Serah, will she even want you to be a guardian to her children?" came the honest question.

"I don't want to push her away." Lightning said, eyes watering, as Fang's other arm wrapped around her.

"Hey, plus, you got me, and you got 'Nille. Plus, I love you, Sunshine. It might seem hard now, but we're both here for you, so is Squall, and Rinoa and Hope. You're an incredible woman, and you continue to do amazing things for Bodhum. I'm proud of you, Sunshine." Fang said, leaning to Lightning and kissed her gently as the Sergeant sniffled lightly.

"Thank you both." Lightning admits, the wine in her system had sort of made her a bit more emotional than she had anticipated, and the soldier girl had been slightly embarrassed, but having her girlfriend and awesome honorary uncle in the same room made her feel safe.

"I love you both. I just feel like a fool…" Lightning said weakly before Cid placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And you're not. You're just worried. Plus, you got this great knucklehead to take care of you. So why not live for yourself. Serah matters, but so does Fang. I can see how you look at each other that you two have been through quite a bit together. Keep up that great dynamic." Cid grinned.

"Believe me, I took care of Sunshine the moment she needed a favor, and have been with her ever since. The best thing that ever happened to me." Fang said happily.

"I'm glad you're taking care of her. Lightning, here's a great girl Fang. Also, I'm apparently staying in the guest room tonight, and I'm starting to become exhausted. It might be older, but it is getting late. Serah doesn't want me driving this late either, so I'll be around. You two should probably get some sleep soon too." Cid said, looking from Lightning to Fang.

"I think we're gonna exchange gifts." Fang smiled.

"That'll be nice. I guess I'll be downstairs if you need me. Gonna go grab me something to eat and a nice drink, think the guys were going to watch Blitz." Cid said.

Lightning glanced at her clock, "It's only 8:30 p.m. Who's the guys?" Lightning asked.

"Serah said that Vanille and Hope are staying on one pull out bed, Squall and Rinoa are staying in the other, and I got the guest bedroom. But, I'm watching the game with Snow and Squall as Hope and Vanille are both tuckered out. Apparently, the younger Oerban had a little too much." Cid chuckled as Fang facepalmed.

"Poor 'Nille's gonna feel that tomorrow," Fang sighed.

"Oh boy, is she ever." Lightning sighed.

"Well, you two girls have a good gift exchange. Or come down and watch the game with us. It'll be fun." Cid offered.

"Maybe. You go have fun with the guys."

Lightning watched Cid leave before reaching into her closet for the three wrapped gifts for Fang, only for the other to place three gifts down herself.

Handing Fang one, while Fang gave her one, the two opened their gifts. Fang noticed it was a new jazz record from the jazz artist they always listened to.

"Awesome, can't wait to listen to this one." Fang grinned.

Lightning was looking at the gift she had unwrapped and noticed it was a nice warm blanket.

"I love the blanket. Very soft." Lightning said happily, feeling the wool.

"That material comes from the Gran Pulse's native wild sheep taken care of by the nomad colonies of Archylte Steppe. I thought it was a special blanket, but the fluffy wool is only available whenever it rains there. I got that blanket delivered here just in time for Christmas for you because I wanted you to enjoy a piece of the plains." Fang said happily as Lightning hugged her tightly.

"Well, I love it." Lightning admits, "Next gift, though." Lightning said, placing a box in Fang's hand.

"And this is for you," Fang said, sliding a box into Lightning's arms.

The box was smaller, but Lightning didn't care. It was their first Christmas together after all. Opening the box, she noticed two pieces of paper inside. One had a poem, and the other was a note from Fang, "I'm taking you to get a tattoo and paying for it." Lightning read the one out loud.

"You said to me that you wanted a cool tattoo like I have. So, it's only fair, Sunshine. Just pick a design and tell me when." Fang smiled as Lightning looked, noticing that she had been given a beautiful poem that was framed, written in the Pulsian script. Lightning was just glad she could read it.

Beautiful Mystery, Glorious Sunshine

By: Oerba Yun Fang

I admit I was afraid of love.

However, I welcomed it with time.

Beautiful and radiant like the sun

Mysterious and bright like the moon

She holds herself with the confidence

But holds me close in a sweet embrace

I can't express the words I feel,

But each day I hear her angelic voice

I'm at peace

To look into eyes as blue as the ocean,

I know I found an oasis and paradise so pure

We met and became friends

And I slid you a rose, and you were mine

Together we are a light that shines brightest in the dark

You hold on tight, to which makes me feel strong

When we are sad and low,

Part of me knows how to make you smile

I don't know what'd I'd do without you, but know this

You taught me how to smile once again

And I taught you the same

Together we are happy

And together, you are the wonderful Sunshine of my life.

Lightning read the poem aloud and found tears starting to slide down her face as Fang held her close. "I mean every word. I know I'm not perfect, but just know I'm happy being here with you and just being a part of your life Sunshine." Fang said softly, sliding a hand to the sergeant's face using her thumb to gently wipe a tear that had fallen from the blue eyes looking into her green.

"And I love you being here, Fang." Lightning said before the two shared a kiss, only for Lightning to gently press her chin into Fang's shoulder as Fang held her close. "And I'm not going anywhere. That I can promise you, Sunshine." Fang muttered softly.

"We got two gifts left," Fang said softly. "And those are the bigger gifts." Lightning muttered softly.

"We do. You can't look at the last one," Fang said as she placed the box in Lightning's hand. "Open it, but don't look inside," Fang said gently.

Lightning opened the box but closed her eyes. Fang slid the box out of her hand and opened it, and gently slid something around Lightning's neck as she felt the clasp close.

"Okay, you can open them," Fang said softly as she held a mirror for Lightning.

The sergeant noticed a double heart necklace. The chain was silver, with a small diamond between the two hearts.

"Oh, my gods, it's beautiful." Lightning said.

"I wanted to do something special for you. Call it a foolish romantic gesture," Fang said softly.

"Well, if that's a foolish romantic gesture, you need to see mine." Lightning said, resting against Fang as she slid Fang's box towards herself and opened it and clasped the locket around the other's neck.

"And that one's for you." Lightning said as Fang admired the new locket around her neck.

"A picture of us and the date when we started dating. Very thoughtful, Sunshine." Fang said as the two kissed deeply.

"I had a good Christmas. Thank you, Fang," Lightning rested her eyes against the other.

"And I'm glad you did. I love the gifts you got me, and I hope you like the ones I got you too." Fang said.

"I have been thinking of a tattoo. I'm thinking and leaning toward a rose." Lightning admits.

"Where would you put it anyways? I don't think you'd show it off to people." Fang chuckles.

"Back of my shoulder probably or my wrist, don't think people would care much about a wrist tattoo." Lightning admits, hearing Fang make a noise of pain.

"Back of shoulder is painful, but if anyone can put up with it, I'm sure you could," Fang said, laying back as she heard the guys yelling at the game downstairs.

"Clearly, we aren't missing much." Lightning said as Fang slid her arms around her waist.

"You know, I think today went smoothly, minus my small panic attack." Lightning sighed.

"Well, you're in good company, Sunshine. Just know that I'm happy you are actually growing. Yes, there's gonna be some hard moments, especially when dealing with family, but it's the people who care about you that bring you in. You have me, you have your friend Squall now, you have Serah even if you don't think you do, you have Old Man Highwind, and we won't let you fall. Plus, you know what's the best thing?" Fang said, gently threading her fingers into the pink locks of hair.

"What Fang?" came the curious question.

"That I get to claim you as my own, and that you're my beautiful girlfriend," Fang admits.

"Flattery won't get you bonus points." Lightning grumbled before chuckling.

"You wound me with your words, Farron," Fang said dramatically as Lightning leaned up and pressed her forehead to Fang's.

"Fang, you know I'm joking, right? You get bonus points every day that you make me smile after a long day of work, the fact that you are always here, and the fact that no matter if we're apart, you always seem to reel at the moment and make sure that my day is better. That's above and beyond. If I'm the sun, you're my moon, mysterious, beautiful, and bright." Lightning said, keeping her arms around Fang.

"The two hopeless romantics and their togetherness." Lightning said softly, running a hand along the Oerban's side.

"And how they spent their first Christmas together." Fang completed her sentence.

"Shut up, Fang." Lightning mumbled as Fang chuckled.

"Will you join me for the Guardian Corps/PSICOM ball as my date?" Lightning asked.

"I'd be honored to." Fang smiled happily.

The two just relaxed listening to the jazz record that Lightning had gotten Fang, both cuddled underneath the blanket Fang got Lightning.

The moment felt perfect.

The two were together, and Lightning was just grateful that the Oerban was in her life. Christmas had been one of the loneliest times for the Sergeant, but this year was special.

"Merry Christmas, Fang." Lightning smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Sunshine." Fang smiled back.


	25. The GC/PSICOM Ball

Chapter 25 GC/PSICOM Ball

After Christmas, things were a bit calmer for Lightning Farron. The Ball was going to happen the next day before the New Years, and Lightning was ready to continue with her case and working with her troop. Several went traveling after the Christmas party, and Lightning was sure that staying in Bodhum was a good thing as PSICOM kept a watch over the city with the holidays, which happened every year.

"So, I heard you two are going to the Guardian Corps, PSICOM Ball sis," Serah grinned.

"Why wouldn't I go? I went each year except when you got sick, and I stayed home and took care of you." Lightning said with a small sigh.

"Fang and Snow haven't returned home yet, but she's getting a new outfit for the dance, and wants to look impressive. We got a table with Rygdea and his wife, as well as Amodar and Arya, his wife." Lightning looked at the door impatiently.

"You sort of had a moment at the party that I thought you were going to lash out. Everything okay?" Serah placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder.

"Serah, I'm fine. Swear. I just didn't feel well for a second. Cid came to check on me, as did Fang. Everything is good." Lightning found herself lying, "Plus, I'm so happy you're getting married," another lie hidden.

Serah sighed, "Good, I was worried you were gonna seriously act how you did when you found out we were dating. You know, you seem like you've come around. You two – Snow and yourself actually seem to co-exist."

"Something like that, Serah." Lightning sighed, "Plus, I got my dress picked for the dance."

"Let me see."

Lightning pulled out her phone, showing Serah her dress; the dress was black, but it was simple and yet elegant, one-shoulder was sleeveless, and the other was sleeved with a slit along her left leg. She had picked out a pair of black heels that weren't too tall, but comfortable enough to walk in the snow with.

"That's gonna look really good. Jewelry?" Serah asked.

"Mom's rose broach, my pendant, of course, and the necklace Fang got me for Christmas, I don't think you've seen it yet." Lightning said, red creeping along her cheeks as she reached along her neck, bringing both of her necklaces from her sweatshirt as Serah took a peek. Her fingers reached for the double-heart necklace and looked rather impressed.

"Wow. Fang had to have spent a nice little penny on this for you. Lucky sis. It's like my engagement necklace. I love your necklace, by the way." Serah said happily.

Lightning found herself shutting the younger girl's voice as something on the news twitched her focus.

"Snow-storm tonight. Drive carefully, and tomorrow expect a partly cloudy day with no snow in sight." A weathercaster spoke.

"Were you paying attention to anything I just said?" Serah asked.

Lightning shook her head, "With the weather getting worse, I kinda had to pay attention to weather tonight. We would have taken Fang's motorcycle tomorrow if a storm wasn't called for tonight, but we'll take my car tomorrow instead for safety reasons. Sorry Serah," Lightning said apologetically.

Soon, Fang and Snow entered the house. Lightning got up and walked to her girlfriend as they embraced, as Serah did the same to Snow.

"Welcome home," the Farron girls both said before glancing at each other as Fang and Snow looked at each other confused.

"What's this? My personal welcome party?" Fang chuckled, handing Lightning a bouquet of pink roses. "Flowers for my sunshine, though," Fang said.

"And no dinner on the table." Snow said, disappointed before Serah punched him in the shoulder as he handed her a bouquet of red roses. "I was joking, babe. Plus, I got you roses because I love you." Snow said.

Both Farron sisters admired their flowers before Serah took both sets and placed them in vases, as Lightning kissed Fang and Snow kissed Serah.

"I guess I'll go start making dinner." Lightning walked towards the kitchen as Fang looked disappointed in her departure; however, no one objected to the Sergeant cooking dinner.

Lightning made dinner while the others sat down, but Fang stayed in the kitchen with her.

"You need any help, babe?" Fang asked, hugging Lightning from behind as the Sergeant checked the consistency of her curry.

"Too spicy?" Lightning asked, blowing on the spoon as Fang tasted the spice.

"Not really. Tastes pretty great." Fang admitted pressing her chin to her girlfriend's shoulder and gave it a quick nibble as Lightning bit her lip.

"Seriously, not in the kitchen." Lightning grappled Fang and gently pushed her, "Just go sit down until dinner is ready. It's almost done, and you're gonna keep distracting me."

"Alright, fine, Sunshine's just unhappy that I can distract her." Fang sighed before flopping down on the couch.

"Well, clearly, you two are almost attached at the hip." Snow said.

"Honestly, it's good Lightning is happy. I've not seen her this happy for a long time." Serah said as Snow, the cat jumped from her lap and walked to Fang and jumped up onto her lap.

Serah held Mog the Moogle, who had flown onto Snow's head; the Moogle stole his bandana in the process, causing the engaged couple to chuckle loudly with the Moogle wearing his bandana.

Making an easy curry and serving it over rice was simple, but the moderately spicy meal was complete.

Serving Snow, Fang, Serah, and herself, Lightning sat after feeding Snow the cat and Mog the Moogle.

The group was surprised by Lightning's cooking, as Serah had not yet tried it nor had Snow. Fang was impressed as usual.

"This is a delicious curry." Serah glanced at her sister, who beamed with pride.

"I didn't even know she could cook." Snow said.

"I taught her this recipe, and she's perfected it." Fang grinned, looking at the two staring at her. Luckily the snow started coming down, but not enough to call it a snowstorm.

The next day, the two got plenty of much-needed sleep to prepare for the dance with the dance.

"So, what even happens at the ball, and have you been to it before?" Fang asked.

"I've been to it a few times. I went with my parents when I was an infant because my parents couldn't find a sitter, nor did they want to leave me with anyone. Then when mom was watching Serah because she had run a high fever that Mom couldn't go, so I went as my father's date, and then when I was new to the Guardian Corps, Serah went with me several times until the year that she got sick again and I had to take her to the emergency room for fluids. That was an awful night." Lightning mumbled.

Fang nodded intently, "You at least know how to not make a fool out of yourself. I worry I might make a fool out of myself,"

"You won't make a fool out of yourself. As for the ball itself; you go, and there are formalities such as the welcome ceremony, and sometimes, some people promoted, sometimes they are given rewards, they do a memorial for those lost, then there's a gourmet dinner, some dancing, deserts, and just having fun with your fellow officers, and fellow soldier. I believe since we're going, we're gonna be sitting with Amodar and his wife, Arya." Lightning smiled.

"I met your boss during the Christmas party. As for his wife?" Fang asked.

"Arya was my boot camp instructor. She often works hard along with dispatch and oversees surveillance at headquarters. Until new recruits come, that is. Amodar appointed her because she works extremely diligently and often helps out a lot when we need her."

Lightning got ready with her simple but elegant black dress and heels. Taking a little time to apply makeup, she looked in the mirror, trying to decide on her hair before pulling it into a neat bun.

Serah wanted to fix her hair almost identical to hers, but Lightning declined; the only time they had the same hairstyle had been when their mother got a picture of the two when they were still little, and both Farron sisters got compliments because they looked like twins.

However, Lightning was just glad that she could style her hair the way she wanted now, and quickly but indeed fixed it up for the dance.

Fang was in the process of getting ready when Serah wrapped her arms around her sister.

"You look great." Serah smiled.

"Thanks. I did my best to pick dresses this time. Last I checked, you still need to go wedding dress shopping sometime." Lightning said, looking at her sister, "You don't want to wait until the last minute, but when even will your wedding be?"

"That we're working on the date, and yeah, we'll probably go dress shopping sometime. I'd personally like to get married in the springtime since it's my favorite time of year." Serah grinned.

"Always thought you enjoyed winter more." Lightning said, glancing at Serah, who shrugged.

"I like winter because it's not every day you see snow along the beach. However, I like spring more because all the flower trees are out, the blossoms and all the songbirds returning to the beach. The sound of gulls calling. Winter is too quiet at times." Serah said.

"Now, if it could stay summer all the time, I'd be happy." Lightning sighed, "Fang isn't wrong about winter sucking. Plus, the roads are bad in winter at times. Gotta think about that because Guardian Corps always gets calls about bad weather that results in accidents along the roads and all the problems."

"True," Serah said, grabbing Mog once the Moogle landed on her shoulder as the Moogle gave a quick Kupo greeting to the Farron sisters.

"I want to get a picture of you and Fang; I saw your first photo together on your first date. Vanille sent it to me. Also, you two looked extremely embarrassed. If I take the picture, can you at least try and make an effort?" Serah laughed.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell Fang we're getting a picture." Lightning sighed.

After Fang was ready, things were squared away as Lightning looked at the Oerban dressed sharply. "That blazer and those black dress pants look extremely amazing on you. Also, nice tie." Lightning said, wrapping her arms around Fang, who leaned into her.

"Of course, Sunshine. Dress only the finest way for you." Fang grinned.

"I know you do beautiful." Lightning found herself in a flirty mood as she noticed Serah roll her eyes slightly.

"You two are like sugar. I'm gonna get a cavity!" Serah groaned.

"Alright, Mini Farron, I can't help that my little ball of sunshine here is too hot to handle. I mean seriously. She can pull off any dress, and we'll be the best-dressed couple at the gala." Fang grinned.

"Well, love, are the biggest nerd that I ever did see. You just have this way of making me smile. It's not fair." Lightning grinned.

After a picture, the two departed to the reception hall where the event was taking place. They got into the parking garage and entered.

To see all the elegantly dressed and sharply dressed soldiers and officers made Fang feel more at ease as she looked around at the sights and sounds of several people around.

A young man entered behind them accidentally, bumping into Lightning, who turned around and punched him.

"Oh, Sergeant Farron, I didn't recognize you." The man said as Lightning turned and looked his way.

"Oh my god! It's you! The Dalmascan Tramp himself! I haven't seen you in so long!" Lightning said, excitement rushing through her veins.

"Tramp is behind me, unfortunately. I have a lady in Dalmasca who has been writing me letters on and off. Also, it seems you have a new date yourself."

"Oh right, Reks, this is my girlfriend, Fang." Lightning said, watching as the two shook hands.

"Charmed to meet you," Fang said.

"Likewise," Reks responded.

"At least we're not at boot camp anymore. That much I can live without. Plus, I'm so glad that my squad is doing well. Not every day that I'd think I'd ever return to Bodhum. Plus, when I do, its always to the ball. I really need to come in the summertime again someday. Maybe next time you can meet the girl I've been sending letters to." Reks admits.

"That'd be nice. You should bring her." Lightning smiled.

Eventually, the group entered, after Lightning rubbed elbows with several of her men and women from her days in boot camp, and even several officers, something she didn't really enjoy, but having Fang there calmed her nerves when doing so.

Sitting at the table with Fang, Lightning noticed Arya approaching as the woman took a seat, leaving one open for her husband, as Amodar would be doing the welcome ceremony that year.

"Farron. It's nice to see you again. Is this your date?" Arya greeted before the two shook hands in welcome.

"Arya. It's been way too long, you look great," Lightning smiled, "And yes, this is my girlfriend, Fang."

Fang looked slightly nervous, but shook Arya's hand that had been extended, "Charmed to make your acquaintance."

Amodar walked to the microphone welcoming everyone to the ball. This year was more traditional, which would be nice. The awards would be moved to a separate occasion ceremony, but Amodar did say several were in line for a promotion, but he'd instead do a special night for everyone who would be getting promoted.

Lightning was surprised by that news, but it was understandable.

Eventually, Jihl was up on stage, giving a eulogy for those departed, as several men and women had fallen in the line of work. While it was a lovely eulogy, Lightning felt uneasy. Amodar eventually took a seat next to his wife at the table once Jihl finished.

Rosch and Rygdea both had something that they did until Rygdea gave the blessing for their meal, which had been prepared by Bodhum's Pearl, which meant a beautiful array of seafood and fine meats, and sides.

Rosch and Jihl passed Lightning's table as Jihl stood beside Amodar. Briefly, the two chatted while Lightning watched her like a hawk. Fang took notice but didn't want to say anything at that moment.

Jihl lowered herself to Lightning's level, keeping her voice somewhat hushed, so Amodar wouldn't pay attention as he had started conversing with his wife.

"Farron, I'm surprised you look lovely tonight. I almost didn't recognize you by the dress and the bun. Quite beautiful, really." Jihl said, awaiting a compliment back.

"You see, Jihl, if you were fishing for compliments, I would've jumped to say thanks, but the fact you are fishing for compliments back, that is just a desperate attempt." Lightning said, noticing the irritation on the other's face, as Jihl leaned down, so they were face to face.

"Sunshine here is beautiful, but that's my job to call her that." Fang looked up into Jihl's gaze.

"Of course, it is. I'm guessing you're Farron's plus one beautiful," Jihl smirked, sliding her glasses up onto her eyes, "I'm surprised, Farron. I didn't know you were a d-."

"Do not finish that sentence." Lightning warned.

"And I'll watch because you really don't want to make her mad or myself," Fang warned.

"Of course. I'll let the two lovebirds some space; clearly, they need it—however, the new year new me. Clearly, maybe this year we can actually work together. That was the proposition I had to ask Farron." Jihl said loud enough that Amodar could hear.

"Goodbye, Farron," Rosch said, walking away with Jihl once the two stalked to their table.

Eventually, after dinner, the dancing started. While the lights were low, Fang and Lightning watched, and several songs went by before Fang looked at Lightning.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Fang asked, realizing the song was slower.

"I can't dance." Lightning muttered.

"Everyone can dance, Sunshine," Fang said, offering the other her hand as they walked to share a small dance.

Though Lightning felt like she had two left feet, Fang made it easy for her.

Fang placed a hand along Lightning's side just along the ribcage, and the other along her shoulder.

The Oerban led with her left foot backward, before Lightning slid her right foot forward, earning a nod of approval. It was as if a Gorgonopsid had been chasing after prey, as they kept this retreating footwork. Fang pulled Lightning's hips closer, carefully before pressing a small kiss to her lips before giving her a slight spin, as for the first time, Lightning actually felt lightheaded, dizzy by the spin.

It wasn't the alcohol, but it was the fact that Fang had a way of making Lightning weak in the knees, as the soldier girl lovingly fell into her girlfriend, as Fang kept her in tight arms, in a sweet embrace.

"You said you couldn't dance. Just now, that was a dance," Fang grinned, "You actually are rather light on your feet." Fang said as the two swayed to the song's slow beat as Fang moved a strand of hair behind her ear that was out of place.

"I can't dance. You just somehow make me weak on my feet." Lightning admits, "Plus, I love you too much." Lightning slid her arms around Fang's neck, feeling as if the people around them dissolved in a sea of color and movement.

Fang slid a hand along Lightning's cheek, "Well, I'm thankful you are dancing with me."

Lightning slid closer to the Oerban, before whispering into her ear, "Because you got bonus points for being rather charming tonight, and I love you." She smiled, resting her head against Fang's shoulder.

The song's beat, the swaying, the two just kept at it to the slow song, and time felt like it stopped for the two.

Before long, the song came to an end as Lightning withdrew her head from the other's shoulder and planted a kiss along Fang's lips, as the Oerban held her tight. "We should probably move. The song will be faster, and I don't want to be knocked down by a group of people dancing." Fang chuckled.

"Alright, lead the way, Fang."

Things were peculiar, the two sat down to enjoy the rest of the festivity, but it wasn't until Lightning recognized that several people who had been there before were now gone.

Jihl and Rosch were gone, Rygdea and his wife Megumi had left long ago, and several people had funneled out of the room. Lightning also realized she wasn't as buzzed as she had anticipated.

Fang and Lightning were tired, and it seemed time to go home and wind down. Fang helped Lightning with her coat; she grabbed her own coat and zipped it before putting on her scarf and gloves.

"Let's start to head out. How about it, Sunshine? Plus, we should go before we seriously get buzzed," Fang admits, still a bit lightheaded from her drinks.

"Yeah, plus, I just want to take a nice hot bath and then lay under a heated blanket." Lightning admits.

"That actually sounds like a perfect way to end the night," Fang admits.

"Then, we can actually watch a few movies because I'm actually a little bit restless." Lightning glanced over her shoulder, noticing Amodar and his wife had followed.

"You two heading out? I can escort you ladies to your car. Plus, Arya and I are heading home too." Amodar kept his arm around his wife.

"Plus, it's starting to get late," Arya noted while looking up at the sky at the snow falling.

"Sure, I don't mind the company." Lightning admits as Fang slid her arm around her waist.

"You two were lovely company." Arya smiled.

"Farron here is working hard. Maybe someday, she'll hit lieutenant like me." Amodar grinned.

"Flattery won't help your case, sir." Lightning said dryly, "Plus, I already finished part of my paperwork at home. It'll be ready for the new year's discussing my plans with my troop and everything you requested." Lightning sighed.

"Your troop is doing great under your command. I'm surprised you turned a bunch of rookies into great cadets." Amodar notes, "Even brought shy guy Hope Estheim to come out of his shell."

"That's also because of my sister." Fang chuckled.

"Well, whatever you did, it worked." Amodar laughed.

"Well, it's not every day that I get assigned, two aquatic combatants, a shy kid, a reserved kid, and a girl who shows no fear in the darkness. However, I'm glad you are teaching Allyssa the ropes of dispatch now; I enjoy training her how to fight, though." Lightning admits, "Especially when several were problematic at first. I think I curbed several attitudes."

"Well, Sunshine, you are pretty bossy, no wonder your troop listens to you, and they don't rebel against you." Fang admits as Lightning squeezed her hand until the other made whimper of pain, "Okay! Not so hard! Stop squeezing!" Fang growled from the slight pain before Lightning chuckled at her.

"I'm not bossy love. Sorry but not sorry." Lightning admits as the others chuckled.

"Young love." Amodar shook his head.

The group walked in the snow, and Lightning could see her breath as Fang kept them moving forward. However, a noise threw Lightning off; it sounded like a trashcan toppled over in an alleyway.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Lightning asked.

"Let's go investigate," Amodar said, noticing as Lightning grabbed a knife from along her leg, she had concealed it well enough that he also had one on his person.

The group went towards the noise, as the streetlights started to fade as Fang grabbed Lightning's flashlight she had in her bag and kept it for the four as they made their way towards the alleys.

The sound was of a male who had fallen over into several trash bins; however, the white snow was coated in red, and he had been stabbed several times!

Lightning noticed who it was as Amodar pulled his phone and started dialing 911, "Fang, go grab the first aid kit from my car!" Lightning threw her car keys, lowering her knife, as Arya helped by grabbing her coat and using it underneath the Reks' head.

"Can you hear me, Reks?" Arya asked, keeping the flashlight Fang had handed her.

"Y-yes." He said weakly.

"Reks!" Lightning took notice of his wounds and felt fear starting to creep in her heart.

The snow was turning red as Fang returned with the first aid kit and several cloths that Lightning had stashed away in case of emergency.

The group helped him lay and kept his feet elevated.

"You're gonna be okay, Reks. We got you." Lightning muttered, kneeling down in the snow beside him, pressing down with the cloth to get the bleeding stanched.

"Who did this to you?" Arya asked, noticing he was weak.

"I- I don't kn-know. I-i-it was too d-d-ark." He muttered, his face pale as he was also cold from the snow.

Lightning couldn't tell how long he had been out there, and right now, with the snow coming down, Arya rushed to the car for blankets as Fang helped Lightning ally pressure.

Awaiting the ambulance, Arya returned with a blanket she helped wrap him in as Lightning felt her eyes grow misty at the moment.

"Reks, stay with me. Tell me about your brother again…" Lightning tried to keep him calm and herself, "Also, tell me about your sweetheart, you gotta give me something," Lightning muttered, trying to keep him calm in the moment of need.

Fang struggled to keep calm as well. "Anything else you need me to do, Sunshine?" came the weak question.

Amodar sighed, "The ambulance is on its way."

"Just a br-brother V-aan. My tr-troop. The g-girl fr-o-from my le-letters." Reks said.

By the time the ambulance showed, Reks was starting to lose consciousness. Lightning rode in the ambulance, Fang got her car, and Amodar and his wife Arya would meet them there.

Lightning actually felt terrible to know that her friend Reks had been orphaned as well, and his brother joined a gang called the Sky Pirates. Reks' badge was 138, and he led a squadron named the Order of the Knights. However, Vaan would be notified.

Though he was hooked up to the equipment, and several things, to try and keep him alive, by the time they got him into surgery, it had been too late.

Reks was pronounced dead as they tried to revive him in surgery, much to Lightning's displeasure.

Tears streamed down the young Sergeant's face. It was a fact of life that Etro had claimed another person who suffered the fate of being an orphan.

When Fang, Amodar, Arya noticed she had been sitting in the lobby with her knees to her chest and crying, the group knew as Fang wrapped her arms around the other tight.

Amodar and his wife looked at each other and sat beside Lightning as she sobbed. This was the first time she had been vulnerable around her commander.

Lightning understood that the squadron would be disbanded with this death, and the members scattered into new groups and or moved to different sectors of Guardian Corps.

A terrible price to pay as a sergeant, who led a group, but it unfortunately happened.

Reks became a sergeant after her, which only made this hurt a lot more.

The two went to Fang and Vanille's shared home, with Vanille and Hope in Palumpolum; it was easier to get Lightning to her place, as she probably didn't want to deal with Serah and Snow that night.

Lightning at least did not object but entered the house once Fang opened it. Removing her heels at the door, Lightning removed her coat, gloves, and scarf before going to the couch and lying down once she got in pajamas.

Fang, having done the same thing, went to Lightning and sat beside her., She gently rubbed her back as the other flinched slightly.

The rest of the night was Fang staying with Lightning, being the comforter to the ailing Sergeant.

The two shared a snack and a nice mug of chamomile, which helped Lightning immensely.

Though upset about the situation, Fang smiled once she recognized that Lightning relaxed with her head on her chest and started to drift in her exhaustion.

Eventually, Lightning fell asleep.

Wrapping her arms around the soldier girl, she pressed a kiss to her temple before reaching back and extinguished Vanille's candle's flame before Fang let sleep take herself as well.


	26. The Warning (Pirate's Treasure)

Chapter 26 The Pirate's Treasure

A week later_

Strange things were happening in Bodhum, and Lightning didn't like it. There had been a growing suspicion of both Guardian Corps and PSICOM members, and right now, Lightning had no leads other than the files she had made copies of. Some of these members included Jihl Nabaat and her right-hand man Rosch; there was also wonder if Caius Ballad was tied to this case.

Forensics was making a detailed report on the stab wounds on Reks' body. They had moved his body to the morgue for an autopsy before preparing for his funeral. Whoever had stabbed Reks had precise cuts that matched the same cuts that had been on Raiden's body, and Lightning had been certain the same person struck twice.

Whoever did it knew a lot about vitals, but also knew their way around a knife. With many men and women in both branches, some people used both swords, knives, and daggers.

Lightning didn't want to assume at that moment. Though she had been depressed about her friend's death, she was more determined to solve the case and put an end to the nightmare.

However, the case was proving hard as Serah would be trying on dresses for her wedding. Serah had asked Lightning to be her maid of honor in her marriage to which Lightning happily accepted.

Currently, Lightning had been sitting in her office, brainstorming several theories, and her corkboard had started to become riddled with photos, lines, and string. Yet, she understood she needed to take some time off work to at least grieve since Amodar had forced her to take off work for a week; he did want her to investigate a group that had been taking refuge at the church near Starsky Pond; the same pond where Fang had asked her out.

Looking at her board, Lightning had a picture of Jihl, Caius, her parents, Reks, Raiden, Rosch, and several other vital information, including newspaper clippings from both murders. The case was growing more suspicious by the day.

Each time Serah went past the office, Lightning seemed to add another piece to that board and kept it somewhat secretive from Serah.

Lightning was worried that if Serah got involved, it could paint a target on not only her back but Vanille, Fang, Snow, and even Hope's backs if they got involved.

While there hadn't been a lot to go on, Lightning knew she needed to actually put the case on her back burner because essential things were coming up, like Serah's wedding, bridal dress shopping, wedding dress shopping, bachelorette party, the wedding, and telling Serah she was planning on moving out.

Lightning knew moving out was probably the better course of action with Serah getting married. Her reasons included the fact that Serah and Snow would probably want to start a family with children, enjoying their own space to grow together, and her being there wouldn't help that. In fact, Lightning worried if she still lived there, she would cause a level of annoyance for her sister and hurt her again.

Plus, with Lightning, she was thinking about her future with Fang. She wanted Fang to move in with her someday and thought of a wedding herself though she wasn't sure what the future held.

Also, moving into her own house would help everyone improve their relationships, granted that Vanille would probably move in with Fang, but there was a lot to think about, and Lightning was ready for a change of scenery. However, it would also help Lightning grow more and at least allow Serah to live happily with Snow without her interfering with their love life.

The undercover job that Lightning needed to do was try to pinpoint the location of this group,

Which apparently was considered a cult gathering, an unusual thing in Bodhum. Often, cults were a more significant issue in the cities like Luxerion and Eden. However, this cult came from an unknown location. All Lightning knew was this cult had been led by a girl, who no one had seen the likes of. She apparently had been so crucial to the gathering that she possessed a power that was so great that people traveled near and far to see.

The plan was to see if this girl had such power because maybe she could give a clue into the case.

Fang also had given Lightning a lead and said some friends owned a bar in Eden's secluded part. However, they didn't like the Guardian Corps or PSICOM. So, Lightning picked out a brilliant disguise for the time being.

Lightning decided to go with a biker look. Something she wasn't quite sure she could pull off, but with the help of Vanille, Lightning felt silly.

With her hair wild like Fang's, Lightning looked in the mirror at the slight wave forming after Vanille fixed it. She was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a cut-off tank shirt with a leather jacket, leather gloves. Wearing her sunglasses, Lightning looked in the mirror and noticed Serah at the bathroom door.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Serah asked, "And why is Vanille helping you with your hair?"

"Why are you nosey, Serah?" was the honest question from both Oerban and soldier.

"Because it's not every day that I see you dressed like a biker. I know you and Fang probably take her bike for a nice ride, but do you need to show off some skin like that?" Serah asked a cause for concern as Lightning noticed in the mirror her navel piercing with the cut off tank shirt.

"Serah, I'm just helping her out. Not every day that we see Light looking pretty badass here." Vanille said with a grin plastered on her face, "Plus, I think Fang is gonna really like this."

"I'm undercover. I had to pick out a disguise tonight. Also, I'm meeting Fang at a bar," Lightning shrugged, "Plus, I need to fit in at Pirate's Treasure, plus I have my pauldron secured in such a way that no one will notice, and my gunblade is at the ready. We're gonna be safe. If anyone has information, that bar would have it, or so Fang says." Lightning said in the process of fixing her mascara slightly.

"Snow's been there a few times. Not the cleanest bar, but if you are going towards Eden, they said this group is so mysterious that no one really associates with them except the trouble they caused. I don't know, you be safe, sis." Serah gave her signature worried look.

"Least she's got a plan, and not being reckless." Vanille sighed, earning a look from Serah.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Lightning?" Serah asked.

"No. Not that I'm aware of." Lightning responds.

"You just haven't really talked to me all week. I know you lost a friend, but if you aren't doing well mentally, please let me in, I really don't want to have to deal with another downward spiral, sis." Serah sighed.

"I'm fine, Serah. Just gotta get this done. I promised Amodar I'd investigate, so I'm gonna investigate. Plus, I'll be with Fang. We'll be safe." Lightning sighed.

"Least, tell me what you plan on doing tonight. I know you are good at keeping me in the loop whenever you go to Fang's and stay. I just want to know what's going on with work lately. Why you've been keeping such a huge board in the office and why you lock the office when you aren't in it." Serah sighs.

"We can talk about that. I know I'm not really supposed to be talking about that case, but you guys are the only ones who know about it, and if word got out, I could be in a lot of trouble with not only work, but I believe I could have a target painted on my back, and it's gotta stay rather hushed. The office has no windows, and stays locked." Lightning held her pinkie up, "I need you to pinkie promise you don't speak about it, though. We'll talk about it when I get home." Lightning had just as much concern with Serah as she had with herself.

"And Vanille, you do not talk about it to anyone. Doing that could paint a target on your back."

"Promise Claire. You know I wouldn't jeopardize your mission. Also, in a few days, we are going to dress shopping. With you as my maid of honor, I need you to decide what you are wearing. I know you said your uniform, but I was also thinking of light blue dresses; I really don't know yet. Snow and the guys have their tuxes ready, and I know that Fang will probably match whatever you wear if you do the dress scheme." Serah looked down.

"We'll talk about that too. I gotta get to Pirate's Treasure. Lock the doors, and I'm sure Snow will be home soon. Plus, you and Vanille have fun tonight." Lightning promises.

"Alright. Cya, Claire." Came the quick reply.

"Bye, Light!" Vanille said as both stood at the patio.

Lightning got in her car and drove off.

January ended, and February was upon Bodhum, the final cold month before the blossoms formed in the trees, and the first rays of spring would be upon the beach town.

However, Lightning wasn't sure what to think about the evening. Roads started to become extremely confusing as her GPS took her in the bar's direction, but when Fang said the place was secluded, she meant it. Nothing else was really around except the bar. It was eerie, but Lightning had her gunblade case, as well as her survival knife.

A bunch of motorcycles was lined up at the bar, as were several patrons.

In the lot, Lightning noticed Fang dressed up in similar garb. Leather jacket, torn jeans, equally intimidating.

"Hello gorgeous, I was gonna get a seat at the bar, but I decided to wait for you," Fang said before pulling the soldier towards her for a hug and kissing her gently.

"Well, let's go in, get our information, and then go to our next location." Lightning cracked her knuckles, ready to get started.

"The bar is owned by Faris Scherwiz, an old friend of mine." Fang looked at the illuminating neon light from the sign-in big words PIRATE'S TREASURE, with a sea monster jumping from the water, before going back in.

"Usually, Faris works with her friends Celes and Locke. Those three make things fun. Think tonight is trivia night, but the fact you don't know them, I'll do the talking." Fang said, offering Lightning her hand.

"Alright, fine. Lead the way." Lightning followed once the Oerban started walking.

Eventually, the two entered the bar, a small crowd had gathered, and Lightning looked around at the groups.

Fang and Lightning both took a seat at the bar as several men looked at the newcomers.

Lightning heeded attention from the men staring her down, while Fang kept her eyes on the bartender. "Golden Chocobo for me, and for my lovely girlfriend, a Moogle Straight with a sugar rim instead of salt." Fang slid a sack of gil to start a tab.

Lightning looked around the bar and honestly was impressed with its interior. The interior made her feel like she had been on an actual pirate ship with hardwood floor, portraits of ships, and even the barstools; she felt like she had been on a boat as a fire crackled in a fireplace, with a few aquaria of fish tanks. The painting above the bar was a skull and crossbones, and along the wall were sabers swords and more along the concrete walls and dim lights that were focused on the patrons seated at the bar.

"Drinks for the newcomers." The barkeep slid their drinks towards Fang and Lightning.

Lightning delicately picked up her drink and took a sip, while Fang took a quick gulp of the hard liquid.

"So, Ren, you can't call me a newcomer when I've been a loyal patron here for several years," Fang said with a massive grin on her face.

"Oerba Yun Fang? Etro's Gate! I've not seen you 'ere in a long time." The guy named Ren spoke.

"Let's say I was visited by Lady Luck, got me a sweetheart, and am lookin' for Faris, Celes, and Locke. You see any of those poor miserable fools?" Fang asked casually, putting a strong arm around Lightning's shoulder.

"Faris will be in soon. Celes and Locke are here now but are busy with a few important guests. Why you ask love?"

"Ren, I'm trying to play Lady Luck tonight. I heard Faris had a run-in with several of the newcomers to the city. I was hoping she'd drop some information for me. You can't turn me away because you had my Lady Luck charm when you asked your boyfriend out in high school. Now I want answers, and you're gonna tell me," Fang said, leaning on her elbows on the table before glancing at Lightning, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Also, this is my girlfriend, Lightning Farron." Fang smiled.

"What's eaten' her?" Ren asked, eyeing the soldier girl.

"Nothing, just surprised by this bar. Uh, nice meeting you," Lightning said with a small sigh.

"Relax 'pinkie if you're a mate of this viper, you're welcome 'ere unless you're a nark," Ren said.

Lightning gave a weak nod of her head before two people entered behind the bar. "Someone giving you a hard time, Ren?" the man asked before walking behind the bar, and looking at the two newcomers, his stern face turned soft the moment he noticed an old friend.

"Fang! You haven't been to this bar since you started. How you doin' hot stuff?" the man walked towards where Fang and Lightning were seated.

Lightning took notice of the newcomer. The man had messy pale blonde hair tied in a bandana, and he was wearing a blue vest, with a white undershirt, nice brown boots, and his pants matched that of his shirt. Around his belt was a scarf sort of like Snow's, but green with a green dagger in a sheath hanging from his belt. He walked over towards Fang as the woman behind the bar was tending to a few guests.

"Oh, my gods! Locke, it's great to see you!" Fang nearly yelled as he took place in front of her.

"It's been a while. Last I 'eard you've been earnin' that nice gil and forgot yer troublesome ways. I'm surprised." The man known as Locke said, noticing Lightning staring at him in confusion.

"There's a reason. I might be lucky, but I'm even luckier now that I have a lass of my own." Fang grinned, putting an arm around Lightning, "This is my lass, Lightning Farron." Fang said before he put a hand out in greeting.

Taking it, the two did a firm handshake, "Least she doesn't shake like a fish, like your sister."

"Believe me. If I wanted trouble, I would have raised hell by now." Lightning admits.

"Ah, so she speaks." Locke grinned.

The woman moved towards the two.

"Faris is on her way. She had a bit of—oh my gods! FANG!" the woman nearly yelled.

Lightning inspected the woman, noticing her long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful and gave off an intense look. The woman was dressed in a gold-yellow vest and gold-yellow pants. She was wearing a blue top underneath her shirt with laces along her thighs and upper arms. She had white boots and a white cape, but Lightning noticed a curved sword at her hip with a blue handle and a tassel and gold. She had a similar pirate look like Locke.

"Why didn't you tell me Fang was here!" the woman said, somewhat annoyed before wrapping her arms around the man.

"Uh, because I just found out Celes." Locke said, looking at her, "She was just telling me about her lass."

"Well then, it's been so long, Fang, but I want to hear too. Thought you were keepin' tabs on old 'Nille and weren't gonna date anyone else ever." Celes grinned.

"Celes, Locke, as much as I love you both, now's not the time to reminisce on old times. Please tell me Faris is coming in tonight. I got several things on my plate, and I know I need to work some of my Yun charms to get some information." Fang said, taking Lightning's hand in hers as she entwined her fingers with the soldier's.

"Of course, Fang. You gonna introduce me or what?" Celes asked.

There had been a slight annoyance growing on Lightning's face. "I'm Lightning Farron. I'm Fang's girlfriend." Lightning managed stealing Fang's thunder.

"That's super exciting. Fang you rascal, I gotta ask how'd you meet? We need to plan a serious get-together and talk about this. Especially since we haven't seen you in so long." Celes said, noticing the growing embarrassment on Lightning's face.

"We can do that. When I learned that Faris had a run-in with the new visitors, I wanted to know if she'd be willing to give some information." Fang said.

"She'll be in. Got stuck in a bit of traffic. Also, those visitors are bad news." Locke sighed

"Some of them. I have no clue why they were allowed in the city in the first place." Celes said in the process of wiping the counter after several patrons left.

"They say its two groups, but no one really knows. Once Faris gets in, she can give you several pieces of information." Locke said, keeping his voice low enough, "But be careful."

A strong pair of arms hooked around Fang from behind, causing Lightning to drop her glass. Annoyance was forming on the soldier's face as she looked at the woman hugging her girlfriend.

The Oerban fought and struggled slightly.

Lightning grabbed her knife from her pocket, "Unhand my girlfriend!" Lightning said, defensively noticing the woman let go of Fang.

"Just who do you think you are pointing that weapon at me, lass? Last I checked, as the bar owner, I'm allowed to welcome an old friend. Now put that knife away, or I will kick you out." The woman started.

Fang seemed to relax, "Faris! Oh, my gods gorgeous how I've missed you." Fang grinned.

"Just an iced whiskey." Lightning sighed.

Celes took a moment and poured Lighting a new drink; both Faris and Fang were lost in conversation once she put her blade away.

Both finished their drinks before Lightning glanced at Fang and then the other woman.

Lightning took in the other woman's appearance; she had her blonde hair that looked almost violet in the light pulled up into a ponytail that wisped in her face. She was wearing a long sleeveless black coat, one that would be considered a pirate coat, with a striped purple scarf over a red shirt underneath. She had a pair of white trousers, bronze armor, and black armored boots with dragon wings around her ankles. She had golden embroidery along her coat and looked at Lightning with the most intense blue eyes.

"Do not give Sunshine here a reason to hate you, Faris. Light's protective of me, almost as protective as you are to Lenna. Also, where is Lenna, haven't seen her." Fang asked.

Lightning got a look at the weapon along Faris' belt, noticing a dagger with a blue and gold hilt and a sword in its sheath.

"Lenna's at home, love. She was a bit under the weather, but some rest will do 'er best. Always next time if you ever return," Faris responds.

"I was hoping you'd have some information for my girlfriend here and me," Fang said.

Lightning removed a sack of gil from her bag and slid it towards Faris. "A hefty little sack of gil there, if you could give us a little bit of information about our guests."

"Alright, fine. To my office then," Faris let go of Fang, as the two followed her through the kitchen into an office, the sound of the bar's music had become dim as the two took a seat once Faris motioned to the two chairs in her office.

Lightning removed her leather jacket showing off the two stripes of her pauldron.

"Oh, no wonder you're the jumpy type. Military." Faris inspected the two stripes, "A Sergeant. What is this, Fang?" Faris asked.

"My girlfriend is in the Guardian Corps. She is currently leading an investigation into two murders and was told to lead an investigation into the two groups near Starsky Pond," Fang sighed. "And after I was told your bar had a little trouble, I was certain you could give some information about the two groups."

"She's a nark. I don't give information to narks." Faris said, looking at Lightning.

"Lightning's not like that. When we first met, she tried to arrest me, but she let me go. Light does what is right, and I swear she wouldn't hurt you or anyone here." Fang promises.

"Also, I am a Farron, my father protected spellcasters, and I want to preserve my father's legacy. PSICOM is your problem that could cause a place like this to go out of business, but I am Guardian Corps." Lightning sighed.

"You said your last name was Farron. Your father was the type who saved spellcasters. If you are investigating those cults, then I suppose if you let Fang go and are dating her, I can trust you." Faris said.

"I can tell you're weary of my presence," Lightning looked at Faris.

"Not every day I meet the daughter of a war hero. However, you're on the same path he followed. Hopefully, no misfortune falls upon you; I'd hate for tragedy to strike twice." Faris said, "Caspian was a great man."

"And she knows my secret, Far." Fang said, "Believe me, I was worried first, but Light has been with me for several months now."

"I swear to Etro I would never hurt Fang." Lightning sighed as the woman walked up to her.

"I believe you. Though this may be Eden, the cult was here first. Not much was known about them at first. However, they arrived, and several caused trouble. They claim their leader is a young girl, who was given a gift so pure but so deadly it was considered a curse. However, they claim this girl is one of many who possess the power. No one has seen her, but they follow 'er." Faris plopped down, sitting at her desk after she finished putting a few things into a filing bin.

"Well, I know that several people don't think we Guardian Corps or even PSICOM should have reined in these areas, but I'm surprised you were willing to help," Lightning sighed.

"Like I said, I wouldn't have. However, the fact you're dating this knucklehead and that your father was famous 'round these parts that I should trust you. Now, if you send PSICOM on us or somethin', then you got a problem, lass." Faris looked at the soldier in front of her.

"Like Sunshine would do that. Plus, I trust her with my life." Fang admits.

"You two together seem like a good team. Fang darlin' you keep safe. As for you soldier girl, I was given the word by the two who caused a scene in my bar. I have their costumes, you'll need them to infiltrate. As for location, one had a map of possible locations they were preaching at. I feel they aren't there to bring forth peace. If anyone could find out, it's you, but promise me that you'll both be safe, Lightnin' Farron. But, also promise you don't let this one go, I love Fang like a sister" Faris looked for assurance in the icy blue eyes looking at her.

"I promise to keep Fang safe. I've done that since the day I've met her, plus I love her too much. Also, there's something about you that I cannot quite put my finger on. If Fang can summon Bahamut, a dragon, what sort of magic or summon do you possess?" Lightning asked, "You just radiate this heat that makes me wonder if you have power."

"I may be a warrior, but I'm skilled in agility, swordplay, and fire. However, if you must know, I have the powerful summon the sea-dragon Syldra. The same dragon that appears on the neon sign." Faris responds, "Not many know about the sea-dragon as they claim her to be a myth. However, you are a smart detective." Faris handed off the costumes and map.

Lightning secured the stuff in a bag that Faris had given her, including the map, after pulling on her jacket.

"If you need more information, I threw in a business card. You two be safe." Faris warns.

With the final departing words, Lightning and Fang were off to their next adventure. The drive to the park was quiet; Fang seemed lost in thought as she rode her motorcycle through town, while Lightning followed in her car.

Upon arriving at the park, the large group had not been there.

Lightning got out of her car and looked rather annoyed. "They aren't here."

Fang kicked her bike's kickstand and got off her bike. "Sunshine…"

"They aren't here!" Lightning found her voice grow louder.

"Sunshine…" Fang sighed.

"We were too late!" Lightning yelled and stomped off while Fang followed behind at a safe distance.

"Oh, Light, I'm sorry…" Fang muttered.

Lightning took a moment and tried to let her anger out as she stomped and paced in rage.

Eventually, both noticed a girl approaching them.

The girl was dressed for winter but had a strange appearance to her. Her green eyes watched the two women sitting at the bench before she came into view. On top of her head, the girl wore a diadem headdress with a veil that hid her nose and mouth, as only her eyes looked at the two in front of her.

The girl was wearing a white halter-top with an opening along the center, with a crystal along her chest, with a pastel skirt and a fur pelt and yellow moccasin boots. She was dressed in a warm pelt for the winter and had bracelets and necklaces. Upon further inspection, the girl had blue hair and was relatively petite.

"I have told them to disperse as they keep me safe. However, I cannot tell if you two are friends or foes at this time. They call me many things, a follower of Etro, a lone soul who traveled near and far. They said I am a seeress who has seen many things. But I also being that of a blessing and a curse. You coming here was not a coincidence. However, you, I do not trust." Her demeanor was not hostile but neutral.

Fang looked confused, "Me or my girlfriend?"

"We're all different; this one does not yet trust you, newcomers." The girl said. "And the other one said you are to be trusted. I was taken from my father, tested on like a lab rat, and the cult had kept me safe. The others say you are the key who will bring us home, Lightning Farron."

"How do you know my name?" Lightning asked.

"I know many things. My name is Yeul. I have no memory of my past, except being taken from my father and being saved from a lab. However, I do remember the darkness and the light. Each part was burdened, each part a new soul. Living in a temple, filled with emotions of sorrow, pain, and the longing for that family I never had." The girl named Yeul states, "But I must depart to my temple before I take that sleep." Yeul said.

"Answer my question, then Yeul!" Lightning nearly yelled.

"And that is where I cannot help you in this life. Another Yeul will help, but this one cannot. You are given a prophecy in return, you let me go. We will meet again. The prophecy I give you is simple; foe will become friend, friend will become foe. Keep those in your inner circle close, but those of your outer circle nearby." Yeul said before Lightning could say anything, the girl disappeared in a hue of blue.

Both Fang and Lightning looked at each other. Had this been a projection? Were they being watched? You didn't answer questions, but she knew her name.

"That was extremely odd," Fang uttered.

"Yeah. I just don't feel safe staying at this park right now, though." Lightning said midturn. Both she and Fang turned and started to walk toward their rides, "Just come to my place tonight. It's way too late." Fang offered.

"Was planning on doing that." Lightning called out her window once she got her car started.

Fang gave her a thumbs up, "Let's go."

The ride to Fang's, Lightning, questioned the strange words from the girl. Friends become foes, foes become friends. She also wondered what it could all mean. Eventually, the two made it back to Fang's house, and just staying in the Oerban's arms that night made her feel safe once she got comfortable in a pair of shorts and wearing one of Fang's t-shirts since she had brought the rest of her clothes home to wash from Fang's house the last visit.

However, Lightning was just grateful that Fang was in her life. However, the words of Yeul had nervous feelings creeping into the Sergeant. All Lightning knew at that moment was that she would need to keep an eye on the people around her. Eventually, Lightning got comfortable after Fang's arm wrapped around her waist, as she smiled, feeling Fang's body heat against her, as Lightning Farron finally found herself taken by the much-needed rest she deserved.


	27. The Dress

Chapter 27 The Dress

February ended, and there was a month before Serah's wedding. March was often a busy time for Lightning Farron, and this March would be even more active than usual, especially with Lightning's plan of moving out, Serah's wedding, and just everything that was happening with work.

March luckily brought the melt of the snow along the beaches and roads. The sun's warm rays were along the coast as the beach city started to become lively once more. Lightning got up from her bed and went on a nice brisk jog through town, something she often did when the weather was nice, especially on her off days. Dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a jacket. She ran to go grab donuts and coffee for Serah's bridal party since today was the day that Serah would pick her dress, and the bridesmaids' dresses would be decided on as well.

Serah had chosen Rinoa, Vanille, Tifa, and Lebreau to be in her bridal party. However, upon returning home, Serah was surprised to see a big box of donuts and two coffee jugs.

Fang was in the process of eating a breakfast sandwich that Serah had made her. "And then there was the time that Snow brought me with them on a mercenary mission, and we were against Silver Lobos, and Snow had to save me because it almost lunged at me!"

"No! Silver Lobos are mangy mutts. Show 'em who's boss." Fang responds.

Lightning stretches a bit before removing her shoes and taking place at the kitchen table.

Serah placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits in front of Lightning. The soldier girl eyed the food hungrily. Grabbing the bottle of Tobasco from the fridge and the strawberry jam, Serah set the two condiments on the table with a knife and fork for her sister. "Sweet tea?" Serah asked.

"Oh no, just a bottle of water will do fine." Lightning responds before unscrewing the top of the tobasco and pouring some on top of her eggs. Then she took her fork, stabbing a few bites in the process.

Fang's hand went to hers before Lightning took it and gave it a nice little squeeze, "Morning Fang."

Fang reached into the basket and grabbed another biscuit while slathering it in butter.

Snow entered the kitchen. He adjusted his gloves on his hands, before kissing Serah, "Mornin' baby girl. Sis morning, and yo Fang!" Snow greeted.

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb with a sigh, "I'm not your sister."

"Oh, but you will be in a month." Snow said, noticing Lightning's growing irritation.

"Snow, it's way too early to start this; I haven't had my coffee yet. If you're searching for a reaction, I'd suggest you do so by trying sometime later. Or at least wait until the coffee hits." Lightning growled, pouring a bit of cream into her coffee mug while Fang reached over and poured coffee into her cup.

Taking Fang's spoon, she stirred her coffee and adjusted it to her liking before using jam on a biscuit.

"Alright, fine, calm down, Lightning." Snow sighed.

"And I won't mind if she does kick your butt. I know you have mercenary work today, but all I can say is you better get home safely, Hun." Serah responds.

"Well, NORA has big plans today. Got a few mercenary jobs." Snow admits before picking Serah up and swung her slightly while she giggled.

Both Lightning and Fang looked at each other awkwardly.

"How come you won't let me swing you around like that, Light?" Fang asked.

"Because you'd drop me, and I wouldn't be thrilled with you." Lightning said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, you should let her at least try." Snow said.

"Snow, you should go and take care of your jobs. Then you'll have more time with me." Serah admits, before realizing another bike enter the driveway.

Vanille entered the house holding the Farron's newspaper before handing it to Lightning.

"You're here early," Serah said, hugging her best friend tight.

"Of course, I am Serah. We got dresses to find today." Vanille grinned.

Lightning was skimming the newspaper and pulled a section of it out.

Snow watched her idly, "Why are you reading the newspaper? There can't be anything exciting there." He said, noticing Lightning's irritation.

"Why not actually read the newspaper and get a real job? This section can help." Lightning responds, placing down the classified section from her newspaper, "Or can't you read?" came the snarky response.

"Alright, fine. I get the point. Light, you can stop being a jerk." Snow sighed, Snow said, "I can take it though if you're gonna hash out those nasty insults."

Lightning held up her fist, "You really want to go there? Last I checked, I can give you a nice purple bruise."

"Light, Snow. You both better knock it off, or I will get the air horn and scare both of you. Fiancée or not, sister or not; you both better make nice, or I'm putting an end to this fight myself." Serah growled.

Fang chuckled, "I think that's a cue for you better leave or you're gonna get punched. However, I wouldn't mind watching that."

Vanille sighed, "What is it with both you and violence?"

"We're not violent." Lightning and Fang said at the same time.

"Dude, Lightning strikes hard." Snow winced at the memory.

"Then keep your hands to yourself, and actually let me enjoy my morning coffee." Lightning responded, looking at a story that caught her attention.

"Remembering Captain Cyrus Hawke, PSICOM's former lieutenant colonel. I know there was a plaque at work with previous PSICOM leaders, and his were not in the trophy case, but there was an article about him in one trophy case that said Hawke had accomplished several big things in PSICOM and established the attacks on spellcasters. Though we had a Captain Rowlands, we had a Captain Knight, and there was a Captain Price, but Hawke?" Lightning muttered.

Removing the section from the paper, Lightning excused herself and took the clipping into her office before returning to the others.

"Uh Lightning," Serah began once she noticed her sister returning to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Lightning asked.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to do this or not, but I gotta ask. Would you be my maid of honor at my wedding?" Serah asked.

"Serah, your wedding is supposed to be for you and your friends. I feel I don't deserve it." Lightning looked down.

"Lightning… I'm not asking, I'm telling… You deserve this, and you get the greatest job of all, and that's walking me down the aisle. I want you to be in my wedding." Serah said, giving Lightning a moment to think.

Lightning looked at Fang, "I got my hands tied, Snow asked me to be in his party, and I'm wearing a suit." Fang admits.

"Seriously?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah. Snow didn't have to offer me much, but he asked me at work one night, and I had to say yes." Fang sighed.

"Alright, Serah." Lightning said, "I'll do it. Only because you're my sister and I love you, and I can't break a pinkie promise. I remember as kids we swore we'd be in each other's weddings. If I went back on that, now what kind of sister would I be?" Lightning asked before Serah hugged her tightly,

Eventually, the rest of the bridal party arrived.

Tifa and Lebreau entered, both looking exhausted, Vanille was talking with Serah, and Rinoa entered as she took a seat beside Lightning and Fang.

"Hey, Light, hey, Fang." Rinoa smiled.

"Sup Rin," Fang said.

"How's our friend ol' man Leonheart?"

"Well, we're going to pick out bridal dresses today. I also am finally picking between the two dresses." Serah admits.

"I can't wait to see which ones; plus, did you decide on the color for our dresses?" Vanille asked.

"Well, you guys are wearing purple. I decided on the royal color of purple because it looks wonderful and goes with the wedding theme: elegant but beautiful." Serah admits.

"We're gonna look great. Plus, I enjoy wearing purple." Lebreau said with a smile as Tifa nodded.

"I think that's a wonderful color Serah." Rinoa smiled.

"And Lightning is now my maid of honor," Serah said, earning a look from Lebreau.

Taking two cars to the dress store, Lightning knew it was going to be a long day. After donuts and coffee, Lightning drove Fang, Vanille, and Rinoa in her car, while Serah drove Tifa and Lebreau.

"So, all I know is Serah has been picking dresses for a while now. The last few she tried on, she wasn't happy, and the only people who were there at the time were her, Vanille, Lebreau, and Tifa. When Serah found out you and Squall made up, she decided on me to join her party, and then she wanted you, but you were busy with work." Rinoa said.

"Yeah, I feel horrible about that. I promised Serah I'd go with her to her saying yes to the dress moment." Lightning admits.

"Well, that's today," Rinoa said.

A bit of time went by as Serah had tried her two dresses and showed them off. The first dress was an ivory dress with a sweetheart neckline and mermaid silhouette. There were crystals, embroidery patterns, appliques, and beading, along with the dress. There were buttons on the back, but the dress also had bodice lining, which showed her perfect figure.

Then the second dress Serah had picked was a beautiful pearl and diamante crystalized embodied tulle ballgown. However, the tulle around the dress was sparkly. Both dresses looked great, and it took Lightning several moments of looking at both dresses and inspecting them before she actually noticed how happy her sister actually was. Both dresses had a beautiful flare, and it was the reactions from her friends that Lightning smiled at her sister's beauty.

Fang looked at Lightning, who was trying to hold herself together.

The soldier girl actually cried and hugged her sister, an unexpected thing. Though to see Lightning cry over how beautiful her sister was, made everyone notice that the hardened soldier had a soft side that only came out because of Fang.

The two Farron sisters actually cried together.

"Oh, if Mom saw you in those dresses, she would've been proud." Lightning muttered.

"And I'm so thankful you came out to see me try my dresses on, but now I'm going back in to decide on my dress," Serah admits between their heartfelt moment. Serah actually was crying, and Lightning did too.

After a while, Serah came back with the first dress, "I'm saying yes to this dress." She smiled.

"I love it." Tifa smiled,

"Serah, you look gorgeous," Lebreau said in agreement.

"Wow, looking great mini Farron." Fang smiled.

"My best friend looks beautiful!" Vanille said happily.

"Snow is gonna really like that dress." Rinoa smiles.

"And my sister looks beautiful. Oh, Serah, great pick." Lightning said through her tears.

To see Serah dressed in a wedding dress and veil, Lightning could only cry from the joy she felt. However, it was the fact that her sister though it was short notice, Lightning was surprisingly calm enough to let Serah live her life. If her younger sister wanted to get married, she'd let her. Though Lightning knew she'd always be around just in case anything happened though.

There was a feeling of overwhelming joy that Lightning felt at the moment. However, she understood that this was part of growing up; Serah wasn't a child anymore but an adult. Getting married after almost a year, she was willing to see what happened between Serah and Snow because it would be a test for her relationship with Fang.

Having Vanille and their friends along the way was also a good thing because everyone would be ready for the future and to see the newlyweds grow as a family.

Eventually, the group took time and tried on bridal dresses. The pick was sleeveless chiffon bridesmaid dresses with front slits and keyhole backs, with a dark purple color. Lightning looked in the mirror at the dress she was wearing and wondered if she was actually ready to let her sister walk down the aisle, but she'd push that fear aside for now.

Right now, Lightning was just focusing on the fun times with the group trying on dresses and listening to stories while telling some of her own.

That night after dresses were taken for alterations, Lightning and Fang had a small talk.

"I'm ready to get that tattoo you said you'd get me. Though I'm getting it by myself if that's fine with you." Lightning said.

"That's fine, I guess. Do you know what you want?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. I have meant to get this tattoo for a long time, and it was something that I wanted for a long time." Lightning admits.

A few days later, Lightning had finally got her first tattoo. A small but delicate rose that she could hide along with her left breast. For now, it was just the outline, and in a few days, she would go back and get it colored in.

"I'm surprised you wouldn't let me go in and see it." Fang sighed.

"Well, I did get it somewhere I could hide it. And let's just say someday you can see it but not right now." Lightning promises, with a chuckle and a devilish smile.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that," Fang whined.

"You can see it if you're good. Until then, no." Came the stern response.

"Alright, fine." Fang said with a long sigh, "But I'm paying for it, so how's that fair?"

"In a few days, you need to drive me to get my tattoo colored in. Maybe if you can be good between now and then, I'll let you see it." Lightning responds.

Fang looked at Lightning, eyes filled with hope. "I'll hold you to it then, Sunshine." Fang grinned.

At least for the night, it kept the Oerban guessing as to where Lightning had received her tattoo. While Lightning didn't want to tell Fang where she got her tattoo, listening to Fang's guess was amusing in itself, as she just relaxed while Fang cuddled with her.

"Did you even get a tattoo?" Fang asked for the one-hundredth time.

"Fang, I love you but shut up and go to sleep." Lightning mumbled, "Or I'm kicking you out of this bed, and you'll be sleeping on the couch downstairs. Then you'll explain the Serah why you are sleeping on the couch instead of in my room." Came the warning.

"But, I'm so warm and cuddly." Fang bragged.

"Then shut up and go to sleep." A blue eye looked at the Oerban.

Eventually, the pinkette curled up once more with Fang's strong arms around her waist.

"Love you, sunshine." Fang smiled into her pink hair, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla cream and strawberries.

"Love you too, Fang. Night." Lightning responds.

Fang finally closed her eyes and fell asleep, while the soldier nuzzled into her chest asleep.


	28. The Malfunction part 1

Chapter 28 The Malfunction part 1

A few days since Lightning was fitted for a bridesmaid dress, Fang took Lightning to finally get the finishing touches on her new rose tattoo. Though Fang hadn't seen it, Lightning knew she'd have to show Fang sooner or later, even though the Oerban was annoying her about it.

It wasn't like her navel piercing that Lightning hid, but she was happy with her new ink. Even though Fang really wanted to see it, Lightning wasn't sure if she was ready to show it off, only because she was nervous about going to second base with Fang anyways, and frankly, the soldier girl didn't dare to flat out tell Fang that was how she felt.

Though they had an extremely loving relationship, Lightning wasn't ready for any significant changes. With Fang, she sometimes often felt like a prude. Deep down, Lightning wanted to wait until marriage until she'd let Fang actually have her, and it was something Fang even respected.

Lightning established the boundaries not because she wanted to, but she wasn't ready for anything majorly physical yet, but she also wanted the first time to be special. Thankfully Fang actually respected her in that regard and did make the promise for marriage.

In particular, One night had Lightning a little bit worried when she came home to Fang being taken care of by Serah.

The news was that Fang had passed out at work and scared a bunch of people, but Vanille had to keep working until that night to cover Fang's spot at work, and Tifa had been off so she could drop Fang off since Serah said she could keep an eye on Fang.

Lightning came home and took over for Serah and was thankful that Fang was awake by the time she got home, as Serah and Snow had plans that night, and Snow had reservations at the Pearl to which Lightning told them to go, so she could focus on her girlfriend's health.

Talking with Fang most of the evening about her dull patrol, both soldier and huntress seemed to enjoy their conversation, until Serah and Snow left and Fang noticed that Lightning had a look on her face that needed to say something.

During the middle of the night, with Serah and Snow gone, Lightning was ready to drop some news.

"Fang, we gotta talk." Lightning began noticing her girlfriend's face look panicked for a second.

"Uh, Sunshine… when you say to talk, you don't mean—I didn't do anything wrong!" Fang looked at her defensively.

"What? No love. I'm not breaking up with you. However, I do need to tell you something important and need your input." Lightning sighed.

"Alright, fine. You scared me, though." Fang growled.

"Well, you are the first one I'm telling. I really need you to hear me out." Lightning glanced at Fang with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Sunshine?" Fang asked, turning over to look at the pinkette and gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing's wrong. The news is, I'm planning on moving out. I haven't told Serah yet, but I decided to tell you first." Lightning glanced into Fang's green eyes, "Be truthful too. Do you think Serah's going to be angry or upset?"

"I didn't know you decided on moving out. Did you look at any places? While I don't think Serah's gonna mind, you're gonna need to talk to her about it. Though I am your girlfriend, I will support you, and you can bet your ass I'm gonna plan and help you move when you are given your deed and can move. However, until then, you're gonna have to bring that up to your sister because I can't speak for Serah." Fang glanced into soft azure eyes.

"I'm actually terrified to tell her. I know we just mended our relationship, and I'm worried I'm gonna ruin it again by leaving. I've been looking at condos and found one that I'm focused on getting in my price range, two-story with a nice little backyard." Lightning grinned.

"Sounds pretty fancy. But your sister will understand, I think. What other reasonings do you have that worry you from moving out now?" Fang asked.

Lightning took a deep breath, "Well, with Serah getting married, I really don't know if I can stay at the house with her and Snow. Another reason is that I think another reason I'm worried is that…" Lightning said, looking down, struggling with words, "I need to focus on my own future. Serah's going to be married to Snow, I need to move out and let her live her life with her own freedom, and that means allowing her to start a family. Plus, someday, I would like to get married and start my own family." Lightning admits glancing at Fang.

Fang listened and nodded. It wasn't until the last part that she noticed the soldier girl was actually upset. "You're actually worried about moving out? Or are you more worried about the future?"

"The future.…" Lightning said, struggling with her words.

"Sunshine. We've been with each other for quite a bit of time now. We have all the time in the world, and we'll plan a great future. If moving out is important, I'd gladly help you out, and I'll even get the rental to help move you," Fang said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, it's just with everything happening; Serah getting married, me moving out, Caius possibly still being alive, and the fact that someone is behind those murders and could be behind my parents' deaths, I have way too much on my plate. I feel like I'm running circles in our relationship." Lightning admits.

"Sunshine. If you need help, I'm willing to do that. Let's crack the case; I promise things will get better. We'll figure out our future too." Fang admits, "No matter what, I'm gonna be right by your side."

"I don't know, Fang. Like I said before if this case becomes way too dangerous, I want you to escape and not look back, and I—…" Lightning started before Fang silenced her with a growl.

"Sunshine. Our relationship is the best thing in my life. We still have a lot of time to plan a future together. Just focus on the present and know that I'm here to serve no matter what. If it's solving a case or even just being that rock you need, I'm gonna be here, and nothing can stop us. Together we are stronger, and I know we can make it, but that you gotta trust me." Fang promises.

"I—thank you, Fang." Lightning muttered.

Fang grit her teeth slightly, "Now that you told me your problem, I can tell you mine." Fang admits.

"What problem?" Lightning asked.

"Remember the story I told you about the Yuns and Dias?" Fang asked

Lightning nodded.

"Well, there are some holes in the story. I don't remember everything that happened that day. I had a weird dream, and it was almost as if a voice told me that there are people who still reside from my clan. I don't know. I don't know; I was at work and blacked out when two people in hoods and robes showed up. It was bizarre." Fang admits.

"That is a cause for concern. I don't know, love. That seems a bit sketchy to me. So, what if there are some Yuns and Dias still alive? What does that mean for you? Would you accept that you and Vanille aren't the only two?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know. It's just weird because I never gave it much thought." Fang admits.

"Well, it's weird you blacked out too. Were you alone?" Lightning asked.

"Not really, I was in the process of getting the one a drink, and she had this extremely feminine voice. One minute I was fine, the next I was on the floor with Tifa standing over me fanning me while Vanille was squealing and worried about me." Fang admits, "I just heard some voice and nothing."

"Well, I'm glad you are okay. Serah said Tifa brought you here, and thanks to Serah, you were looked after." Lightning sighed.

"It was weird though, I woke in Tifa's car, but I felt weak. Like I had been drugged or something. I don't know, things felt a bit strange." Fang admits, rubbing her temples.

"Well, what did these visitors look like?" Lightning asked.

"White robes and hoods. Couldn't see their faces, two women, I think. I could smell perfume, and those voices were more feminine than masculine." Fang admits, "However, I'm exhausted and need some sleep. I love you, Light."

Lightning leaned over and gently kissed Fang's temple, "Love you too."

The words were still in her head when Lightning eventually was asleep. She didn't want to lose Fang and did make the most significant effort to be happy. It was something about Fang that always seemed to make the soldier girl happy and smile. That night Lightning had the best sleep with Fang next to her.

However, the next day would really test Lightning Farron when she got an early call from Amodar. It was the emergency alarm too, which suddenly awoke the sleeping soldier, as she looked at Fang, who was sleeping peacefully and sighed.

She went for a quick shower, putting her uniform on swiftly, hastily grabbing her weapon from the wall as she sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her boots on and making sure everything was cinched before she leaned down and gently kissed Fang on the temple before strong arms pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong, Sunshine?" Fang asked with a yawn, sleep still present in her voice.

"Got called into work, on the emergency line. I'm needed at work; it's extremely early, that much I know. It's 3 a.m. Go back to sleep Fang." Lightning muttered softly.

The Oerban got comfortable once more before pulling Lightning down for a quick kiss. "Well, whatever it is, come home safely," Fang muttered softly.

"Always love." Lightning smirked and was out the door.

Fang flopped back onto the mattress before sleep finally took her once again.

The ride to work was daunting. Creatures ran the streets, and it wasn't until a cat-like creature ran out in front of Lightning's car that she heard the emergency alarm sounding over the city. She needed to get to the lot and fast.

'Strange.' Lightning thinks, driving like her namesake. Pulling into the lot, she was out and into headquarters as Amodar noticed the Sergeant panting and out of breath.

In the parking garage, she was nearly attacked by a panther creature, and she was able to kill it with the slashing of her blade before killing it with a shot from her gunblade.

Amodar noticed her looking a bit distressed but understood why. "Pantheron in the parking garage?" he asked.

"Yes, I killed it. Whatever it was that was stalking me is now dead." Lightning said, clearly aggravated before setting her coffee cup down and took a seat next to her squadron.

"Alright, sit, and we'll begin," Amodar said, glancing at Jihl, who stood with him.

"This morning, we were given a call from Jihl, saying that one of our transgates was turned on. Transgates are The PSICOM transgates that are generally used for transporting genetically-modified monsters from the Cocoon labs to the battlefield. However, PSICOM has been using them for training purposes. While they were supposed to be shut off, someone switched one on as creatures poured out into town in the middle of the night. Luckily it was behemoths and pantheron."

Several PSICOM agents started to laugh at the news, "Clearly someone doesn't know how to use transgates." One snickered.

Another started laughing, causing Lightning to roll her eyes.

"Bet it was some stupid GC grunt." Another PSICOM agent said while Amodar tried to get everyone's attention.

"Jihl, if you'd please get your men handled, I'll be able to continue with the briefing." Amodar bellowed.

Jihl sighed and stood up, heels clicking as she walked towards the podium, "Cain, Pyro, everyone in my department, while I usually like seeing your faces bright and early, for once listen to Amodar and shut the hell up!" Jihl barked.

Lightning sighed while Hope looked at her and noticed the pinkette looking disappointed.

"Clearly, some have discipline problems." Lightning said, using Jihl's exact words about herself, earning a glare from the PSICOM Colonel.

"Farron! Shut up!" Jihl barked while Amodar took over.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SILENCE OR I'M GOING TO HAVE EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM WORK OUT LIKE THEY WERE IN THE BARRACKS AGAIN!" Amodar bellowed, earning groans from everyone.

Jihl had an eraser from the chalkboard and tossed it at one of her men.

Lightning smirked, earning a glare from the colonel.

"What I was trying to say is this won't be a fun task because the creatures are everywhere. We got reports from sectors in the city where the creatures were reported. Behemoths are not an easy target and shouldn't be attacked alone. Often run on four legs, but can turn into fierce bipedals with saws and other weapons. You do not want to chance a behemoth alone. Creatures like that have been known to kill men, and as a troop, you should falter each. We don't quite know how many behemoths are in town, but the pantheon are easier to kill. While I have twenty groups here ranging from Guardian Corps to PSICOM, I'm going to call team names, and you will be given two communicators, a map assignment, and coordinates. Also, on your person, you are being given flare guns for casualties only." Amodar briefed. "Two radios will be given to each team as you guys split into groups to go in locations of said creatures. Easier to contain." Amodar said.

Lightning looked at her troop and sighed. She felt determination, but there was a sudden fear. This was a huge problem that could result in death. Thinking of Serah and Fang, Lightning tried to block out the thoughts of weakness and her loved ones to focus on the problem ahead of her.

"Rygdea is in the air with Rosch trying to survey and get a count of creatures. Calvary isn't involved unless something happens to everyone here, or we don't have enough areas to cover. This has happened before, but we'll get the creatures destroyed." Amodar said while Jihl's heels clicked against the tiles as she passed assignments out and communicators.

Flipping open the folder, Lightning surveyed the area—outskirts of town, towards the more impoverished locations of Bodhum. The last time she was, there was a drug bust, which resulted in nearly getting shot during the pursuit. However, Lightning was more careful than going in gunblade drawn and high-strung.

Amodar had done watched Lightning work in the past and remembered the mistake from her training. Because of Amodar, she knew never to go in weapon firing because mistakes like that could cost one their life or result in casualties or injuries of herself or people around.

Amodar stood, "It came to my attention, the cavalry will be taking troops to location. Each troop member is being assigned The Grav-Con Unit, military-issued manadrive devices, which generate a modified gravity field that allows whoever the field surrounds to perform feats of near-superhuman agility and survive jumps from immense heights." Amodar said, looking at each troop.

"I still have mine." Lightning said while helping pass devices out.

Someone sounded an alarm as Lightning heard the low hum of the emergency sirens outside. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she knew the danger that day.

Seeing troops leave and become lesser and lesser, it was eventually time before Lightning walked with Rikku, Tidus, Noel, and Hope with her. The others in her troop followed, but soon the group was seated in the aircraft.

Rygdea looked at the map. "Outskirts." He said before piloting the group to the location.

Lightning showed the others how to use their Grav-Cons. Hitting a simple button on hers, she jumped once they were at their location. The others were quick to follow, as a bolt of purple lightning helped each land safely.

Lightning noticed her troop once everyone was safely on the ground. With the flare gun in her leg sash, Lightning and Hope kept the communicators on their persons.

"Okay, I don't know what to expect. We just gotta keep our eyes and ears open." Lightning said, looking at the sets of eyes staring at her.

Hope gulped, trembling as he kept his boomerang close.

Tidus kept his sword at the ready.

Noel had his swords out and glanced at Rikku, who looked more than ready with her bag full of useful ammunition.

"We got hell to raise. Teams of two, we'll go North, East, South, West. Judging from the location and the outskirts, we're in the furthest point of Bodhum. We come here on rendezvous point." Lightning said.

Tidus teamed up with Rikku and Hope, while Lightning went with Noel.

As the two teams went separate ways, Lightning heard a roar that alerted her ears.

Something was coming this way, and it sounded angry.


	29. The Translate part 2 of The Malfunction

Chapter 29 The Transgate part 2

"If we find creatures in our area, I'll shoot a flare. I know some of you have AMP technology; you can create flares, signal me that way. However, be on the lookout to the skies, and if you see or hear a flare, rush that way." Lightning said in her communicator after radioing Hope.

Hope kept his eyes down and walked; Tidus seemed excited, "Roger Light." He said softly with a sigh.

"Dude, we're gonna, so do great." Tidus grinned.

"Uh, just try and keep a cool head," Hope said with a sigh.

"What's there to worry about? Calm down!" Tidus growls at Hope.

The boys are still going forward as a glint of red started stalking them,

Looking at Hope, with the two kids recovered from the car, she glanced at her soldier.

"Send a flare. I'm gonna lead it away. I don't know if I'll die or what, but just know that it's been an honor to serve you as your captain," Lightning growled.

Hope looked at her, "Light, don't do this alone!"

"Get those kids to safety. I will light a flare if and when I'm safe. Don't argue with me right now. I was given the communicator. And I don't appreciate you acting this way." Hope growls under his breath.

A smell of sweetness traveled in the air as the stalker got closer and closer until it pounced!

Both boys fought the panther-like creature until they defeated it as a team, and luckily thanks to Hope, Tidus had lived another day.

That was until more pantheron attacked!

When it became overwhelming, the two ran in the direction of Lightning and the others.

Luckily the waves were not terribly big, but it was getting annoying as both boys became tired.

"Light, we're coming your way. We'll bring the pantheron towards you." Hope radioed.

"That's not a good idea!" Lightning yelled as Hope heard a hulking creature roar in her feedback.

"My gods, what is that?!" Hope asked.

Lightning looked at Rikku and Noel, who were both frankly keeping cool heads. "Surprised, you both are keeping cool-headed here. Especially you, Rikku. Last training session, you wanted to hide from the thunderstorm." Lightning said, looking clearly unimpressed.

"Well, I can't help it. Storms still scare me." Rikku said while Noel held up a hand.

"Do you guys smell that?" Noel asked.

"You're right; something smells sweet. Amodar did say that when a pantheron roars, it gives off a sweet scent. I don't think that is what roared through." Lightning admits.

Rikku looked in her bag for items, "Today, I got grenades for my mix. I am extremely thankful you let me take a bunch for today's mission." The blonde smiled.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you stand around and do nothing. Plus, if creatures are terrorizing the town, you gotta be able to defend it and not show fear." Lightning admits.

"Clearly," Noel admits with a sigh, swords at the ready.

Lightning shot him a glare slightly, "We were called to attack the creatures. While it's sort of dumb, we do what we have to do. If you have a problem, then go home. I'm not going to stand by for people complaining." Lightning nearly shouted.

"Well, maybe if my sergeant wasn't only worried about herself. I came here to find the girl who went missing." Noel glared daggers her way.

"Well, you know what, go home. Even better, why don't you find this girl yourself if I do such a poor job?" Lightning barked.

Rikku squealed, "G-g-guys!" Rikku was trembling in her shoes, "Uh guys…" She tried to get the attention of both Noel and Lightning, who looked at each other out of anger.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

It was that moment Lightning noticed a giant hulking creature running their way. "Out of its way!" Lightning yelled.

Once again, the behemoth charged once it skidded to a halt. It ran into a building, sending glass and debris in its wake.

The group charged towards the creature as Lightning looked at Rikku, "Start the mixing procedure!" she screamed.

Hope heard her on the communicator, "Lightning, what's going on?!" he yelled.

"We got a big problem on our end towards the outskirts and Luigi's Butcher shop." Lightning yelled.

"On our way! Over." Hope reported as Lightning noticed several flares going into the air from different directions.

Pantheon attacked Hope and Tidus on their way to their sergeant. However, the boys made quick work from them.

Eventually, the group was at their sergeant as each sword slashed at the behemoth, while each set of AMP tech hit the target. It wasn't until Lightning noticed that Rikku was almost ready.

Looking at the alchemist, she gave a nod of approval, "RIKKU NOW!" she yelled.

Rikku kept the mixing procedure mixing powerful blasts of fire. Each hit its target and singed the behemoth that howled in pain, but it was still not down. How it was still on its feet was Lightning's guess as she and the group kept the attacks going.

That was until exhaustion was overtaking each of her troops.

Rikku looked to be out of material as the behemoth roared out of ferocity. Clearly, in pain from being singed and burned. Rikku's fire attacks from her mixability were mighty, and Lightning was clearly impressed by the grenade assault.

Lightning was just thankful that she had used the powers for good this time. It wasn't until the behemoth charged again that Rikku ran towards the guys to attempt a hasty escape.

"Get her to safety. She has no more raw material to attack." Lightning yelled over her shoulder.

"We got her, Sarge!" Tidus yelled.

Noel looked unimpressed but sighed. "Don't die, Light." He said, looking clearly tired from each attack from the wave of pantheron.

Several more attacked, and things seemed bleak.

Swords clashed with creatures, and Rikku would steal and heal between the attacks.

The behemoth started to charge again like a raging bull! As Lightning and Hope ran, they were quickly separated from the others.

"HELP US!" two voices screamed.

The behemoth charged once again, and this time with the intent to kill. Lightning noticed a car parked at a meter. Two kids holed up in the car.

"We gotta help them!" Hope yelled.

"Right!" Lightning yelled back. The two rushed towards the car as the door seemed to be jammed. Lightning looked at the metal knuckles in her gloves.

Hope gave her a nod.

Sending a forceful hit into the window, Lightning was surprised the glass shattered on impact.

Helping each child through the car window, the two kids looked terrified.

"I got them, Light," Hope said, grabbing his boomerang once more attacking several pantheron with Lightning's help.

Keeping the kids safe was a priority, and Lightning knew at that moment that this was becoming quite the daunting task.

The behemoth was back! It growled. Clearly done playing games, Lightning handed her flare gun towards Hope. "Take this and these kids to safety. I gotta get this behemoth trapped. I don't know what will happen, but do not argue with me, Hope!" Lightning yelled over the roars.

"Alright, Light! Please be safe, though!" Hope said, getting the kids to follow.

The others from her troop were quick to follow Hope.

Lightning looked at the bulking creature waving her blade above her head. Once Hope was out of view, she knew she had formed a plan in her head.

The beast was tired, but Lightning was tired as well. However, she showed no fear in the situation, hacking at it and shooting at the behemoth with her gunblade. Each shot of ruin bullets rang from her blade until she realized she forgot to pack a box of ammunition! Quickly diverging a plan in her head, she looked at her challenger.

Lightning got the behemoth to follow, sneaking through alleyways until she noticed a butcher shop after doing a quick search on behemoth diets. The colossal creature ate meat, making a purchase, she made a plan in her head, and it involved the scaffolding along with the buildings.

Though it was a stupid plan, Lightning knew she could die if she wasn't careful, but it was a risk she needed to take and would have to. With her squad attacking creatures, she was left with the hulk standing in her way.

It was weakened from grenade blasts, and for once, she was actually thankful that Rikku used her mixed ability.

Rushing into the butcher shop, she made a quick purchase of steaks, opening each pack with ease, and knew that she'd bait the hulking beast towards the scaffolding for a surprise jump.

Lightning set her trap, thankful the butcher had enough meat that she could make a small trail. She had been grateful that Luigi's butcher shop had been in the area and even more so helpful that he gave her a discounted price to get rid of the creature terrorizing his neighborhood; though it wasn't a good part of town, it was still part of Bodhum, and these people didn't deserve to suffer at the hands of a creature so giant.

A roar caused her to work harder as she slid her blade into its case and started climbing the scaffolding with ease. Biting her lip, Lightning watched to see what it would do, as she could only scrunch her nose at the smell of the beast's breath and hearing the creature and its thunderous paws along the roads.

THUD THUD THUD

Lightning watched, gripping the lightning bolt pendant around her neck, "Fang, I'll be home tonight. I promise." She muttered, mind still thinking of the huntress, fear clutching at her trembling limbs.

The behemoth charged once more before skidding to a halt when it realized Lightning wasn't in its line of sight. She looked at it from the scaffolding as the big hulking beast walked, sniffing the air before noticing the meat pile.

'Just a bit further.' Lightning waited for the beast, biting her lip as it stopped right under her. The beast tore into the steaks with ease, growls escaping its mouth.

The beast came closer right under Lightning as she calculated her jump. Grabbing her gunblade from its sheath without alerting it, as she flicked her blade open. As the creature tore into more of the meat, Lightning took a deep breath before leaping on top of the beast, digging her sword into its thick shoulder, hearing a monstrous roar from the creature.

The behemoth tried its hardest to shake her off and keeping her gunblade lodged in the shoulder, she used it to keep a hold! The beast roared ferociously and started to buck in attempts of throwing off the young sergeant.

Lightning grabbed the beast by its withers in an attempt of holding onto the creature, worried as each movement could be her last if not careful.

Each buck became more violent as blood gushed from its shoulder. The beast rushed into a building in an attempt to make her lose her balance. Windows, bricks, and debris shattered as the behemoth charged once again and eventually hit into one more building, sending Lightning to go flying.

Lightning landed and heard a crack. Trying to get up, Lightning felt her ankle buckle under her, pain shooting up her leg as she tried to force herself up to seek shelter. Unable to move, Lightning knew her best course of action would drag herself away from there.

Though her blade was lodged into its back, the behemoth rose to its hind legs. It started walking towards her with its sword drawn.

Lightning fell, realizing that her ankle had been in the worst pain she felt. Trying to scoot backward away from the beast too slowly, she knew she was at Etro's door.

As the behemoth swung with its ax, Lightning immediately blocked her face. Fear and anger pulsing through her veins as she thought of Fang and Serah. With several cuts and bruises forming and she knew this was her final moments.

The hulking beast walked towards her once more each step, the visions were more precise, and Lightning felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Fang, I'm sorry, Serah..." she sobbed.

As the behemoth growled, Lightning closed her eyes and accepted it until something in her snapped.

Lightning screamed! Several circles of red started glowing around her, and in that glowing red aura, she felt a sudden peace.

In Lightning's earpiece, she could hear Amodar's voice clear as day as the blinding white light surrounded her. However, as the beast swung, something blocked the swing as it grabbed the ax in both hands.

"Is everything okay in your sector Farron?" Amodar's voice asked, "Report Farron!" his voice yelled as she was struggling to comprehend what was happening. Lightning felt winded, fearful, and had blocked her vision once more.

The cloud of white disappeared, and Lightning noticed an entity standing between her and the creature. Upon further inspection, she saw a giant horned knight! The knight was adorned in jade green and gold along his body with a white cape with flecks of black, a shield, and a double-sided- serrated giant s-blade.

Had Etro saved her life? Struggling to breathe, Lightning felt blood running down her cheek and a burning sensation. Why was this knight protecting her? Lightning felt the tears sliding down her face as the knight focused on the behemoth.

Lightning couldn't tell how she summoned this knight, but she sat there stunned for a good minute before recognizing that it had protected her from Etro's gate.

A giant knight was holding the behemoth's blade that was still in its bipedal form as the knight had taunted so it would attack him instead of Lightning.

The two entities were locked in this power struggle as the behemoth let out a ferocious growl trying to fight the knight off.

The knight held firm, before reaching back, grabbing its blade from its back sheath, as she noticed sparks of thunder along with its gloves, before it cut a path, destroying the giant behemoth in the blink of an eye blade tearing into the behemoth almost as if it was butter.

Stunned, Lightning felt fearful as the knight turned and faced her. Grabbing her phone from her bag, she took a picture of the giant knight trying to scoot backward but felt the pain searing through her ankle. Eventually, the knight turned into a horse before it dispersed in gold dust, and Lightning felt surprisingly at peace, and part of her felt complete like this knight was part of her.

The knight reminded her of the dragon Bahamut that Fang could summon. It felt unreal, and Lightning wondered had she always had this power but never been able to use it? Or did Etro save her and give her this power? Either way, the soldier girl found herself fall back, almost blacking out in the process.

'If PSICOM gets wind of this, I'm dead.' Lightning thought, fear causing her to tremble; consciousness was becoming harder.

"Farron report!" Amodar's voice was evident in her ear before Lightning was coming to her senses.

"S-s-sir?" came the nervous voice.

"Are you injured, Farron over? We got the transgate shut down. No more beasts to report in the sectors I sent you. Your group destroyed all the pantheron in their respective areas. The other squads took down their behemoths; how are you faring with yours?" Amodar's question was straightforward.

"I'm injured, sir." Lightning admits noticing she had a cut along her cheek that stung, ankle still searing with pain.

Lightning looked up and noticed 2 people in hoods and robes looking her way. Clearly, they were passing through. However, neither bothered to help.

Lightning was so exhausted at the moment that she heard footsteps and noticed they had run away.

Soon she realized the footsteps coming her way was that of Hope's as the beast's limbs twitched from being killed.

Hope eventually returned, looking at the giant beast that was now leaking blood. Hope took a moment, reached up, and grabbed her blade from its back as he stayed by her side, awaiting the ambulance.

Amodar had requested an ambulance pick them up in the location the two were at.

"You'll need this." Hope said as he stayed by her side, "But stay with us, Sarge."

Lightning grit her teeth, "My ankle hurts so bad." She groaned, "Please let Serah and Fang know."

Eventually, the ambulance workers showed up, helping her onto a stretcher; while Hope rode with them, several cuts and bruises were along Lightning's body, but she felt most of her pain in her leg.

It took a few stitches and help from the doctors that Lightning found out she had sustained a broken ankle. The news caused her to curse under her breath. However, x-rays Lightning would ask either Vanille or Fang to heal her later on.

Several people from PSICOM and Guardian Corps alike were in and out of the hospital, as she heard reports of casualties and injuries from today's work.

Jihl looking somewhat disappointed, Rosch being annoyed following her. "What do you think I feel, Rosch? I lost way too many men and women in PSICOM today; however, not like I care. They can easily be replaced," Lightning heard Jihl growl in the hallway.

"Well, what do you expect? Can't help it behemoths and pantheron came through the transgates and were trying to attack the town." Rosch grumbled.

"You don't think I don't know that?! I've lost good people. Amodar will be furious. He lost several of his men and women too. However, I have to be nice. You know what? You do awards and letters." Jihl growled.

"Right away, Jihl." Lightning could hear Rosch's voice sounding disappointed. "Every single day still the same wench." He muttered, walking past Lightning's door.

"Rosch, go and do something useful! MOVE FASTER!" Jihl barked.

It was how Jihl held herself in this situation, not entirely upset but not angry either. A real colonel would be sore for her troops lost, but to see her not raised a flag in the Lightning's head.

Jihl had been passed all the hospital rooms in the wing she had been in, and hearing her voice loud. The Lieutenant colonel had malice in her voice as she complained with each step, still on the phone with someone.

"They all died in vain, but we'll replace them. I can have a bunch of new men and women with ease." Jihl said while walking past Lightning's door, as the sergeant was grateful she didn't poke her head in.

Amodar had contacted Serah when Lightning ended up in the hospital and told Serah about the bravery Lightning showed downing a king behemoth.

The fact Lightning had been thrown from it, she was surprised it was just her ankle that broke in the fray. However, it was the fact that that knight came down and saved her. Maybe this knight prevented other injuries.

Why Etro decided to spare her life when there were so many other deserving people? Lightning thought about the knight and thinks of her own life. One: She was an ordinary citizen, two: she was in the Guardian Corps, point three: She was an orphan. However, Lightning hadn't been religious either. She needed to check Etro's Word because whatever saved her (eidolon was the word she thinks Fang used) had prevented her death.

Looking on her phone, Lightning did a quick search of Etro's word to see what it said about eidolons; one quote jumped out at her, and Lightning felt chills down her spine.

'The Goddess pitied mortals, destined as they were to die, so She deigned to intervene in the hour of their greatest peril. She averted cataclysm that was to be, and put to rest the ones who would have robbed so many of what time fate had ordained.'

However, three rowdy guests entered the hospital to see Lightning and had caused her to put her search on hold.

While sitting in her hospital room, the doctor was wrapped Lightning's ankle in a cast for the time being. She eventually heard three people in the hospital wing and sighed upon hearing them.

First was her girlfriend, loud and angry because Lightning was yet again in the hospital.

"ALRIGHT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GIRLFRIEND?! I DEMAND YOU FIENDS UNHAND HER!"

"FANG! STOP!" a voice wailed. It was Vanille as the younger Oerban fought from laughing, much to the next voice's displeasure.

"I don't know why you're so worked up, Fang. Lightning's fine." Serah's voice was the calmest.

Lightning found herself sigh, as the three entered her hospital room as Fang had kicked down the door!

It was Serah and Vanille who were holding onto Fang, as her dark eyes looked at the doctor as she struggled against the two holding her back.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down. This is a hospital, and we could kick you out!" the nurse spoke calmly, looking at Fang, "Or we'll sedate you and wheel you out ourselves."

"I really don't care if you sedate her or not." Lightning said, facepalming at her girlfriend's outburst.

Fang was soon at her side, "Did they hurt you? I've got this, Sunshine."

"I really don't care if you sedate her or not." Lightning muttered. "Fang, are you done making a scene? You're sort of embarrassing me."

Vanille nodded, "Sis, you did kind of did cause a scene."

"Lightning, you gotta rest and keep the weight off your foot." the doctor said, looking at Fang.

Serah sighed, "Happy now, Fang?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Light's gonna be okay, and I made a scene." Fang said, looking at

Lightning sighed. "Well, I wasn't trying to break it. Fell and landed funny. Stupid behemoth."

"Surprised, you took on a King Behemoth. I was a lot more worried something bad would have happened to you." Fang muttered as she hugged Lightning tight.

"King behemoths are incredibly strong. I'm surprised she took that thing on by herself." Vanille said.

Serah looked confused.

"They are called king for a reason. Those things have been known to make humans and many creatures into quick meals." Fang muttered.

Eventually, Amodar entered the hospital room, "I came as soon as I heard you were delivered here, Farron. Your troop was dismissed, and I'm thrilled that everything went well except for this injury. However, I didn't expect you'd take on that King Behemoth and kill it. That will earn you promotion points. I know a fancy title of lieutenant was something that Raines always talked about for you, and you don't fail to impress either. However, killing that beast must have been no easy task, and they said you killed it by yourself. That's even more impressive, Farron." Amodar bellowed, "However, I have taken on behemoths by myself in the past."

Lightning felt star-struck at the moment. "Uh, thank you, sir. My troop deserves the praise, though. They did a lot of hard work. I saved two kids and broke my ankle. I don't deserve that credit."

"Oh, she deserves it!" Fang said, looking at Lightning, whose eyes told her to stop.

"Modest as ever, Farron. If your girlfriend says you deserve it, you deserve it. You also earned some paid leave until your ankle recovers." Amodar said.

"I don't know how you killed it, though, Farron. As for the transgates, we're investigating how they malfunctioned in the middle of the night. Chances are our culprit either did it maliciously, or someone in PSICOM forgot to turn it off." Amodar sighed.

Serah let out a small sigh, "I'm just glad she's alive. When I heard she had to be into work super early, I didn't know it was because creatures pouring from these transgates." Serah said.

"They aren't supposed to be touched, but we need to look into the security tapes and see if anyone was caught on camera," Amodar said with a sigh.

"Uh, how many casualties do you think we hit, captain?" Lightning asked.

"There were about 20 groups, with probably a few hundred people. You guys were lucky, but so far, we had about 50 casualties, maybe more. Won't know until we identify and tag the deceased." Amodar said while Lightning shifted in her chair.

"We're lucky we caught this attack before an Adamntoise or worse came through. It seems that we had a hectic day. You go home and get some rest, Farron. Thank you for your hard work today. You will be compensated and rewarded accordingly. Your troop will be as well. Thank you for doing the Guardian Corps a good service today." He said, noticing the look of pride in her blue eyes.

"Thank you, sir." Lightning responded once more automatically and saluted him.

Once Amodar was gone, she turned her attention to Fang, "Please do not be embarrassing like that again at the hospital, or I will make sure they sedate you and knock you out. So, help me gods Fang." Lightning growled.

"Sorry, Sunshine." Fang sighed, looking down, slinging her lance to her back.

Lightning took a moment and found herself relaxing. "I'm just ready to go home. Am I close to discharge time?" came the honest question.

"Just gotta get your prescription for your pain medications, and then you can sign your release papers, and we'll get you squared away to go home, Ms. Farron."

A nurse returned with her paperwork for Lightning's discharge.

Signing the papers, Lightning knew they would need to ride to the pharmacy and then get home, but Lightning knew that she would tell Serah the truth or tell her the truth in the car.

While Fang and Serah helped Lightning into the car, Fang got in the backseat with her.

"I'm going to work to get your car, sis. Vanille will ride with me home then. " Serah said while starting to drive once everyone was settled in.

Fang got comfortable with Lightning.

"Fine, long as you don't break my car. If you scratch Saphira, I'll string you by your ankles and hang you up upside-down," Lightning sighed.

"Never knew you named your car. You've had it since you turned 15, and you put a lot of hard work into that vehicle, thanks to Cid. However, I won't damage your precious car." Serah said, slightly annoyed.

The ride to the pharmacy and picking up medication didn't take long, but to hear Serah and Vanille talking loudly about the wedding.

Lightning was struggling to find her breath.

"STOP THE CAR!" Lightning nearly yelled.

Serah pulled over.

Everyone went silent at the moment, and Fang understood.

"I feel like I have a weight on my chest, and if I don't say this, I'm gonna regret it." Lightning muttered.

"What do you mean, sis?" Serah asked.

"I can't do this! Serah, I'm thrilled and overjoyed you're getting married. However, it's giving me anxiety to no end. Also, the perfect little family house setting you want, I can't be part of that. I can't live with you and Snow and continue to be happy… I want you to have the freedom to start a family. And I'll gladly move out and let you live your life." Lightning said, breaths coming out in hard exhales, her chest tightening with each breath.

Tears were rolling down the sergeant's face. "I'm not doing this as a malicious thing. I'm not doing this because you're getting married. I'm doing this because I have plans for my future as well. I don't want to hurt you, Serah, but this has been eating at my heart for a long time, and if I didn't get this off my chest, I… that I—…" Lightning trailed off.

Fang looked at Vanille, who looked at Serah. Serah's soft blue eyes were full of tears. "Claire… Sis… I sort of knew. I noticed a few business cards on your desk. I knew you were talking to realtors, and I knew you would eventually move out. We're both growing up… And yes, even if I start a family, you're my sister at the end of the day. You'll be the awesome aunt, and I'm thankful for you living with me for all this time. Yes, it'll be weird, but I see that we'll still have family outings and more time for friends and family just because I'm getting married. My children will be your nieces and nephews. And I love you. Moving away won't change that; if you shut me out again, that will. You being honest was appreciated." Serah said, tears sliding down her face.

Fang hugged Lightning tight as she sobbed.

Vanille did the same to comfort her best friend.

"Now, if we weren't in the car, we would hug it out and cry, but it's kind of hard," Serah muttered.

"Agreed." Lightning nodded in agreement.

Driving to headquarters, Serah and Vanille were out of the car while Lightning remained in the backseat.

Fang took a moment to get in the driver seat and started to drive Lightning back.

"You know I can heal your ankle, right?" Fang asked.

"I know, but at least I'll get a small amount of time off. I'd rather spend it with you." Lightning said, "I do need to talk to you about something, though. I found something out that makes no sense." Lightning admits.

"What sort of thing?" Fang asked, concern in her voice.

"When I was challenging the behemoth, I was engulfed in red light. However, the red light became almost blinding, and I screamed. When I got scared, I shielded my eyes because I thought I was dead, and what stood between me and I finally looked I noticed this green knight." Lightning said

"Green Knight?" Fang asked.

Lightning pulled out her phone and showed Fang the picture.

"Lightning, I don't know how to tell you this, but you summoned an eidolon. Which one I couldn't tell you. I've never seen one like that. Bahamut is unique, because metal dragon, but that knight, we need to get a book from my house with all the summons of Pulse in it." Fang looked at the soldier.

"I'm just scared. If PSICOM sees that I can summon an eidolon, does that mean I painted a target on myself?" Lightning asked.

"Not entirely. I've flown Bahamut over town several times, and no one caught me. You're perfectly safe. Plus, I don't think a GC like yourself could ever do wrong by having the ability to use a summon. Plus, it's extremely cool; you can summon something. Maybe you have thunder spells?" Fang asked, looking at Lightning

"Fang, I don't think I have any spells." Lightning said while looking at Fang.

"Have you tried? If not, we can try when your ankle is healed. I want to see you summon this knight."

"Alright, fine." Lightning responds, exhaustion taking over, as the soldier felt her blue eyes slide shut once before she let out a small yawn.

Fang pulled into the driveway while Lightning hit the button to the garage for her.

Fang eventually parked in the garage before sliding into her girlfriend's back seat once the car was shut off. The two sat in darkness for a minute, as Lightning rested her head against Fang's shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're mine." Fang said, "I promise I'm not going anywhere. Your ankle will be good as new if you let me heal it with a cure. Or I have a strong elixir potion somewhere that Vanille got me."

"Give me a few days of relaxation first." Lightning said with a half-mumble, sleep gripping at her eyes.

Fang opened the car door and picked Lightning up bridal style, "Anything for you, Sunshine. If you want a few more days of relaxation, I'll wait to heal you." Fang responds.

"And I'll let you do just that." Lightning admits while Fang carried her. Eventually, sleep took the soldier once she was settled into her bed.

Fang laid beside her and kissed Lightning's temple, smiling softly as the soldier girl fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Sunshine. You earned this sleep." Fang said, cuddling close to the soldier and wrapped her arms around her. At that moment, Lightning was grateful that she had Fang in her life.


	30. The Lonely Alter

Chapter 30 The Lonely Alter

Several months later_

The girls were in the process of getting ready as Snow and Serah's big day was commencing. Lightning Farron was looking at her girlfriend, who looked quite dapper in a suit and tie.

Fang stood against the door, "I'm still surprised you even let me go to Snow's bachelor party. You would've loved the club we went to."

"I know I would've, but I had work the next day. At least someone has to be responsible. I would've rather not gotten drunk like someone I knew."

Fang looked down at that comment, "Still think you're mad at me for getting sick in the hallway rather than in the bathroom."

"Yep. Next time you come home shitfaced, I'm gonna call Vanille, and she can come and deal with you."

"Like I said, I had a good excuse."

"And how much gil did you spend at the bar?"

"Bought around for everyone in the bar."

"You idiot. Just be happy; I love you."

Fang grimaced. "I do love you too Sunshine, just got a bit carried away with the guys."

"And you aren't joining NORA, or I will give you hell for it."

Vanille, Lebreau, and Rinoa were busy talking.

Serah sighed softly and went outside.

"Excuse me, love. I'm going to go check on my sister," Lightning said before blue eyes looked slightly concerned.

Lightning left the room and noticed her sister had gone outside and taken shelter at the pier along the railing.

"Hey, Serah. What's wrong?"

"Oh, sis. Nothing."

"Don't gimme that, Serah. Something's wrong, and you're not telling me."

There was silence between the two sisters as Lightning stood closer towards Serah.

Serah took a deep breath, not meeting her sister's eyes. "I'm not ready. I cannot become the best wife, and I was a stupid, foolish rebellious teen who said yes. Now I'm getting married, and I don't feel ready."

"Come again? You? Not ready? Last night at the practice run, you seemed extremely confident. What happened between last night and now? Serah, if you're mad, they went to a bachelor party at a strip club, that's a normal experience for the guys, and yeah… Point aside, guys will do stupid things. Believe me, if I would've gone with Fang, we would've been stupid too, but I didn't go. I gave Fang hell, though, especially for the carpet."

"I'm surprised you forgave her for throwing up on the carpet… But, to see Snow drunk, it's not ideal, and I actually was scared."

Lightning took a breath noticing her sister's concern, "Scared of him?"

"No, not of him. I saw you. I saw him doing something stupid and almost costing him his life, but when I looked at him, I saw you. Reckless, violent, nearly dying. I… Claire… I don't think I can do this."

Lightning listened, "People do stupid things. I did a stupid thing in my past but came to terms with it. I drank to avoid all the problems I had in my life. A bachelor party isn't avoiding problems, but bachelor parties can be reckless. I know it's not ideal. I know he made you mad, and I know you were extremely upset because he was drunk, but you can't let that bog you down because you're just gonna set yourself up for failure, Serah. If you love him, you guys need to find a compromise. It won't happen overnight, but if you have problems with him drinking, I'll talk to him. While I kept quiet on you guys getting married, I thought I could push it aside and let you grow up, but I don't want you panicked over this unless there is something you aren't telling me."

Serah listened to her sister and let out a small sigh. "Things have been peculiar between us, Claire. Last year I seriously thought I was going to lose you. Ever since you ran away from home, you redeemed yourself, but I just fear if I get married, I'll lose you again, or you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Okay, Serah, where is this coming from? You getting married won't change our relationship. You said it yourself since you asked me to be your maid of honor. Now you are saying you don't want to get married?"

"Yeah."

Lightning noticed Fang standing at the pier, "Yuna asked me to check on the situation. Everything okay, Mini Farron? Sunshine?"

Before anyone said another word, Serah pushed past Fang and ran, taking Lightning's car that was had been parked in the lot.

"Shit."

"What happened?"

"Serah's not ready, and Snow's not here yet." Lightning sighs.

"About that, Snow and the guys are in traffic. I knew to come with you and avoid that mess altogether."

Vanille and Rinoa ran out towards the pier and noticed the two standing together. "Where's Serah?"

"Uh… about that," Fang started.

"Serah drove off; she took my car."

Vanille looked at Lightning, "Lightning, why did you keep your keys in the car?"

"I wasn't really thinking about it. And now my sister has them. Guess this wedding is off right now."

"If the guys get here, let me know. Fang, can we take your bike and try to find where she went?"

"Yeah, we'll go change and go search for Serah."

Rinoa looked at her friends, "Lightning, Fang, at least tell us what happened?"

"When Snow and Fang went to the strip club when those two came home drunk, Serah had a panic attack. I don't think she's ready to get married now."

Vanille looked quite doubtful, "Hopefully, she's gonna be okay."

Lebreau exited the venue and made her way towards the others, noticing that Serah wasn't present.

"Well, if she's not ready. It's her choice."

"What's going on, girls? Are we having a wedding or not?"

Fang looked at Lebreau, "About that 'Breau."

"Where's Serah?"

"Gone."

"Well, that's not good; the guys are gonna be here. And Snow's gonna be extremely disappointed."

"I'll track her down." Lightning said, grabbing her phone and accessing her GC database on her phone.

"How do you plan on doing that, eh Sparky?"

Lightning rolled her eyes at Lebreau's comment, "Do not call me Sparky. However, my vehicle is listed and is tracked by the GC but registered as my cruiser in the GC. If my car goes missing, it sends out a signal. I can easily track it."

"For a militant, you're a clever girl, love. Plus, with my luck, we'll find her in no time. Let's get changed out of these outfits and take my bike and find Serah."

"Right behind you. I don't know what this is really about. I don't know if it's because of how Snow acted when he was drunk or because of where you guys went. Either way, Serah has a lot on her mind, and I fear that she left that she's either not ready or something happened the day after. I know I was with you the night after you guys went out, so I don't know the entire story."

Lightning took a moment and changed her dress into a leather jacket and pants, grabbing her helmet that Fang got her customized. Within moments, Fang was also dressed for a ride.

Lightning looked for the little blips on her phone with the GPS tracking.

"She's heading to the lighthouse. How'd I know?"

"Bodhum Lighthouse. That used to be where I would go with Squall once in a while."

The ride there was surprisingly pleasant and calm. When the two approached, Lightning knew that Serah had gone up as the door was partially cracked. After ascending the stairs up, both Lightning and Fang noticed Serah sitting there.

"Why'd you follow me?"

"Because I need to know what really happened the night after the bachelor party. You had been acting distant for almost a month now, and then you take my car and run away."

"Sis, look, I didn't want you to follow me. Especially with Fang."

"If I tell Fang to go down, will you tell me what happened and not run away again?"

"Okay fine."

Fang looked at Lightning as she nodded. "I'll go down and see you soon as you return, love."

Once Fang was far enough down, Lightning took a seat beside Serah.

"What's wrong, Serah? Like what's really wrong?"

Serah looked down and struggled with her breath, shaking her head.

The silence prolonged the two sisters, and Lightning felt a bit of hesitation from her sister.

"Claire, I…"

"Serah, I'm not going to get mad at you or upset."

"I'm late, like really late. I've been waking up sick, and I'm not in the mood for you to yell at me for being stupid."

"I said I wasn't going to be mad or upset, but how long have you been?"

"It's been almost four weeks now."

Lightning closed her eyes, cursing under her breath, "Have you tried to bring this up to Snow or at least attempted?"

"I did, but he was drunk last time, and that was the night they went out with Fang."

"While she wasn't that drunk, I should have asked that night if you were okay. I'm sorry, Serah."'

"I didn't want to burden you, and I feared your words from the past, so I stayed silent. I'm sorry, Claire."

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose slightly. "Okay, what I said in the past was awful. I know I have said some pretty terrible things to you in the past, but I was stupid, drunk, and angry because I didn't understand the meaning of love. It wasn't until I ran away that I noticed the things I said were because I bottled my anger and all my feelings. I burst and lashed out with all the terrible things that were in the back of my mind. It wasn't until I started dating Fang that I knew I needed to rebuild myself for your sake. That's why I let you get engaged without saying something, and that's why I wanted you to live the way you wanted to."

"But it still hurts you said those things."

"I know Serah. I'm sorry. If I could go back in time, I would have refrained from saying those things. If you are pregnant, I'm gonna be there for you. If Snow doesn't love you because you are pregnant, then that's his fault. Special day or not, the people who do care about you came out to celebrate your day. Cid, Squall, Rinoa, Vanille, Fang, Lebreau, Tifa, and others all love and care for you. I love you as my little sister and know that nothing will change that. Pregnancy or no pregnancy, I promise to be there for you. If you need a gunblade, I'm there; if you need a soldier or detective, I'm there. Who found all your toys that went missing when we were kids?"

"You did."

"I did because mom wanted me to be responsible. I know I wasn't the best sister during times, but I promise to give you 100% no matter what because I love you, Serah."

Lightning felt her sister embrace her tightly as the younger girl sobbed.

Wrapping her arms around Serah, Lightning held her close.

The two stayed together as Lightning gently moved a strand of hair from her sister's face, offering her a small smile.

"We'll get through this," Lightning kept her voice low, pulling a tissue from her pocket and gently dabbed at the tears along her sister's face. "We're going to tell Snow, and I'll be there with you the entire time. If anyone objects, they can go through me."

"Thanks, Claire."

"The only word of advice, next time you want to run away, please don't take my car. My car does get tracked because it is my work car."

The tears continued to slide down her sister's cheeks as Lightning seized the moment and pulled her close before she tickled Serah slightly, earning a laugh from the younger girl, just like when they were children. "You're still ticklish, and I knew it."

Lightning eventually started chuckling herself. The two sisters just laughed until Serah stopped crying. Finally, both sisters were ready to go down and climbed down the stairs.

Fang was sitting on her bike just soaking in the sun, noticing both sisters. "So, what happened?"

Serah looked at her sister's girlfriend, "Later, Fang, things are gonna be fine. No wedding today, though."

"I'm gonna drive Serah back. We're gonna have a nice civil conversation with Snow, and then we're going to go home and relax for a while."

"Sunshine, you look exhausted. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind."

The ride back was quiet; Serah actually felt terrible for subjecting her sister to her bad news. Neither spoke a word as Lightning focused on driving.

Fang rode ahead on her motorcycle, knowing something was up, but she knew better than to pry for the time being.

Once the group got back to the venue, Serah didn't get out of the car. Lightning was first out, as she spotted her sister's fiancé.

Snow was in the middle of talking to Gadot and Squall about something before noticing Lightning walking towards them. "Where's Serah? The girls told me she took your car and left."

Yuna noticed Lightning standing by Snow, "Is there a problem? We were to begin about an hour ago and were told the bride left."

"The wedding is canceled."

"Canceled? What do you mean my wedding is canceled?"

"That's what I said. I did not stutter."

Snow felt his fists ball at his sides, glaring daggers at Lightning.

"You're joking with me. You just didn't want to see me marry Serah."

Lightning rolled her blue eyes, "Point aside, you better listen to me, and you better listen to me, good Snow Villiers, we're going to have a civil conversation, and I'll refrain from punch you, but you're going to have to listen when I say the wedding is canceled."

Fang eventually was at her side, noticing the tension between Lightning and Snow. "Go get Serah, Fang. We're gonna have this conversation now."

No one said a word as Yuna dismissed several guests.

"What's going on? Canceled?" a voice asked, as Lightning noticed Cid Highwind.

Eventually, Serah and Fang were at Lightning's side as the four walked into a room in the venue.

Fang felt she could cut the tension with a knife, "Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on? Did you want me to stay or leave this time?"

Serah looked at Fang, "You can stay, Fang." She didn't make eye contact with Snow as he took a seat at the table.

Fang stayed beside Lightning and knew to be quiet through this as Snow looked at her in confusion. Fang just shrugged at her friend before Lightning sighed.

Snow looked at his fiancée, "Serah, what's going on? Lightning said the wedding is canceled. You're not even looking at me."

"I can't do this, Snow."

Lightning moved towards Fang and slid her hand into the Oerban's.

Fang gave her hand a soft squeeze, knowing this fight may or may not get worse.

"Can't do what? Marry me? Or are you having second thoughts about us? What's going on, Serah?"

"We can't get married. We rushed into this too fast, and something happened almost a month ago. When we went on that trip, the condom broke. You wanna know why? I'm extremely late on my time of the month… I think I'm pregnant."

Snow lowered his head, "That's pretty heavy news, Serah. How long were you going to wait until you told me? Why didn't you say sooner?"

Lightning sighed, "Because the day she tried was the night you went to your bachelor party. She's had second thoughts ever since that night."

Serah started to cry, "I would've said sooner, but I got scared. I had to wait to be absolutely certain, but I feared you would've pressured me, so I kept quiet."

"So, you wait until the day that we put money down and are just going to cancel because you're pregnant?"

Lightning stood between Snow and Serah, "Look, things seem bad now, but they won't get better overnight."

"Lightning's right, Snow. I can't do this now. I'm going to cancel the wedding. If you hate me for that reason, then you're free to find another girlfriend, but what I'm doing is what I have to do. If you want to stick around, then do it by proving you can be responsible for what you did and accept that we won't be getting married today."

Snow looked at Serah, slightly annoyed, "Then what is the plan, Serah?"

"We need some time apart, and I'm going to start seeing a potential marriage and or family counselor. I don't like doing this to you, but it's for the best. Call me childish; I don't care. Mistakes were made, and this is the best I can do for the time being. If you want to try again, we can, but I need time apart now," Serah sobbed, "I can't do this, Snow. It's way too much, and I'm seeing with rose-tinted glasses about this wedding. "

Snow looked down, face slightly red with anger, but knew that if he screamed, he'd only make the situation worse, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way if you need space; I'll listen to you. You'll know where I'll be when you need me. Call me, I suppose." Snow got up from his seat and glanced at Lightning for reassurance, finding nothing in her blue eyes, before he left the room without another word.

Lightning sighed and went to her sister's side, as did Fang. Both hugged Serah tight as the younger Farron sobbed hard. The night was going to be painful, but this was for the best. Right now was curtains for young love as Lightning Farron and Fang kept Serah in their company.


	31. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 31 The Unexpected Guests

Author note:

Chapter 30 includes two OCs made for the sake of this story, Zelda and Rowan. Zelda is the sister of a character, and Rowan is an Oerban who escaped from the fall of Oerba. However, while my story claims that Lightning's parents had a mysterious path, this chapter includes part of their story. Now I present to you chapter 30, The Unexpected Guests

After Serah came clean at her unexpected postponed wedding, she and Snow were taking a break from their relationship. Falling into a depression spell and finding out that she was, in fact, pregnant, Serah did feel even worse. However, she was thankful that her friends and sister took care of her in her weak moment.

Lightning still hated Snow, significantly because her sister had fallen pregnant, but she understood they did try to play it safe, though safety isn't always the best. However, Fang and Vanille also helped pitch in and take care of Serah when Lightning couldn't.

While at the office, Lightning had noticed a letter in her work mailbox. The letter was addressed to her, but there was no address on the envelope. Opening the letter at her desk, she noticed a picture of her parents and two women. On the back of the photograph read, 'Meet us at the park at midnight tonight, your questions will be answered.' At the bottom of the photograph was signed in strange lettering; lightning would be sure to ask Fang to see what it meant if Fang could read it.

Lightning looked out into the hallway around the offices; Amodar was talking on the phone, Rygdea was doing paperwork, and Lightning knew her troop had been dismissed.

After the transgate malfunction, there had been extra security around headquarters, and Lightning hated it. Sometimes, some of her troops were called to post and would be dismissed from their training to keep the guard (even she had to do it one night with Hope.)

Jihl and Rosch were extremely quiet as PSICOM never spoke on their transgate malfunction. Lightning suspected it was one of them, but sometimes the gates malfunctioned, which could be unexpected. However, upon inspecting the gate and the gate's evidence, it was clear the gate had been tampered with. A panel that had sparked and only made Lightning suspicious, though she kept quiet around her superiors only because Amodar claimed Jihl and PSICOM were good people who weren't up to no good.

However, she wished he'd understand that the cruel nicknames and her little speech at the hospital about not caring only raised the suspicion. As did the night of the GC ball when Jihl left and only came back wearing a completely different outfit than what she wore when she first arrived.

Point aside, she picked up her phone and dialed Fang after shutting her door. After a few rings, Fang finally answered.

"Sunshine? You're calling from work?"

"Yeah. I have a favor to ask you for and thought you could do it while I'm here."

"Well, I just finished making Serah lunch, but she's currently laying on the couch watching television, 'Nille is napping, and luckily I'm thankful that we were able to help, think we at least got her in a better mood, about that favor though, what is it Sunshine?"

"I got an anonymous letter in the mail today. No address, but it had my name on it. I was told to go to the park at midnight tonight, would you be my plus one tonight? I'm sure Vanille can keep Serah entertained, and I'll pick up a pizza or something for dinner tonight, but let me know if that works."

Fang hummed on her end of the phone, "If you were told to go to the park, what's this chance that we will get stood up like last time? What's the chance we won't get jumped or some hologram that spoke nonsense appears again?"

"Fang, while those happened, I'm pretty sure we have a lead. In the envelope, I received a picture of my parents and these two women, and they want us to meet them at the park at midnight."

"I don't know, Sunshine. Plus, will we actually get answers? I know you are stressed about investigating your parent's murder, but where's the stopping point? I know we fought about this in the past, but I hope I'm not overstepping when I ask when do you draw the line?"

"Fang, I'm not asking, I'm telling. At least I think I actually have a lead."

"Alright, Sunshine. Sorry if I overstepped. I just don't want to fight or have you get disappointed because we didn't get answers."

"At least can we see? If nothing, I'll owe you several dates, and you can pick each one. I'll do whatever you want, but please, for once tonight, I'm asking you to become my plus one because if these two people are who they say they are, and I think written on the photograph was Oerban, but I can't read what it says."

Lightning heard Fang breathe sharply, "What do you mean it's written in Oerban?"

"I remember when you taught me the Oerban alphabet, but I can't make out the wording at the bottom of the photograph."

"Only Vanille and I can write in Oerban but also speak it. They have a Gran Pulse alphabet that is more appropriate to the Archatyle Steppe, but that was founded by the nomads. If that language is really authentic, Oerban, something fishy is going on because Oerba fell when I was a child and no one understood the alphabet except those who traveled to Oerba or Oerban natives, So, count on me. I'll also see if I can read this writing if it is authentic."

"Thank you, Fang. I hate asking you to help me with my investigations, but I think this one could benefit even you."

"I know, love, but don't get in trouble because I'm the mischievous one. I just fear for your safety. I love you, but. Just worry every day you go to work."

"I know, love. I hate scaring you because of my investigations. If things go well, I may or may not go into teaching at the university. I feel they could always use more criminal justice professors and gladly teach people about being in the Guardian Corps or PSICOM. Plus, Amodar wanted me to even run with his wife in the boot camp someday, but it's too soon to tell."

"I'll call in and order the pizza later if you pick it up. We can also take my bike tonight."

"Thank you, Fang. Means a lot, Vanille have work?"

"Nille will watch Serah. She's gonna be okay, but I hate she's beating herself up over the situation."

"I know, Fang, I do too love, but I am thankful you are watching her for me. I still owe you a date for doing so. I'll see you tonight when I get home with pizza. Let Serah know we're going out, and Vanille will stay there."

"See you soon, love."

The phone dropped as Lightning sighed, looking at the photograph once more. Her fingers traced the alphabet of Oerban letters as she tried to make out the words.

When finally dismissed, Lightning picked up the three boxes at the pizza shop on Main Street. A box of garlic knots was given to her for free after the heroics of the behemoth attack. Guardian Corps and PSICOM both kept the streets safe (though there was damage, the causalities were not as bad as they were expecting though there still had been some)

With one vegetarian pizza, one meaty pizza, a box of cinnamon twists, and garlic knots, Lightning was just grateful that this food would be great. Chocobo Pizza never disappointed, and when the owner heard Lightning had led a successful attack against one of the behemoths, he had treated her like a hero.

Still feeling like it wasn't a deal, the ride home was pleasant.

Parking in the garage, Lightning sighed, looking at the garage's empty side where Snow's bike had been, but Fang's bike stayed instead.

Going inside the house, she was greeted by her girlfriend, who gave her a quick kiss, and Vanille gave her the biggest hug. Serah eventually did go into the kitchen and took a seat without a word.

"Hey, Serah. Hope you had a good day with Fang and Vanille."

"Yeah. I did." Serah didn't meet her sister's eyes.

Vanille put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "We're going to have a fun sleepover Serah."

Lightning removed her boots at the door before bringing her work stuff up the stairs. Once she set her messenger bag down, she pulled out the envelope and handed it to Fang.

Fang studied the envelope before pulling the picture from within.

"Who are these two? I know the other two, and those are your parents, but those two women."

"I don't know, but what does this say?"

Fang studied the back with the Oerban letters, "Zelda and Rowan, Oerba didn't fall."

"Oerba didn't fall?"

"Whoever wrote this must not know that Oerba did fall. They either don't know the truth, or they lie, but we'll see whoever they are at midnight."

"I'm bringing my gunblade just to be safe."

"I'll also bring my lance just in case then. I don't like this letter one bit."

Eventually, the two went down for pizza and sat at the table where Vanille and Serah talked about something they watched on tv.

Snow and Mog were sleeping in Snow's cat bed, as Lightning snagged a piece of pizza before sitting beside Fang at the table. "We got some business to attend tonight, so make sure that you guys have fun."

Fang looked at her sister as Vanille sighed, "Well, you guys be safe."

"Always."

Closer to the rendezvous time, Lightning and Fang both got dressed into their leather outfits before Lightning grabbed her helmet, and the two went into the garage.

Taking a seat in the back, Fang settled on her bike as it hummed alive. Once the door to the garage raised, the two were out onto the road.

The ride to the park was surprisingly comfortable, with minimal traffic. The nightlife was a full swing as clubs, cars, and people were around the city. However, the park was quiet other than a few drifters and couples just sitting by the pond trying to make the first move.

Fang stopped her bike and hit the kickstand before the cycle stabilized, with both on the back still. "So, where's this contact?"

Two robed people approached Lightning and Fang as the two looked.

"Lightning Farron?" one asked, as Lightning could tell it was a woman's voice.

"Yes, that's me."

"Both of you follow us and make sure you aren't followed. We're going for a walk."

Fang looked at her cycle, "I'll ride ahead and wait for you guys there if you tell me where we need to be."

"Starsky Apartments." One of the women said.

The ride to the apartments was quiet, and the bluster of wind and city life around was heard. Lightning sighed and kept her head low as she walked. She hated putting Fang through all her investigations so much that she feared losing Fang at times.

However, no matter the assurance, Fang promised to be there for her, for better and worse. Trying to keep her head clear of destructive thoughts like being taken captive or even being killed.

Eventually, the group made it to the apartment complex and entered after Fang parked in the garage that the woman pointed out.

Going inside, Lightning felt Fang hold her hand, as neither said a word. They just followed the two cloaked women and eventually climbed up stairwell after stairwell. Finally, making it to the seventh floor, they arrived at a door as one of the women opened it with a keycard. Going inside, Lightning and Fang took a look at their surroundings but cautiously followed the group inside.

A dog and a carbuncle noticed the newcomers growling in warning; however, the two women grabbed the animals, moved them towards the bedroom, and took a second to remove their cloaks.

Lightning and Fang looked at each other.

"So, I was not expecting going into an apartment," Fang remarked.

"Well, we're here now. Better see what these two want."

Eventually, the two women returned to the living room, where their guests looked restless.

Lightning got a better look at the two women, as did Fang.

The first woman had silver hair and violet eyes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail currently as she stood about 5'8, and was a skinny thing. However, she wore an old dusty PSICOM jacket. The other woman wore her brunette hair colored with blue in a pixie cut but was in muscles; however, her arms were tattoos. Lightning noticed the same tattoo that Fang had and looked confused, but green eyes glared at her slightly for staring.

"You have a mark of the hunter? Who the hell are you?!" Fang barked.

"Calm down, pup!" the other woman yelled back.

"Pup?" Fang started to chuckle, "Oerba fell a long time ago, and it was just me and Vanille who escaped. You either have that tattoo to remember, or you're a fake!"

"I was in Oerba when you were young. You're the daughter of Mamoru and Mizuki, and you can tell. You have his anger and her spirit. However, you don't remember your own kind pup."

"Oerba fell!"

"Oerba may have fallen, but it didn't die! I live because of her," the woman said, pointing to the woman who took a seat on a couch.

"Rowan, if you and our guest are going to fight, go outside and do it. I'll sit with Lightning and talk."

"But Zelda!"

Lightning looked confused, "Rowan and Zelda?"

"Yeah. We were with the cult of Etro, but I'm ex-PSICOM, and Rowan is from Oerba; I managed to save her and a few Oerbans from the slaughter. We would've taken your girlfriend into safety had Mamoru and Mizuki not tell her and Vanille to run. However, the fact you don't remember has to mean a few things. You either lost your memory from injury, or you fell into shock. With those scars, you probably fell into delusion, but you were extremely young, as was your sister."

Fang blinked, "You're telling me after I assumed that my entire clan is dead and gone that you came from Oerba?"

"Yes," Rowan said, "You have Bahamut, I have Leviathan. The sea serpent protects me, and Zelda here has Ifrit, the hell hound of fire. If you are having memory problems, you'll understand one day. However, I remember you being a scrappy but bulky kid, always pouncing the moment trouble happened, and I carried you to your mother when you killed a young behemoth at a young age."

Fang stared in disbelief, "What are you saying? I don't remember any of that!"

Rowan sighed, "I'll tell you the entire story because I remember. If you don't want to believe me, don't, but at least it'll give you some closure on Oerba. Come with me outside."

Fang looked at Lightning, "You going to be okay here with Zelda?"

"Yes, Fang, I'll be fine." Lightning promises, getting up wrapping her arms around Fang slightly as they shared a short kiss.

Fang pressed her forehead against Lightning's as she snuck in another, earning a soft chuckle, "Love you, Lightning,"

"Love you too. If you need help, just dial my phone."

Lightning watched as Rowan and Fang left outside as Zelda chuckled slightly.

"I remember the day I met Rowan in Oerba. I was with your mother, and Rowan courted me. Good times. I'm sorry about your mother and father; they were close friends of ours."

Lightning looked thoughtful as Zelda got up and walked towards the kitchen, "I'm going to make a mug of tea. Would you care for a mug? I got sugar and lemon,"

"That was my mother's favorite way of drinking tea. Uh, sure."

Zelda put on a kettle and returned back to Lightning as she looked around the living room. The dog and carbuncle sat in their shared crate in the corner of the room, "That's Rocky and Pepper. Rocky is our carbuncle, and Pepper is our dog. Had them for several years," Zelda said as Lightning looked at the creatures with interest.

Zelda took a moment and opened the crate as Pepper walked her way towards Lightning and sniffed her hesitantly, as Rocky climbed onto the back of the couch that Lightning was sitting on. Rocky moved closer towards the soldier and started to sniff as Lightning reached out a hand slowly as the carbuncle looked at her hand before rubbing his head against it. Pepper eventually placed her head on Lightning's lap as she chuckled.

"You guys were just scared because I was a stranger. Sorry about that. I also have nothing for either of you," Lightning said.

Zelda reached into a jar beside the chair and grabbed two biscuits, "Here."

Lightning held the treats up for both creatures before they ate slowly, but her attention went to the portrait on the wall behind her; it was a portrait of her parents, Zelda and Rowan.

"So how did you know my parents?"

"I met Caspian when I first joined PSICOM. I may have been PSICOM, but I was to be Guardian Corps material. I couldn't go through with harming people of magic like PSICOM tried to do. And when I was working under your father, well, a lot of things happened in my life. I became best friends with your mother; I met Rowan and saved several Oerbans with your parents. It's so much more in-depth, but the fact I met your parents before you were born."

"I'm surprised. It's not uncommon for PSICOM to switch to Guardian Corps, but the fact you married a woman from Oerba, I'm surprised because I thought or heard that everyone besides Fang and Vanille was slaughtered."

"That was thanks to your parents. Several remain, their parents though chief Mamoru died though casting his eidolon onto Fang, which gave her the hunter's mark on her upper arm. However, PSICOM and the War of Transgression… Rest in peace for those we couldn't save. And your father and mother were heroes there—however, those who were saved scattered. Several escaped from Kasa to Catori, many don't know we saved several, but Oerba though it's not inhabited, we did save people who reside in the world. Oerba survived, and thanks to Oerba Dia Aponi and Waya, Rowan's siblings, had gotten several to safety."

Lightning looked surprised as the kettle started to whistle.

Rowan and Fang entered, both talking in Oerban as Zelda rolled her eyes slightly, "What are they saying?"

"Fang's just surprised. Rowan is explaining to her the same thing you just heard too."

Zelda laughed and said something in Oerban, causing both Fang and Rowan to laugh.

Fang looked surprised, "You can speak Oerban too?"

"Yes, and seeing Rowan light up like that talking to you is quite amusing. You got quite a mouth, and saying Lightning is your gorgeous girlfriend, don't think I didn't pick up on that when you guys walked in."

Fang lowered her head in embarrassment as Lightning chuckled.

"It's quite alright love. Don't mind if you keep talking in Oerban but you really gotta teach me someday."

"I will," Fang settled down beside Lightning and placed an arm around her.

As the four sat down and drank tea, Rowan and Zelda explained everything that happened including their undercover work for PSICOM.

"And it all started because of my sister," Zelda said.

"Who's your sister?"

"Lieutenant Colonel, Jihl Nabaat."

Lightning looked at Zelda, eyes wide.

"What ever happened you left from home?"

"It's a long story for another time, but do be careful around Jihl. She's quite unpredicatable if you aren't careful. You turn your back, and it means trouble for you. Do not anger her or things tend to happen. The Nabaat family might have been powerful and strong when I was a child, but Jihl is the sole member of the clan. All Alois' money, all of their posessions, everything belongs to her. She tries to act like she's your friend, and the moment you do something that goes against her, she'll snap."

Lightning listened, "That sounds just like Jihl."

As the two were about to leave, Zelda looked at Lightning, "Keep your family close. Jihl is dangerous if you aren't careful. I hope some of the information I gave you will be valid in your case."

"It will help a lot."

"And Lightning?"

"Yeah Zelda?"

"Be careful around my sister."

The warning left Lightning feeling dread in the pit of her stomach as she climbed onto the motorcycle behind Fang wrapping her arms around her once she got her helmet on and cinched.

Fang kept her eyes on the road, and knew this new information was an eye opener.

"Let's get home before Serah and Vanille start to worry more."

"The Farrons have ties to the Nabaat family, but Zelda only gave me a small percentage," Lightning sighed, walking in the door after sliding her key into the lock.

Serah and Vanille were sleeping on the pull out cuddled under a blanket together. Fang smiled as one green eye opened to the newcomers. Vanille yawned slightly and waved before Serah cuddled into Vanille once more.

Lightning tried not to chuckle but took Fang up the stairs. Taking a moment and getting dressed, she pulled on her pajamas quickly, as did Fang with some from the bag she left. The two got into bed as Lightning laid on her side as Fang pulled her closer. "So, you seemed to have a great time tonight; I was surprised."

"Rowan, I'm surprised she came from the Yun clan. She told me several stories of Oerba, but Zelda, I was so surprised that Jihl was her sister. Sorry about that, Sunshine."

"Zelda isn't like her sister, though. To know that my father and mother were her truest friends and that they saved Oerbans together, I'm just shocked. Jihl hates everything she doesn't understand, and yet Zelda is the complete opposite. She told me the story of Rowan courting her, and it made me chuckle, though. I'm just surprised you didn't court me with feathers and hides," Lightning chuckled.

Fang started to laugh. "Yeah, but someday I shall gift you a pelt. It's something all Oerbans do to show their mates they love them. They hunt and kill for their mates, provide for the young, and I was surprised that my heritage is so diverse at times. However, I was surprised my father was the chief. However, your father was his ally. Caspian and Mamoru wanted their eldest children to marry to unify the clans. That's us," Fang said calmly.

"You and I are destiny. Serah and Snow someday need to figure out what they are doing. Though we're just going to continue to take things slow for now, I'm getting way too exhausted right now. We were out extremely late," Lightning admits turning slightly to cuddle into Fang's arms.

Fang wrapped her arms around the soldier as Lightning closed her eyes. She snuggled into Fang's arms as she pressed her forehead against Fang's, before she kissed her lips gently, "Love you, Fang," came the soft response.

Fang returned the kiss, "Love you too, Sunshine."

The two slept peacefully through most of their day. However, most of the things that Zelda said stayed with Lightning as she thought about the couple. To know they were close to her parents only made her ponder their past, but right now, Lightning was too exhausted to make ends meet as she stayed with Fang.


	32. The Camping Trip part 1

Chapter 32 The Camping Trip Part 1

AUTHOR NOTE:

HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS, AND A WONDERFUL NEW YEARS! THANK YOU FOR READING RECLAIMING LIGHT, KUPO!

Afternoon came way too soon from Fang and Lightning's early morning escapade in the city. However, the two had slept until around noon, only to be woken up by Serah and Vanille giggling.

Lightning was exhausted as she snuggled under the covers.

Fang noticed her sister and friend standing at the door, "What are you two doing?"

"Could ask you the same thing, Fang. You guys were up super late," Vanille said.

Lightning grumbled at the others talking, poking her head out slowly, "Get out of my room Serah."

"It was 3 a.m. when we got home. Think Lightning needs a bit more sleep," Serah said, looking at her sleepy sister.

"Well, tomorrow, I think we should go on a camping trip," Vanille said.

"Camping?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, that could be fun," Serah said as Vanille grinned, "Yeah, we can stay at a cabin, and we can enjoy a nice time together."

Lightning poked her head out from under the covers, "No, thank you."

"Sis, but it's a cabin, not a tent. You'd have fun."

"What's wrong with camping?" Fang asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lightning grumbled.

"Sis, come on, it'll be fun. It's not like you want to stay here all weekend by yourself."

"I won't be by myself. I'll have Fang with me."

"About that Sunshine, I promised Vanille to go on the camping trip if it actually happened."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. So, if you don't want to go camping, guess you'll be home with the NORA gang or whatever else you find yourself busy yourself."

"I don't like camping, but I suppose I'll go."

"Yay!" Vanille yelled.

"Can you please leave my room and let me go back to sleep at least?" Lightning grumbled.

Fang chuckled, "Yeah, you two call and make reservations; we're gonna hit the hay again."

The weekend of the camping trip_

Serah and Vanille had gone shopping before the weekend, and in that time, they also got supplies and everything ready.

Bags were packed, supplies were double-checked, and a drive to the campgrounds was smooth as Lightning focused on the road.

Once the group got to the campgrounds, they rented four chocobos and equipment to ride to their cabin. The cool thing about camping in Bodhum was renting chocobos because they stayed with you the entire camping trip in a pen that was supplied at the rentable cabin.

Lightning sat alone, taking a drink from her flask, just paying attention to what was going on. While sitting alone, Serah went to her sister but decided against it, as Vanille was brave enough to stay beside the grieving soldier.

Serah eventually made her way towards Fang and was curious as to what the Oerban was doing. Fang did the hard work keeping each of the birds tethered to their hitching posts as she worked on saddling each.

As Fang took a second, saddling both her Chocobo and Lightning's. she noticed Serah standing there.

"What's up, Mini Farron? Just fixing the reins and then double-checking that each of the saddles were cinched."

"Not much. Sorry about my sister's bad attitude this weekend. There's a history of why she hates camping, but I don't know if I should say."

Lightning was just sitting by herself, looking slightly miserable.

Serah moved closer towards Fang. "Did I do something wrong this morning? Sunshine seemed extremely upset with me. What's her gripe about not enjoying camping anyway?" Fang asked, rubbing the soft feathers of her Chocobo as she hitched Lightning's bird to its post.

"Lightning hates camping. She loved it as a child, but it wasn't until she was in her survival training for the Guardian Corps that she hated it. The GC and PSICOM both do this intensive survival exercise. They're given a pack of basic supplies, no rations, and are expected to hunt and find a source of water. It's quite intensive and proves that soldiers can survive different terrains and make do with what they don't have. Then the soldier also needs to make a camp and survive 2 nights and 3 days." Serah looked at her sister, "Story is, Lightning barely survived the night. She lost several items and had to make a makeshift splint for her arm after she sprained her wrist. All I know is Lightning hated camping ever since then. They found her in a cave, trapped in a rainstorm and malnourished. I had to help her out with a fever of 99.5 degrees and nurse her back to health, but Lightning survived."

Fang whistled, "Damn... Poor Sunshine. No wonder she hates camping so much."

"If she asks, please don't tell her I told you. I would hate if you guys fought over it." Serah sighed. "Can't have us both have our relationships in shambles."

Fang laughed nervously, "Well, Snow is going to make changes. If you guys survive this break, you'll repair your relationship. Not just for Snow, but also for the baby you'll have. Don't think of this pregnancy as a bad thing, but just know I feel that Snow will make changes, and you guys can survive."

Vanille eventually went to Lightning, who looked up from her knees. "Yeah? Why are you just standing there staring at me, Vanille?"

"Sorry, Lightning. Fang got your trail Chocobo ready. Sorry, you aren't having any fun yet," Vanille sighed.

"Well, you're from Oerba. Camping must be exciting for you." "Well yeah. To live in the plains to see creatures roam the same place you inhabit. That was Oerba, I think. I was far too young still."

"Well, you might remember more than you think."

"True. Why do you hate camping so much? And you're only coming because you wanted to humor my sister. Not that I have a problem, but I don't want you miserable all weekend."

"Well, you see this flask in my bag? Got some drink to make up for it," Lightning sighed.

"You may drink in moderation, but please be careful."

"Always am. Not going to repeat the same mistake twice." Lightning replied automatically, her lips pressing in a thin line.

Vanille sighed. "But please answer my question?"

"What question? Why I hate camping? Well, don't be nosey, and I might tell you guys. But until you go blabbing to the others about it..."

"Harsh Light. That was really, really harsh."

"Sorry."

Lightning got up and walked towards the others as Vanille kept up her hurt facade. "Fang! Light's being mean!"

"I don't care. Your bird is ready. I've been saddling all the birds." Fang responded dryly, looking at Lightning, who looked down. Fang let out a small sigh.

"We need to ride a few miles from here to the cabin campground. We'll follow these trails and will be there in a reasonable time." Fang said.

Serah got up onto her bird. The Chocobo stayed still while the others got on theirs.

Lightning looked at Fang once she got on her bird, surprised she was riding side-saddled. "How I learned to ride a Chocobo was side-saddled unless I'm wearing pants."

"I'm actually impressed. A woman like yourself riding side-saddled," Lightning said, earning a small roll of green eyes.

Fang laughed, "Well, you try someday then. If you think your woman enough."

"I could do it; I just don't want to." Lightning said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"You're extremely pleasant to be around today." Fang sighed.

Eventually, the four took off towards their furnished cabin with fireplace running water and electricity. Lightning could actually relax if she wanted. Fang was first inside as Lightning followed.

Vanille and Serah entered as well. With their camp supplies and after placing their rented chocobos into their holding pen.

Lightning settled on the couch after helping unsaddling each bird with Fang. The equipment was stored in a closet. Lightning placed a pair of reading glasses on and cracked open her book as Vanille and Fang made sure to follow directions on the sheet.

Serah sat close to her sister, "Light, at least try to have fun this weekend, Fang wants you to have fun, and you were kind of rude to Vanille."

Lightning sighed, looking at her sister, "I can try, but I'm just gonna relax with my book and just hope this weekend flies. I was surprised you called Amodar to get me off work this weekend."

"Well, this had been planned for quite some time. Don't think I forgot you're griping, but we're just gonna have fun."

"Fine, Serah."

Lightning moved her bag into hers and Fang's room. Her gunblade case was propped against the far wall as Fang entered.

Fang was surprised as Lightning hugged her tightly as placed a kiss on her lips. "Nice to see you, Sunshine."

"Just stay with me."

"And now you want attention?"

Lightning pressed her forehead against Fang's, "Yes?"

"Well, there's a thing I want to do tonight when the others go to bed. I want to test your eidolon out. Like, see the extent of your power. Could be fun," Fang looked at Lightning as she sat on the bed. "Well, ever since the transgate failure, I haven't tried summoning Odin. I kind of pressed that to the back of my mind. I don't want to paint a target on anyone or myself."

"Yes, but you're just as dangerous knowing you have one. Sometimes summons appear when you get angry; sometimes, you might just summon them from anxiety. There are so many triggers. However, if you keep that pressed to the back of your thoughts, it's more dangerous because you never know the full extent, and sometimes it can be catastrophic or worse. I know I talked to Rowan about Odin. So, we need to try and see the extent of your power."

"You told Rowan about Odin?"

"Yeah. I just felt that it needed to be said."

Lightning looked down, "If word gets to the Guardian Corps, I could lose my job. I didn't ask for this eidolon. I didn't ask my family to have this huge secret tied to both military branches and even Zelda and Rowan. Fang, do you know how big this is?! If word gets around that I'm a—a… fr… Forget it."

"Don't you dare call yourself a freak Lightning Farron!"

"Then what am I? Zelda said my dad commanded with Odin at his side. So, my family has several secrets, and no one dared tell me? My father lied to me about a bunch of things."

"Lightning…"

"No, Fang."

"Sunshine. It's new, it's scary, but don't ever consider yourself a freak. You are a new experience! Own it! Your family guardian watches over you; it's almost like your dad is with you. I sense my father and mother when I summon Bahamut. But, please don't think of this as a bad thing. It's awesome! If the Guardian Corps fires you for having magic, that's stupid. However, you and I will have each other through everything. I promise, and I sure as hell won't let someone try to attack you for being who you were destined to be."

Lightning internally groaned, "I don't know, Fang."

"Sunshine…"

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm just saying. If the others are in danger because I found out I have these powers, then I'm just as bad as the people who were falsely imprisoned for their magic."

"You aren't bad or evil for having magic. PSICOM is just stupid for thinking that. Don't think I don't remember what that vile woman at the dance said to you."

"If you are talking about Jihl, you don't know half the stuff she says at work," Lightning groaned dryly.

"I believe you, but this trip was to have fun."

"Fun?" Lightning repeated.

"Yeah, fun. I'm going to go start on some cooking, and if you're going to stop being a buzzkill, I'd at least like you to sit with me and or help out with some of the cooking, maybe? But for the love of Etro, at least please stop being rude to Serah and 'Nille. With how things are, I know everyone needs a break."

Lightning looked thoughtful for a second. "Sorry, Fang, I realize my bad mood is ruining things."

"Well, try to improve it."

Lightning eventually went out to the kitchen with Fang and started helping her around with the prep work for lunch. Vanille and Serah were outside soaking up the sun.

"Luckily, there's a farmer market close to the camp with a quick ride on Chocobo. I would like to go for a swim later, and if we need to, we can either get pizza or go to the market. I'm sure the others would enjoy it too."

After lunch, the group went swimming. Lightning sat on the pier, soaking up the sun with her legs in the water, watching as Serah, Vanille, and Fang all swam. That was until Fang pulled her into the water to which Vanille and Serah would laugh at. Lightning could only act mildly annoyed at Fang but actually tried to have a bit more fun, even if it was hard. She wanted to think of the case and actually do some research and work. This was a small break and was supposed to be her mini-vacation away from mindless and countless hours at a desk working on solving a case.

LATER THAT EVENING

Serah and Vanille were winding down from their exhaustion as Fang went out and fed the Chocobos.

Lightning sat on the couch buried in her book, trying to keep herself calm, but when the door opened slightly, Fang beckoned her out.

"Come here, Sunshine."

"What? I'm reading. Can't you see my book?"

"Just come outside. And we'll go from there."

"Fine," Lightning grumbled, placing her reading glasses on the coffee table and then put her book down. Going outside, the chocobos all looked at the soldier as she left the cabin.

As Lightning looked for Fang, the Oerban came up right behind her. "BOO!"

Lightning nearly punched her, "Don't do that!"

"Alright, fine. Clearly, you're in a bad mood. Save that mood because we're going to try and get Odin summoned. It'll also be a better way to see if you can use other magic."

"I already told you no. What part of no don't you get Fang?"

"The "I'm stubborn" and the no part."

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alright then. Fine."

"Okay, I'm going to summon Bahamut; I want you to try and repeat the same process."

Fang lead Lightning to an endless field, a clearing that was close by to the cabin.

"Okay, your eidolon last time was summoned when you nearly died because of a behemoth. This time is calmer. When I summon Bahamut, when I'm not in danger, I think pleasant thoughts. Lately, my thought process is thinking of you and our relationship. Then, I gather my thoughts until crystals form in my vision; however, it's real. Take it and toss it up, and your eidolon will come to your side; however, magic, I just think of what I want to use, and it comes naturally. However, it mostly comes in the form of crystals. It should be pretty easy if you can control your summon."

Lightning got into a stance, her gunblade case at the ready. Fang adjusted her lance before striking the ground like it offended her.

"Okay, now you try. Hit me with your best shot."

"So not exactly like the AMP technology that we use in the Guardian Corps?"

"No, not like AMP. Get in a stance and really envision it. Think of different types of moods. Sometimes the strongest moods can trigger magic."

After several failed attempts, Lightning was surprised that her attempts were fruitless.

Breathing heavy, Lightning grumbled, exhausted as Fang barely broke a sweat, "Come on, Light, you can do it!"

As Lightning got in a stance, she thought of different emotions. Her mind went to happy memories, and then she was plagued with sad ones. Only conjuring slight sparks from her fingertips but no thunder spells. She also couldn't summon Odin exactly yet.

Lightning tried again, only feeling even more exhausted. Getting rather frustrated with Fang just smiling at her cockily.

"Sunshine, do what I do." Fang showed her embers at her fingertips, blizzard flusters and sparks of thunder.

"What the hell am I doing wrong?"

"I don't know, Sunshine. I told you everything that helps me. If I may ask, what are you thinking about when you are trying to conjure spells and summon?"

"I was thinking about my parents. Dad smiling at me, telling me he was proud of me, and then I realized I thought of a lie."

"Okay, then don't think of your dad. Think of one of the best memories in your life. Really dig down deep."

Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and thinks, "Deep?"

"Yes, Love. Deep."

"I think I got something."

Lightning took a deep breath and thought of her memories.

Fang stood there and looked at her girlfriend, arms crossed over her chest.

Lightning took her stance, 'Odin, please come to my side.'

At first, there was nothing. Lightning felt anger as a crack of thunder was heard overhead.

"Okay, this was ridiculously stupid, Fang! You keep telling me what to do! You keep telling me to use these emotions! Well, maybe I just can't use magic, and it was a one-time deal! This was stupid. I want to go to bed before it storms."

"Sunshine, try it one more time. I saw sparks. You can do it; you just aren't trying hard enough."

"Trying hard enough?" Lightning laughed, "I've been trying hard! Nothing! I can't use magic!"

"Stop saying you can't! You can! I saw it! I saw the picture too!"

"So, if I put my hands together like this!" Lightning yelled, holding her hands closer towards her chest, "Then some celestial magic being will appear at my side! Ha! AS IF! You're stupid for believing that I can do a stupid thing like magic!"

Before Lightning could say another word, a pink glowing orb of crystal appeared in her hand; as she tossed it up, jumping up towards the sphere, she reached for her gunblade and hit the crystal. As the gunblade made contact with the orb, a hue of color formed, and the same bright white light enveloped the field! Something grabbed her by the foot, catching her midfall, and as the white light started to die down, the green horned knight was standing there, his blade at the ready.

Her blue eyes looked up in bewilderment at the knight once more!

Fang finally gained her vision back from the blinding white light and noticing the knight as well!

"SUNSHINE, YOU DID IT!"

The knight looked her way as Lightning looked up at him in disbelief.

However, her concentration disappeared when the two heard thunder overhead.

Lightning actually felt a slight tinge of panic rack her nerves as her mind wandered to her intensive camping survival!

As the horned knight could feel her emotions spark, it took a second and leaped into the air, as it transformed into a horse before her eyes, the smell of roses appeared in Lightning's nose as she grabbed the blade from the air, she climbed onto its back. However, as Odin took off, it raced past Fang as Fang took a second and grabbed Lightning's hand for her as she was eventually on the back of the horse as well. Speeding off with the sound of thunder overhead, the two rode towards the unknown.

However, the unknown eventually brought the two to a cave as the horse disappeared in wisps of gold and roses. The rain started to come down hard, soaking both Lightning and Fang as the two took shelter in the cave.

"We'll be fine, Sunshine."

"Thanks, Fang. I had such a great time," Lightning grumbled as her nerves started to turn irritated.

"We'll get back to the others. We always do. Rain or sun. We just gotta stay positive!"

TO BE CONTINUED, KUPO!


	33. Camping Trip Part 2

Chapter 33 Camping Trip part 2

Lightning looked outside as the downpour wasn't ceasing. "Maybe your family guardian wanted you to learn a lesson."

"A lesson? Seriously Fang? Last I checked, I don't need to learn another lesson in survival. Plus, if this knight is a family guardian, then it should've known better than to cast me into a storm and only get us trapped in a cave. Your logic is ridiculous."

"Not ridiculous. The last time I summoned Bahamut, I learned a lesson of magic versus brute strength. If my superstitions about summons are wrong, then answer me this; How is history repeating itself for you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I heard the story about you getting caught in the storm."

Lightning felt her anger boil slightly, "Whoever told you that story is lying! I totally survived."

Fang exhaled sharply, "Well, your sister said you nearly failed and had to nurse you back to health because you were sick."

"I'm going to give Serah a piece of my mind for telling you that. That story…"

"You're getting angry because you know it's true. You nearly failed, and you don't like it when you feel flawed. I know this. I learned this firsthand," Fang said, keeping calm.

Lightning glared at her, "You don't know anything!"

"I know that I love you. I know that I can at least admit I made mistakes in my life, and I can even tell you stories of near-death experiences and still be fine. Now you're actually panicking because we're stuck in the middle of a storm in a cave. You're actually scared because it happened in your past. I can see you shaking Light."

"I'm not shaking."

"Prove it."

Lightning looked at her and glared once again, still trembling, "Well maybe… I'm just cold," the soldier lied.

"I hate fighting with you, Sunshine, but fine, if your cold, why don't you come closer?"

"How about no?"

"Then freeze," Fang said dryly, "Honestly, you said it yourself you hate camping, no thanks Fang for actually trying to help me figure out this power, no thanks Fang for the nice cabin, so we don't have to stay in tents, no oh gee thank you, Fang, I love you. You know what, if you're that mad at me for something I didn't do, you need to re-evaluate soldier girl!"

Lightning furrowed her brow, "Shut the hell up!"

"You're getting angry all because I actually wanted to see the extent of your power. I was trying to do that to help you. Keep hiding it; you might accidentally do it at work someday. Then it won't be my fault if you can't control Odin."

"I can control Odin fine!"

"Not even the summon, can you even control your magic? What if someone scared you and you accidentally released a fireball at them or shocked them with a thunder spell? Then what? I'm just trying to help, so you don't panic if you accidentally do it. Your boss thinks so highly of you that he wouldn't fire you!"

"He's fired great people in the past all for magic. I've seen good men and women fired."

"Well, that's in the past. Start the movement now!"

A crack of thunder was heard overhead as the two screamed at each other.

As the rain continued to come down, and a gust of wind was heard outside, Fang stood up and walked out of the cave and screamed once more. This actually felt like their first real fight, though it wasn't.

The last time they fought was when Fang irritated Lightning after a long day of work; that the soldier just wanted to relax and Fang kept trying to get her to spar, which only ended in Fang getting screamed at all because Lightning had also been sore from a training exercise with Tidus that ended with her bruised and sore.

Lightning hated fighting with Fang; she hated coming off as a bitch and hurting her like this. To hear Fang scream in frustration only made her feel worse.

Fang came back and settled in one spot, not even looking at the soldier across from her.

Lightning sighed softly, unwavering blue eyes fixated on the Oerban.

Fang just wanted Lightning to have fun and actually learn a lesson. However, she basically pushed her away and yelled at her when she was supposed to be having fun and a good weekend.

Lightning didn't say a word as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, mumbling something.

Fang relaxed against the wall of the cave. Green eyes looked up from their spot slightly before closing.

Neither said a word as the awkward silence took the two.

Even if they weren't talking, Lightning eventually made her way over towards Fang. Finally settling beside her, the Oerban looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"Look… I'm sorry, Fang. I said a few things I didn't mean. I have a problem with letting my pride get in how I forget that and hurt you. I hate fighting with you too…" she looked down, tears starting to form in her eyes as she wiped her eyes with a hand.

Fang noticed, "Don't cry, Sunshine. I also said a few things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry I got us into this, but I wanted to help you, so you don't cause many to panic at work or even have something bad happen to you. When Serah told me the story, I knew you were trying to hold yourself together. I sort of knew what this weekend was going to be like. Sorry…"

Lightning sniffled and buried her head against Fang's shoulder, as she snuggled closer into the warmth of the Oerban, "I forgive you."

Fang turned over and pulled Lightning closer, so the soldier straddled her lap as Lightning set her forehead against Fang's, her icy breath started to warm as Fang kept the heat from her fire magic traveling through her body to keep the other warm.

"You're soaked to the bone, though, and I hate we don't have anything warm other than body heat, but if we both get sick, you can blame me."

Lightning moved her head closer to Fang's, pressing her lips against Fang's, her arms stayed on the Oerban's shoulders as Fang kept her arms around the soldier's waist.

"We've got each other; I'm staying with you, Sunshine."

The two stayed close.

Fang realized she was getting tired.

"...Hey." Lightning mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hey," Fang said, heavy-lidded as exhaustion started to settle in.

"You look exhausted, Fang."

"I am. Using too much power to keep heated."

"Take a break then. Don't want you burning yourself out if it requires too much magic."

"I'll be fine, Sunshine. Just tired. Don't even know what time it is."

"I couldn't tell you that. Left my phone at the cabin."

"Try to conjure fire. Maybe you can."

Lightning took a deep breath as she looked at Fang. Noticing the other starting to exhaust, the soldier thought about Fang and everything she did for her, only causing Lightning to feel worse. Tears slowly began to form in the corners of her eyes.

'I love her too much. Now's my turn to keep her warm,' Lightning thinks.

Fang looked at Lightning as she felt a sudden surge of heat along her body, surprised there was a crystal of warmth as she knew she felt Odin's presence as did she think of her parents. It felt like two hands on her shoulders as if telling her it's okay.

'Mom? Dad? Are you guys helping me?' Lightning closed her blue eyes staying close to Fang as the two remained in each other's arms keeping each other warm.

When the storm broke, morning came. The sun started to peak as Lightning felt the first warm rays of sunlight.

Fang was still sleeping as Lightning carefully shifted and got off the Oerban, who gripped her by the wrist.

"Going without a kiss?" Fang asked, slightly exhausted.

Lightning knelt down beside the Oerban and kissed her a good morning.

"Serah and Vanille are going to kill us when we get back. Serah probably was dialing my phone, wondering why I didn't answer all night."

"Vanille too."

"About last night, all I gotta say is I'm sorry," Lightning admits. "I was kind of being stubborn and frantic, but yes Serah's story is true. I'm actually embarrassed my intensive camping exercise wasn't perfect, and I still hate that I cover those scars. The scar, though faded from my wrist, is a reminder I lived through it. I was a stupid rookie who tried to be perfect in everything, and I just sort of let my emotions get in the way."

"Sunshine, I don't care if you have flaws. You don't need to be perfect for me. It's one of the reasons I love you so much because you actually aren't perfect. I feel like that came out wrong, but it's true. You have flaws and have started coming around with your emotions, and I can appreciate you for being you. Perfect or not, you're my girlfriend. Not Serah's, not Snow's, you're mine, and I love you."

Lightning felt one of her eyes start to mist as she used the back of her hand to wipe her face. "I'm fine; love you too, Fang. Still hate doing that to you."

"Sunshine, we're done talking about it. Right now, I just want to get to the others and actually lay in bed. I'm a bit sore from sleeping on the floor of a cave."

"Let's get home. Serah and Vanille are probably worried sick. I do feel a lot better from last night, though."

"Me too. Hopefully, those two made breakfast. I'm starving."

Lightning looked down, embarrassed as her stomach growled.

"And I think you are too. Let's go," Fang offered, Lightning her hand.

The two walked for quite a bit of distance and found a stopping place. There was a cabin where a couple, a man and his wife, relaxing in it; they noticed the two, looking exhausted, "Howdy strangers. You two look like you need a break. Rough night?"

"Uh, we're fine. Just going back to our cabin. We got stuck in a rainstorm last night."

"Well, we have bottles of water if you need something to drink. You both look like you need a drink." The woman said as Lightning nodded, "That would be fine."

After some water, the two continued their trek until they reached the cabin. Both were still exhausted, but the smell of breakfast cooking only made the two hungrier.

At the cabin, Serah and Vanille were sitting at the picnic table in front and noticed the two walking towards the cabin as Lightning and Fang both sat at the picnic table.

When Serah and Vanille noticed their sisters, the two started to laugh. "You two look like you got soaked in the rain, also sis, your hair is a mess, Fang you always have messy hair, but oh my goodness!"

Lightning just found her head lower as Serah pointed between her and Fang.

"We're mad at both of you though, why didn't you bring a phone?! No, hey, we're going out. What gives?!" Serah yelled.

"It's a long story. Blame me," Fang looked down.

Vanille sighed sharply. "You idiot! What were you thinking?! You and Lightning got lost? Fang, you are a mighty good tracker. I find that hard to believe," Vanille looked at Fang as she put her head in her hands, "Don't tell me you got lost."

"And you Claire, honestly? If you two just wanted to find a place to have alone time, you should've told me."

Fang shook her head, "Light wants to wait until marriage, and you think I had—are you serious, Mini Farron? Surely you should know this?"

As Serah and Vanille both continued their rant, Lightning and Fang tuned them out.

Serah served both a plate of food, though, after hearing both stomachs growl.

Lightning and Fang both dug into their food. Once Fang was done, she rested her head on her arms on the table.

"And you both are on kitchen duty for the rest of the weekend! Thanks a lot for scaring both of us by not returning last night."

Lightning and Fang both sighed, but they were glad they were back. Even if Serah and Vanille didn't believe them, Lightning was delighted that Serah and Vanille didn't hear about the fight between her and Fang.

The fight had only caused the two to open up a bit more, even though the fight also helped Lightning figure out her magic and one of her sources. Their relationship was more robust, and that was one thing that the two needed.

Lightning thought about a conversation she had with her mother when she was young.

'Why do you and dad stay together when you guys fight? I heard you two yelling at each other and had to keep Serah calm,'

'Claire, you're a smart girl, but married couples fight sometimes. It's a fact of life. Sometimes, we often think we are both right in a fight. Your father was mad about a silly thing, as was I. However, sweetie, if you ever find a person to be in a relationship with, when you're old enough, that you will sometimes have fights.'

'But don't you and dad love each other?'

'We love each other very much, my Claire bear. Cas taught me that even in our marriage, for the years we have been married, that you have to fight through the bad days to earn the best days of your life.'

'But it doesn't make any sense, you two fight and yet you still love each other,'

'Claire bear, when you're old enough, you'll understand. We all fight, sort of like when you and Serah fight over things. I understood what I would get into when I married your father. He may be a soldier first and foremost, but he's my husband, and he's your father, and together we are very blessed being yours and Serah's parents. We love both of you girls very much, and that's why when we fight, we prove we love each other more. When I look at your father, I realize that I assumed love wasn't a thing worth fighting for. However, I was ready for that war with your father, and I'm extremely thankful to be through it. I would do it all over and be extremely blessed because I love you, I love your father, and I love your sister. And to answer your question Claire Bear, yes, couples fight, but the strongest couples learn to put up with the bad moments because at the end of the storm comes a rainbow. You just gotta find it.'

Lightning furrowed her brow looking at Fang, who had fallen asleep at the table; she got up, went to Fang, and gently pulled her up, "Let's get you to bed, Fang."

"Okay, Sunshine."

Vanille and Serah watched as Lightning helped Fang to bed and waited for Lightning to return, only to find out both had fallen asleep.

Clearly, both were exhausted, and Serah actually started to believe what happened to the two.

"Claire isn't a liar for the most part. I think I actually believe them."

"Plus, those two were exhausted. Plus, not like they were going to go to another cabin or anything. They only have the key to this place."

After some sleep, Lightning and Fang were back to their usual selves, just like before the trip. Now, Lightning and Fang were just having a great time together, surprising both Vanille and Serah.

Enjoying some swimming and just enjoying her summer vacation, Lightning actually had a better time now she and Fang had that fight. It only strengthened their relationship a bit more, and it was thanks to some words that she remembered her mother said.

The two just enjoyed the rest of their little vacation, and when it was time to go home, Lightning felt a bit thankful that Fang and she had gotten stranded. With a nice campfire to end the last night in the wilderness, the group had smores as Lightning and Fang actually were cuddling close. The two didn't leave each other's sides much. Serah was even more surprised that her sister was having fun instead of moping around.

The rest of the trip was fun. Serah, Fang, Vanille, and even Lightning had the time of their lives and just enjoyed what time they had as a group. Though it was weird, Lightning was glad she had spent the weekend with the three. Going back home, they were ready for the week ahead, as Lightning noticed an email on her work computer.

The news that seemed extremely exciting; Cid Raines was returning home.


	34. Raine's Return

Chapter 33 Raine's Return

With the camping trip finished, Lightning had reported into work at 5 a.m. the next day. Taking a seat at her desk, she started to work on some paperwork. Taking a small break, Lightning looked at the realtor website once more. Though she had sought a condo before the wedding, too many problems formed to the point that she couldn't leave home yet.

With Serah pregnant and alone most of the time, Lightning didn't want to move out until her sister was in a better place. Ever since the camping trip, Serah seemed a lot better on her feet, and today she was going to be seeing Snow at couple's counseling, a place they would start going to until they figured out their relationship.

Lightning looked at the listing once more for the house she wanted as she sighed when she noticed the condo had sold. Blue eyes noticed heavyset commander Amodar as he walked past her office.

Amodar poked his head in her office, "Hey Farron, you have a chance to read your email when you returned from your trip?"

Lightning did a sharp salute as her commander entered her office, "I read the emails, sir. Is Raines actually returning? I thought he was going to be in Insomnia for a year."

"At ease Farron."

Dropping her salute, Lightning started typing on her computer once more.

"Well, he needed to come home. King Regis sent me an email that his services were no longer needed and that he was to return. Why is there a problem?"

"No problem. It'll be nice to see Raines again. Plus, he's going to be surprised I'm one step closer towards Lieutenant rank. Just got a lot on my mind. With Serah pregnant, and her and Snow taking a break, I really don't know what is the best course of action if I want to move out."

"I remember you said you were planning on moving."

"The house sold, so I'll be back on square one again. I don't think it's going to happen. It was probably too good to be true. I can't move with Serah being in a rut. Fang thinks I should move out, but with my sister going through so much, I don't want her to make payments on the house if she's not working and especially not while she is pregnant. I can't do that to her. Plus, she wants to keep the child. So, a lot is going on in my life right now/."

"Even if it's not meant to be, you can always find a new place. A house is a house, but if your sister is in a rut, stay and make that choice later. Better to be certain than make a dumb mistake now."

Lightning looked at her boss and nodded, "You make a fair point, Amodar."

"If I didn't have an answer for you, Farron, what kind of commander would I be?"

"A lousy one who can't do his job?"

Amodar bellowed in laughter, "Cheeky Farron." After he grabbed a butterscotch candy from the bowl at Lightning's desk, he popped it into his mouth, "I'm going to return to my office so I can get back to my work. If you need anything, come over. Also, don't forget to drop your paperwork off in the bin at my office. You have some catching up to do."

"I'll have it in for you soon. Just gotta fix the last details."

"You always surprise me with how detailed your work is sometimes. Someday you'll probably be sitting at my desk like your father before me. Proud of you, Farron."

"Thank you, sir," Lightning said, blue eyes sparkling with pride as she reached for her communicator. "Hope? Report."

"We've done our search around the perimeter; nothing was found today. Bodhum is extremely quiet."

"Good to know. You guys can return back," Lightning said as Amodar smiled.

"Roger, we'll return soon. See you soon, Light," Hope's voice said.

"My troop finished their perimeter sweep and are en route to headquarters."

"Good to know. Surprised you and your team have come a long way since that first meeting. You and young Estheim are pretty close."

"Yeah, I tend to see him a lot. He hangs out with my girlfriend's sister, so he's practically like a little brother to me."

"Well, when Jihl assigned him, I wasn't sure if he was going to ever get over his nervousness. Then came that transgate attack, and I was surprised he killed several of the creatures detailed in your report. Clearly, you are doing something right with your team."

"Thank you, sir."

As Amodar left her office, Lightning took a second and ran a hand along a crease in her uniform. Putting some music on, she got back to work.

Sometime later_

As the elevator opened, Lightning noticed Jihl Nabaat entering with Rosch and another person. When Lightning looked at the third person, she saw Cid Raines!

"Move it, Sparky," Jihl said snidely as Lightning stood in the doorway.

Rosch gave Lightning a pained look that screamed apologetically, but he followed Jihl nonetheless.

Cid Raines was greeted by Amodar as well as Rygdea.

He ran a hand through his black hair and sighed, looking quite bored with all the attention; however, he noticed the pinkette staring at him.

When Lightning finally went to her former mentor, he took a second and looked at her in uniform from head to toe.

"Hello, Farron, nice to see you again."

"Raines, welcome back. It's a pleasant surprise to see you back at the office."

"Likewise. How've you been holding up?"

"Faring quite well, though a lot happened since you left last year. I kind of need to talk to you about it."

"Alright, your office? I came to see everyone and will be starting my shift here again tomorrow. Today is just an informal meet and greet, and to see how you were holding up."

The two walked towards Lightning's office and entered. Lightning took a seat and offered Raines a chair in front of her desk.

"What is it you wish to talk to me about, Farron?"

"Well, it's a long story. Ever since you left, there's been a lot going on. The trouble with family, a new relationship, and I'm sunk into this mystery. This mystery, however, I honestly sometimes want to drop and just run away. I know that seems like a foolish thing to say, but it's stressing me out, and I worry it could paint a target on everyone else's backs."

"You? Runaway? That doesn't sound like the Farron I know."

"Yes, but I'd rather keep my sister and everyone else safe. If they found out the truth, I worry about the unknown. I don't want them killed on my behalf, or even taken in because of this mystery."

"Oh? I don't think it's quite that bad, Farron. You want to elaborate, though? What kind of mystery is it?"

Lightning looked into the predatorily grey eyes as Raines kept his eyes focused on her, "Can I trust you with this? I know it's been months, but you don't seem to be the same person I knew."

"Silly question Farron. Don't you trust your former mentor?"

Lightning shook her head slightly, "I don't know. There's a lot that I still don't understand, but you've been gone for quite some time."

Raines chuckled slightly, "You have reason to not trust me. Understandable. However, I'm your former mentor. You are in my confidentiality, and I won't tell anyone unless you are a danger to yourself or someone else."

Lightning let out a small sigh, "Especially since you helped me with that favor a long time ago."

"Favor?"

Lightning looked at him; something seemed off as she kept her eyes on Raines. "From my evaluation into promotion?"

"Oh, right, that thing. I totally forgot. How could I forget such an admirable favor? You have come a long way since your Corporal training. Proud of the woman you became."

"Uh, thank you. I guess all I can say about this mystery is my parents had a bunch of secrets."

"Secrets, you say? Caspian Farron hid secrets from you?"

"Yeah, from a girl he was tracking down to keep safe to several people he interacted with when he was a commander. These two women have been working undercover in the Cult of Etro, just to find this girl who is apparently tied to my family, but I don't know who she is. Also, I am investigating a lead that was given to me after meeting them."

"Lead?"

"My family had ties to Cid Highwind, Caius Ballad, the Nabaat family, and Cyrus Hawke, the former commander who mysteriously died when Jihl took leadership of PSICOM. It's sort of all a jumbled puzzle right now."

"A puzzle, eh? You're smart Farron, you could figure it out. After all, you always seem to find the pieces when things aren't going your way."

"True, but I feel like I am running around in circles. I'm exhausting myself to the point that I worry it could get me assassinated in my sleep. It's like I don't even trust my superiors or even the people I work with. I told Amodar my suspicions, and he called me a rookie for pointing the finger at Jihl. Something about her I don't like, but you should understand that."

"That's a loaded suspicion, Farron. Jihl might seem rough around the edges, but don't go pointing the finger if you don't have the proof to back it up."

"I know that," Lightning replied dryly. "I hate it's always, 'Do you have proof Farron?' or 'Stop assuming it's Jihl, Farron' well, maybe if she didn't act suspicious all the time, I wouldn't suspect her of anything."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Farron, other than keep finding that proof. A beautiful woman like yourself could figure out a mystery that big. You are the daughter of Caspian Farron, after all."

Lightning up at Raines as he stood at her desk, "You never called me beautiful before. That's rather inappropriate at the workplace, especially since you are one of my superiors."

"Sorry, I forgot how gorgeous you were."

"Uh, thank you, but you're not my type. Also, I'm dating someone. She wouldn't like it if you were flirting with me."

"She?"

"Yeah. I'm dating a woman named Fang. So, if you'd please stop flirting with me, I'd appreciate it."

Raines looked at her, almost taken back by the comment, "So you're dating now? When'd you find time to do that?"

Lightning looked at her mentor and let out a small sigh. "When I ran away from home, but that's in the past."

A text message pinged on her phone as Lightning noticed it was from Fang, 'I'm coming up, brought you lunch Sunshine (:'

"Now, if you excuse me, she's bringing me lunch. I'm going to clock out for my lunch break."

Raines followed her until the elevator, as a newcomer entered the offices wearing a visitor pass.

Fang was wearing black dress pants, with a white blouse with a black vest on top. In her hands was a pink rose, motorcycle helmet, and a bag with food inside.

"Let me help you, Fang," Lightning said, grabbing her helmet and the bag of food.

"Thank you, Sunshine, that was a bit of a hard carry there."

"Well, I'm just glad you came. I was just about to message you."

Fang grimaced slightly, "I was told by 'Nille to deliver your food, so I did. I also brought my lunch."

"We can eat in the breakroom," Lightning noticed Cid Raines looking at her as she motioned for Fang to keep walking.

Fang took the hint and followed her, watching as Lightning glanced at her mentor. A scowl was on her face, and Fang knew something was up.

Upon going towards the breakroom, Lightning poked her head in Amodar's office, "I'm making coffee. Do you want a mug?"

"Uh, no. I'm just enjoying my whiskey, Farron. Thank you for asking, though. My secretary brought some earlier."

Fang poked her head in, "Hello Amodar!"

"Is that Fang?"

"Yeah. It's my girlfriend, sir. She's gonna enjoy lunch with me in the breakroom," Lightning said as her commander smiled.

"Alright. Enjoy your lunches. Nice to see you again, Fang."

The two made it to the breakroom, and Lightning grabbed a k-cup and filled the coffee maker with water. Placing the single-cup into its basket, she hit a button as the water heated before dispensing into her mug.

Fang had placed both food containers out, mapu tofu and a butter chicken curry, "I'll eat whichever you don't eat. I'm starving."

Lightning looked at both, "I'll just stick to this one." She grabbed for the mapu tofu, "Plus, I know you enjoy curry a lot more than I do."

"You got that right. What's wrong? You look like you're in pain, Sunshine."

"I don't know. I think I'm overreacting."

"What makes you say that?"

"My co-worker returned today, as in my former mentor."

"That's good, isn't it?" Fang asked while taking a fork, taking a bite after blowing on the heated bit of curry.

"Yeah, it was good until he called me beautiful."

"He called you beautiful? You told him you were dating me, right?"

"Yeah, but he didn't get the hint."

"Then that's annoying. Punch him a good one then."

"Fang, as much as I enjoy that logic, I can't punch my former mentor, that'll either get me in trouble, or I'll be finding a new job elsewhere."

"You could always bartend at NORA House with me. I could teach you the art of mixing a drink."

"As tempting as that is, I really can't right now. I'm trying to solve that case. At least if I solve it, I can at least put my suspicions on my family's deaths behind me."

"You know I want what's best for you, Sunshine."

"I know you do, Fang," Lightning settled her hand on top of Fang's. "But, I don't think I could bartend either. I feel I'd punch a guy for looking at you wrong."

Fang laughed, "I did that earlier. Lebreau was surprised but wondered why he was out cold with his head on the bar."

"Fang, you idiot. I love you so much. What would I be without you?"

"A woman who'd be single with a hundred cats?"

"Fang, you seriously think I'd turn into a cat hoarder?"

"I don't know. Hmm, maybe 100 carbuncles."

Lightning rolled her eyes slightly before pecking the other on the lips gently, noticing she had an audience.

Jihl Nabaat stood in the breakroom, "Sparky. Who's your friend?"

Lightning sighed, "It's not Sparky—and."

Fang started to laugh, "Friend? I'm her girlfriend. Don't start acting cute, dear, because last I checked, you're jealous of what you don't have. You call my girlfriend Lightning like everyone else. Not Sparky, not Thunder, not Sparkles. If you can't do that, then you can come through me."

Jihl smirked, "Wow, I'm surprised Farron has such a protective beast. She's got a mouth on her, more of a butch dike. You think I'm scared of you? You don't do that to the commander of the PSICOM butch. Off to your master."

Lightning watched as Fang stood up, "Fang, sit back down."

"No, Sunshine, she's going to keep causing you trouble. You're that woman that called me beautiful at the gala. I don't understand your game. People like you make me sick. Just because your high and mighty as a commander doesn't make you a good one. You might have a pretty face, but you reek ugliness, always trying to put down others who are of lower rank. Say something like that to my girlfriend again, and you will have a reason to hate me."

Jihl looked at Fang, who had a smirk on her face.

"Farron, gather your guard dog, or I will have her removed from the building."

"Fang, sit down, please."

Fang looked at Jihl once more before finally taking a seat. Her hands in fists at her sides.

Jihl grabbed something from the fridge before leaving.

"I don't like her one bit," Fang growled.

"I know you don't. I'm sorry Jihl's a difficult miserable woman, and honestly, I'm surprised you didn't jump at her like you were trying to."

"Because I don't punch everyone who rubs me the wrong way. I'm surprised I didn't punch her either. She would've gone to the solar plexus if you hadn't intervened, love."

Lightning took a bite of her food and sighed, "Jihl's annoying, but I don't know. If my boss heard I was fighting with her again, he's going to probably have a talk with me, he keeps telling me to stop pointing the blame, but when she does stuff like that, she doesn't get caught."

"That's also annoying. Or Amodar doesn't care."

"He just thinks it's petty banter, but either way, it's not like I don't respect my commander. I just think he doesn't understand because he's sick of petty fights in the office."

Fang shrugs, "Every time I've talked to him, he seems like he respects you. Why doesn't he understand that miserable woman is annoying and or causes trouble for you at work?"

"I don't know, Fang. Every time I try, I get told I'm not supposed to point the finger or blame others unless I have the proof to back it up."

"Then find that proof. Record Jihl saying that stuff?"

"That goes with reporter privilege and our stupid rules about recording conversations. It's stupid."

"Play at her games—sort of what I did. Find a thing and use it against her. I know that seems like a crazy idea, but you can do it, Sunshine."

"It's not that I don't want to, but it's not like the bar. Totally different experience Fang."

"But I'm just glad you're in my life."

Fang was about to depart after lunch, "I gotta get back to work until tonight, Sunshine. While I'd like to stay, if Lebreau doesn't see me back at work, she'll put me on dishwasher duty until every single plate and glass is washed tonight. Plus, I'd rather have you come over for dinner; I'll make behemoth steaks tonight." Fang smiled, leaning towards Lightning, and gave her a quick kiss, noticing Cid Raines looking at her.

"Farron, did you cl—?"

Fang noticed Raines staring, "You got a staring problem, buddy?"

"No, no problem. Just surprised to see Farron has quite a spitfire. No problems, ma'am. Just happy for both of you. She looks like a great significant other. Good job, Farron. Very beautiful."

Fang rolled her eyes, "Dude, the same warning goes. Leave my girlfriend alone, or you go through me."

For a second, Lightning saw things as she looked into Raine's gray eyes, which almost looked tinted purple in the light. It was bizarre, but it was so brief that she wasn't sure if that was what she really saw.

"I guess I'll talk to you both later. While today was just a visit, it was nice to see you both and everyone else in the office. I shall see you tomorrow Farron."

Lightning watched as Raines left down the elevator; things seemed a lot weirder now that Raines had returned.

Fang and Lightning exchanged a quick hug and kiss, "I gotta get back to work, Sunshine."

"I'll see you tonight, love. Serah and Snow are with each other all night, so I can come to your house. I hate you leaving like this, but I'll see you later."

Fang took a second and departed, leaving Lightning at the office.

Lightning went back to her office, and that was where she stayed the rest of her day, feeling more suspicions forming in her head.


	35. Fang's Poem

Chapter 35 Fang's Poem

Hours later, Lightning clocked out, exhausted from her day at work. After an excellent sparring session (to clear her head from the Raines incident) with Hope and Tidus, Lightning actually felt exhausted. Checking her messages, she realized Fang just got home with Vanille.

Sending Fang a quick message that she'd be there soon, Lightning took a second and walked out towards her car. Once she arrived at her car, she looked in the trunk in her duffle bag of clean clothes, grabbing a blouse, a pair of khakis, and a nice pair of shoes; she would stop and change at the gas station on her way towards Fang's.

She needed to fill her car up, so why not dress nicely before she meets her girlfriend? Plus, she wanted out of her uniform for the day. Removing her pauldron as well as the jacket and her cape, she quickly folded the garments and shoved them into their respected duffle bag.

However, someone was watching her, as Lightning grabbed her gunblade and flicked it open to her unsuspected bystander, and sighed when she realized who it was—her gunblade inches from Hope Estheim's face.

Hope flinched and looked extremely frightened by the assault as he kept his hands raised. "I didn't scare you on purpose! It was an accident, I swear!"

Lightning let out a small groan before lowering her blade and flicking it shut.

Hope laughed nervously, "Sorry if I scared you, Light."

"What are you doing wandering around the parking lot like that, though?"

"I was trying to find you to ask you a question. You seemed extremely nervous, and even your spar today was just off. I wanted to know if you were okay."

Lightning sighed, blue eyes looking into the green. "I'm fine," she lied.

"You might be my Sergeant, but even I can tell you hesitated to answer that question. What happened today?"

"All I can tell you, Hope, is be careful around Cid Raines. He's the guy who came into the office today. I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking, but he's not the same man I met when I was a Corporal."

Hope looked at Lightning, "You want to elaborate with that?'

"No. Just be careful, I gotta get to Fang's house, and I'm behind schedule."

"Alright, if you say so, wish you'd talk to me more about things, but you know I'm here for you."

"I know that, but right now, I don't want you worrying about me. Nothing personal, but you get home safely and tell your father I said hello."

"Alright. See you, Light. Sorry things aren't going right for you right now."

Lightning hated brushing off Hope at times, but she didn't want to involve him with Raines flirting with her, nor did she want him to worry about her (she was a tough Sergeant, after all). All that mattered to Lightning right now involved going to get her car filled, get changed out of her uniform, and getting to Fang's place in one piece so she could relax.

Halfway to Fang's, Lightning stopped at a gas station, where she got changed out of her uniform, into a nice outfit, and then filled her car. With Snow and Serah out, she'd stay with Fang, and the two would probably go out somewhere or stay in and watch a movie or figure out a fun thing to do; often, a popular activity they'd do was play games and just cuddle.

Fang made Lightning's life a lot better. Eventually, she pulled into the driveway of the Oerban house after the gate slid open. Getting out and locking her car door, Lightning went to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Fang opened the door, still dressed in her work outfit. She smiled, "Looking good, beautiful."

"Thank you, you look great in that uniform. I didn't get to tell you when you brought me lunch."

"Well, after seeing your co-workers, it was probably best you didn't."

"True," Lightning sighed. "So, what's the plan tonight? Vanille still here?"

"Nah, 'Nille went out; she didn't want to stay if we were going to go out."

"Well, what's the plan tonight?"

"I thought we could either go to the bar or well, at the bar, I was thinking open-mic night. Faris is hosting one tonight."

Lightning thinks, "You want to go to Eden tonight?"

"Yeah, it could be fun. Plus, I wanted to enter a small poem into the mix."

"After that poem for Christmas, I'd say go for it, but you sure you want to go to Eden to the bar tonight?"

"Was either that or getting you to dance," Fang grinned, "So I picked the lesser of two evils."

"Lesser of two evils? Really Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm dead serious."

"Alright, fine, let's go to the bar. We can take my car. I could drive if you want me to?"

"Could you drive tonight, Sunshine? I gotta fix a part on my motorcycle anyway. Had a bit of trouble on the way home because some part didn't sound right. "

"Yeah, I can drive tonight, just please don't get wasted tonight, Fang."

"Scout's honor Sunshine. It's not like I'm going to a bachelor party, we're going on a date, and we're going to be in public with Faris and the others. Plus, it'll be nice just to stay in, relax, enjoy some food and company, and then listen to singers and poets?"

"True. Let me at least move my gunblade and work stuff into the garage, and then we'll head out."

Lightning went outside and opened the garage.

Fang helped her carry some things out of her car into the garage.

Only taking her trusty survival knife (just in case), the two got in the car, and Lightning started to drive once they were out the gate.

Fang switched some jazz music, as Lightning focused on driving. Though it was a long drive, it made up for the long day both had. Fang started telling stories about patrons at the bar, while Lightning would laugh and tell Fang about her spar against Hope and Tidus.

"And then this girl just stumbled into Yuj, causing him to drop an entire tray of plates! Lebreau was not happy, and that girl is working for her to compensate, but it's nice having an extra pair of hands around the bar, though."

"So, Serah and Snow had a successful meeting at counseling. I got the message from Serah while I was finishing my shift, so that's actually good. He wants to do better for her, something no one was certain he'd do."

"That's actually really good. I need to talk to Snow actually about something."

"You do?"

"Yep. It's just an important thing that Snow and I talked about before, but I don't know."

"You want to elaborate, Fang?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Sunshine. Just a thing I need him for, nothing major."

"Oh. Well, you know you can talk to me about anything, though. Right, Fang?"

"I know that, Sunshine, but if I asked you, then I'd have to erase your memory or something; don't trouble yourself there."

Lightning shrugged, "Alright if you say so."

Eventually, the two made it to the Pirate's Treasure, where Lightning parked in the lot. Fang was out of the car and went to her side and opened the door for Lightning. She extended a hand for the soldier once she was out of her car seat.

Walking together through the lot, Lightning and Fang noticed the bikers relaxing in their usual spot next to the wall, couples walking in holding hands, and Locke exiting carrying bags full of trash.

As Locke finished tossing the trash bags, he noticed the couple, "Hey lassies! Nice to see both of ye; Lightning, Fang, both looking sharp if I may. Both looking extremely beautiful, so I'm guessing you both are on a date night?"

"You're right!" Lightning responded.

Fang chuckled, "And to check out open mic night tonight. We're gonna try and get this one doing something," Fang held Lightning's hand up with hers.

"Yeah, right, Fang, you won't get me to perform. Plus, I don't like performing in front of crowds."

"Even if I was up there with you?"

"Even then."

"You're no fun. Come on, please, Sunshine?"

Locke listened to the two banter and chuckled, "Well, guess who's in tonight who wasn't here the last visit?"

"Lenna's here?!"

"Yes, the lass is here tonight with her boyfriend Bartz," Locke said, pulling out a box of cigarettes and lit one, "I'll be in there soon. Just taking a smoke break."

"Alright, we'll see you later, Locke. We need to go say hello to Lenna."

As the two entered the bar, Lightning and Fang took a seat as Celes was first to greet the two.

Farris quickly passed with a tray of drinks.

A girl and boy sat together. The girl was dressed in a loose-fitting orange traveling dress, a scarf hanging from her belt, with fringy blonde hair pulled up with gold clips. The weapon she had on her back was a bow. However, the boy was wearing a blue tunic, white shirt, and trousers, with a red cape. He had a red sword, at his hip in its sheath, and ran a hand through his pale brown hair as he laughed at some joke the girl told him. However, the girl pointed towards Lightning and Fang. Lightning gave a look of confusion, and before she could say something to Fang, the Oerban was up and walked towards the couple.

"LENNA!"

"Oh my god, Fang! Long time no see! Faris told me you were here when I was sick! It's not to see you! Saw you come in with someone."

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend, Sunshine come over here!"

Lightning stood up and went towards Fang and the girl known as Lenna. Fang placed an arm around her shoulder, "Sunshine, this is Lenna and her boyfriend, Bartz. These two are pretty epic, and I really hope you end up liking them too."

Lightning smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Fang's girlfriend Lightning, Farron."

"Heard about you. Your father was that famous war hero Caspian Farron. Sorry for your losses," Lenna said apologetically, while Bartz looked down; he reminded her of Hope, sort of shy, goofy almost (at least it was her first impression).

"Pleased to meet you, Lightning. I'm Bartz."

"Nice to meet you too, Bartz. Sorry, I'm still getting used to the people my girlfriend hung out with before my time."

Fang chuckled, "Well, I'm doing a thing for the open-mic night tonight."

"Nice Fang. Cannot wait to see what you do. Don't forget to do the sign-up sheet for it; you're free to sit with us if you guys want to." Lenna said.

Eventually, the two groups stopped talking as Faris made her way towards Fang and Lightning, "Fang, Lightning, welcome back. You're both finely dressed, so I'm guessing this is a date. Can I get you two started with anything?"

"I'll take a Golden Chocobo, Sunshine, and you?"

"I'll take a Besaid Island (white rum, watermelon liqueur, and lime) tonight. Can we get an order of crab cakes and the order of shrimp too?"

"Yeah, I'll get those put in for both of you. Just sit back and relax. Also, any sign-ups for the open-mic?"

"Gimme that list, Faris," Fang smirked.

Lightning sighed, watching as Fang scribbled her name down.

"I was going to ask Sunshine to do something, but I don't want her to get even shyer than she already is when it comes to doing new things. Not that she's boring, but I think she could perform tonight too. She's just choosing not to."

Lightning rolled her eyes slightly at Fang's banter. "I'm not humoring you if you keep acting like that."

Fang started to laugh, "Yeah, but you love me when I do the unexpected. Plus, I'm a sweetheart when it comes to you. I bring you lunches, I humor you, and I give you all the love, and you think I'm going to do something foolish by signing up for a spot. If you're so dry, why don't you humor me and sign up yourself, Sunshine?"

Lightning sighed, "I refuse, now please stop trying to get me to do it."

Faris grinned, "I think you should humor her lass; you'd be surprised how many couples enjoy doing open-mic night together."

Lightning looked into hurt emerald eyes, "Alright, give me the damned pen. I can do a poem."

"A poem? I'd love to see Sunshine. Good on you for humoring me."

The soldier girl grumbled slightly as Faris chuckled, "You two are too cute, honestly. Brings a tear to my eye. Lenna, you need anything else?"

"Uh, can you get us another order of pirate's bounty? We're really enjoying the fresh catch of the day, the fried oyster and eels, with the calamari."

"Yeah, I can get another order placed for you guys."

The four sat and talked until Faris took a stand on the stage in the center of the bar,

"Alright, lass and lassies, we're about to get this show started. Several of ye have signed up, and several of ye are performing tonight! We're excited for the 5th annual open-mic night, and we're excited to see what ye can do. Impress us, make us laugh, make us cry, the stage is yours, and we're ready for what you can do."

The group to perform was a group of SeeDs that Lightning recognized from Squall. The group was Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and Zell performing an Irish Jig before the group played a song called Eyes on Me, which surprisingly caused Lightning to think of Squall and Rinoa as Fang noticed her smiling.

The two enjoyed some of their food and drinks as groups and different people performed. Poetry dedicated to lovers, and poems for friends and people who wanted love, there were many nice words during the night.

However, when it came to Fang's turn, Lightning watched as the Oerban got on stage with such confidence.

Fang took a breath, "This poem is for the love of my life, she's in attendance tonight, and I hope she enjoys this poem. She's been with me for many months, and I'm delighted with where I am in my life because every day she makes life better."

Lightning felt color creep along her cheeks.

Fang took a seat on a stood, where she took a breath. Faris, Celes, Locke, and even Lenna noticed Lightning blush as the Oerban smiled; people watched Fang wondering what she'd say. However, Lightning was surprised to hear a poem from Fang.

"You are always on my mind, your love makes me blind, you are my eternal sunshine. I hope you'll forever be mine. Without our love combined, everything is in reach. Seeing the sun go under at the beach, words cannot express what I felt when you said 'yes.' Being with you makes everything so futile; I cannot resist your beautiful smile. You are my sweetheart day by day; I hope you never go away. This gift is for you; I hope you will like it, hoping to capture your heart, bit by bit; I look forward to our next moment together, with you, life cannot become any better."

Lightning blushed deeper as people applauded, as Fang looked at Lightning as she moved closer, "Come up here, Sunshine."

The soldier eventually was up on stage as Fang wrapped her arms around her and hugged Lightning tight as the tears started to drip down her face, lips slowly pecked her forehead and then her lips gently earning a round of applause from the audience. "I love you, Sunshine."

"Love you too."

Faris smiled, "Alright, your turn, lass. You were right after Fang."

Lightning sighed, still staying close to Fang, "Stay up here with me, please?"

"Alright, Sunshine."

Lightning felt her heart thudding hard in her chest as people watched the couple.

"Come on, get on with it!" someone yelled.

Lightning felt her lip tremble slightly as Fang looked into her dazzling blue eyes. "I'm right here, Sunshine. Breath in, breath out, you're gonna be fine."

Taking Fang's advice, Lightning took a breath.

"This poem is for Fang. I don't usually do stuff like this, but I hope she likes it…"

Taking another breath, Lightning struggled with her first word, "I f-felt."

"Sunshine, eyes on me if you need to. It's alright."

Keeping her eyes focused on the emerald hues, with another breath escaping her throat, Lightning nodded.

"I felt the urge to put my feelings in writing because when I met you, I was struck by lightning. Fang, my dear sweetheart, I felt like my life did just start. Fang, you are unbelievably beautiful; not having met you earlier makes me feel like a fool. The moment I saw you, my heart was sold; I felt energized as if struck by one thousand volt. Fang, you mean so much to me; with you, I really feel free, my love is so strong it makes me fly, I love you immensely that I cannot deny. All of you is what I need; together, we will succeed; I look forward to our next moment together; with you, life cannot become any better."

Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning tighter and kissed her, "I knew you had it in you. No need to be fearful because it was a good poem. I love you, I loved the poem, and I'm happy you're in my life too, Sunshine."

There were applauds as the two took their seats once more, "Wow, look at both of you writing lovey dovely poetry for each other. That was amazing. You both had great poems. I'm surprised ye lasses did amazing." Faris smiled.

"Thank you," Lightning and Fang both responded.

Enjoying a few more drinks and the rest of their food, Lightning and Fang enjoyed the rest of the open-mic night and was surprised by several performances. However, they just wanted the rest of their night until they had to go home after saying goodbye to Celes, Faris, Lenna, Locke, and Bartz.

Driving them home, Fang focused on the road, "I'm surprised you could write such a nice poem, Sunshine."

"Well, after hearing your poetry, I picked up a few pointers along the way. I loved your poem, Fang."

"And I loved yours, just as much as I love you too, Sunshine."

As Fang drove the two to her house, it felt like a newfound attraction as the two got into the house. After removing their shoes at the door, Lightning found herself against the wall with Fang kissing her passionately; it felt slightly heavier than usual. With their lips locked in a passionate kiss, Lightning found herself trying to pull away from a breath as Fang took the hint.

Though it was a step further than she had liked, Fang pulled away as both breathed. "You okay, Sunshine?"

There was a sudden shyness for the soldier, but she nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just caught off guard."

Fang took it as a second to continue kissing Lightning, only to notice that the pinkette was slowly starting to go off into the danger zone as she stayed against the wall, unwavering to the Oerban.

Lightning found herself starting to lose herself in the other's kisses. However, there was a feeling of anxiety, starting to slowly form.

Fang smiled as she kissed the pulse point of Lightning's throat, which only caused the soldier to falter slightly, her hands threading into Fang's wavy hair.

However, to keep from losing control, Lightning slowly pushed Fang off her.

Fang noticed the nervousness in the blue eyes looking into hers, "I'm sorry if I made you nervous."

"It's fine, Fang. Just if you kept that up, I was more afraid of going into the point of no return. I sort of like froze up."

"I felt you go tense before you pushed me away. I should've got the hint, but sorry, Sunshine."

Lightning took a second, as she put a hand to Fang's face, "It's alright. I love you. I'm sorry I cannot do that yet because I want our time to be special."

"And it will, if you aren't ready now, I'll wait longer. I'll wait until you say. I can also tell you're hesitating because you're getting tired."

"After a long day of work, my nerves are shot. I do need some sleep."

"Can I carry you?"

"Please."

Fang smiled carefully, picking Lightning up bridal style carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom, as the soldier took a second, going into Fang's closet and grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Lightning took a second, went into the restroom, and changed as Fang changed in her own room.

When they were changed, Lightning closed the curtains over the windows before getting in her side of the bed. She had turned the lamp on for Fang.

Fang took a second, turning off all the lights and making sure the house was locked. Eventually, she found herself in bed next to Lightning and pulled the pink-haired soldier closer to her. The two shared a kiss before the lamp turned off, and the two got much-needed sleep.


	36. The Eidolon Problem

Chapter 36 The Eidolon Problem

As 3 a.m. rolled around, Lightning found she could not go back to sleep. Eventually getting up from Fang's arms, she went down the stairs and grabbed a glass of water. Standing in the dark kitchen, she placed a hand on the counter as she sighed.

She placed a hand along her left breast where her tattoo was, clutching at her shirt. She found herself glowing slightly before it started to dim down. It was like Odin knew she was feeling anxious and frustrated.

'You don't understand. Having you could compromise my position in the Guardian Corps. I'm frustrated. I actually hate you more than anything right now, Odin.'

Lighting sighed as she took a seat in the living room, just trying to keep herself calm.

'You know eidolons come when you're stressed, sometimes they can even come from when you're angry, frustrated even. I'm not saying all the time, but they have their way of coming to protect you. It takes a lot of self-control, but that shouldn't be a problem for you Lightning,' Zelda's advice was still fresh in her head.

'What if I don't have that self-control?' Lightning thinks as she sipped on her water. The thought sort of made her anxious. She'd have control up to this point ever since finding out that she had Odin, but with how work has been, especially with people like Jihl and now Raines even. She felt worried, like she had been making more enemies than friends. However, she didn't really need the approval of anyone except in her inner circle of people.

As Lightning got up, she went back upstairs and listened to Fang's steady breathing as the Oerban slept. She eventually got back into bed beside Fang and curled up on her side. However, Fang finally curled up closer to the soldier, as Lightning felt the warmth of Fang cuddling into her once more. Closing her eyes once more, she would sleep until her alarm would go off.

When Lightning awoke the second time, she carefully got up from Fang, whose viridian eyes opened slightly, looking exhausted. "You going to work, Sunshine?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get ready."

"I'll go make your coffee and breakfast," Fang yawned, "Then you can go to work."

"Alright, Fang. You know you don't have to do that every time I go to work when you are clearly this exhausted."

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I'll go back to sleep once you leave."

"I love you," Lightning admits before kissing the Oerban on the forehead as Fang pulled her down to kiss her on the lips as Lightning pecked her gently. "I'll give you a better one before I go. I'm going to go shower." Lightning did a few stretches before entering the restroom after grabbing her uniform bag.

Getting in the shower, Lightning felt pretty good. Her earlier night time thoughts only plagued her briefly. Things seemed to be looking up for the soldier.

After getting ready, applying a little bit of make-up, and putting on her uniform, she was greeted by her girlfriend, who gave her a kiss on the lips before Lightning set down for breakfast and coffee, fulfilling her efficiency.

"Thanks for everything, Fang. You're actually the best when it comes to making mornings efficient."

"Well, that's because I love you. And I know what you like. Think it goes to show we have great times when you stay in casa de Fang."

"Well, it means a lot to me. I know you have an off day, but I thought we could watch a movie or something tonight. Just something to do."

"That'll be fine. Just let me know what's playing, or I can purchase something. Just give me a genre, and I'll surprise you."

"How about an adventure? That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Got it down. I'll see what I can find."

Lightning finished eating before noticing the time, "I gotta get moving, or I'm gonna be stuck in traffic."

The two shared one more kiss as she was out the door.

Fang smiled, just happy her girlfriend didn't forget anything in her quick escape from the house.

"I'll message you later!" Fang called before hitting the button as the gate opened, watching as Lighting pulled out of the garage onto the road.

Lightning had a pretty relaxing day at work until after her shift when she had scheduled the training room to have several spars with her teammates. She was supposed to be conducting assessments of her troop's attacks and even some of their abilities. They were starting to become a lot better with their fighting.

However, when Lightning entered the training room with her group, she noticed Jihl yelling at several new recruits as they ran past Lightning and her group.

Several didn't even pay attention to the Guardian Corps members as they entered, as Jihl continued to scream, pushing the troops to do their best.

However, she noticed Lightning,

"What are you doing here? I was supposed to be assessing my troop at this time."

"You're staring, Farron. You have a problem? I was assessing several people with Rosch. Apparently, the training room was double-booked because I'm here now."

"This is my timeslot. I was supposed to spar with a few of my squad today."

"Oh, was this your timeslot?"

"Yes, so get out."

"How about we wager over it? Beat me in a spar. Not like you'd throw a punch my way."

"You wanna bet? I'm sick of you thinking you're so much better than me. If I win, you'll leave me alone and stop walking over me when I'm just trying to do my job."

"Alright. If I win, I'm keeping my training up; PSICOM is here now. I'll wipe that smirk off your face Farron. Don't get over-confident."

Rosch looked at Jihl, who showed him she was serious.

Lightning noticed Jihl wasn't wearing her glasses, "Don't you need your glasses to see?"

"I'll be fine. Don't you worry about it? I got contacts."

Lightning didn't buy that, Zelda had said something about Jihl's glasses, but right now, she couldn't think as she focused on Jihl.

The two ran at each other in a flurry of punches. Each punch thrown was countered as the two kept an even match-up.

Each punch thrown was countered as the two moved like wolves. Circling each other, sizing each other up, barking insults at each other.

Raines entered and watched and noticed the two locked in combat. Several PSICOM and Guardian Corps members alike watched as Jihl and Lightning threw punches at each other.

However, Jihl threw an uppercut knocking Lightning off-balance as she ended up down, teeth-gritting.

"You should've stayed down instead of challenging me. You're no better than a dog that was pulled from her leash. Go back to your commanding officer, go back onto your leash, because I clearly won this."

Lightning was up once again, earning another uppercut as she ended up down once more. "I won't lose this!"

Jihl smirked, "You see, I've actually won this. You can keep trying, but you'll keep ending up down there."

There was a cut along Lightning's cheek, but she didn't care, "You see, I never thought you'd actually accept fighting me. However, you knock me down, I'll be up once more. You act suspicious, and people around you don't like you. I say this for everyone else, but I won't back down." Lightning was once up on her feet again.

Jihl smirked, "You know, it's actually cute, you think you can beat me."

However, as Lightning walked closer towards the commander of PSICOM, she got in her face.

The two squared each other up as Rosch and Raines both watched.

As Jihl continued to smirk, Lightning felt her hand form into a fist at her side. "It's cute, really you wouldn't hit a commander. You're too loyal, you bit—!"

Before Jihl could finish the word, Lightning had punched her in the face. The darkness in the Sergeant's eyes started to subside. Lightning looked at the commander on the ground in front of her. Her fist slowly fell to her side near her gunblade sheath as she noticed her tattoo was starting to glow, very dim at first, but began to grow in brightness.

The commander ended up to the ground, with a stunned expression. The shocked expression turned to a smirk, "I was waiting for you to do something that stupid!"

"I don't care. I'm sick of you walking over me. I'm sick of you walking over my family name! I am a Farron, and I'm proud of it. Just because you don't have an ounce of respect for my father, even your second in command shows respect! Also, my name is Lightning! Not SPARKY! Not THUNDER! LIGHTNING FARRON!"

Jihl noticed as the Guardian Corps Sergeant was glowing red, as the smirk remained on her face.

Raines watched with amusement. "This was supposed to be a friendly spar. Farron, you better take a walk."

Lightning ignored Raines, still standing with a hand atop her tattoo, as she stood there frustrated.

"One thing Farron. Did you know you're glowing? Something you want to tell us all about?"

"Stop trying to back out of this! You started this since you met me! I'm frustrated because you are such a vile woman! Always putting someone down because you keep your rank and wave it over another person's face! You don't care if someone dies or even if someone is of a lower rank. You just care about yourself! I see how miserable Rosch acts around you! Stop being a miserable woman! Wise up as a commander! And leave me alone! Stop being a burden to me!"

However, Lightning felt the glowing was starting to become persistent with her frustrations as she felt slight anguish and pain. The frustrations had her glowing a red color until three points formed as Odin came to her aid. The green knight stayed by her side with his Zantesuken at the ready.

Jihl's face grew dark as she looked at the summon. However, it was replaced by fear as the giant knight kept his sword raised with the intent to kill.

Lightning wasn't going to let it happen as she removed her gunblade from her sheath to stand between Odin and Jihl, using all her strength and might to block his sword! "You know what! Get out of here, Jihl!" Lightning yelled behind her shoulder, "You get out of here, or he will kill you!"

Jihl couldn't move as Odin and Lightning clashed again.

Rosch returned to the training room with Amodar.

When they both entered the room, everyone noticed the giant summon, as Lightning kept her blade locked with her eidolon's.

"Farron!" Amodar's voice boomed.

The eidolon disappeared in a cloud of gold and the scent of roses as Lightning felt her heart beating heavily in her chest.

Jihl smirked, looking at Lightning still on the ground, from her punch, "You're in trouble, Farron. Not only for punching me, but that thing that tried to kill me too."

Amodar sighed, "My office now, Farron."

Lightning lowered her head, "But sir…"

"Office… NOW!"

"Yes, sir," Lightning grumbled and started to walk away. However, she noticed Jihl slide her glasses on.

'You use glasses for correctional usage? Why haven't you worn them all day?' she thought, not even meeting the eyes of Rosch or Raines. However, she kept her head low as she went with Amodar into his office; Lightning didn't know how she'd get out of this mess. All she knew she was in trouble.


	37. Termination

Chapter 37 Termination

As Lightning entered Amodar's office, he motioned towards the seat in front of his desk. Neither said a word as Lightning kept her head down.

"Farron, how long have you known, and how long were you going to keep it from me?"

"I… don't know. I thought I could keep it contained, and then I was triggered. I let my anger out, and, in the process, I summoned Odin."

"You summoned Odin? You call that THING, Odin?"

"He was my father's eidolon before he came to aid me during the transgate malfunction."

"That answers the first question. However, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I was in shock and had no way of saying what happened. All I know was that I summoned whatever, and it killed the behemoth that tried to kill me."

Amodar sighed, looking at Lightning, "You know, I thought you were going to become my lieutenant. I can't do that right now, Farron."

"If this is because I have an eidolon, I can get the paperwork from the summoner's guild, and then it'll be normalized and—I…"

"No, Farron. You kept this for several months and weeks. How can I trust you if you couldn't tell me when it happened? Instead, you acted fearfully and kept this news from me. You practically hit Jihl. Lately, ever since that murder case, you've been losing your edge. Pointing the fingers at Jihl, pointing the fingers at Raines who just returned for your sake, and now you are trying to find a way to weasel out of the hole you dug. I can't help you right now, Farron."

"But sir… I've been leading my troop. I've been researching, and I've been trying to solve this case. It just keeps adding up, the murder of the scientist, Reks, the transgate malfunction!"

"Enough, Farron. I could have you executed for having magic, but I'm not going to. Instead, I'm going to do something different. I want your badge and your pauldron. For now, I'm terminating you from your job in the Guardian Corps until I can see you aren't a danger to me, a danger to others, and most importantly at all until I can trust you again."

"You can't trust me?!" Lightning shouted, looking at her former commander.

Amodar let out a small sigh, "No. That summon is dangerous and could have sliced through Raines."

"But he was flirting with me! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"No, you're an adult. If you have problems like that, you need to find ways of solving them. Stop acting like a child when things go wrong. Look, I know you lost your father and mother, but surely, they taught you something in that thick head of yours, Farron. Know when to keep quiet. Talk less, and hand over your badge. Go pack your things because you're going home."

"You're making a mistake, Amodar."

"Maybe. Until I can trust you again, this is the course of action I'm going to take. I could have you executed by PSICOM, but I won't do that, not after you proved to be an important asset at my disposal."

Lightning looked at her commander, not even meeting his eyes as she removed the pauldron, uncinching buckles before placing her badge and pauldron on his desk.

"Here's what I think. You were mentored by my father. You knew well that he had that eidolon, yet you terminated me for having the same one. You know what?! You're making the biggest mistake by firing me. Things won't be safe."

Amodar's face was red, "That was before the new laws from Dysley and PSICOM came out. I don't make the rules! Right now, you are considered an enemy of our troops. Go get your things and get out!"

Lightning stormed out of Amodar's office, slamming the door in the process of going to her office, and started to pack up. Boxing her things, she tried to hold her tongue, knowing the whole building was against her currently.

Once she had her entire office packed, she started carrying her things down towards the elevator noticing Jihl Nabaat, Rosch, and Raines all starting. Rygdea had entered the office and saw her carrying each box, passing her without a word.

Passing the trophy case, she noticed the picture of her family standing together and tried to keep from crying, but the tears just slid down her face from frustration and anguish.

Brought to her attention was the picture of her father and his friends. Grabbing the picture frame, she took it as well as the family picture frame. She wouldn't forget such important mementos.

By the time Lightning entered the parking lot, Hope had noticed her, "Light! What happened? Where are you going?"

"It seems this is where I have to leave you, Hope. I got fired. Don't let this discourage you from moving forward, but doesn't mean we won't see each other outside of the office. I just won't be your Sergeant anymore."

"But what happened? Why are you fired? If it was for that knight, that's stupid! I can reason with Amodar and get him to let you keep your job!"

"Sorry, it won't work like that." Lightning's head lowered, fighting the urge not to let him see her cry. She placed the last of the three boxes into her back seat.

"Light… But you're our Sergeant…"

"No, I'm not, and I won't be. I'm sorry, but I gotta get out of here."

"But Light!"

"AT EASE HOPE!"

Hope snapped into a salute looking at his ex-Sergeant, "But Light."

"No buts, no more words. I can't do this, Hope! I gotta go, Goodbye." Lightning got in the driver's side, buckled up, and took off.

Hope broke his salute when he saw her pull out of the garage. The rest of his squadron came out of hiding. Noel, Tidus, Rikku, Alyssa, and the others all watched as Hope ended up on his knees.

"Light…" Hope repeated her name once again.

"She's gone?" Tidus asked.

"Looks like it." Noel sighed.

"I'm gonna miss her." Rikku looked down.

When Lightning drove halfway home, she pulled over as the tears actually formed in her eyes, eventually sliding down her cheeks as she let out a frustrated scream.

The tears continued to slide down her face as she stayed pulled over. Taking her phone and dialing Fang, she sighed, trying to keep herself calm.

"Sunshine?" Fang's voice came through.

"I'm here, sorry."

"You got nothing to be sorry for. What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying."

"What gave you that impression?"

"You sound very hoarse, for starters. What happened?"

"I was fired, Fang."

"Fired? Why?"

"Amodar found out about Odin. Raines started flirting with me, it got heated, I got angry, and then Odin appeared to protect me. I tried, but it just happened…"

"I'll be over. Where are you? Did you get home?"

"No, I'm pulled over at the Chocobo Café."

"Focus on getting home, and I'll be there soon as I get showered."

"Alright. I'll see you later. I love you, Fang."

"Love you too, Sunshine. Text me when you get home."

"Alright."

The line eventually went dead as Lightning purchased a coffee and then started her drive home.

Upon returning home, Lightning noticed Serah's car in the garage with Snow's motorcycle.

Letting out a small sigh, Lightning grabbed a few boxes and carried them inside before going for the final one.

Serah eventually noticed that her sister had returned home but made a noise as Lightning just walked past her, carrying two boxes toward the stairwell. "Claire, where are you going?"

"To my room. Now leave me be."

"Stop avoiding me. Please answer the question. You look miserable!"

"If you must know, it doesn't concern you, Serah."

"Don't start this again! I hate when you try to avoid me when you're upset! At least talk to me!"

Lightning felt the tears starting to slide down her face as she sidestepped her sister and started on her ascent up the stairs. However, when she was going up, she overlooked Snow as Lightning bumped right into him, as she dropped both of her boxes in the process. She heard a frame shatter in one of the boxes before letting out a frustrated scream.

"What is all this stuff, Claire?" Serah asked softly.

"It's my work stuff! MY entire office in three boxes!"

"What happened?"

As Lightning fought the tears, she placed her head down, "I was fired, now get out of the way, Snow!"

"Fired?" Serah asked.

"My services in the Guardian Corps are no longer needed. Gone, out the window, like a bird in flight."

"Oh, sis…" Serah muttered softly, and before she could say another thing, Lightning had moved past Snow, and they both heard the door slam.

"Amodar fired Lightning?"

"Apparently, but I don't know why. Claire is an excellent detective, she did start using vacation days when she started dating Fang, but I don't think that's it." Serah muttered, opening Lightning's boxes and pulled the shattered frame. It has a picture of Lightning and Fang in it, the two smiling with Fang's arms around her waist from behind. "Luckily, I have another frame I can put this in."

"That's good. I wasn't expecting that news." Snow removed a framed picture of the Farron family and smiled at it.

After a few hours, the door rang, as Fang stood at the door with a bouquet of pink roses and a bottle of wine.

"Hey, Fang. Lightning's in her room; she hasn't come out since she came home."

"I figured that the moment she called me that she was fired earlier."

"You're free to try and help her. Really hate seeing her that upset," Serah sighed, "I tried to reason with her, and she ended up dropping her box, stormed up the stairs, and slammed the door. She's not left since then."

"Well, that's a bit of a mess. I'll go up and see if I can get Lightning's attention," Fang sighed, going towards the stairwell. She eventually went up, leaving Snow and Serah in the living room. Walking the hall, Fang stood outside Lightning's bedroom and knocked on the door slightly.

"Go away, Serah!"

"It's not Serah," Fang said.

"Fang?"

"Mhm. I'm finally here."

Lightning sighed, going towards the door and opened it.

Fang looked at the pinkette noticing her eyes were red and puffy, dressed in a tank shirt and shorts. "You look miserable."

Lightning sighed, "Come to gawk? Serah and Snow did."

"I don't think that's what they were doing, Sunshine. I'm gonna stay with you until you feel better."

"I don't think it'll be that easy."

"Well, I got lady luck on my side, so hopefully I can get her to at least calm down a bit more than she had been."

Fang knew that getting Lightning to feel better was her top priority. Seeing her girlfriend this miserable for losing a job, only made her feel worse.

However, through everything, Lightning was just grateful that Fang had stayed with her throughout. Though she had the worst day in her life, Lightning was able to relax for a bit, step back, and look at the future with an open mind.

"You know, Sunshine, don't think of this as the end, but a new beginning. We'll find you a new job, a fabulous house to live in, and then we'll see what happens. Just be grateful for what you could do while you were in the Guardian Corps. I'm proud of you, so is Serah. Your father would've been proud, and so would've your mother. Think of this as a new start. I wanted to talk to you about something, though."

"You're right Fang, I need to look forward to life. But what is it?"

"I just wanted to say," Fang started moving a hand behind her, using it to keep herself upright on the mattress, but ended up sliding.

"Yes, Fang?"

"Uh… never mind. Let's watch a movie and take a nice nap. I think it'll help. Then we can go get dinner somewhere."

"That'd be fine."

Fang cursed under her breath, as in her pocket was something special, and she had chickened out, something Vanille would mock her about later.

Lightning's ringtone went off, alerting the ex-soldier as she popped her head up, looking exhausted, from her nap.

Fang groaned, "Who is it?"

"I don't know, gimme a minute," Lightning sighed, looking at her phone, scrolling through messages.

Fang curled up on her side, pulling Lightning closer as she placed her head on the pinkette's shoulder.

Lightning looked at the message, "Zelda wants us to go to their place; she has some information for us."

"Alright, Sunshine. Let's get ready and then take your car to their apartment."

After the two got ready, Lightning and Fang went down the stairs, noticing Serah and Snow lying together watching a movie.

Serah sat up slowly, "Claire? You finally came downstairs. Thank you, Fang."

"You're welcome, Mini Farron, but we're heading out. We gotta go to Eden."

"Sis, at least stay, have some dinner or something before you go."

"We can't. We're gonna stop for some food on the way to Eden."

"But Claire… We can work through this. We can call Amodar."

"Amodar won't help! He said he could've executed me! Stop trying to help Serah!"

Serah looked at her sister and sighed, "Then at least tell me why he fired you?"

"I summoned Odin when my co-worker was trying to flirt with me. The summon I have once belonged to our father. I almost attacked Cid Raines until I stood in the way but got in a fight with Jihl Nabaat. Amodar found out I have magic, which to the Guardian Corps and PSICOM, I'm an abomination and a freak. I'm a danger to you; I'm a danger to Snow. I'm even a danger to everyone who ever crossed paths with me."

Serah looked down, "But you aren't a danger. That's a load of phooey! If that is a phony offense, then you were persecuted without reason! You've worked with Amodar since you were 18, and you find out you have a summon, and he basically tosses you for the trash?"

"Serah, shut up…" Lightning looked at her sister.

Serah got the hint letting out a small sigh looking at Fang and Lightning as she ran a hand along her stomach, "Sis, just be safe. I really fear for you."

"I know you do, Serah, but for once, we actually need to go. This could be a breakthrough, and I can actually put the mystery to rest. I don't care if I'm ex-Guardian Corps or not; I've come this close; too close that I'm not backing down at all. Just you gotta trust me."

"I do, Claire," Serah muttered and was surprised as Lightning hugged her.

"Don't worry about me. All I gotta say, Serah, if something happens to me, I want you and Snow to leave far from Bodhum. I want you two to keep safe. Find Rowan and Zelda if something happens to me."

Serah started to cry, "Claire… what do you mean if something happens to you?"

"I don't know, Serah."

Snow sighed, "Lightning, you're not leaving!"

"I have to! If my contacts have useful information, I'll be one step closer. Then we can put this behind us and actually have closure on Mom and Dad."

Serah looked at Snow and then towards her sister, "Claire, I made peace with that. I honestly don't want to know. Think of this as a break. I can maybe talk to someone at the university to see if you can get a teaching job. They're always looking for Criminal Justice professors…"

"No, Serah. Not when I came this close only to stumble into a roadblock. I need to do this."

Fang sighed, "I'll keep her safe, though."

Snow looked at Lightning, "If you do this, this is just you being selfish again. You're causing problems here, Lightning."

"I was 15 when my parents were found dead! You didn't even know yours, Snow, instead you were always galivanting with a group that was causing trouble."

"Take that back about NORA!"

"I won't! I don't care if this is selfish! I can't stand aside without finding the truth! Yes, I have slipped up quite a few times, but you know what? I am so close to the truth, I want to put it away because I need that closure. It's okay if you don't want closure. I do. However, I need to get a few things in the office," Lightning said, walking towards their father's study that was locked.

Fang felt conflicted, "I might not like all the things you do, Sunshine, but we're a team. I'm going to help."

Serah looked at Snow, "Sorry, but Claire has a point."

Snow sighed, "Alright, fine. All I can say is be careful. Not just for me, not just for Serah or Fang, but you be careful to Lightning. I never really knew how much it meant to you, but to see your determination, I suppose I'll support you too."

Serah had followed Lightning leaving Fang with Snow.

Once opened, Serah entered after her sister. There was a strange feeling forming in her heart. "I feel a draft," Serah remarked, rubbing her shoulders to keep warm.

"There are no windows in here, so I don't know why you'd feel a draft. Maybe it's from you being pregnant?"

"Maybe you're right, Claire."

Lightning looked at her sister, struggling to find the words.

Serah sat down at the desk, "I hate saying this, but lately, times have been extremely rough between us, but I know that's considered normal in your eyes."

"I don't like doing this to you, Serah. I never did like hurting you."

"Then why can't you accept the past?"

"Making peace is hard."

"Well yeah, it's not supposed to be easy, Claire."

"If you can crack the mystery, do it. Just I want you doing something safe after you're done."

Lightning looked at Serah as she extended her pinkie before wrapping her pinkie around her sister's, "That's a promise Serah. Plus, I think after this, I'm going to settle down, find a nice job somewhere, and move away."

"And marry Fang," Serah grinned.

Lightning found herself roll her eyes slightly at her sister's comment, "Okay, Missy, do we need an evasion?"

"Don't push it, Claire. You'll never be Mom," Serah chuckled.

"I love you, Serah."

"Love you too, sis," Serah noticed the sadness in her sister's blue eyes.

Lightning lowered her head, writing something down. "I need you to keep this safe. If anything goes wrong, use this number and call. They will ask you for a password. Tell them that Oerba didn't fall because this is Zelda and Rowan."

"Alright. I will, but nothing bad will happen. You'll be safe!"

"I will."

Lightning walked out of the study after grabbing her gunblade and several things. She eventually went out into the garage, getting in the car with Fang as the door slid open.

Before Serah could say another word, her sister pulled out of the garage as she stood there with Snow at her side. 'And we were unsure of the events that could play out. Our futures, our destinies, the future looks uncertain. We can pray for safety, but we stand you're my sister. Strong, ready for anything, and yet you're learning from your mistakes, but you still fall on one. May your future change, Claire. Not just for me, but for Fang and Vanille too.'

"Serah, are you okay?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. I am. Lightning's going to be just fine. Just gotta trust her."


	38. Secret Knowledge

Chapter 38 Secret Knowledge

The drive to Eden was stressful. Lightning kept her hand in Fang's on the middle console and sighed. Her heart felt shallow and part of her just wanted to curl up and give up.

Without the Guardian Corps, Lightning didn't know what she was doing with her life. Maybe Serah could help her look into colleges or something.

Even if Hope told her that Amodar wanted her back, she really didn't know if that proved right. If she returned, the same things would happen with Jihl once more. The two would clash, and Lightning would just annoy Amodar once more. Maybe this was her epiphany that she needed to wake up from.

Lightning and Fang stopped to eat at Moogle-Works, a sandwich store on their way there. The couple split a sandwich together. Though Lightning felt she was swallowing rocks, she eventually gave Fang the rest of her sandwich.

"You're eating like a bird, Sunshine. I think if you ate a few more bites, I'd feel a lot better with you giving me your sandwich."

"I'm really not hungry, Fang."

"Well, clearly you are; I can hear your stomach growling away. So please, Sunshine, eat a little more."

"Alright, fine," Lightning took a few more bites, "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right, Sunshine. Plus, when Serah told me to look after you, I made a promise that you'd eat, and we'd get to Zelda and Rowan's place in one piece."

"I'm going to give her a stern talking-to later."

"No, you aren't. Serah's just worried about you like I'm worried about you. I don't like when you're stressed, Sunshine."

"Well, I'm doing my best to keep from stressing out too much, Fang."

"I love you, Sunshine. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't; I love you too, Fang."

As Fang focused on the drive once more once the two threw their garbage out of the car, the ride to Zelda and Rowan's was smooth.

Lightning and Fang paged up to Zelda and Rowan's apartment.

Hitting the button, Rowan's voice was heard. "Hello? Password?"

"Rowan, it's Fang and Lightning. Oerba didn't fall."

"Hitting the button to let you guys in."

As the door clicked open, Lightning and Fang entered, taking the elevator up to Rowan and Zelda's floor. Once there, the door opened, as Lightning and Fang entered.

Zelda looked up from her book, placing her glasses on the coffee table in front of her, "Welcome, ladies. Make yourself at home. There's something we have to share with you."

"Good or bad?"

"I think it's rather helpful. We were cleaning out our storage unit and came across the box of things your father left us."

"What'd you find?"

"A floorplan of your house."

"Interesting. Surprised Dad kept that or put it in a box for you."

"Well, if I remember correctly, your parents had a room that was hidden from everyone except us, Cid Highwind, Caius, and them."

"I remember there was a crawlspace that was sealed off. Neither me nor Serah could enter."

"Caspian had it sealed off to prevent you two from finding their secrets. It was our secret meeting spot."

"Secret meeting spot?"

"We used it as a place for meetings. You girls would often be elsewhere. Serah would be off with her friends like Vanille, and you sneaking out and causing trouble with Squall."

Lightning looked down shyly.

"You used to be a troublemaker, but now you're a Guardian Corps soldier."

"No, I'm not. Amodar fired me."

"Why'd he do that?"

"I accidentally punched your sister, and my eidolon came to protect me…"

"You summoned Odin at work?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, that's extremely unfortunate. Did Amodar consider letting you join the Summoner's Guild?"

"No, I didn't really get a chance to ask or even argue my case.

"Last I checked, one of my trainees from my troop is trying to get my job back, but I actually don't know if I want to go back to the Guardian Corps or not. I think being fired, I can finish solving that case and do something meaningful with my life."

"While this conversation is full of feels, I need to talk to Rowan, one on one." Fang lazily yawned, "Rowan could I borrow you and talk to you outside?"

"Yeah, Zelds, you going to be fine talking to Light if I take Fang out?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Light's easy to talk to. Plus, she's going to want to hear this next bit because it's time we told her about, you know what."

"If you're absolutely certain."

"I am; you two have fun."

Fang leaned over and gave Lightning a soft kiss, "I'll be back, Sunshine." Eventually, she left with Rowan.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Zelda?" Lightning looked into the violet eyes.

"You're cousin Yeul. She's alive and well. However, we want you two to come out to meet her. We have her staying at our safe house in Pulse."

"My cousin Yeul is alive… in a safe house?"

"Yes, she's not alone, because several members of the Yun and Dia clans, The Clan of Etro, is with her too. Your father did everything in his power to have her rescued from Bodhum Institute. Thanks to his bravery, Yeul is safe with our guards."

"I'd love to meet her. I never did," Lightning admits.

"Well, next time you two come over, we're taking a road trip. It'll do you good, then you can maybe meet the Yuns and Dias. I could see you going through the Trial of Hunters. You'd make a pretty great tribemate."

"Thank you, Zelda, but I couldn't leave Fang behind."

"She'd be there too to cheer you on. As for your sisters and their lovers, they could come too."

"Well, I still don't know. That's a long way from home."

"Well, it's just something to consider. Either we'll bring Yeul here, with the rest of the Oerbans. They deserve a nice life here."

"They will have a nice life here. They are welcome, just like Fang was. PSICOM might treat them like common crooks, but they're living breathing people just like you and me."

"Well, Jihl doesn't seem to understand that; she wouldn't unless you paid her in shiny gil."

"Your sister is a vile woman."

"I don't care; she might be my blood sister; her leadership needs to end. PSICOM needs a better leader."

As Lightning and Zelda talked for quite some time, it started to get late. Fang eventually returned with Rowan as she took a seat, resting her head against Lightning's shoulder.

"I'm ready to go home, Sunshine."

"Hold on a second, Fang," Lightning muttered slightly.

"Alright, Sunshine, I'm getting slightly tired."

As Zelda looked at Lightning, the ex-soldier flinched. "Find the secret room. It'll be extremely beneficial you find it."

"Alright, I'll try finding this secret room."

"Should you need anything else, don't hesitate to call," Rowan said, running a hand through her short hair.

"Lightning, one final word of advice. Be careful! Jihl's always on the move, and I worry something bad is about to happen."

"I'll stay safe. Might need to stay on my toes for this one."

"Jihl wouldn't be stupid enough to attack my family or me. She knows that could spell trouble for the Guardian Corps or PSICOM even."

"Yes, but something seems fishy. If I were you, I'd keep on my toes. I just worry if Jihl wants you both for your powers, that could mean trouble for both of you."

"We'll be safe, Zelda. It's a long trip to and from Eden and Bodhum; we're going to go so we can get home and go to bed; think Fang looks like she's about to fall asleep."

"I'm not tired," Fang muttered mid-yawn.

"Mhm, let's get you home and to bed, love."

"Did you learn anything useful tonight, Sunshine?"

"Not really. Except for next time we go, we're going to meet Yeul."

"She's alive?"

"Yeah, Rowan and Zelda are keeping her safe in their safehouse. We'll have to ride with them the next time we go over, though."

"We can do that. Just let me know because I'll need to get off work."

"We'll figure that out, and then we'll get back to Zelda. She just wanted an estimate of when we could go."

When the two finally left, they made their way towards the car. Fang carried the box of items that Caspian had given Rowan and Zelda, setting it in the backseat of the vehicle.

Lightning got in the driver's seat, as she could only let Zelda's words play in her mind. 'Yeul is safe. You can meet her next time you come over; we'll take a trip to the safe house.'

She smiled, noticing as Fang had slowly but surely fell asleep.

By the time Lightning and Fang went home, the two fell asleep on the couch.

When they awoke, they realized Serah and Snow were sitting in the living room in pajamas watching the morning news.

A pair of blue eyes lazily peered around the room, noticing the two, as Lightning yawned. "Serah, what are you doing here?"

Serah chuckled lightly, "I'm surprised you and Fang fell asleep on the couch. Couldn't even go upstairs to your bedroom last night, Claire?'

"Shut up, Serah. I'm too tired to argue," Lightning grumbled, resting her head against Fang's shoulder.

Lazy viridian's slowly opened when Lightning had shifted, "Good morning, Sunshine."

"You two always find the weirdest places to sleep."

"Up yours, Snow," Fang muttered, "Too tired to care right now."

Serah chuckled, "Well, we're going to Bodhum Pearl tonight for dinner. So, when you two are fully awake, I want you both up and showered and ready to go tonight. Dress business casually."

Lightning lifted her head to look at Serah once more, "Tonight?"

"Yes. We're going to go pick up Hope and Vanille. I think the six of us could all deal with a nice little dinner. Plus, then we could all relax at the park for a while."

"Plus, I think after you getting fi—you know… I think you'd enjoy a nice dinner at a fine restaurant in Bodhum, especially since we're all here for you, Claire. Hope is actually amazing. He's been talking to Amodar, though, and. I'm surprised he's considering giving you your job back. Especially after what happened. If it just requires paperwork from the Summoner's Guild, knowing you, it shouldn't be too hard to acquire."

Serah dialed Vanille and Hope, who answered after two rings. Both seemed to be out on the run.

"Serah! Nice of you to call," Vanille panted, "We're on the run."

"Just working on some stamina training," Hope panted, keeping up with the energetic redhead.

"We're still on for tonight. Snow got the reservation for a party of six. Lightning and Fang were found on the couch this morning snoozing the day away."

"Of course they were."

"Shut up 'Nille too early!" Fang grumbled.

"FANG! Get up! Stop being lazy!"

"Shut up…"

Lightning chuckled before Fang squeezed her tightly, "And you're just asking for it, Light,"

"Aren't you working on getting Light's job back, Hope?"

"Yeah, Jihl was just surprised that Lightning punched her a good one, but it was a friendly spar after all. It was pretty impressive, though."

"Wait… Let me get this straight. Lightning punched Jihl?"

"Yeah, it was pretty epic," Hope said over the phone.

Serah and Snow could hear Vanille giggling in the background.

"Wow, I remember meeting that woman. I'm more surprised Lightning punched her, and she was okay with it."

"Jihl's a commanding officer; she's okay with a lot of things. Jihl and Lightning will probably laugh about it later, plus that gets you respect points from PSICOM or the Guardian Corps." Hope panted once more. "I'd be more surprised if she didn't because most spars end up with me either hit or slightly injured, except the few times Light actually did beat me."

"We'll be there to pick you two up. I'm looking forward to hearing about Palumpolum, Vanille. I didn't think you'd like it so much, and the pictures you took were gorgeous."

"I had a lot of fun with Hope. Just we get along so well, and I'm grateful he's such a great friend."

Serah chuckled, "Well, I think you two would be a cute couple."

"Serah!" Vanille yelled over the phone as everyone laughed.

Lightning looked at Fang, who shook her head, "Don't embarrass Hope too much; he gets all red."

"Light, thank you for defending me! I'm trying to get your job back! You could come back as my Sergeant! The whole team misses you!"

Lightning sat up, careful not to bump into Fang, "How'd you manage that, Hope?"

"Well, everyone needed to cool down for a while. Amodar recognized that he yelled at you for a stupid reason. Though he just wants the paperwork, you have an eidolon. He recognizes it is part of you, and if you can train and keep it under control, it shouldn't be a problem. Plus, with the summoner's guild, you'll probably end up in an even better place with the Guardian Corps because they love the summoner's guild."

"Thanks, Hope. I'll consider the notion. And how is Jihl not angry? Either way, we'll talk to you once Serah and Snow bring you over here. Think you guys are coming to chill until dinner time."

"We're going to pick them up soon as we get ready. We'll be home in a few hours."

"Yeah, Fang and I will get showered and ready. If we're going to the Pearl for dinner tonight, we'll get there early to put our reservation in. Either way, Fang's riding with me."

Fang used her elbows to prop herself up and waved at Serah lazily, "And 'Nille, if you need a pointer from Lady Luck, I'm your gal, you see when a man and a woman love each other very much they-..."

Lightning elbowed Fang in the ribs as the Oerban yelped slightly. "That hurt!"

"FANG!" Vanille was embarrassed, "Please stop… I don't need the talk!"

Fang grinned, "I'm only kidding 'Nille. I had to tease you somehow. And mean Light! Elbowing me in the ribcage like that!"

"Well, be nice to Vanille! She doesn't need that talk."

"Fang, you're mean to me!" Vanille shouted. "You're treating me like a teenager!"

"Vanille, you know I love teasing you."

Lightning pressed a hand over Fang's mouth, "Shut up and leave her alone. It's too early Love. Now go to the kitchen, make me some coffee, and be nice to Vanille. Do I make myself clear?"

Fang nodded her head slowly.

"At least Light is being nice to me. Unlike my rude sister!"

Snow chuckled, "Well, you did walk into that one, and Fang was going to school you."

"We'll see you two later. I'm taking Lightning to the kitchen for coffee," Fang said over her shoulder.

After coffee, Lightning and Fang walked into the garage.

Lightning settled at her workbench.

Fang looked at the floorplan once more.

"So, there's a crawlspace here that leads into your father's study. And the one in your father's study goes into the secret room?"

"Apparently," Lightning said as she heard something fall off her desk. Going towards the desk, she noticed the framed picture of her father and his friends had fallen, like the glass from the frame shattered.

Fang went into the hallway and grabbed the vacuum cleaner; once Lightning grabbed the more significant pieces off the ground, she turned the vacuum on and cleaned the remaining glass.

Lightning kept the frame in her hands and turned it over to remove the picture from the frame. Careful of the broken glass along the edges, she pulled the image. Something fell out of the frame as well; within the frame was a silver key held in her hand.

"What'd you find, Sunshine?"

"A key. I'm surprised there was a key in the frame. Frankly, at this point, I feel this was put in here intentionally. The frame was sort of hollow, but I didn't know Dad hid stuff in it."

On the ground was a single note, 'Use this key well. ~CAF.'

"Well, do you have any ideas what the key unlocks?"

"Yes. I think I do."

Lightning grabbed her phone as it had started ringing. Quickly answering it, she was surprised to hear Alyssa.

"Hey, Alyssa. What's up?"

"Lightning, listen to me well because this is my only chance to say it… Be extremely careful; I think someone is ordering an assault on you and your family. I don't know if they are Guardian Corps or PSICOM, but I want you to be extremely careful. I want you to stop what you're doing, pack up, and leave. This may be my final time talking to you, and I just have to say it has been an honor."

The line went dead before she could say another word.

"Alyssa?!"

Static, and then the phone line went dead.

Lightning looked at her phone. "Odd."

"Who was it?"

"I was informed that someone wants me dead. Then the line dropped in static."

"Probably a problem with your phone connection. It happens to my phone sometimes too. It's called interference Sunshine."

"I know what interference is, Fang," Lightning sighed. "Let's go to the study. If this key was in my father's frame, then it must be for my father's study."

As Lightning and Fang went down the stairs into her father's study, the two looked around. "If you were hiding something, where would you hide it? There's bookcases, a desk, filing cabinets, and stuff on shelves."

"Knowing Dad, he probably hid it somewhere right under my nose."

"Maybe there's a button on his desk?" Fang started inspecting the desk.

Lightning placed her hand on the wall feeling around for any hidden levers or buttons.

She stopped at a family portrait hanging on the wall, taking a step back to look at it. "This portrait was always my least favorite one."

The image had her parents standing with a young Serah and younger Claire. The four were at the fireworks festival, as Serah was clutching the stuffed Moogle, she had won her.

Seeing that portrait always made Lightning feel uneasy. Her father was dressed in his GC uniform, with his piercing blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair; he looked so handsome, and yet in some ways, Lightning felt like she was in his shadow.

"No."

"Did you say something, Sunshine?" Fang looked at Lightning before ducking underneath the desk.

"Sorry, Fang, just got a little lost in thought."

"It's alright, but I didn't find anything."


	39. The Hidden Room

Chapter 39 The Secret Room

This chapter is a little bit more violent than the others. Caution when reading, but thank you for reading. This chapter was a hard one to write, but crucial to endgame. Viewer discretion is advised Kupo! (If this is considered M I will change the rating)

Lightning looked at the bookcase and then back towards Fang, "You wanna help me move it?"

"Yeah. Let's pull it away from the wall and place it in front of the other bookcase. If there's something behind it, like your suspicion proves, we'll need some room."

Lightning got on one side, as Fang followed. "On the count of three. One… two… three! Push!" Both Lightning and Fang pushed the shelf and all of its contents. Pulling it from the wall, they moved it in front of the other bookcase.

Once moved, the couple noticed an arched doorway. There were no doorknobs but a keypad beside it.

"Dad hid this extremely well. The times I've been in here working… The times Serah and I were caught playing in this room, all to find out that Dad hid this secret under our noses."

"Well, people are good with their secrets. I'm surprised you missed him in here with this door in the past."

"Dad would often lock himself in, so you would believe he was working. Just to know he had this secret in plain sight. Which leads to the next secret, we need a passcode to get in."

"That could be a problem, Sunshine."

Lightning started hitting a few buttons, to several dates. From her parent's anniversary date through their birthdays, nothing worked. Getting frustrated, Lightning walked away from it for a second, "I can't figure it out. I tried birthdays, anniversaries, and even the day that Serah got Iris the cat."

"Hmm, did you ever try your father's badge number?"

Lightning went to her father's uniform bag and hesitated to open it. "I can't do it."

"Here, let me help Sunshine," Fang offered, going right behind her, as Lightning felt her nerves start to drop. As Fang's hand guided hers towards the zipper, Lightning grasped it, and Fang slowly helped her open it. "I could tell you were hesitating, and it's clear you never went through his bag."

"Well, yeah. I could never bring myself to open it. It was easier going through Mom's stuff than it was Dad's. His uniform bag was one thing that I didn't want to touch. Serah thought I would, and I kept telling her I would, but never did."

"Caspian must have a lot of important things inside it, I'm guessing."

"Well, his Guardian Corps jacket was going to be passed down to me, and frankly, even after death, I felt like I was in his shadow. I need to make my own path instead of following his," Lightning said while pulling out the blue and silver pauldrons. Badge 168, Caspian Edwards Farron, had been engraved into it.

His black trousers were folded neatly, and the black Guardian Corps jacket was folded underneath with dog tags that Lightning clutched tightly in her fist until it whitened. Steadying her breathing, so she didn't cry, she felt Fang's comforting hand along her back. In his pocket was his leather wallet, which had a picture of Rosa, and another picture of Serah and Claire.

The pin of the commander was attached to the jacket and the red band from his days as a commander. However, it was tied tightly around a box. Opening the box, Lightning noticed a pendant necklace with a charm made from bone, and she recognized it was a claw.

"That craftsmanship, that was Dad's gift to Caspian, as a symbol of friendship between the Guardian Corps commander and the Yun tribe." Fang responds automatically, "He kept it."

"I'm surprised he did. I remember him wearing it and thought it was the coolest thing."

"Well, call it our sign, Sunshine."

Lightning looked into the bag she noticed her father's heeled boots; before placing everything back inside once more, grabbing the commander's pin, she went back towards the keypad and entered the code, as she noticed a small indent. Taking the commander pin, she held it to the notch, 'Please, open.'

The door started to slide open as she gasped. Fang smiled, just happy they opened the door. Within the door, there was a stairwell that went down.

"Shall we?"

Lightning nodded and started to climb down, with Fang following behind. At the bottom of the stairs, Lightning pulled a lever that turned the lights on. The room was shocking as Lightning grit her teeth.

Her father had several items within this room, including a couch, a projector, tapes, a map, another desk, and an unlocked safe. "My father's secret study."

Going to the safe, Lightning knelt down, where she noticed several items within. Opening it wider, she grabbed several things from within, seeing files on Fang and Vanille. Also, inside was Jihl Nabaat's file. There were several notes scribbled on the outside, "Dangerous, warrant, caution."

Flipping it open, she noticed there was a warrant for Jihl. "Suspicious, individual, presents a danger. Last seen with Cyrus Hawke before he passed. Bring in for questioning."

Lightning bit her lip, "Dad was investigating Jihl. He wanted her for questioning. There's that name again, Cyrus Hawke."

"Cyrus, the former captain of PSICOM. It was all over the newspapers when he died, all because it happened months before your parents' deaths, Sunshine."

"Odd,"

As Lightning walked towards the projector, she flipped a button, as the old projector turned on. However, on the screen, she eventually saw her father looking sternly into the camera.

"I don't have much time, and this might be the last chance I get to say this. I believe my family is being hunted. My name is Caspian Edward Farron, badge 168 Guardian Corps Commander."

"What did you do, Dad?"

"I feel like I've lied to my family on several accounts; this tape should clear up those questions. First and foremost, Rosa, my love, if I die on the job, feel free to remarry. I'm sorry to you and the girls. I cannot express how grateful I was that you became my desert flower when everything felt so wrong. I'm sorry, my love, I'll see you on the other side."

Lightning felt her cheeks flush slightly pink, embarrassed. However, Caspian's words were real. Rosa was from Pulse as well. Beatrice, Caius' wife, also was a Dia, who married him.

"Serah, Claire, just because your father did wrong doesn't mean I don't love you both. You two are my entire world, and I loved being your father. Seeing you two growing up and becoming mature young women only makes me happy to know that someday you'll marry and expand our family name; Claire, I also know, you don't have to hide behind a mask, I accept and love you for who you are, and if you bring home a beautiful woman to become your own, I'll still love you forever, you're my little girl. Serah, I know you're too young, but someday you'll find someone who will love you like I have loved your mother and you."

Lightning lowered her head, hands as they balled into fists at her sides, squeezing until her knuckles turned white.

"To clear up what I've done, though. Cyrus Hawke had gotten word that Caius' daughter Yeul had the Eyes of Etro. To put it simply, she has a rare power making her a Farseer. With this power, it causes her to see the future. She can also see the past, and each time, it causes her to die or weaken a little bit. Thanks to Cyrus, she was brought to Bodhum Institute to be researched like a lab rat."

Seeing an image of Yeul flash upon the screen, Lightning recognized her from the hologram.

"We're smuggling her out. My clients will take her to the Cult of Etro, who are traveling worldwide just to keep her safe. Caius, your daughter will be safe, but you need to trust me. She has been cloned, and we've seen the same result in the clones. However, you'll think I betrayed you by handing her over to the Cult. I'm doing this to protect her and to protect you. I don't want PSICOM coming after you. Yeul is my niece, and if she's not safe, what kind of uncle am I?"

Fang could see the frustration in Lightning's eyes as the next segment of the video started playing.

"Oerba didn't fall; Rowan, Zelda, if anything should happen to me, I want you to take care of my daughters. Look after them like your own; I'll be taking two girls from the orphanage into my home once the paperwork is finalized once more. They came from Oerba, and it was a promise to Chief Mamoru."

"Dad… Why'd you keep this all secret?"

"Lastly, I'm bringing Jihl Nabaat in for questioning. Cyrus died, and it was ruled an accident, but furthering the investigation, we found evidence that proved she had murdered him in cold blood. A bloodstained PSICOM jacket in a locker in the old training room. It has her badge number etched within, as well as the gun used to kill Cyrus. Her erratic behavior only confirms my suspicions, and the fact she's been sending several PSICOM members to their deaths by having them travel to Oerba to look for clan members only confirms my suspicions further. Be careful, be safe."

"Turn it off, Fang."

"Should anyone find these tapes, or my personal study, just know these were my final words as commander."

Fang hit the button on the projector as it started to cool down and shut off.

"Even Dad feared Jihl, and when he was a commander, she was a fresh new commander. Something happened between the transition of Cyrus and Jihl."

Lightning opened Jihl's file and started to quickly read through it, "Jihl Nabaat, daughter of Alois and Morgan Nabaat. Siblings: Zelda, Cedric, and Marcus. Husband, Cyrus Hawke…"

Fang looked over her shoulder at the name, "Married? There was at least ten years difference in age for those two."

As Lightning skimmed through the folder, she noticed a paper from Bodhum Hospital. "Pregnancy test, positive."

After flipping through the file, she noticed a card, "Jihl lost the baby after sustaining injuries on a mission." A newspaper clipping was also in the file, "Commander Cyrus Hawke and wife call it splits, Cyrus to remarry." Behind that clipping was the final one, "Cyrus Hawke jailed, claims to be guilty of destroying the village in Oerba. Miracle child handed over to Bodhum Institute!"

"It seems like her motive was clear; Jihl was jealous and lost everything. So, she swore revenge? As for everything else, Cyrus led the assault of Oerba, and someone from PSICOM handed Caius' daughter over to the institute."

"Could be," Lightning sighed. "But I don't know. My head hurts, and I need to sit down for a minute."

Fang sat beside Lightning, who rested her head on her shoulder, "This is too much. Dad had kept so much from me that I don't even know what to believe anymore."

"Well, if this map can help us find Yeul and find the secrets out of the Farron family, you'll get closure, right?"

"Yeah. I just want to be done with this mystery."

"Well, we have enough things here we can probably bring them to Amodar. If your father had been investigating Jihl, we have enough things here that can actually prove she did wrong. Sunshine, I think you solved several cases rolled into one huge one. Jihl Nabaat and Cyrus Hawke slaughtered my village, and your dad knew she was erratic! We can bring this evidence, and Amodar will take her in instead."

"Fang, you're a genius. My father wasn't stupid, he always knew when not to trust a person, and Jihl had been fake to him. It's even in his journal and notes."

"Well, we should probably take it to the Guardian Corps then."

"We'll need to pack it up, and I need my work bag, which is in my room."

"Hold on a second," Fang looked at Lightning, "Sunshine, I have to ask something of you. I feel sort of silly with this, but…" Fang had dropped down, almost kneeling on a knee, both Lightning and Fang ended up in the dark. "Power outage? But it's not windy or raining."

Lightning felt bad cutting Fang off, but something was wrong.

CRASH!

"Something's happening upstairs."

"I'll go check the fuse box Fang."

"No, it could be something dangerous!"

Another loud crashing sound was heard overhead as Fang and Lightning glanced at each other, "That's not Serah or Snow. Someone's trying to get in the house."

CRASH!

The crashing became more consistent. "We gotta get out of here."

Another crash was heard overhead.

Lightning felt like a trapped rat with Fang. "We need to get out of here."

"And how do you expect us to do that, Sunshine? We're as good as trapped rats."

"I'll buy us some time, you follow close behind me, and then we'll rush towards the upstairs. If someone is in the house, we'll escape through the crawlspaces of the house; there's one close by my room that leads outside. That's our only option right now."

Lightning grabbed her survival knife from her boot, she started to rush up the stairs.

Fang was quick to follow behind her; however, another item went crashing, and it was coming from the kitchen. Going up the stairs, both steadied their breathing.

Lightning and Fang looked at the locked door to the study; it came crashing open as several armored men entered the room with guns; the safety was flicked off each, as red dots aligned both Lightning and Fang.

"You are intruding into my house! This is private property! Get out before I dial the Guardian Corps and report all of you for intruding and damage!" Lightning yelled, "Now get out of my house."

However, the men heeded her warning as they entered. Swiftly, the men grabbed Lightning and Fang knocking her survival knife from her hand in the process. Before either could react, both Lightning and Fang were forced to their knees. The men had a harsh grip on their arms, as Lightning kept still. Her girlfriend, however, was trying to escape.

The circle broke only for a moment as someone entered the room. "Hold these two abominations tight." a feminine voice said.

Blue eyes looked up at the blonde in front of her, as Lightning noticed Jihl Nabaat smirking down at her. "What's the meaning of this?! What are you doing at my house? You broke in with your men and have been causing damage."

Jihl started to laugh, "You see, I let myself in. My men were told this was a house harboring magic-users. With you being fired from the Guardian Corps and having no protections under Amodar, I could make a move to take you in. You see, without your protection of the Guardian Corps, you are considered a danger to society. It's the perfect cover-up when you think about it," Jihl smirked, gripping Lightning by the chin roughly, forcing her to look up into her fierce green eyes.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, LET ME AND FANG GO, AND STOP TOUCHING ME!" Lightning barked, clearly frustrated, as she struggled in the men's grip, but they held firm.

Fang was trying to get up but was shoved down roughly. "You won't get away with this! Our sisters are probably on their way."

"KEEP DOWN NOW, YOU WORTHLESS DOG!" one of the men yelled as Fang continued to struggle.

"I don't care who's coming; we can do this with or without an audience. When I heard Amodar let you far too easy, it seemed like a slap on the wrist. Under PSICOM, you're an abomination. Without the paperwork from the Summoner's Guild, you're considered disposable, a threat to society, and are, at this moment, my prisoners. You have no job in the Guardian Corps, so I can do what I see fit to you. You lost the trust of your commander, got fired, and now are considered dangerous."

"You can't dispose of people of magic descent!" Fang yelled. "We're just like you, but we have a little extra. If that makes a person dangerous, then you're stupid. I have a paper from Caspian Farron that I am considered safe here, the fact you barge into my girlfriend's house just to take her prisoner because she was fired and has Odin, then you're just a sadistic, vile bitch who needs to reevaluate her life choices. You're a commander; you're supposed to be understanding, sympathetic, and proving to be a leader."

Jihl removed her baton from her belt, using it to prop Fang's chin up to look into her eyes. "Farron's guard dog. Strong words for such a stubborn woman. Ever since the dance, you lowered your guard down. I've been tailing you for years now. You act way tougher than you think you are. It'll be fun to break you because I remember the day you came in and made a fool out of me."

Fang started to laugh, "You're easy to make a fool out of; especially, when you start to insult my friends, my family, and my girlfriend, then you become a problem to me."

Before Fang could get another word in, Jihl slapped her harshly on the cheek, "Lesson one, I'm in control here. Shut up, or I'll have them execute, you here and now."

Lightning looked at Jihl, "Leave her alone! She's not part of this, and if it's me you want, that's fine! Leave Fang out of this."

"Was that a plead, Farron? How many people do you have to throw underneath you? Poor Alyssa, such a sweet girl with a huge heart."

"What did you do to her?! She called me to warn me that someone wanted me dead. I knew it was you!"

Jihl smirked, "She's gone now."

Blue eyes went wide, "How can you say that?! How many people will PSICOM slaughter for the power they have? Having magic shouldn't be a punishable act by death! You have a bloodlust, you crave power, and destroy everything and anything that is considered abnormal. Those creatures that you use in your transgates, do they not matter except for training purposes? You lay waste of everything you hate and hide all because you sit in leadership, that shouldn't belong to you!"

"How many lives?" Jihl looked at Lightning with unwavering green eyes. "Does it matter? There are many lives in this world, but you are only one person. Your life-ending means they can all live safely."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night, Jihl, you have another thing coming. You'll get your just deserts someday."

"So, dispose of all magic users, and become a hero of Bodhum? You're not a hero; you're more of a sheep in behemoth clothing. All you're doing is causing people to panic, make people fear the lies, and turning on people who come off as different just because you don't like them!" Fang grit her teeth.

As Jihl knelt closer towards Fang, she smirked, her hand gripped her chin roughly, "Sweetheart, you're an abomination. When you introduced yourself at the dance as an Oerban, it made me realize you were the little kid who got away. Cyrus said two kids got away the day Oerba fell. Then we heard about you working in Eden, as a slippery thief who always seemed to get away. Stealing food to survive, making runs for all sorts of bad people, and leading a small group of vigilanties through the city. You went under our radar too many times. Thanks to Farron here, you were easily caught. She was to take you in that day, but instead, you two fell in love. You have a powerful entity inside you, and it'll be fun to extract."

Fang started to thrash in an attempt to get free. Once free, she got in a punch as Jihl felt a small dribble of blood run down her lip, as she used a gloved hand to gently wipe it away, "I'm surprised that's all you got."

The men were quick to grab her tighter, to the point they'd dislocate her shoulder.

Fang felt enough pressure that could break her arms, but knew not to move in that instance.

"Sedate her, then restrain her and get her out of here. You'll be fun to break." Jihl smirked, looking at Fang, who was breathing heavily.

"You won't get away with this! I'm Oerba Yun Fang! I always get out of bad situations."

"Enjoy your rest, Oerba Yun Fang."

However, one of the men inserted a needle into her neck as the men felt her thrash once more. The stress on her body was producing adrenaline. The men held firm until the drug started to make her limbs grow heavy, as viridian eyes began to droop.

Fang was still trying to fight, and eventually, the men took advantage of the situation, carrying her out once they restrained her wrists and ankles.

Lightning looked at Jihl with unwavering blue eyes, "Leave Fang out of this! I'll plead my life for her if it makes you reconsider. I didn't want her to be part of this."

"Well, you should've thought about that before bringing her into your little murder mystery. You could've avoided this altogether by taking her in like you, were asked when you were still a rookie. Instead, you kept stringing her along, all because you loved her," Jihl started. "I don't think that's love. You could've stopped this, but instead you kept trying to solve your little case that not only hurt your girlfriend, but your family, your friends even. How many people will you keep stringing along? Reks, Fang, poor precious Serah, Alyssa?"

"How could you?!" Lightning thrashed failing miserably. Hot tears started to slowly slide down her face.

"I'm just saying that's the business Farron. Most know when to quit, especially after they were fired, but you kept pressing and pressing. But want to know a secret?"

Lightning looked at Jihl with wide eyes, "If I stop will you let her go..."

Jihl leaned closer towards Lightning's ear, "You'll be meeting my esteemed guest very soon, Caius Ballad is still alive."

Wide blue eyes looked terrified into greens."Jihl… please…" Lightning felt her face grow hot; tears started to fill in her eyes slightly, as she knew Jihl was ignoring her. "Caius is still alive?"

However, Jihl ignored her pleas and questions, filling a syringe with the same vial of sedatives used on Fang.

The men held firm as Lightning struggled. However, Jihl approached her slowly.

"It'll all be over soon. Pity, you could've been smart this entire time, and you failed Farron."

As Lightning struggled, she eventually felt the sharp poke of the needle; in one more attempt to break free, she got one arm free, breaking the red band around Jihl's sleeve. Her arms and legs grew heavy until the room finally went dark.

Author note: And another chapter down, things are not looking so good for Lightning and Fang now. Stay tuned for chapter 40 coming soon.


	40. Prisoners

Chapter 40 Prisoners

Author note: Chapter 40 is like chapter 39, a bit more violent; if this deserves to be rated M, let me know, but I hate hurting these characters I love so much. While this chapter deals with the aftermath of what happened in 39, chapter 40 is more like a TV-14 rating, kupo

"Lightning and Fang will be extremely happy to see you both." Serah smiled, "Those two haven't really done much since Light came home when she got the bad news."

Hope smiled, "Well, Amodar's willing to work with her, and I'm excited. She was one of his best Sergeants, and I think he felt worse firing her. Amodar realized his mistake. Everyone hated that she got fired, and we all petitioned to get Lightning back."

"I'm surprised she was let go for that silly problem. Having a summon isn't really all that bad. I'd know, I have one too," Vanille sighed. "It's not easy. Especially when it could appear anytime, you feel you're worthless. They act like protectors almost."

"Really? Why have you never shared this before?" Snow asked, "Not that I'm complaining, that's actually pretty awesome."

"I don't know," Vanille said, fixing a crease in her blouse. "Fang always told me to be careful, so my binding rod and even my eidolon remain hidden from view. It's probably safer that way."

"Well, you're probably right, Van," Serah sighed. "I think Lightning needs to relax; she's running herself—."

Vanille had placed a hand over her mouth, gasping loudly.

Serah followed her view, as her face turned pale like she saw a ghost, "Ragged…."

Snow and Hope both noticed it too, "That's not good…"

Snow was pulling into the driveway; everyone looked stunned at the condition of the house. Serah was out of the car before Snow fully came to a stop, as she ended up on her knees, hand over her mouth in shock as the tears slid down her face.

The front door had been knocked from its hinges, and several windows were shattered. On the garage door spray-painted in red were the words TRAITORS, ABOMINATIONS, BEWARE, and DANGER. The Farron household had never been damaged like this before. Once in a while, they'd have silly pranks from teenagers, but Serah didn't know how someone could do this, target her and her family.

"Who could do something like this?" Serah muttered, "Why… who… what?"

Vanille was quickly by Serah's side as the pinkette continued to mumble to herself, feeling rather faint at that moment. Vanille was worried that Serah would faint, "I'm here, Serah…"

Snow and Hope were quick to enter the house to assess the damage.

"Lightning?!" Snow called, to no avail.

"Fang?!" Hope called, the upstairs checking each room, finding no one.

The guys were starting to fear the worst, this was an attack, and whoever did this they just missed. Checking every room for a sign of intruders, Snow noticed the study door had been kicked in. To Snow, the study was not to be touched. However, with the door kicked open, Snow was inside investigating.

"Something's seriously wrong," Hope said, walking around the room, careful of broken glass from the windows and everything else that had been broken inside the house. As Hope stepped, he noticed he was stepping on a glass Moogle that had been destroyed as he quickly recovered his foot before stepping on it further.

"Hope?" Snow called from the study.

"I'll be there in a second."

Serah felt tears starting to slide down her face, "Who could've done this? Our house! All this destruction…"

"I know Serah…" Vanille knelt down beside her friend and pulled her into a hug, as she had a sudden feeling of dread, "Lightning and Fang are probably on their way home…Should we ask your neighbors? They might've seen who did this."

"Might be a good idea…" Serah muttered, "Can you help me up? I'm feeling rather faint."

Vanille helped her up, "Careful Serah. One foot after the other. Plus, during your doctor's appointment, I remember Dr. Harvey said too much stress can be bad for your baby. We're going to breathe; the boys will check to see what's wrong."

"Yeah… You're right, Van."

"If Lightning and Fang are out, they're going to be just as shocked. However, Lightning will get to the bottom of this; she's pretty smart. She could probably solve who did this."

Hope joined Snow in the study as he knelt down as he grabbed the broken red band that had belonged to the PSICOM Commander, as well as a discarded syringe.

"Someone was here," Snow said.

"That band… It belongs to a Commander in either the Guardian Corps or PSICOM," Hope said, looking at Snow.

"Well, whoever it was, left this syringe. If there was all this damage, I think this was a raid."

Snow pulled out his phone, dialing Lightning, surprised that his phone went straight to voicemail. Lightning's voicemail message started playing. "I'm not available. If this is a Guardian Corps emergency, please call their hotline. If this is a personal matter, please leave a message. If this is my beautiful girlfriend, please leave me a message. If this is Snow, just hang up." Trying Fang, too, he was surprised it rang but then went straight to voicemail. Trying their phones once more, Snow was starting to feel worse.

"I fear something bad happened here. My gut instinct tells me, Lightning and Fang were taken. We need to tell the girls."

The room was dark and cold, but seated and tied to a chair in the center of the room was Lightning Farron. Her wrists were tied behind her. Her ankles were tied to the legs, but she let out a small moan as she jerked slightly. With her senses still a bit jumbled, she was still uncertain of her situation.

After a while, Lightning was starting to come to her senses as she recognized she was being held, prisoner. The room spun from her blurry eyes as the sedative wore off slowly. Squeezing her eyes shut to keep the ongoing dizzy spell, the feeling started to subside. Her eyes opened once more, looking around, trying to gain a view of her surroundings.

Though dimly lit, her eyes scanned over a stairwell that went up, from Lightning's guess, she was in the basement. There were bookcases crammed full of books, and the portraits on the wall were familiar. A family portrait of Jihl Nabaat and her family (the same picture Zelda had.)

A sound entered Lightning's ears as her eyes went in the direction of the noise. A man was bound to a chair. Though a bit skinnier than she had remembered, with messy hair, and looking a bit scraggly, it had, in fact, been Cid Raines!

"I was waiting for you to wake up, Lightning," Cid kept his voice low.

"What are you doing here?" Lightning asked, trying to find wiggle room in her bonds, to no avail.

"I was approached by a man on my trip… Said he needed help… I decided to help him, but it was a trap. I was held hostage, ended up here. I tried sending letters, but they clearly didn't get to you, especially if you're this confused. They brought you here with another woman…"

Lightning was doing her best to remain calm, "A man? And which woman?! Was she a brunette? Tattoos?"

"Yeah, a man who paid my ransom only for them to take me hostage next. As for the woman, yes."

"That's Fang… What happened to her?!"

"She was awake, Jihl had her men take her upstairs, and I don't know what they did to her, but she was fighting pretty hard."

"She's going to get herself killed… Fang is way too stubborn… She's the woman I asked you for the favor… She's the love of my life… and weird thing… someone came into work disguised as you, only to flirt with me…"

Raines sighed, "Should've known, my captor can use disguise AMP tech… He can do a lot with both AMP, magic and more. He's smart, strong, and cunning."

A scream brought was brought to both Lightning and Raines as they looked at each other.

Lightning knew it was Fang, and she knew that the Oerban was clearly distressed, something she never really heard from Fang before.

Struggling once more, Lightning felt hopeless. Each struggling motion only caused her to become more exhausted.

"There's nothing we can do; if you keep struggling, you're gonna exhaust yourself. Preserve your energy, Farron."

Lightning felt worse, knowing she couldn't do anything. Yet, Fang's screams grew until she heard heavy footfalls down the stairs.

Two armored men entered, dragging Fang, who was trying to break free from their grasps. "You won't get away with this, you assholes!"

Upon further inspection, Lightning was horrified to see that Fang had a swollen black eye, a split lip, and blood dribbling down her forehead. Fang had been roughed up, and eventually, she was sat down as they quickly bound her to the chair, as she tried to thrash against them, only to get another hit, this time in the gut. Fang was overpowered, and one of the men cupped her cheek once she was secured.

"You're like a sexy little flame. Surprised Jihl wouldn't let us play with you more. That's about all you're worth, a miserable little pity party."

"I have plenty worth!" Fang barked. "I'm not some cheap whore you can have your way with."

"I like this one; she's fierce. Her viridian green eyes tell a story. To PSICOM, she's a slippery little thief, but I could make her happy until her execution. I'll break you, and then I'll be praised a hero. Jihl said I could do whatever I wanted, and there's nothing you can do."

"I'm in love with another. You're not my type." Fang spit in his face, but the man ignored her, only for him to take a piece of tape to silence her. Fang thrashed in an attempt to free herself to no avail.

The men left laughing, leaving the three prisoners alone. However, the man who silenced Fang smirked, "Jihl will be back to see all three of you soon, so goodbye beautiful," he said, cupping her face roughly once more, looking into Fang's fearful eyes before her chair ended up falling onto her side.

Lightning found herself look down; she couldn't protect her girlfriend, she couldn't save her former mentor. They were trapped, and Lightning knew she needed something sharp. If she could find something, she knew that would be her way of escaping.

Looking over at Fang, she heard Fang sniffle. It was rare that she saw Fang cry, and it hurt Lightning's heart. Her girlfriend was pretty roughed up, and Lightning felt like it was her fault. However, Jihl basically kidnapped them only proved Lightning's theory that Jihl wanted them for something sinister, but she couldn't tell right now.

One guard entered the room, bringing Fang's chair into its upright position, as she didn't pay him any attention. Fang could only let out muffled grunts of frustration as the guard left to return to his guard position.

Lightning wondered how Serah and the others were doing. Serah was probably frantic, Vanille would be worried, and Hope would probably be disappointed, though Snow probably was in the range of not caring or at least putting on his stupid hero charade.

When Lightning thought about Snow, she felt angrier, as her mind went to their wedding day and even the day that he asked Serah to marry him. Snow was a crowd-pleaser, irresponsible, but ever since Serah got pregnant, he started to come around. Even if Lightning didn't say it, she was just happy that Snow was beginning to grow up a bit more and actually proved to Serah he could change.

Fang glanced up at Lightning, trying to find solace but knew the pinkette felt even worse. Each minute that passed made everyone paranoid.

Jihl was down, only to make sure that each was given water, "I got someone special for you to meet Farron, it'll be a real treat."

Lightning didn't care; all she could do was try to plan an escape.

Jihl was a sadist, and it was a matter before the colonel snapped. She'd come off as overly flirtatious towards Raines, and it made Lightning glare. Fang, however, Jihl was left alone for the time being.

Lightning knew Fang didn't deserve this. She felt even worse for having Fang go through this entire thing with her. Seeing her girlfriend in pain and even being hurt made her want to push the Oerban away so Fang could escape and never look back. Her entire world was shattering, and she didn't deserve Fang; she'd rather die so the Oerban could live to see another day.

Serah would be happier with the birth of her baby. She'd be free to marry Snow without interference, and Fang would probably go away with Vanille, Rowan, and Zelda. Her mind swarmed as she felt a single tear roll down her face once more.

Snow and Hope explained the situation to Serah and Vanille, explaining their theory.

"Does anyone know who we can contact, or have any ideas?

Serah sighed, looking down.

"Maybe we could call Amodar?"

"Do you think that's a wise choice, Hope?"

Serah looked down, "I have a suggestion…"

"You want to tell us, babe?"

"There's a number Lightning gave me… I was told not to call it unless something dire came up."

"Then call it. If it's one of Lightning's clients, that'd be extremely helpful right now."

"I don't think it's one of her clients, but a couple she knows, Snow, could you call and get the reservation canceled? We're going to the café for the time being. Hope, can you call Amodar and ask him if he can help?"

"Yes, Serah, "both Hope and Snow replied.

Serah dialed the number that Lightning had trusted her with. She was surprised it rang once, twice, and picked up.

A feminine voice picked up, "Hello? State your purpose for calling."

"My name is Serah Farron. I am the sister of Lightning Farron, something bad happened to both of them, and I was told to only call this number in case of emergency. The house was ransacked, and I'm scared… I need your help, and Lightning trusted me enough to give me this number…"

Serah heard the woman gasp. "Well, Serah, we'll be glad to help you. Can your party meet us in Eden? We'll go from there. Not every day, I meet another Farron. However, it's going to be very important that you guys get here soon. We have something important to share with you, and it'll be crucial that you're here for it."

"How will I know it's you?"

"My sweet girl, all you must say is the password, 'Oerba didn't fall, ' and we'll know."

"Just hit the call button, repeat the password, and you'll be down? Can I have a name at least?"

"No name, my sweetness, especially over the phone. Come meet us soon, and make sure you aren't followed" the phone went dead.

Serah looked at Snow, "We need to get to Starsky apartments in Eden. We'll stop for sandwiches at Moogle Works on the way, but we need to get moving. Also, we'll be taking another ride once we get to Eden."

"I'll take my motorcycle there; we might need extra room in the car."

"Thank you, Hero. We'll meet you there," Serah gave a weak smile.

"Serah, are you sure you should coming too? I'm just worried about your condition…"

"Yes, I'm absolutely certain, Snow. Plus, I can be careful. I'm not nine months pregnant, so I think I'm fine."

"Alright, but I just want to make sure you know this won't be no field trip…"

"Snow, like I told Lightning in the past, stop treating me like a child. I might be pregnant, but I'm not big enough that it'll be a problem."

"I trust you, baby," Snow said, pulling Serah closer towards him.

Lightning had found herself dozing off slightly; better to be quiet than not. However, she heard the stairs once more. Raines had fallen asleep, and Fang struggled a bit but eventually stopped only because her shoulder was bothering her.

Ever since Jihl had checked on them, Lightning knew Jihl had plans for all of them. She was scared but tried her best not to show it. With Fang looking at her, she could only hang her head in shame; she didn't want to cause Fang to panic because she didn't have an answer or escape plan. That was unless she could nab something sharp.

Raines could keep a cool head and has. She even wondered how long he's been held here.

The footfall sounded like boots clunking, and eventually, Lightning's attention went towards the stairwell. Two people entered, Lightning noticed Jihl Nabaat first and foremost. The Lieutenant colonel smirked, looking into the fearful blue eyes.

However, the other person was still in disguise, as Lightning noticed it was the Cid Raines double. However, seeing this one dressed in the commander's uniform, she knew it was AMP Technology.

With the quick hit of a button, her eyes widened in fear. "You!" she snarled.

As the disguise left, a man stood in his place. The man was slender but muscular. However, his long hair was purple. Adorning his headband was feathers and tribal beads. The commander's costume left, as she noticed the armor that reminded her of Fang's eidolon Bahamut. The script on his armor reading Undying Witness of Infinite Fate had a giant sword attached to his back, which opened an eye.

As he finally opened his eyes, he took several steps closer towards Lightning, as she looked into purple eyes. "Hello Claire," his monotonous voice said.

At that moment, Lightning felt years of anguish, anger, and betrayal surface. "I can't believe you're alive after all this time. Especially after you murdered my parents!" Lightning snarled once more, "I knew you were still alive, Caius Ballad! When I get out of this, I'm going to make sure you wish you hadn't betrayed my family!"

Caius started to laugh, "I'm afraid you won't be leaving here. This is your final stop, Claire."

At that moment, Jihl walked towards Lightning as well, "You know, Caius didn't kill them; I'll tell you a little secret." Jihl leaned down towards the ex-soldier's ear, "I did."

Lightning felt faint, "Bullshit!"

"No, it's true, and I'm going to tell you the entire truth. Then we're going to play a little game."

Lightning noticed her knife in Jihl's hand and knew she needed to escape. She thought about Fang, Raines, Serah, Snow, Vanille, and Hope. Tears started to form in the blue eyes, but they didn't fall, as her blood boiled. How would she get out of this alive?

Author note: Up next, we learn the truth from Jihl. Will Lightning and Fang get out of this? Will Serah and the others meet up with the mysterious number in time? Find out in the next batch of Reclaiming Light Kupo.


	41. The Dark Past

Chapter 41 The Dark Past

Author Note: This chapter contains scenes of a fictionalized past of Jihl Nabaat as she tells her story. This idea came from listening to music and writing a better motive for why Jihl is so spiteful/etc. The song I wrote this chapter to was Waves by Dean Lewis. This chapter contains sadness, hardship, and more. Thanks for reading Kupo! Viewer descretion advised! If this goes into M territory let me know.

Lightning couldn't believe her ears. "I don't believe you; it was Caius."

Caius rolled his eyes, "If you'd listen, you'd understand. Clearly, you're still just like your rebellious teenage self, who was always getting in trouble. Now shut up, listen, and you'll hear your parent's little secrets."

"Stop mocking them Caius, my father trusted you enough that you were a part of his team and you were one of his best friends. The fact you were part of this mockery of my family name, you didn't care!"

Caius rolled his eyes.

"You've come this far, it's the least I could do before you, and your party here end up at Etro's Gate," Jihl pulled up a chair. "It's the least I can do since you've worked so hard., Long ago…" Jihl began.

Wooden swords clashed; as two teenagers hit and parried. Foreheads damp with sweat, as both kept up trying to finally end the spar. Both were showing signs of fatigue, but neither wanted to admit defeat.

The two sisters continued to spar until Jihl sent Zelda's wooden sword to go flying, as she towered over her older sister once Zelda fell backward. "And that's game, set and match. I win!" Jihl boasted, looking down at her older sister with glee.

"So, you did, Jihl. I'm surprised you actually beat me, and I didn't even use the strength of Ifrit to help. That was all you; you've really come a long way since our last spar."

"Dad helped train me. Plus, it goes to show if you use an eidolon that's considered cheating," Jihl said, wiping her brow as she offered her sister her hand; Zelda took it as Jihl helped her up.

"But the fact you're leaving for basic training soon… You're going to be a PSICOM specialist just like Cedric and Marcus. And I won't be able to join you until next year when I turn 18."

"Yeah, but I'm only going so I can work on my eidolon. I would like Ifrit to be a protector for everyone, and if I can't control my magic, what good am I? Plus, at boot camp, Cyrus Hawke and Caspian Farron are leading. When I heard Caspian Farron controls Odin at his fingertips, which is the coolest thing ever, I got excited. He said he can help me learn better control when I met him."

Both girls put their wooden swords into their makeshift sheaths.

"It's not fair you got an eidolon, and I didn't."

"Jealous Jihl? It's nothing to be jealous of. It can be burdensome at times, especially with extreme stress. Plus, Dad told me PSICOM would help me control it better. And the fact that Cedric had the beautiful Shiva as his, that's extremely special." Zelda felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"Yeah, but the Nabaat family name is special. We'll be on top of this town someday. I want to lead and be like Cyrus," Jihl smiled, "It'd be awesome to have respect and lead an entire army at my fingertips."

"That's an ambitious dream, sis. If you go to the top, then maybe I'll end up right behind you, and we'll work together."

"Do you think Mom would've been proud of us?"

Zelda smiled, pulling her sister close for a hug, "Yes. Mom would've been really proud of us. We've kept Dad in check all this time, and every day I feel she's watching over us."

"Yeah…" Jihl tried to get out of the sad conversation. "Our brothers won't have anything on the Nabaat sisters. We have been working extremely hard with those two gone. Dad is just impressed me, and you are stronger than they are. Plus, girls' rule, boys drool!"

"You say that now, but I bet you dream of them, sis,"

"A Brainiac like me? Dreaming of guys? Get out of here; you're crazy, Zelda."

"I'm only stating a fact."

A man came down the stairs, as they noticed their father, "Hello, father," both girls chimed gleefully. However, their father was looking slightly anguished more than anything.

"Girls… I don't know how to tell you this, but your brothers both passed away in the war."

The news came as a shock, as Zelda and Jihl could only cry. They hugged their father tightly, understanding that this news would bring devastation to the Nabaat family name. Months later, Alois Nabaat would take his life, leaving both of his daughters, joining his wife at Etro's Gate.

The news came as a shock, and only those closest to the family knew the Nabaat sisters suffered a tragedy. However, it left the question of where Jihl would be taken. However, with exam scores off the chart, she would be able to go to basic training with her sister at the early age of 16.

Boot camp was terribly difficult. Though Jihl was smart and could pass every test they handed her with flying colors, the fighting aspect was a lot harder on the teen. However, she would manage to defeat enemies older than her and face some terrible defeats herself. Jihl knew not to give up and used that attitude to keep her training up.

After grueling months of training, Jihl climbed uphill. The young Cadet wanted to be the very best, and Cyrus noticed the young Nabaat girl as she progressed.

Zelda had taken a change of heart through her training, and it wasn't until the two sisters met up again that they realized they were both growing apart. Zelda was happy with her accomplishments; seeing her sister doing so well only made the older Nabaat sister happy.

However, Jihl was sad because it only seemed that Zelda has been hanging around Caspian Farron and his troop under the Guardian Corps, something no Nabaat has done in the past, but she could see how soft her sister actually was. After all these years, did Zelda let Jihl win just to boost her ego? Another straw broke that day, and that was Jihl's jealousy. Seeing her sister training with Caspian only made things worse as the two sister's relationship dwindled.

Several years later passed, and it was time for the graduation exam. Zelda had done hers the year prior, and now it was Jihl's turn. What happened after hearing her results was brought to the attention of both PSICOM and Guardian Corps alike. However, it also got her noticed by none other than a man she never thought she'd get seen by.

Upon graduation exam, Jihl went in for her test. Passing off the chart, she was eventually noticed by Cyrus Hawke.

When he called her into his office, Jihl felt at ease. "Do you know why I called you into my office?"

"No, sir. I've not been bullying another Cadet, sir. Whoever said I have, they lie, sir."

Cyrus chuckled at the young blonde in front of her, "Your score was off the charts. You really have a smart brain up in that head of yours, don't you, Jihl?"

"I always got straight A's in school, sir. If I brought home a grade of anything less than an A, I was punished, sir. I only had failed one exam in my life, and my father resented me for it. Alois was a hard father to please, but as his daughter, I learned from my failure. I was pushed even harder to keep up the standards, that graduating top of my class became a priority while my father was still alive. Finishing up schooling here, finishing up my graduation exams for PSICOM, I knew I had to work harder, and I did. All my training, all my talents would've gone to waste if I had stopped with my failure. I even put my emotions below me when you pushed me into the mud, but you know what, sir? I want to be the very best, and I want to lead, so do not tell me I failed, do not push me around, I want to be treated with respect, and at least do what my father did before me, with Alois as a Lieutenant. Give me that chance."

Cyrus noticed the fire and determination in the eyes of the blonde in front of him. He folded his hands under his chin and looked at her. "You're determined, not every day that I consider taking anyone under my wing. However, you show potential. I'll make you an offer you cannot refuse. If we have a deal."

The day Cyrus explained that he would want Jihl as his Sergeant, the young Nabaat said yes in a heartbeat. However, with her promotion, he also asked her to be his romantically, to which Jihl also said yes. Being in a relationship with a commander Jihl was able to climb ahead of her teammates, and being second-in-command only meant she got to see behind the scenes how PSICOM ran their operations.

Jihl was thankful that Cyrus had been hers. Dating him, she actually was happy. However, things started to change the moment Jihl and Cyrus heard about Caspian's adventures in Oerba. The Guardian Corps report detailed a village with a tribe full of magic users who lived peacefully. When the Nabaat sisters reunited, she heard about her sister's travels, as Zelda had a new light in her world. Wearing a necklace with a fang only made Jihl more curious.

"So, this fang necklace I'm wearing was from a woman in the tribe. She's rather special, and I know your letters spoke of your new relationship, sis. Congratulations. I just wanted you to know that I'm happy in mine. This woman is beautiful, perfect, and quite a skilled hunter. Her name is Rowan, and I wanted to know if you approved. It's not every day that I find someone as special as her, but I'm asking you for your blessing. I know Caius had gotten married to a tribeswoman too, but it would be nice to have your blessing."

The news came as a shock. Zelda had both came out and would be marrying a savage from unknown territory. Zelda had been gone for years, and she finally comes saying she wanted Jihl's blessing. The younger Nabaat felt like her heart was breaking in two. Zelda had been so set on finding someone who made her happy and left Jihl in the dirt. It was the worst feeling as Jihl felt spiteful, hateful, and incredibly lonely.

Telling Cyrus the news, the two plotted. In the following months, the attack on Oerba happened. Jihl and Zelda had faced off as enemies, especially when she found out they had captured Rowan and several tribes' members. War raged on, and several members of the tribe had been killed in their attempts to escape. However, it was thanks to Zelda and Caspian, and his men to get the group out.

The attack on Oerba not only caused the death of Mamoru and Mizuki, but it also drove the final nail in the coffin between Jihl and Zelda. To Zelda, Jihl was dead to her, mostly after learning that she had tried to off her fiancée. As Zelda recast her last name, the sisters never spoke again, only taking that of Zelda Yun after the siege. However, during the siege there had been news that Jihl miscarried a child. This would've been her and Cyrus' son. The announcement came as a shock.

During this time, a child was taken from Caius, and that was his daughter. She had been taken to Bodhum Institute, where we had her prodded and poked like a lab rat. She was experimented on because of her Eyes of Etro and cloned. Caspian did the only thing he could do, and the experiment child was taken, like Zelda, Rowan, and the other tribes' people fled with the child.

However, with Jihl in the hospital and working from there, Cyrus eventually cheated on her. The new woman, a magic caster, the one thing that Jihl and Cyrus hated, only became his new girl. Jealousy had broken Jihl. And with it, she plotted revenge. When the news went around that Cyrus' new girlfriend went missing, he had known it was Jihl. However, making it look like assisted suicide, plotting the evidence on Cyrus, Jihl had watched as the leader of PSICOM was taken to jail as she stepped up in his place as a lieutenant colonel. The leadership became her own, as she would get her revenge.

Cyrus noticed as Jihl entered the interview room. "What do you want, wench? The fact you planted evidence just so you could use me and take my position? That's ridiculous! You're no PSICOM leader!"

"I told everyone to leave for the day, so I could be alone with you,"

"Oh yeah?"

"How could you do that to me, Cyrus, after our wedding? After I miscarried our son? The fact that you would rather be with a younger woman than me? You messed up by cheating on me."

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant. When I heard you miscarried, you shut me out like I was a dog with fleas. What else was I supposed to do? Sit there and twiddle my thumbs? I was at a bar, and that's where I met Mary."

"Oh, so she had a name? Last I checked, you messed up Cyrus. You cheated and broke my heart."

"It's not my fault you shut me out. I wanted to be there for my wife, but clearly, she had treated me like I had not existed. Jihl, I loved that determined young adult you were, but our years together showed me how sadistic you really were. It's like you got pleasure seeing me hurt."

Jihl scrunched up her face, "And you're one to talk. You would go out with your drinking buddies when we were supposed to be on dates. Commander or not, you also started to become rather hateful towards me."

"Like I said, I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact you cheated. Sorry doesn't change the fact you messed up. Sorry only gets you in trouble, and I'm taking good care of PSICOM now. Maybe even better care seeing you are here."

"Jihl…"

"Don't Jihl me!"

After their meeting, Cyrus was no more. However, Caius had been around when it happened. He was doing his rounds for Caspian when he noticed Jihl covered in blood. When he heard the truth, he agreed to help her. However, it would only cause problems down the road.

"And you see, Cyrus betrayed me. So long story short is I blackmailed Caius. When he tried to tell Caspian the truth, even after he learned about his daughter, I knew he wanted revenge. I gave him the freedom that he could hurt them, but he was too good for it. So, I took matters into my own hands, just like I'll do with you and your little girlfriend here, and on top of that, Raines. While he was a fun guy to keep around, it's a shame you were part of this scheme Farron. Your family has a habit of poking its nose in the wrong people's business."

The fact Lightning had the truth only made her blood boil as her nails dug into her hands in her bonds as she tried to lunge at the colonel and failed. "I'll get revenge on you. I'll see if you hang for your crimes, Jihl!"

The colonel smiled and knelt down, getting in the pinkette's face, before roughly grabbing her chin. "You're in no condition to make demands, Farron. You have a silver tongue. It'd be a shame if I took it. Shut up, and take your just deserts."

Caius could only watch, and part of him felt worse knowing that Jihl had been in control of him emotionally, mentally and even took the power of his vulnerability. However, something started to break in the Ex-Sergeant's heart as he began to let Jihl's truth get to him. This wasn't solving anything, but could this be the step he needed to make things, right?

The only thing he knew at that moment as he had been gone for nearly seven years, only going on with the plans of this wicked woman. Caspian had trusted him a long time ago, and now he could only watch the corrupt commander of PSICOM as she roughed up his niece he should've been protecting. His immortality, his daughter, everything that led up to this point, all wasted because he was spiteful over something he couldn't understand.

Would this his change of heart? Caius didn't know. All he knew was, he had the power in his hands to change fate and right now felt conflicted, even if he didn't show it on his face.

As Jihl's radio buzzed, she answered. "What?"

"Several of our men have been attacked by a rebel party! You got company Colonel Nabaat."

"I'll be right up."

With that, Jihl smiled, "Do I trust you enough to watch after this group? Or are you just gonna stand there and twiddle your thumbs, Caius?"

"I'll be fine, Jihl."

"Good. I'll be back soon. Then we can finish off these brats."

Looks like the truth is out of the bag Kupo. Jihl told her story. Up next, will Caius help Lightning and Fang escape, or will he go along with Jihl's plans? Find out in chapter 43 Hero's Sacrifice. The final few chapters are here! Thanks for reading.


	42. Ballads and Farseers part 1

Chapter 42 Enter: The Ballad Farseer part 1

Hope exited the house, carrying a cat as Mog the Moogle gripped tightly to his head, "Serah, here's your Moogle. He was hiding and keeping this cat safe."

Serah looked thankful as she held her arms out for the Moogle, as he flew into her arms. She moved closer towards Hope and ran a hand through Snow the cat's fur gently, "We're gonna ask the neighbor to watch you until we get home."

Vanille and Hope smiled, "We'll go ask. Come on, Hope," Vanille offered him her hand, as he nodded, taking it as the two walked to the neighbors.

"Hope said he's getting Amodar to go to Lightning's client's house. He said if they are in danger that he'd be down to help us."

"Alright, will you be okay taking your motorcycle?"

"Always am, babe. I'll wait here until those two get back really don't want to leave you alone here, Serah. Our next task, when we get home, will be cleaning the house up. But did you see how close Hope is getting with Vanille? I'm starting to see how close they're getting."

Serah nodded, "I see it too. And the fact Hope actually held Vanille's hand. I can't be happier for them."

With Mog clutched in her arms like a toy Moogle, Serah sighed. However, it slowly faded when she noticed that Vanille and Hope were coming back.

Snow went into the garage and grabbed his motorcycle; as he sat on it once, he used the stabilizer.

"Snow, please be careful."

"Always am. You drive safe, too, Serah. Hope you wanna ride with?"

Hope and Vanille were standing there, still holding hands.

Serah smiled significantly, knowing she needed to get the butterflies in her stomach to stop swarming. "So, what's going on with you two?"

Hope looked at Vanille, "I think we should tell them…"

"The thing?"

Hope nodded as Vanille hugged him tightly, "Serah, Snow…. We're considering starting to date. Do you both approve?"

Both were shy, but Serah and Snow pieced it together, "We're happy for both of you. And we both sort of knew Vanille."

"Well, you two lovebirds ride with Serah, somethings telling me we'll need two cars anyways."

Serah focused on the road following Snow's motorcycle as the group was on their way to Moogle Works for sandwiches, so they could finish their semi-long ride to Eden.

"The neighbors called Guardian Corps, so they're sending several men and women to look over the house once more. However, these men and women will be keeping patrol of the house, just in case someone comes to the scene of the crime, so they can stop them from further damage and possible theft." Hope started, "I don't know, but it's crucial it's documented, and the soldiers will do their job. Plus, they'll be cleaning the garage."

"Good to know," Serah sighs, "That's gonna be an eyesore if no one does. Plus, I bet the neighborhood is talking at the Farron house got attacked. It's a mockery of my family name, and it's a mockery and the fact my sister was kidnapped. Oh, the neighbors are gonna talk."

"Serah, relax. If they talk, they talk. However, you can't let that get to you. Like I've told Lightning in the past, face it later. They're just showing concern for your family name. Plus, your neighbors are all extremely nice. They're just looking out for you and your sister."

"Sorry, Van. Just stressed," Serah sighed as they met Snow outside the restaurant.

Eventually, the group ate before they were on the road again.

Stopping at Starsky apartments, Serah, Vanille, Hope, and Snow met with Amodar, who had driven there as well. "Evening Serah; evening Hope, and the rest of you," Amodar bellowed.

"Evening, sir," everyone greeted Amodar.

"Right, let's get this meeting over with. When you told me Lightning got kidnapped, I didn't want to believe it, but I noticed a few weird things when I was going over the security footage. I noticed Jihl acting irrationally, and during all of this, I noticed my intern had gone missing. AZ, I fear something happened to her too. She hasn't been into work for days now."

"Alyssa hasn't been seen either?" Hope asked.

"Nope, and you'd know that. You two were training together. She's not reported in for several days now."

"Odd," Hope sighed. "I really hope she's alright. Maybe she went into hiding?"

"You never know, but Jihl attacked a recruit. I started looking into security footage of the town, and well… it's not good. I saw Jihl attack Reks during the GC/PSICOM ball. I didn't want to believe Farron for the longest time, but to learn the truth that she had always tried to tell me, and I wouldn't listen to her."

"Lightning usually knows when something doesn't seem right. When she told me things have been weird at work, I grew concerned about Amodar. But, she's stronger than she looks; if she's been taken captive, then we're gonna save her," Serah admits clutching her Moogle closer to her as Mog fluttered slightly before settling on her shoulder.

"I do need to apologize to your sister, though."

"You'll get that chance," Serah admits, "When we rescue them, I think Lightning will be ready to go back to work and join you again."

"Especially since Farron is one of my best soldiers. I'm gonna enjoy having her back at the office."

"Sorry to pull everyone from this rather good news. Let's go meet our client," Vanille said as Serah nodded and followed her.

The party of five went to the front door of the building, as Serah hit the call button as it paged up to the seventh floor.

"Hello? Password?" a low voice asked.

"Oerba didn't fall," Serah declared.

"Be down in a minute. I see you guys are a rather big party. Wasn't expecting five people."

"Sorry, but I'm the Guardian Corp commander. I offered to help."

"Alright, I'll unlatch the door. Take the elevator up to the 7th floor."

The group entered the building as Vanille hit the elevator button. She wanted to hit every button, but Hope held her hand and shook his head, "No, I know you want to do that prank someday. Not right now. Honestly, Vanille, I didn't take you for the mischievous type," he chuckled.

"Well, I did it to Fang one-time years ago; she hated me for it."

"And you did it to me too; luckily, we weren't in a hurry like we are here," Serah chuckled and stopped chuckling once the metal doors opened.

As the party stepped out, Mog turned into a crossbow, as Serah noticed a woman enter the scene with a bow raised and an arrow knocked.

"I'm surprised you guys weren't followed," she sighed, lowering her bow as the arrow slid from its knocked position. "You're a rather noisy bunch, aren't you? Either way, follow me."

The woman led the small group to an apartment and unlocked it, as a dog and carbuncle greeted them at the door. Both had their hackles raised in fear of the group before a door opened as they went towards it. The door shut behind them as a second woman stepped into the living room.

The group entered the living room and looked around. However, the woman leading went towards the other one, greeting her with a soft kiss. The archer eventually took her seat at the table before returning to her meal that had been getting cold.

The two started speaking in Oerban, as the one leading let out a sigh, as the other laughed. "It's fine Row, I'll make sure they're comfortable. Erm, sorry about that, which one of you is Serah Farron?"

Serah took a step forward as the woman gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for calling. I made sure that Lightning gave you my number in case of emergency. This is dire, but we're gonna do everything to save them. Frankly, I think I know who is behind it," the woman said as she looked at the party. "Who's your guests? When I heard a captain Amodar was with them, I knew you were Caspian's successor."

"Who are you anyway?'

"Oh right, I apologize. My name is Zelda Yun, formerly Zelda Nabaat, but I cast that last name a long time ago. Sitting at the dinner table is my wife Oerba Yun Rowan, she doesn't really care much for large groups of people, but that goes from traveling in a cult."

Vanille looked surprised, "Wait, what?! You're Oerban too?"

"Yes, I am," Rowan said between bites, "Fang told me about you. You must be Vanille. Someday we're gonna meet the others who are safe. We've been with them until we saw a newspaper article about Claire Farron after Caspian and Rosa Farron's death, but it surprises me our paths finally crossed. Had we not seen anything in the paper, we probably would've been strangers altogether."

Vanille squealed out of joy as Hope, Serah, and Snow chuckled at how excited she was.

"Well, this is rather nice; I remember you, Zelda. You were on that Oerba trip with Caspian if I remember correctly," Amodar announced.

"Yeah, it was our effort to save as many Oerbans as we could from the PSICOM genocide my sister led an attack on with Cyrus Hawke. So many great men and women lost. Chief Mamoru didn't deserve that."

"I'm Snow Villiers, I'm Serah's boyfriend," Snow said as Rowan looked at him and lifted him up with ease, "You're the infamous boyfriend Lightning told me about. Maybe I'll hold you out the seventh story window."

Snow grit his teeth.

Rowan set him down, "I'm kidding," she said dryly, "Lightning actually tolerates you; she just won't admit it."

Serah looked surprised.

"And I'm Hope Estheim. I'm Vanille's uh new…" he was all shy.

Rowan chuckled, "Spit it out, man."

"Boyfriend," Hope announced as Vanille hugged him tightly.

However, Vanille eventually stood beside Rowan and inspected the Pulsian with giant green eyes, "You're the complete opposite of Fang. I'm surprised you're rougher than she is and more scars. However, this is the most amazing thing, just to know your family. Family, I don't even remember! And with Fang's memory problem… That's saying something."

"Fang's recovering quite a bit of memory. That trauma and then the attack she went through, She's only just started recovering. But it's a slow process. I honestly was surprised when she said she got her one scar from a behemoth, but I remember that. It was twice her size and had attacked her, and several Dias worked hard to save her at that moment. You just don't forget. Plus, you were still a cub, so you probably don't remember much from Oerba."

Vanille bit her lip, "That sounds like Fang. Too stubborn to back down."

Rowan smiled warmly, looking at Vanille, "Well, someday I'll gladly tell you stories from there."

"Alright."

Zelda and Amodar finished their conversation. "Uh guys, we gotta travel once more. We're going to our safe house to meet up with our final party member. She's gonna be needed for this rescue mission because there's one man out there that is probably dangerous. However, our guest is his long-lost daughter."

"Daughter?" Serah asked, "Whose, daughter?"

"We have reason to believe that Caius Ballad is alive. His daughter, Yeul, we've been taking care of. However, it wasn't until Lightning started investigating his disappearance that we noticed several things were happening around town. Unexplainable things, too, including deaths around the town, and then hearing about PSICOM's transgate attack, we sort of had a hunch. He's alive, and his daughter is being taken care of by the Oerbans, all because we were needed here to lead Lightning in the right direction. Yeul spoke of a future where she'd see her father again, I think this is what she meant."

TO BE CONTINUED


	43. Ballads and Farseers part 2

Chapter 43 Part 2 Meeting with Destiny

The group went down to the lobby and out into the parking lot, where they decided on the best split up for their little drive to the safehouse.

Serah rested her head against the window as Zelda drove her car. Hope and Vanille were stationed in the backseat while Snow and Rowan rode ahead on his motorcycle. Amodar was also following the group.

Things were becoming overwhelming as Serah worried about Lightning and Fang both. She wondered what they'd find when they came to rescue the couple. However, her heart hurt at the possibilities. She was feeling nauseated as her mind twisted into the worst-case scenarios. However, it was Zelda who pulled her from her dangerous mindset.

"Serah, it's gonna be fine. We're gonna save them. Or knowing your sister, I believe she'll find a way to weasel out of danger. After all, it seems she's been doing fine up until this point. When I heard you two lost your parents, I did make a promise we'd look after you, but that was kind of hard because we had to escape with your cousin."

"It's fine; Claire did a good job for the most part at taking care of me. That was until we started drifting apart, but she redeemed herself, and I'm thankful she has Fang in her life too. Fang actually helped my sister become a better person, and to see that Claire actually was trying to better herself for my sake, that means a lot to me."

"Well, your sister is wise. Plus, she even felt terrible for treating you bad. I remember that was one of our talks. But, I see it too. She really seemed like she has been improving in her relationships, especially if all of you guys came out to help save her. Makes my heart joyful that my friend's daughters are beautiful young adults. But I'm just glad I finally met you both."

"I'm just worried, though."

"Sure, but just know I believe your sister is fearless and know that she'll get out of this safely. Fang too, I look at you, and I see how much you care about your sister. Then I look at your sister and know she's actually trying, but I'm thrilled she has Fang because I believe your sister would've been in a dark place without her. It's like when I met Rowan after Jihl, and I split. I loved my sister, but after she ordered the genocide of the Oerban race… especially since I was in love with Rowan, and the fact she dared to capture Rowan, I knew my sister had gone off the deep end."

"I'm so sorry, Zelda…"

"Don't be. It's the people in our lives that change us into who we become. My sister wanted power, and dating Cyrus had only shown her true power, and that's why I recast the last name Nabaat. I didn't want to be like my sister, and if I did become a leader, I'd be a benevolent leader, showing respect and heart to my friends and team. Your sister has Fang. Fang is showing her freedom, love, and Lightning embraced her softer side not only for Fang but you and all the people in her life. Now just wait a little longer, and we'll be there soon."

Serah eventually found her heavy eyes shut, as she just listened to the soft music in the background. It would take a while longer until they would meet her so-called cousin, who she didn't know.

Since Caius was her uncle, she didn't know any of the truth that he had a daughter, but then again, as a child, Serah was more interested in her stuffed animals or coloring that she wouldn't pay much attention to anyone except her big sister, and her parents. Cid was cool, Caius was just there, but she didn't remember anything about a cousin, so hearing Zelda talk about Yeul was sort of ludicrous to her.

After a nap in the car, the group finally arrived. It seemed to be backroads, which led to a home that seemed undisturbed from people and creatures. As the group got out of the car, Zelda looked at Rowan as she removed the helmet once she dismounted Snow's motorcycle.

Amodar looked shocked, "I'm surprised that this place even exists. It's crazy just to think this safehouse was undisturbed and out of the radar of both PSICOM and Guardian Corps alike."

"It took a lot of cloaking AMP tech, but we really needed to secure this. After Jihl took over, we all feared for our safety," Rowan sighed.

A couple sat, speaking in Oerban, as Rowan took a seat beside them, as Vanille did as well. The pack leader smiled at the young Oerban as Rowan introduced her to Arwen and his mate Celest. Vanille had actually cried meeting these Oerbans, as Serah looked in awe at the secret society of Oerbans. However, a rough-looking Yun and a softer woman approached with a girl.

She looked like she was 18. However, she was dressed in such a way that didn't seem like regular traditional clothes. The girl was wearing a white halter-top with a small crystal along her chest. She was wearing a white pastel purple skirt with a pelt along her back. Her yellow moccasin boots looked comfortable, and she had armbands, with necklaces, and her long blue hair was kept up, with two strands along the frame of her face. She was wearing a headdress as well, with a veil as her green eyes looked at the group.

"They said visitors were coming. I just didn't believe it," the girl said, looking at Serah and the others.

"Zelda, you brought visitors? You know you're supposed to talk to us if you bring visitors! They could betray us just like your vile sister!" He yelled as Zelda stood in front of the group. When he finally approached them, Serah noticed he had one eye as the other had a visible scar, almost like he lost it in battle. However, Artemis was bulky in muscle and bald. He wore no shirt but had a tattoo running up along his chest.

"These guests are special. With them, I bring an Oerban and one daughter of Caspian and Rosa Farron. The others are their protectors, and if I didn't tell you, it's because I knew you'd act this way, Artemis."

Artemis sighed as the woman ran a hand along his cheek, speaking in Oerban,

"What are they saying?"

"Artemis is saying that he's wary of your presence. But Marigold here is gonna keep him calm. She wouldn't let him harm you guys, even if he wanted to. However, Artemis is just the type who hates people. He's sort of independent, and he is an extremely tactical fighter."

"Well, it's not shocking considering what happened to him," the girl said, looking up at Zelda. However, the group noticed several copies of the same exact girl and all shown confusion. "This is Yeul. The younger ones, which also look like Yeul, are her clones. Each was saved from Bodhum institute and are all here to serve. However, this one here," Zelda started, placing her hand on Yeul's shoulder, "Is the miracle child herself."

Each introduced themselves to Yeul, as the blue-haired girl hugged Serah tightly, "I was surprised that I have a family. You… you're beautiful. And it's an honor to finally meet you. Serah Farron. Your sister Claire is in danger; I have seen the visions. Don't be harmed, but the Eyes of Etro do not lie. You came to me to request my help."

Yeul was a bit weird, but Serah understood. Yeul was an 18-year-old teen who had been taken and cloned and tested at a facility right now. She did not have the proper means of learning how to live life as a teenager. Her cousin was weird, but Serah knew it didn't matter. Yeul was willing to help. "I just wish that someday, the Eyes of Etro will leave; I would love to live life like a normal human, but alas, I was given this curse and a blessing in hopes of one day meeting my father again."

"Yeul, you'll be coming with us. Your father is alive. But, we need your help."

Yeul looked at Zelda as Rowan finally went back to the group with Vanille.

"Alright," Yeul said with a nod of her head, "Only if it means I will get to meet my father once more."

"You will."

Arwen went towards the group, as he handed Yeul a vial, "You had this vision before. Take this especially if you think you'll need it."

Inside the vial was a single rainbow winged feather, as the outside looked like it was glowing red and orange like fire. Yeul looked at the vial and then back at Arwen, "Thank you, Arwen. I will take good care of your feather. I'll only give it to the one who may need it."

"What are you talking about? The one who needs it?"

Yeul looked at the group, "Within this vial is a single phoenix down feather. Legend says whoever receives a feather-like this, will not perish, and their suffering will slowly heal. It is said to bring its receiver back to life, I had a vision a long time ago, in dreams, that a stranger I have never met was at Etro's hand, but they needed this feather. I've seen this possibility in so many different ways. So many that it scares me. However, there is one chance that this feather won't be needed."

Everyone looked surprised, "And do you know which outcome will happen?"

"No. Arwen had given me this feather; all I know is the torch was handed off should anything go wrong," Yeul said in the process of putting on her robe. She threw the hood over her head as Rowan escorted her to Amodar's car. The group followed as Vanille looked solemnly back at the Oerbans, feeling a sick feeling in her chest. The outcome, she dreaded because it could only mean one person is in danger. Her mind went to Fang, then to Lightning, and then to her friends and family.

"We're going to the one place everything began. Nabaat Manor," Yeul spoke calmly.

"Nabaat Manor?"

"Precisely."

"Here's the plan, knowing my sister has several armored men all around the parameter of her mansion, they're all corrupt. The one time we were sneaking around to get tabs of the place, we saw how many people she had guarding, and they're in each corner and along with each gate. They all keep watch; however, with Amodar being in charge, they should listen. However, once we take care of several armored men, at least the two at the gate. If we can get that far, then we'll start to take them in; Amodar will call a standby ambulance, just in case. Plus, we'll need a convoy to take in all the corrupt leaders. If Lightning and Fang are inside, they're heavily guarded. We probably need to attack several to get any traction. However, once inside, we'll storm the place and take down Caius. That's where your binding rod comes in, Vanille."

"Roger."

Upon entering the manor's grounds, they noticed PSICOM officials all over the mansion's perimeter, just like Zelda and Rowan said. The men all aimed their guns at Rowan and Zelda once they stood outside the gate. "State your purpose, maggots!"

"We're Zelda and Rowan Yun, two powerful magic users. There won't be bloodshed if your lot stands down. I just have to visit my younger sister," Zelda announced.

"You're a Nabaat? Unlikely story."

"It's true. Jihl is my sister."

The armored men looked at each other, then back at Zelda, "Radio it in?"

"No."

One man shot off a warning shot missing Rowan entirely. "Get off the property, stand down, you're intruding!"

Serah felt something inside her boil as she pulled her crossbow closer to her. However, she aimed, "You took my sister! You destroyed my house! This is revenge!" she screamed.

A glowing pink arrow shot past Rowan's shoulder as Serah had hit her target, and that was one of the men. Hitting another, and then the third at the gate, she was surprised as they all fell. However, it caused the entire group to start shooting until they stood down, noticing Amodar with the group.

"What do we do?"

"Radio Nabaat and my friend here won't use any more violence. Nice hit, Serah."

Serah blushed slightly as Amodar had them stand down for the most part.

One of the men sighed and grabbed his radio. "We need Jihl Nabaat up here, stat."

"What's the problem now?"

"We have rebels, including the Guardian Corps captain."

"I'll get Jihl on the line."

To Be Continued


	44. Hero's Sacrifice

Chapter 43 Hero's Sacrifice

Author note: This chapter is slightly more violent than the others. This chapter contains a near-death experience for a main character. Viewer discretion is advised, Kupo! If this is more rated M than anything, I will change the rating. However, I present chapter 44 of Hero's Sacrifice.

Caius sighed, looking at Lightning and the others.

"I know you don't want to help me, I know you hate me and growing up, I hated you, but to learn you lost everything, I finally understand," Lightning sighed. "But there are things you did that are unforgivable, like coming into the job disguised as Raines, only to flirt and cause me trouble."

"Well, I was just following orders."

"Wow, you are whipped."

"And I can tell you're sarcastic, and you're just like your Mother. Looking at you, I see Rosa. Your mother was a beautiful woman, and I loved her. However, watching you grow up with your sister, I started to resent your parents, all because my daughter was taken.

"But you can redeem yourself. Stop listening to Jihl… since she had ordered the attack on my parents' lives... all to get back at you for blackmail, make it right. Let us go and start living. I'll even help you find Yeul because I have an idea where she is."

Caius looked at Lightning and sighed, "I don't know."

"Whose orders are you going to take? Jihl's or maybe you should start taking matters into your own hands, Caius. My father trusted you enough to be one of his Sergeants. You might have abandonment on your record, but your daughter is still alive. She needs her father, but you gotta help me to get my girlfriend out of here. She's hurt pretty bad, and Raines there is fatigued to the point that famine and thirst could kill him. I don't know how I'm still hanging on, but you can make things right. Think about Yeul…" Lightning slowly lowered her head, trying to hide the fact that tears were sliding down her cheeks.

Fang had new cuts and bruises along her face. Though stubborn, she didn't want to quit, but at this moment, she felt like she was giving up.

Caius sighed, looking at the Oerban with slight curiosity, "She's extremely stubborn, and I'm not sure what you see in her. Your father would've loved her," Caius admits. "And honestly, I see how much you love her."

Lightning knew that even if Caius was part of Jihl's schemes, she felt terrible knowing the truth.

"Caius, you can make this right. I'd make sure you weren't as harshly punished… but you gotta get us out of here," Lightning glanced at Fang and Raines. "Raines needs it, Fang needs it, I even need to escape too."

"I don't know, Claire. If I let you go, Jihl…"

"You were blackmailed, Caius. If you hated my father, that's your problem, but he was doing what he thought was right at the time. He gave Yeul to Zelda and Rowan to protect her; he knew they were working hard to reunite her with you. But since you ran away, no one knew your location, no one knew, so they kept her and raised her. You can make it right, tell the truth about my parents, and you'd be a free man, but that's your choice, Caius. I can merely help you find Yeul, and that's the only words I can give you that is true. I'm not even in the Guardian Corps anymore, and frankly, I think I found my purpose in life instead, but you gotta help me help my girl and my former mentor."

Caius sighed, "Alright, that's fair. If you give me your word Claire."

"I do," Lightning promised, "We can shake on it."

Caius knelt beside her, taking the survival knife, and carefully cut the ropes binding her wrists to the chair. "I'll go stall, Jihl." He promised, rushing up the stairs.

Once her wrists were loose, Lightning rubbed at the rope marks and looked thankful as Caius handed the blade to her. Taking the knife, Lightning cut her legs free as she carefully but surely let herself get up. Shaking on it with Caius, she made her way over towards Fang.

Gently placing a hand on Fang's cheek, she pulled the cloth from her mouth and smiled, "Are you alright, Beautiful?"

Fang smiled, "Been roughed up worse than this. You remember I got attacked by a little behemoth in the past. Split lip, some cuts, and a swollen black eye are nothing compared to nearly dying because of a hunting accident."

Lightning let out a small chuckle as she encompassed her face in her hands, pressing her lips to the Oerban's as she felt tears starting to slide down her cheeks. "This is embarrassing…"

"Yeah, but I love you anyway. Thank you for keeping morale up though Claire, if my hands weren't tied, I'd hug you tightly right now."

"Oh right, let me help you with that." Lightning went behind Fang and carefully started to unfasten her wrists.

Fang took a second rubbing at her wrists as Lightning stood up, feeling Fang pull her closer and hugged her tightly. Lightning reached down; she placed a hand on Fang's knee, letting it trail down at a slow pace, looking up into the green eyes as she did.

Fang gasped slightly, "If this was different circumstances, I would've said something probably vulgar."

Lightning chuckled, working on cutting rope around her ankle.

"My hero," Fang smiled, "My gorgeous, beautiful hero, whose face I want to kiss, and—and Sunshine look out!" Fang screamed.

Before she could react, Lightning felt a strong kick to her side. Trying to recoil, Lightning was eventually kicked again harshly. Jihl Nabaat was standing over her. "So, you're free out of your bonds. No matter, you'll be dead soon, and your little rescue party will be attacked too. They're taking care of them right as we speak."

"Rescue party?" Lightning asked as Jihl kicked her once more; her ribs creaked slightly as Lightning gasped.

"Get up, Lightning!" Fang yelled, trying to get her other ankle free to help her girlfriend.

Lightning watched as Jihl's leg went back in for another kick, but this time, she grabbed onto her leg tightly, causing the colonel to fall onto the ground.

Jihl and Lightning started to tumble around on the ground, as both threw punches, which made contact. Lightning punched Jihl in the mouth, as Jihl's punch to her nose hit as well. Lightning and Jihl fought for dominance in a flurry of painful punches. The two continued to tussle.

Fang worked on untying her ankle. Without the knife, she knew it was going to be a slower pace. All Fang could do right now was watch, as her girlfriend threw punch after punch. Jihl's nails raked across Lightning's cheek harshly, as both panted from exhaustion.

"The first rule of a fight, don't leave an opening!" Jihl screamed as Lightning was eventually pinned down in place by the Lieutenant colonel. Jihl's hand was tight on her throat, as Lightning knew she was trying to choke her out. Keeping a firm hand on the other's wrist, she was trying to fight to get Jihl off her.

Each breath came out in gasps as Jihl applied more pressure to Lightning's airway, trying to choke out the ex-soldier. However, as Lightning kept one hand on Jihl's, her other hand was trying to reach desperately for the survival knife laying close by.

"You see, Farron, you could've stopped this. You should've listened to Amodar and knew when to quit. However, you're stubborn, just like your dear old father, who will welcome you at her gate. He tried to investigate Cyrus's death, just like how you did. Look where it got him, look where it's getting you now!"

Lightning knew that if she didn't do something, her final breath could come. Reaching back in desperation, she felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead as her mind started to race. Pictures of her friends and family all gathered in her mind in a vision.

The group was having a picnic at the park; Serah and Snow were sitting together on the blanket as Serah rocked a newborn baby. Vanille and Hope were sitting on the hill laughing at some jokes. Lightning sat at the pond with her feet in the water as she sat on the small pier. Footsteps behind her caused her to turn as she smiled. Fang took a seat beside her as they watched the sunset.

However, two people appeared in her vision. A couple smiled as Fang looked behind her, pointing at them, as Lightning was up, and rushed towards the couple. It was her parents. Caspian was dressed sharply in his uniform, and Rosa was wearing her favorite sundress with cherry blossom petals on it with her pink hair pulled into a bun. Her soft violet eyes were bright.

She hugged them tightly, and it felt like time stopped still. However, someone was screaming at her, as Lightning heard her name.

"LIGHTNING FARRON! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!"

At that moment, she reached behind her, grabbing the knife. Still trying to catch her breath, Lightning knew that Jihl was looking at the blade, as she still straddled her hips. Bringing herself up into a sitting position, she kept the knife in her hand tightly in a defensive position.

"You have a knife pointed at me, and you still have a fearful look on your face. You're soft Farron, you wouldn't stab me with it. I know you wouldn't. Your father would've loved to do the same and then see his fearful blue eyes, the same doe-eyed look you're giving me."

"That's what separates you from me, Jihl. You know what you did. Come clean to the Guardian Corps, come clean to PSICOM, stand down, let me, Raines, and Fang go, take your punishment, and die with dignity."

Jihl smirked, "You know you want to. Your father had the same chance."

Lightning hesitated. Something she cursed herself for.

Jihl grabbed onto her wrist tightly, pulling the knife from Lightning's grip. "Looking into your eyes, I see fear. You're going to Etro's gate one way or another today, Farron!" Jihl picked the blade up, ready to plunge down.

Fang was free as she rushed to Lightning's aid. Jihl was about to go in for the kill, as Lightning struggled underneath her.

Fang reached for Jihl's wrist and held firm, so firm she could shatter the delicate wrist in her grip. Her other hand tightened into a fist. The knife in Jihl's hand clattered onto the floor.

Jihl glanced up at the brunette, looking into her with predatory green eyes. Fang noticed Jihl's fearful green eyes, "Mercy… This was all a big misunderstanding… Fang, sweetheart… you and Lightning can go, just please don't hurt me!"

"You hurt my girlfriend, you nearly tried to kill me, you only destroy what you didn't understand. You hunted my people, you hunted me, You kidnapped Sunshine and me. You killed my parents, you killed my girlfriend's parents, and you scream mercy? Do you deserve it?" Fang screamed in Jihl's face. Each word was riddled with venom. Fang was fighting to keep from summoning Bahamut or even break the seal of Ragnarok within. "You're gonna stop at nothing until you win, but today, I, Oerba Yun Fang, win. Lady Luck was with me all along.

Jihl looked at Fang's fist, as she could hear thudding in her ears. "What do you want me to do then?"

"I'm not like you, so I'll put you down, but there's something you need to do instead. You're going to turn yourself in and tell Amodar the truth. You're going to get my girlfriend her job back, and then you're going to rot for all the hardships you've caused over the years. I was just a child when my village was attacked. It's your leadership under PSICOM why people live in fear of magic users. Stand down now," Fang yelled, "You tried to break my spirit, and as much as I wanna break you, I know better. I could feed you to behemoths, and it still wouldn't replace the members of my tribe who were killed; it still doesn't fix the fact my girlfriend's family is dead because of you. I'm gonna let you live, so you have to remember that until they plan to execute you for all the harm you did over the years."

Lightning struggled to catch her breath, as each breath came out painfully, her ribs hurt from Jihl kicking her, and her hand was bruised. Jihl was off her, as she felt her chest rise and fall at a steady pace. Her heart continued to thud heavily in her ribcage as Lightning looked at Fang, thankful that she didn't resort to violence because Fang had a point. Revenge wasn't going to bring back the people they lost.

Jihl smirked, "Alright, I'll stand down. Right after you say hello to Cyrus! Awaken Ragnarok!" time started to stand still, as Lightning's survival knife entered through Fang's abdomen so fast no one could react, as time stood still.

Something broke inside Lightning when she noticed Fang. Seeing the knife embedded in her abdomen, Lightning started to scream.

Fang felt searing pain coming from her abdomen as she clutched at her chest as red started to dribble from her hand as she reached for the hilt. Her legs wobbled slightly as Lightning rushed to her side.

Everyone looked towards the stairwell as they all heard screaming.

"GO FISH!" A voice screamed. The voice belonged to a female, and Lightning recognized who it was. Before she could react, Serah came barreling down the stairs, crossbow aimed at Jihl, as she saw the scene of the crime. Raines could only smirk slightly as he had stopped his struggling. "The rescue party is here?"

Jihl was about to pull the blade out to attack Fang again; however, thick coils wound around Jihl, binding her where she stood. Zelda and Rowan escorted a bound Caius Ballad down the stairs. Vanille stood holding firm with Hope. Amodar was down with Snow as they assessed the scene; however, Amodar felt worse knowing he didn't believe Lightning this entire time.

Another girl was with them, dressed in a robe, she could only sigh, but Lightning knew who it was, but she kept her arms around Fang tightly cradling her from further harm.

Fang's hand gently grazed her cheek, past cuts, and bruises on Lightning's face. "That'll be a nice little scar across your cheek; it'll make you look tougher, Sunshine."

"Fang… I'm sorry…" Lightning sobbed.

"People do stupid things when they're in love," Fang muttered, feeling the severe pain of the blade. Lightning's tears hit Fang's face as the ex-soldier cried.

"Fang…"

"I love you, Sunshine…" Fang muttered softly. Lightning noticed someone had joined the small group. A smaller hand rested on top of Fang's abdomen as it started to glow slightly.

Lightning could only look at the girl dressed in a robe; the hood was up over her head. However, she carefully pulled it away, and Lightning looked into soft green eyes that had determination within.

"If you want her to die, you're gonna have to trust us. I'm going to keep a cure spell over her, just to ease some of the pain, but the doctors are gonna do everything they can. You gotta trust us." The girl said softly, placing a rainbow feather onto Fang's wound.

"Take my hand," Yeul started as Lightning did. She hovered their hands over the phoenix feather, as her hand glowed slightly, "She's strong, and she has a strong love. This might weaken me, but to use this power… I'd rather give my life to make sure another is happy. Just like seeing my father alive and well, even if he did wrong."

"You're Yeul, aren't you?"

"I am."

Serah was eventually at Lightning's side with Amodar. "We need to get her out to the ambulance. Claire, if you don't let go, Fang will die, they're securing Jihl and Caius, but you need to let go."

"No…" Lightning's mind was so hazy, and she could only hear the thumping in her ears as her adrenaline spiked. With each breath, she blocked everything out except for Fang.

A strong hand clamped down on her shoulder, as Lightning could only look into the eyes of Amodar, "We're gonna help, Fang. You look a bit roughed up too, Farron, but it's gonna be alright. Serah and Hope explained everything, and we're going to do everything for Fang."

The girl in the robe looked at Serah, "She'll make it. That's a promise." Her soft green eyes met with Lightning's as the ex-soldier shook from anxiety and her shock. However, Fang was carefully moved from her arms as a medical crew entered inside.

Serah knew her sister was in a non-medical shock. Seeing Fang get stabbed had only caused the former Sergeant to quiver and become fearful. Carefully helping her sister up, Amodar conducted the medical staff as they rushed Fang through the house. All the danger and PSICOM members had been cuffed and detained at the property thanks to the hard work of Zelda, Rowan, Serah, Snow, Vanille, and Hope.

Medical staff got Fang's stretcher into the ambulance as they worked on prepping her for the hospital. With the cure spell, at least some of the pain was gone. The wound still looked pretty bad. The medical staff wanted to help Lightning as she had them focus on Fang's condition instead. She'd get the help she needed once she knew that Fang was safe, even if it meant getting help after the ambulance raced off with Fang inside (If she was in there, Lightning knew she would've caused a scene).

As the ambulance rushed off, Lightning grabbed Serah's car, as the two took after it. Everyone else rode behind them.

Serah stayed by Lightning's side the entire time.

Once at the hospital, Fang was rushed into surgery.

All Lightning could do was wait. Her mind was blurred from her swarming mind. Fear had started to settle in her stomach as Lightning felt like she would vomit from stress and anxiety.

A doctor checked over her injuries, including her bruised ribs and hand, which had been stepped on. With her worst injuries patched up, including the cut along her cheek, Lightning knew her wounds were less severe;

Serah was glad that Zelda had brought Lightning some clothing as she had been wearing the same dirty outfit since she had been captured. The clothes were given to Serah before her, and Lightning took off after the ambulance. Once at the hospital, and after being looked after, Lightning changed clothing.

Raines was taken care of too, luckily, he'd just need to put on some healthy weight and heal up from his bonds, but he was just glad he survived. After that, the others took care of Jihl and Caius; however, Yeul was just grateful her father had a change of heart, giving himself up, and he'd tell the truth.

As the others waited with Lightning, they knew Fang was at Etro's hands. Lightning only could pace and await the news from the doctors. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. Yeul eventually sat beside Lightning, "You're Claire?"

"Lightning," the former sergeant responded dryly.

"My famous cousin Lightning. Pleased to meet you, though. I'm Yeul… Finally, get to say that formally, I know you were in shock when you asked before. All I have to say is she'll make it. Pinkie promise," Yeul said, looking at Lightning with soft green eyes, "I only know this because the Eyes of Etro don't lie. Your girlfriend is stronger than she looks. The terrible beast inside her is the same one that my father owns. Bahamut will protect his user."

"I couldn't save her…" Lightning muttered.

"I know you're scared, and you're in shock, but I promise you, Fang will recover. I gave her a little bit of my cure spell, with a little bit of a phoenix down. The phoenix feather is special, easing pain, and has a special power of bringing its user back from death. The doctors are doing everything they can, and I promise you, recovery will happen."

"How do I believe you?"

"Because I can see into the past, I can see into the future, her story isn't over, and you're gonna be happy, but you gotta trust me."

Lightning felt her shaking start to subside slightly as everyone looked at her with worry.

However, as another hour passed, the doctor stood at the door. "Lightning Farron?"

"I'm here."

"Follow me." The doctor responded. "We have some news."

The walk to Fang's hospital room was long, and Lightning was starting to panic. "She's dead…" she kept murmuring to herself. However, the doctor could only lead the ex-soldier through the hallways as she felt sadness. "I didn't get to tell her I loved her back… She's gone, isn't she?! Fang… oh Fang… we were supposed to spend life together… If only I had been strong enough…"

"Calm down, Ms. Farron; it's about your girlfriend, she's…" the doctor heard her panicking as Lightning sobbed hard. Tears sliding down her face onto her shirt. The doctor sighed but gently placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Quite the contrary." The doctor smiled, opening the door to Fang's room.

Still slightly disoriented, but with a small goofy smile on her face, was none other than Fang.

Lightning felt the tears sliding down her face as she barreled past the doctor, hugging her girlfriend carefully as the tears continued to slide down her face.

"Sunshine, that kinda hurts…" Fang muttered, "But you look like you got two heads, and I wanna kiss them both."

"Oh my god, Fang…" Lightning sobbed, carefully kissing the Oerban on the lips, careful of the equipment she was hooked up to.

"I'm so glad to see you too, Sunshine. I love you and both your heads."

Lightning ignored her goofy comments as she continued to let the tears fall down her face.

Eventually, the others entered the room, as Vanille looked happy to know her sister was still alive. Serah and Snow hugged as Hope carefully went to Vanille, wrapping an arm around her. Rowan and Zelda kept their arms around each other as Yeul was embraced by Serah.

Fang lived to see another day, and Lightning was thankful at that moment. Etro had spared her lover, which was the best news that Lightning had received in a long time.

Author note: Another chapter finished, and nearly broke my heart writing.

Up next are the final 3 chapters. They will be coming out on Valentine's Day, as will the ending of Reclaiming Light. This has been a fun journey, thank you for reading Kupo.


	45. Aftermath

Chapter 44 Aftermath

Lightning Farron was just thankful to live another day. Most of the time, she spent with Fang in Bodhum Hospital until the Oerban recovered.

Fang had been stabbed in an attempt to release Bahamut and with it, the release of the powerful Ragnarok within.

Jihl thought that the eidolon would be removed from her body but had been surprised it didn't quite work like that.

Now, Fang was in the hospital recovering and was thankful that she lived another day.

During the time that Fang spent healing, people came to visit Fang including Celes, Farris, Lena and Locke. It was great to see the four, who were all surprised by the news. With Fang's near-death experience, Farris even looked thankful knowing that Lightning had been staying with her. However, the four were surprised to hear about the other Yuns and Dias that had been around.

Farris came off as hostile at first, when she had heard Fang nearly died. However, as Lightning and Fang told her the story with Celes, Locke, and Lenna there. Just explaining the entire situation was tiresome, as Lightning and Fang just wanted to relax. However, the group all looked stunned at Lightning and Fang's story about being taking prisoner.

"I'm surprised you both survived that," Farris looked surprised.

"Fang you better make a speedy recovery," Lenna warned.

"And to find out the cult of Etro was full of Yuns and Dias. That makes for a surprising story."

"Last I checked lass, not every day you find out you have long lost family," Farris smiled at the couple

"And what a courageous bunch you've both been. If I hadn't known better, I think Fang was extremely lucky to have Lightning in her life, what do you think Locke?"

"Aye Farron. You lassies make a fine pair, and we're just glad you both lived to tell another tale.,"

"After all, Fang is tougher than she looks, but Lightning is the real MVP. You two have been through so much and I couldn't be happier," Lenna smiled.

Lightning sat by her bed, holding Fang's hand in hers, "You're recovering quite well. I'm sorry for getting you into that mess, though."

"Sunshine, I'll recover. I'm a tough Yun after all."

Lightning looked troubled, "But Fang."

Fang's hand cupped her cheek as her thumb stroked her cheek, "But nothing, Claire. You saved my life."

"I'm serious, Fang. After seeing you nearly die, I wanna hang up my gunblade and actually settle down. I've actually been thinking of going to college."

"Don't do it on my accord Sunshine. I want you to do what you think is right. I thought you wanted to preserve your father's legacy?"

"If it means putting you and myself in danger daily, it's not worth it. Maybe I grew as a person, and after being captured actually helped me think of it even more." Lightning sighed, "A legacy is nice and all, but it's no good if it puts the woman I love at the chance of getting captured or even killed. I don't want to do that to you, Serah, or even Vanille."

Fang's thumb gently stroked her cheek once more, "What'll you do instead?"

Lightning gently kissed her hand, as Fang's thumb gently traced to her lip. She slowly leaned over and pecked the Oerban on the lips, putting a smile on Fang's face.

Her blue eyes were saddened.

"What's wrong, Sunshine?"

"They recovered Alyssa's body. She called us to warn us the day we found the secret room."

"I'm sorry, Sunshine, that's actually unfortunate news."

"I'll recover. Alyssa was under Amodar's care, and I'm thankful she had been part of my team."

"Speaking of secret rooms. To get your mind off of it, you know the day we found the secret room? I was going to ask you something. We never really discussed it."

"Discussed what?"

"The thing I wanted to talk to you about. It's not bad, though."

"I'm listening."

Fang craned her neck slightly to look at Lightning, "Could you get me some of my pills? I need a pain pill for the time being."

"Yeah, I'll go retrieve one for you," Lightning offered, reaching for the orange jar from Fang's bedside table. As she opened the jar, she was surprised by what was inside.

"This isn't a pill."

"No, it's not Sunshine."

Lightning looked in her hand at the ring, "Fang…"

The ring was crafted with a silver band, with three diamonds within its center. Lightning recognized the Oerban diamonds within the 1.47 karat ring as she could only gasp.

Fang took a second, hitting the button on her bed as it propped her up better, "Sunshine, I love you. You're my best friend, but you are also the best girlfriend I have had in my life. You never cheated, and yes, even if we fight, we still came together; even when things seemed like they were ending, we fought and worked together to overcome the arguments. When all hope felt lost, we succeeded."

"But I got you captured, hurt, punched, and stabbed… How could you possibly want me?"

"Lightning, please. Just let me do this. You don't need to be perfect, but you did save me from me too."

"Alright, Fang," Lightning looked down, only for Fang to move her forefingers to gently raise her chin so she could look into the blue eyes of the ex-soldier.

Fang squeezed her hand gently. "My name is Oerba Yun Fang, daughter of Mamoru and Mizuki. I don't have a lot to offer, just a ring and the chance that my girlfriend reciprocates the same feelings," Fang started. "I'm starting to realize that I have stuck with my beautiful girlfriend through hell and back. However, I wanted her to be my wife because she has been with me through thick and thin and saved my life," Fang held out her hand for the ring as Lightning slid it into Fang's hand.

"Fang…"

"She's smart, talented, strong, beautiful, and even her name is heavenly. I would be lost without her, and just to know how much we've changed as people through our time together only make this relationship a lot better. Even if you scowl or have flaws, you're beautiful. I just want you to say yes because I love you, Claire."

Lightning felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

"I might be in this hospital now, but I'm recovering each day. To see your beautiful face, feel your feather tip touch, and the soft feeling of your lips puts a smile on my face. You make each day special, even on your bad days. I know someday we'll be old and gray, but I want to cherish each day together. You're a huge part of my life, and in your eyes, I see doubt but don't doubt it. With this ring, I confess my love that someday I can become a better person, as long as you go on that journey with me."

Lightning looked into Fang's viridian eyes as she moved the ring around in her fingers, her blue eyes started to grow misty slightly as she smiled.

"This ring was special. The diamond came from Oerba and was a gift that my father gave my mother. It was the last possession I had of my parents besides my eidolon and the curse of Ragnarok. However, I wanted to give this ring to you, Claire, not as my girlfriend, but as a symbol of my love, as I ask you this one question; Claire Farron, will you marry me? When I look at you, I see Oerba, I see home. I want you to be part of my tribe and my wife. I want to become a better person and be there when you wake and when you go to sleep at night. As my wife, I want you to be with me through sickness, health, for better and worse. I love you, Claire. So please say yes?"

Lightning felt tears start to form in her eyes as they slid down her cheeks.

Fang cupped her cheek, her thumb catching the tears as they slid down. "I would've been on my knee, but sorry, I'm here instead of in bed. At least until I'm a bit more healed."

"Fang, I don't know what to say…" Lightning muttered, "Y-yes."

"Woohoo!" Fang yelled, wincing from her abdomen. "SHE SAID YES!"

"I love you too, Fang, very much. I'm exhilarated. I'm practically getting slightly anxious, and I'm about to cry... Uh, Serah and Vanille are coming, and I'm scared to death to tell them," Lightning sniffled as the tears kept coming.

"Leave those two to me." Fang grit her teeth from the pain. "No more tears, Sunshine. I'm just happy that you said yes." Fang found herself wincing once more, carefully moving a hand along her abdomen as she grits her teeth harder.

"You okay, Love?" Lightning asked as Fang slid the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, just a bit sore, my abdomen is starting to flare up a bit."

Lightning leaned over and gave Fang a quick kiss, "Well, if you actually need pills, I can get the nurse on that."

"Yeah, that'll be great, Sunshine. I'm quite sore."

As Lightning was about to leave the room, Vanille and Serah entered. "Stay with Fang, for now, I'm going to track her doctor down for pills."

"Uh, okay, Light! You do that!" Vanille yelled.

"Well, Lightning has been spending all her free time at the hospital as Fang recovers, so it's understandable, she's probably jumpy because of all the nurses and doctors that come in at all hours."

"Well, I don't think it was that. Like I think something is up with Light."

"I bet Fang would know."

As Vanille and Serah went to Fang's bedside. Fang grit her teeth once again, "Thought I heard you two enter the room."

"Fang, I'm just glad your surgery went well," Vanille sniffled, looking at her sister.

"Yeah, everything went fine. Light's been nursing me back to health. Hey mini Farron."

"Hey, Fang, Glad to see you up and well," Serah smiled.

"Hey sis, why's Lightning acting so jumpy?"

"Don't worry about it 'Nille," Fang started but met Serah's eyes. "Alright, wait for her to get back, then we got an announcement."

Lightning returned as swiftly as her namesake with Nurse Lynn as Fang gave a look of acknowledgment, only as Serah and Vanille also gave Lightning a look of confusion.

"You got some explaining to do, sis," Serah said, hand on her hip as Vanille did the same.

Once the nurse handed Fang her pills, the Oerban took a second and took her pill while Serah let out a small sigh, "Okay, you two need to talk to us. You're both acting weird, and I want answers."

Vanille nodded, "Plus, as our sisters, you both have us out of the loop. We'd both appreciate it very much."

"Claire, please tell us. What did you do?" Serah sighed.

"What did I do? I've just been taking care of Fang."

"That's not what we were told, and poor Fang here said you two had an announcement."

Fang chuckled, "Well, Claire, guess we gotta make our announcement."

"Oh yeah. We do."

Lightning smiled, settling beside Fang.

Fang took her hand in her own, "Serah, Vanille, would you give us your blessings? I asked Lightning if she'd marry me, and she said yes, but I thought since you are both here, would you both consider giving us your blessing?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Vanille found herself bouncing with joy.

Serah looked surprised before looking between Lightning and Fang, "Yes! You two deserve it! Oh my god! Claire, Fang, I'm happy for both of you!"

Fang grinned, holding Lightning's hand in hers, "Looks like we have their blessing."

Lightning smiled happily, "We do," just as she was about to move slightly, Vanille grabbed her hand and inspected the ring on her finger as Lightning felt her cheeks redden.

"Oh, my goodness, the ring is gorgeous. I'm gonna have a sister-in-law!"

Serah also looked, "That ring is beautiful, Claire. Consider yourself lucky."

Fang smirked, "Lady Luck strikes again."

Lightning sat at Fang's side as the Oerban gently ran a hand along her shoulder. "I think someone's getting tired," Lightning admits looking at Fang, who yawned slightly.

Lightning smiled as Fang got comfortable once more, "A few more days and you should be able to come home."

"But I want to go home now," Fang yawned.

"Just a few more days, and then we'll get you home," Lightning kissed her fiancée's brow.

"Whatever you say, Claire. I'm not sleepy." Fang muttered before relaxing comfortably.

Serah and Vanille started to giggle, watching as Fang pulled Lightning as close as she could without pain. When it got to be too much, Fang backed off slightly before she fell asleep, only for Lightning to gently kiss her, careful of her IV drip.

Serah and Vanille were excited with the news, but we're even more excited to hear Fang would be coming home in a few days.

_A few days later_

Amodar looked at Lightning as she entered his office, as she took a seat.

"I considered letting you return to the Guardian Corps full time. I realized I made a huge mistake by not believing you. You successfully bagged Jihl Nabaat and Caius Ballad and brought them to justice. And you don't look happy to be back in my office."

"Sorry, sir. I thought I was going to be thrilled to be back, but I'm engaged now. I think I'm calling this a change of heart, actually."

Amodar sighed, "You're a mighty detective just like your father. And now you don't want this promotion? It'll get you a nice higher up position, and you could climb up into Major or Commander even."

"But I'd be putting my life in danger a lot. I'd actually rather live a nice peaceful quiet life with my fiancé. Plus, I actually was thinking of going to Bodhum University as Criminal Justice professor, after I get my degree after all."

"Farron, I'm surprised by this change of heart. You're declining the promotion and my offer."

"I am. I hope you understand, sir."

Amodar looked into sharp azures and sighed as he looked at Lightning. Placing her file down, he "You will be missed though Farron, but I appreciate the service you did for the Guardian Corps. You even solved one of the biggest unsolved mysteries."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you, Farron."

As Lightning got up, she started to turn out the door, however, heard Amodar cough.

"Yes?"

Amodar slid a new business card towards her, "Just in case you change your mind."

"Thank you, sir."

Eventually, Lightning took the elevator down, where she noticed Zelda and Rowan, both dressed in PSICOM coats.

"Lightning!" they greeted.

"Hey, guys. You take care of the PSICOM division, why don't you? I'm on my way home."

"You're going home?"

"Yeah, I'm done with my services in the Guardian Corps."

"Wow. That's a surprising change of heart," Zelda smiled.

"Well, judging by that ring on her finger, I think I know why."

Lightning felt her cheeks redden slightly as she held out her hand towards Rowan's hand. "It's beautiful. And it's a genuine Oerban diamond."

"You can thank Fang for that one," Lightning pulled her hand back, letting it fall to her side.

"Well, she did have a talk with me, Zelda, and that friend of yours, Snow, about wanting to pop the question."

Lightning ran a hand through her pink tresses slightly. "Well, Fang proposed while in the hospital. She's still recovering from her stab wound, but she's doing a lot better since she was rushed into surgery."

"That's a good thing. We were going to visit, but since we've been taking care of Yeul and eventually took over in Jihl's place, things here have been sort of hectic."

"Change of leadership. I'll be happy to see what happens."

"Well, as long as you're safe and happy, the same goes for you too. Take care of Fang."

"Always. Plus, I'm thinking of teaching at Bodhum University."

"That'll be a nice change of pace. You are brilliant after all."

"But I'll see you guys later." Lightning smiled before she was out of the building, not looking behind her.

Driving to the hospital, she eventually made it to the front desk, checking in before she was allowed to her fiancé's room.

Fang was just glad to see her fiancée as Lightning greeted her with a short kiss "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'll be glad once I'm able to actually have some privacy once more; hospitals suck, Sunshine."

"Well, they're not supposed to be fun, Fang," Lightning chuckled, sitting next to the Oerban on her hospital bed.

"I was watching some comedy show about a group of friends before you came in. It was pretty funny, and it was about these six people who live in an apartment complex, and they were going on some weird adventures."

"Are you talking about the show Comrades?"

"I think so. It was rather hilarious."

"That show is pretty good. I have the boxset somewhere at home. We can watch it together sometime, Fang."

"I'd enjoy that. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Sick of people walking in the room, check on me, leave, and then return again hours later just to make sure I'm doing okay."

"Well, they are doing their jobs. Sorry Love."

"I guess it's alright," Fang yawned, placing her arms behind her head.

Lightning smiled, "Well, as long as you were letting them do their job, you'll recover quicker. I'm looking forward to seeing you fully recovered, though."

"Believe me, I'm trying, Claire," Fang admits.

"Well, we're going to get you home tonight and get you to your own bed. Serah knows I won't be home, but she's okay with that because she knows I'm taking care of you."

"Plus, don't forget Serah and Snow are renovating the house. Plus, Vanille will be glad to have us back too."

"Well yeah, 'Nille's been frantic since they rescued us. Always 'Fang, you better be safe!' 'Fang tell Lightning to be safe.' I hate seeing her this nervous."

"But, she's just happy to see you're alive, and you nearly sacrificed yourself to save me. If she hadn't cast with her binding rod around Jihl after you got stabbed, I don't think you would've made it alive."

"True, guess I'm just tired that she's acting overprotective?"

Lightning rolled her eyes slightly, "But Love, it works both ways. You can love your sister, but they always have their way of playing the reverse card with overprotectiveness when something goes wrong to us. Believe me, Serah's been sort of overprotective since I came home too."

"Maybe you're right."

As the two sat and talked, eventually Nurse Lynn and Doctor Amari entered the room, "Miss Fang Yun, we're here to discharge you from the hospital. You're being given several items upon your discharge, including new bandages for your stitches until they finally heal, as well as your antibiotics and pain medication until you are fully healed."

"Good to know," Fang admits; before leaving, she was able to finally get into some comfortable clothing with a little bit of help. Eventually, she was wheeled out and brought to Lightning's car once Lightning got it to the front of the hospital wing where Fang would be wheeled out.

Helping her fiancée into her car, Lighting got into the driver's seat once more after making sure that Fang was buckled in before pulling out and driving them home.

Once home, Fang was welcomed back with open arms from their friends and family.

Vanille, Serah, and Snow were just glad to see Lightning and Fang had finally returned home safely. Most days, Lightning and Fang spent cuddled up just talking and relaxing. It wasn't until Fang's stitches were removed that things were starting to return to normal.

Lightning just was happy she could take a job at NORA House to fill some of her time. Working alongside Fang bartending had its moments, but they just had a blast. Though it was how she got through filling her time after leaving behind the Guardian Corps. Lightning was going to persue a degree, and sometime start teaching criminal justice, as she had the biggest change of heart.

Fang though made sure that Lightning was always smiling and was just grateful for the good times and the bad. However, they always seemed to make each other feel better when they were both down, and Lightning finally came around to letting Fang call her by her real name of Claire. It was an earned thing that Fang was super happy for (and only put a bigger smile on Lightning's face when she would call her that). However at the end of the day, Fang and Lightning would relax at the pier, sharing an ice cream, and staying up until they saw and counted the stars one by one.

"Welcome back home Fang, I love you," Lightning smiled as she rested her head against the Oerban's shoulder as Fang wrapped the blanket tighter around her and Lightning as they stared up at the night sky.

"I love you too Claire," Fang said leaning over and giving the pinkette a kiss.

Lightning was just glad that Fang was home, because without her, she wouldn't feel at home. Fang pulled her closer as Lightning settled on her lap as Fang wrapped her arms around her waist.

It was good to be home.


	46. To Love and Behold part 1

Chapter 46 The Wedding part 1

1 Year Later_

Lightning sat still while Serah ran a brush through her hair. "I'm thankful you're in my wedding party, Serah. I just didn't think this would happen frankly. I put Fang in danger countless times and at times I feel I don't deserve her."

"Well not when you start talking like that Claire," Serah sighs. "Plus, if Fang hadn't wanted you, she wouldn't have given you a ring. All that planning you did for this wedding, you two deserve each other and I couldn't be happier. The fact that was her most prized possession, that's even more special."

"Yeah, but it's the ring that Dad gave her Dad so she could marry someday. When I look at it, I just get these butterflies in my stomach."

"Claire, butterflies come and go. You two have been through so much, and the fact you gave up your promotion in the Guardian Corps and became a professor that's really saying something. Face it, you two are endgame."

"Endgame?" Lightning repeated the phrase.

"Yeah sis. She loves you way too much. You practically stayed with her the entire time she was in the hospital. And when she was out, I caught you two making out on my couch several times so much that I—"

"I get the point Serah, please don't finish that sentence," Lightning felt her cheeks redden.

Serah giggled, "I'm just really happy for you Claire," she said while zipping the back of Lightning's dress.

Lightning looked at herself in the mirror, her blue eyes were starting to grow misty-eyed, as she brought the silk handkerchief to her eye and gently dabbed.

"You look beautiful, just like Mom."

Lightning could only smile as the tears slid down slowly.

"Come on Claire, let it out, and I'll help you reapply your makeup. Snow luckily has Trey, so I can still walk you to the alter."

"Luckily Trey isn't being fussy today either. You're a great mother Serah."

"You think? I feel like the world's worst mother. Getting pregnant at 19."

"Yeah, but Snow really has improved since then. I'm glad you two are working together on your relationship though."

"That's the first time I've heard you say that. Are you feeling sick sis?"

"No Serah, I'm not. I'm happy for both of you. Plus, Snow seems like he enjoys being a father, I'm looking forward for the day that he starts to play action figures with Trey."

Serah smirked, "He's either going to be really good at smashing blocks together like his father or he'll be smart like me. We'll see," Serah chuckled as she started fixing her sister's make up once Lightning finished her cry.

"That rose in your hair looks beautiful, and I'm surprised it's red."

"It was from Fang. Squall delivered it to me."

Serah quickly looked over at the celestial hairpins in her sister's hair. "Well Fang is probably just as nervous as you are."

"And extremely sexy."

"Claire!"

"What? I'm not allowed to say that when you call Snow that all the time?"

Both sisters chuckled, before noticing Cid Highwind had entered.

Lightning went to her uncle and greeted him with a hug, "I heard my niece was getting married, couldn't miss it for the world. However, they said I could be back here because I'm family and all."

"You, old geezer. I'm just happy to see you,"

Serah joined the hug as well.

Cid went out to sit down.

Rinoa entered, "Yuna is ready whenever everyone else is. Squall and I will be going out before you, and Vanille and Hope are in the front. Fang is already there and I think you're really gonna like what you see Light," she smiled. "Plus, look gorgeous. When I heard you were getting married, I was surprised at first, but look at you now. Your red manicure turned out nice too."

"Thank you, Rin, you look gorgeous too. Squall is probably stunned with you in that purple dress."

Lightning could hear the headset on Quistis' head, "Are we ready to start?" Yuna's voice asked once again.

Lightning gave Quistis the signal just happy that the SeeD captain had been here too.

"Yes, we're ready to start."

Lightning could hear a microphone check, before the music started. Zell, Selphie and Irvin had started playing.

Quistis smiled standing at the door once Vanille and Squall entered. Both looked at Lightning with big smiles.

'You look so pretty Light' Vanille mouthed to the pinkette as she felt her cheeks redden.

Hope took Serah's hand, as Quistis gave them to go ahead.

Both entered as Vanille's dress flowed slightly, as Hope took his place at Lightning's side.

Eventually, Squall and Rinoa were next as they took their respective places.

When it came to Lightning's turn, she felt frozen in place as Serah held her hand tightly. Lightning held her bouquet of pink roses tightly.

As the two entered the room, everyone rose to their feet.

Lightning's heart thudded in her ribcage quickly as she noticed Fang standing there with a smile that could make her nerves subside.

Fang was wearing a grey tux, with matching purple shirt underneath. The white collar and tie around her neck with a purple rose attached to the lapel, only made Lightning smile brighter. With her wild hair pulled up, Lightning wasn't used to seeing her mostly wild mane controlled. However, it made Fang look presentable, gorgeous, and sexy.

When the two approached the alter, Serah looked into Fang's soft jade eyes with sparkling blue eyes as she moved her sister's hand into Fang's. "I give you my sister's hand Fang, take care of her with two open arms, and a full heart. ."

"Thank you Serah," Fang breathed, "You look beautiful Claire,"

Lightning put her other hand in Fang's, as the Oerban used her thumb to gently stroke the back of her hand.

Yuna smiled at the couple, "Friends and family of Lightning Farron, and Oerba Yun Fang, welcome and thank you for being here on this beautiful sunny day. We're gathered today to celebrate a very special love between these two brides by joining them in marriage."

Lightning looked into Fang's eyes once more as the Oerban did the same.

"All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is a committed monogamous committed relationship. Lightning and Fang, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts."

As Lightning's eyes started to water slightly, she fought the urge to cry. It was her wedding day after all, and she felt ridiculous the closer she was to crying.

"Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your loves together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, to deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you'll need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor."

Fang chuckled slightly, but gently brought a hand to Lightning's cheek to catch a tear that slid down.

"So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again."

As the wedding went on, Yuna finally got to the part where the couple exchanged their vows.

"Fang," Yuna smiled.

"Claire, from the very moment you laid eyes on me, I thought you were just some woman who wanted nothing to do with me. However, a few days later you ended up at my house, I knew from that moment that you were special. I was determined to make you mine, and Lady Luck helped because this day forward, my heart is entirely yours."

Lightning struggled to keep the tears at bay, but the ex-soldier found herself in tears/

"As we continue our lives together, I promise to give you all my words when needed, share in the silence when they are not. To pick you up when you are down, love you unconditionally. To give you loving when you need it the most, care for you and say I love you before falling asleep each night. To adventure with you as we grow as a family together, and always know the deepest part of my soul that when challenges arrive we will always find our way back home."

Lightning sniffled slightly, "Aww Fang…" she whispered softly.

"Claire you are my everything and this I promise you." Fang watched as Lightning delicately dabbed at her face with her handkerchief.

Yuna slid a gold wedding band into Fang's hand, as she moved it to Lightning's finger, "Repeat after me Fang."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

As Fang repeated the same phrase, she felt slightly helpless seeing her bride had been crying.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and desire of my heart Fang," Lightning responds as her words came out shaky, and the tears fell down her face.

As Fang slid the ring on Lightning's finger, she looked at the gold band as she really felt the tears slide down.

"Lightning you may now give your vows."

"Fang, of all the people you've met on your journey and all of the places you've been, somehow and someway you ended up here—with me. It's the most powerful and humbling fact I can accept. I used to think we only met by chance, but now I know without a doubt that the universe put you in front of me because we were meant to sped our lives together."

Fang felt heat spread across her face as the Oerban felt stoic in that moment.

"You have filled my life with joy and have given me a sense of peace that I have never known. You're my best friend, my biggest supporter and the best hunter, a girl could ask for. Although today marks the start to the rest of our lives, I know it will not be enough time with you."

Lightning gently placed a hand along Fang's cheek,

"I will not take our time together for granted because words cannot do it. I promise to show you for the rest of my life how much I love you, I promise to encourage you to follow your dreams, I promise to make you laugh when you are taking yourself too seriously, or upset. I promise to be loyal and faithful and to put you before all else. I promise to be your tribe, though it's small, I am thankful for them all. And I promise that when we're old and gray, we will look back on our lives together and have no regrets."

Fang actually sniffled as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"And this day forward you'll never walk alone, because today we become each other's homes."

As Yuna slid the ring into Lightning's hand, she repeated the same phrase.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Fang responded, "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and desire of my heart," as Lightning slid the ring onto her finger.

Yuna looked at the two as she gently placed a hand on both of their hands, "With the exchange of rings, I am pleased to announce Mrs. Lightning and Fang Yun-Farron. You may kiss the bride."

As Lightning and Fang shared a kiss, they were more surprised by the cheering crowd of their friends and family. Color creeped into both of their cheeks, as the crowd cheered louder.


	47. To Love and Behold part 2

Chapter 47 The Wedding Part 2

Author note: Songs I used to write chapters 46-47. This unique two-part was a rather fun write.

Wedding playlist or Lightning and Fang's First Dance song:

Kiss Me - She's All That Sixpence None The Richer

The Bones – Maren Morris and Hosier

Perfect – Ed Sheeran

Finally /Beautiful Stranger – Halsey

Donna Lewis- I Love You Always Forever

Vanille and Hope left, followed by Rinoa and Squall. Serah left with Snow, who carried Trey's car seat as the infant slept. Lightning and Fang were the next to depart into the lobby before they'd go in to greet guests. However, the lovestruck couple both sniffled as their party hugged them tightly.

"Welcome to the family, Light!" Vanille was first to hug Lightning, as the pinkette looked at the redhead, as the tears continued to slide down her cheeks. "Thank you, Vanille."

Serah went to Fang, "And you…" she noticed the brunette wince slightly before Serah pulled her into a tight hug.

"Fang, I'm not mad at you; you're actually really awesome. Welcome to the Farron Family Fang," Serah smiled as Fang hugged her gently.

"Thank you, Serah," Fang said as she kissed Lightning once more.

The two eventually went in and greeted guests. Rowan. Zelda, her old squadron, Amodar, and the other commanders, including Raines and Rosch even, Lightning was surprised by the number of people who had shown up. Greeting each guest had been excellent, and to see that all these people had come for her and Fang, made this moment worth it.

Even meeting the other Yuns and Dias, Lightning had been accepted by the clans. Rowan introduced Lightning to members like Artemis, a handsome male Yun, who was surprised he had relatives still alive. It was thanks to Rowan and Zelda as Fang had asked them to invite them to the wedding. After all, she did want to meet people she forgot.

Rowan smiled, introducing Lightning and Fang to the Yuns and Dias in attendance. Both were surprised by the pairs. To see men and women just like Fang and Vanille only made this moment way more impressive. Even if Lightning missed her parents, but she knew they were looking down at her. They were in her heart, and she could feel them through Odin.

A few others included Arwen, Wren, Storm, Sirius, and Alder, Yun men. While the Dia women included Celeste, Willow, Lilly, Luna, Lynx, and Marigold. "Just to think one of our own kind got married. Her bride is beautiful."

After the two thanked everyone for the wedding, guests would go to the reception party, and Lightning and Fang would get photos taken with their bridal party.

After a lovely photoshoot, Lightning and Fang found themselves get more comfortable and frankly glad to be done with their photoshoot.

Fang was just glad that Lightning was happy. Today was exceptional, and Fang wouldn't trade her new bride for the world, especially with her beautiful smile. The two had defiantly grown closer together during the year it took them to plan their wedding.

Their ride to their reception party included a Chocobo drawn carriage, which was courtesy of Sazh and his family. They'd meet their bridal party at their reception. However, the two just wanted a moment alone.

Getting their carriage driver to stop at the beach, Lightning and Fang got out of the carriage and took a slow walk to a bench. They received several congratulations from beachgoers as they sat together. Feeling the Seabreeze, Lightning, and Fang sat for a while just admiring the beach.

"Mrs. Yun-Farron looking beautiful as ever," Fang smiled.

"And Mrs. Yun-Farron, you are quite dapper in your suit. I'm content."

"Well, we have a nice party with our family and friends that we're going to go to and have some fun at."

"I'm surprised the Yuns and Dias were extremely nice. I thought they would've been more reserved."

"Yeah, I thought that too. Arwen and Celeste were quite the pair. I'm thankful Zelda, and Rowan gathered them for the wedding. It was a nice surprise, though."

"Well, I'm thankful my father saved them with Zelda's help. Lynx reminds me of Vanille oddly enough," Lightning chuckled, "Vanille when she met the Yuns and Dias, I was surprised she didn't cry."

"Well 'Nille's growing up quite a bit. Think she decided to do that because I was getting married to you that she wanted to be stronger. Plus, I'm guessing she's going to start dating Hope soon. Those two are extremely close, and they had fallen asleep watching a movie last night."

"Well, it'll be good for her. Vanille deserves every chance to be happy."

"Yeah, you're right, Sunshine," Fang smiled slightly.

Lightning snuggled against her shoulder, "Well, I'm just glad we can soak up a few rays of sunlight before we go inside for our party."

"And keep getting looks from beachgoers," Fang chuckled, noticing two surfers who waved, "CONGRATULATIONS, DUDE!" they yelled.

After sitting for a while longer, both Lightning and Fang returned to their carriage to go to their party.

Serah was outside looking for the two and finally noticed the Chocobo drawn carriage as Lightning and Fang were out and walking towards the door.

"Where'd you two go?"

"Needed to go out and get some air. Sorry for making you worry, Serah."

"It's fine, just the guests were wondering when you two would show up."

"Well, we're here now," Lightning said, holding Fang's hand a bit tighter in her own, "We went to the beach for some fresh air."

"We're ready to start. When you are. Vanille was worried, and then I started to worry too, and we just thought you two needed some privacy."

"Well, we didn't do anything, Serah. Claire and I are adults, and we can make that decision when we're ready to," Fang chuckled, "Because when two women love each other very much they—."

"Please don't finish that sentence! Claire, control your wife!" Serah groaned, earning a chuckle from her older sister.

"You think I can control Fang just like that? It's not that easy. Might have to hold her leash a little tighter."

Fang carefully picked Lightning up, slinging her over her shoulder, "Shush you! You may be my bride, but I can still manhandle you."

Lightning started laughing as her wife carried her on her shoulder, and she was surprised by Fang's strength. "Ready to go in Fang? Put me down if you are."

When Fang set Lightning down, she gave her a quick kiss. "I wish we could just have some time together alone still, but eh, I'm ready, Sunshine."

"Later, love. We have all the time in the world later."

Quistis went out once signaled. "Alright, they're here now. I'll have them go in." she radioed back.

As Lightning and Fang noticed their bridal party were mingling with the crowd, the music started to play as both walked in; as several people cheered, the DJ smiled, "And joining us now, Mrs., and Mrs. Yun-Farron!"

Lightning and Fang were both overjoyed as people cheered for them. However, thanks to the DJ, they let their cares go, doing a bit of a dance as they went to finally take their place at their table, and joining Serah, Hope, Vanille, Snow, Squall, and Rinoa. Vanille grinned ear to ear, "So, I got the most epic sister-in-law now!"

Snow looked at Trey, who was sleeping in his car seat; all the attention went towards Serah, who had taken her place at the DJ booth.

"Well, I wanna start this wedding off with a bit of a speech. Claire, Fang, you two, all I gotta say is I'm extremely happy for both of you. You two have been through so much, and then you two have a beautiful wedding ceremony. I'm quite surprised you are both extremely poetic in your words. Claire, you're going to be a great wife to Fang, and I'm just happy you found your match. You proved time and time again that you and Fang can overcome obstacles placed in your way, and you find a different way of breaking that barrier. Keep up the great work." Serah smiled.

"And Fang, you're going to be a great wife to my sister. You two are always together, and honestly, I'm surprised you two became so close over the year you two dated. Seeing you and Claire sparring, working together to overcome challenges, and don't forget I am still questioning how you solved that escape room drunk off your asses."

Fang pointed back towards Serah, "That's Lady Luck at her finest!"

"But all I gotta say is I'm happy for both of you; Claire, Fang, happy to have you both in my family, and I am looking forward to whatever the future holds for both of you. Congratulations to the Mrs. Yun-Farron family. May your household be full of love, understanding, forgiveness, and just be full of adventure! You two are going to accomplish great things, and I love you both."

Lightning and Fang both smiled happily, "Thank you, Serah!"

It was weird, but Lightning could actually relax at her party. Something about the atmosphere and having many friends and family company only made the former soldier feel at ease. Maybe it was Fang as she would kiss her, or perhaps it was seeing magic-users and non-magic users actually together. There were people worldwide just to see Lightning and Fang, including Oerbans, who had survived.

The Yuns and Dias were a rowdy bunch, but they cheered loudly none the less. Arwen would approach Lightning for a dance, "Fang if we rebuild Oerba, we'd like Lightning to join us in the Hunter's Trial."

"Really?"

"Yes, everyone goes through the tradition. You're Fang's wife, but we wanna know how strong you are. If you do the Trial of the Hunter successfully, you'll be considered part of the clan, but knowing you probably won't have trouble at all. Caspian Farron completed it."

"Dad completed the Hunter Trial?'

"Mhm. You'll be next to complete it. And then we'll see what kind of tribeswoman you become!"

Lightning actually felt shy at that moment.

Fang laughed. "Not like Sunshine will back down from a fight or a hunt. Plus, after I showed her how to hunt, she's gotten so much better."

"But dear, remember what happened? The last time we went hunting, that stupid behemoth went charging after us, and the fact we nearly escaped into that narrow cave, I'm surprised it ran off and stopped perusing us."

"Well, that's why we don't anger King Behemoths, because when you make them angry, they charge Sunshine."

"Well, it was trying to attack that Chocobo, all I merely did was save its life."

Once the Oerbans departed, Serah announced that food was coming out. Fang and Lightning were served first, and their bridal party, and frankly, both were just grateful for food.

Lightning and Fang would share their first bites together as a married couple, which resulted in the two eventually sneaking a piece of food from both of their plates, one taste of long gui and a bite of tofu, which only caused them to glare at each other before they burst out laughing.

To be honest, Fang noticed Farris as she snapped a picture of them, as Locke and Celes with Lenna all led a sea shanty for the newlyweds. Farris joined in loudly as Fang sang along loudly. As Lightning rolled her eyes, Fang wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she joined in singing loud with the four.

After dinner came Lightning and Fang's first dance. The slow song started once the two walked out to the dance floor. Fang placed a hand on Lightning's waist, as Lightning placed a hand on her shoulder. As Fang led the dance, Lightning followed her, pressing closer to her bride. The tears started to trickle down her face as she pressed closer to Fang to hide her emotions, but she felt Fang kiss the top of her head. "I love you, Claire, you look so wonderful tonight, but please don't cry," Fang muttered softly in Lightning's ear before she gave the lobe a soft nibble earning a soft groan from her new wife. "You can do that later; we better be on our best behavior,"

"Not until I remove your wedding garter, then we can start to get a little bit naughty," Lightning looked up, noticing Fang's impish smile and gently shoved her before she was twirled by the Oerban. Once the song started to slowly conclude, she tilted her as Fang kissed her deeply, as Lightning encompassed her face.

The wedding festivities were starting to slow down, and Lightning knew gifts and cards they'd open once they got home, but for now. There was the bouquet throw, the garter throw, and cake. The chocolate raspberry cake that she and Fang both agreed on. Her mouth watered as she was brought back to the sample, and at how tasty it was.

Throwing the bouquet was a weird experience; as much as Lightning loved pink roses, she knew that in tradition, it was said whoever catches it was next to marry. She was actually surprised that the person who caught the bouquet was Vanille, of all people.

Then came Fang's turn. With the Oerban underneath her dress, she felt the Fang's warm breath as Fang was quick to remove it with her teeth, only as Lightning gave her a look of slight embarrassment as her face was extremely red. However, Fang knew it was her job to make Lightning crazy; after all, it would be their wedding night and all the steaminess that ensued. However, it was also the fact that Fang was quite a passionate lover, and Lightning actually was ready for whatever happened.

Then when Fang tossed the garter, both were laughing and noticed it had landed on Hope's head, causing him to feel just as flustered as Lightning. However, Vanille held onto his arm, and before both could reach, they watched as Vanille kissed Hope on the lips. Lightning and Fang looked stunned for a minute, only because they hadn't been there when those two had started dating (plus no one told them for that matter, especially after being held for a week by Jihl).

When it came to cake, Lightning and Fang both cut a small piece together and fed each other. However, Fang was quick to dab her finger in the icing and gently place it on Lightning's nose. Lightning felt Fang lean closer and gently kiss her nose before she gave it a small lick. Lightning did the same, feeling more confident as the night went on.

The wedding concluded, and Lightning and Fang retreated to their hotel room (Serah had been nice and made sure they got a lovely suite for their wedding night.). Both had barely got in the room, as they spent most of their time making out. However, once inside their room, the newlyweds spent their first night locked in a steamy night of passion.

Fang looked at Lightning, who had tucked into her body with a content face. Feeling Lightning against her, skin to skin, in a mess of tangled limbs, she smiled moving a tress of pink before she leaned down and kissed Lightning. A smile on her face, "Goodnight, Mrs. Yun-Farron. Sunshine, I love you. You're so beautiful Claire." Fang had started telling Lightning sweet nothings that she could hold onto as her fingernails trailed up along the Oerban's neck past a bite mark that caused Lightning to grin. However, something about their first time together had been magical, as cuddled into Fang. Blue eyes looking extremely tired, and with a bead of sweat rolling down her neck and forehead, Lightning pressed her forehead to the Oerban's shoulder where she was most comfortable.

"I love you too, my Moongleam. You're the stars in the sky, and the moon to my sun. And I love you so much, so please don't forget that Fang" Lightning smiled, as she let her eyes start to shut in a few days they'd be traveling on their honeymoon, and Serah and the others would surprise Lightning and Fang with new furniture for their house they had gotten together.

For the first time, Lightning and Fang were content without danger and without fear. The two were ready for whatever life would throw at them in their future. For now though, the newlyweds needed their sleep cuddled in each other's arms.

THE END

Author Note: After this chapter includes the epilogue. Thank you, everyone, for viewing and reading Reclaiming Light. It wasn't an easy journey, but this story frankly went through many changes over the months I worked on it. Thank you to the readers/reviewers/and even the fantastic Final Fantasy authors who inspired me to get into writing: you guys rock, and thanks for being a part of the journey Kupo.


	48. Epilogue Life After the Storm

Epilogue

Many Years later_

Life in Bodhum was changing for many of its inhabitants. The sleepy beach city was booming once again with tourism, new families, and just happier people. The sleepy beach city also had become one of the most accepting places for diversity, and that was good for magic users.

Within the sleepy beach city, rules were finally changed that finally made magic users more welcome, as having magic was no longer considered a crime in Bodhum. With a lot of consideration and the new leadership of PSICOM, the new laws were put into place, and fear died down from the infamous War of Transgression, as people of magic and people who did not have magic came together.

Ever since Jihl Nabaat and Caius Ballad were arrested, it seemed changes happened to both PSICOM and Guardian Corps alike. These changes only made the two branches even better as people rejoiced that the two branches not only worked together, but trained, and even solved crimes around the city together. In the past, the groups would do their own thing, but now there was no need for wars as the groups came together as detectives.

PSICOM was now led by Zelda and Rowan Yun. Rosch was just overjoyed he no longer had to work under the leadership of the wench Jihl Nabaat. When he found out that Zelda had been her sister, he just noticed how different the two really were. PSICOM rebranded with the new leadership, and eventually renewed their treaty with the Guardian Corps, however, in the new terms, decided that soldiers and detectives alike will work together as one. In the past, Caspian Farron had once sought this togetherness and it was thanks to Zelda his dreams come true.

Zelda and Rowan were just happy they could change the restrictions that were once put in place by the hateful Cyrus Hawke and Jihl Nabaat, while the two ruled. However, the two lived peacefully with their teenage son Ace who was adopted from the orphanage. Rowan and Zelda had struggled with infertility, but adoption became their next best bet as the two took in Ace into their home, with loving arms. The three lived happily, and were happy to know that the Dias and Yuns that had been saved were welcomed back to Bodhum with loving arms, until they could actually rebuild Oerba.

They say Oerba fell once, but it didn't. Thanks to hard work from PSICOM and the Guardian Corps, Oerba had been rebuilt into a new society where the Yuns and Dias went. It was impressive as the clans eventually would repopulate and Fang and Lightning had visited a few times before Lightning was pregnant with their daughter. Once in Oerba, Lightning had completed the Trial of the Hunter earning her tattoo in the process. Fang was so proud of her. Seeing her wife being welcomed into the clans made her day as Oerba became their second home.

The Guardian Corps welcomed back Cid Raines as commander, rescued from Jihl Nabaat and Caius, Raines lived another day. Rygdea was just happy his best friend and leader had returned as the two would work together. Amodar and his wife continued to teach new recruits and a surprising new one joined their cause.

The Guardian Corps also welcomed Snow Villiers who decided on a real job especially when Serah found out she was pregnant once again, this time, the couple were blessed with a miracle. Putting his childish vigilante group on hold NORA disbanded, but it wasn't a bad thing. Yuj, Maqui and Gadot also joined him. Lebreau lived life peacefully with Tifa though. The NORA gang were just happy to be with each other and Serah couldn't be prouder, especially with her son Trey. However, she was expecting twin girls which Snow was overjoyed about.

The others from Lightning's troop had matured quite a bit. Rikku had returned with her friends Paine and Yuna as the three formed the Gullwings, a treasure hunting trio. Thanks to Lightning though, Rikku was no longer afraid of thunder. With the Gullwings Tidus joined them. He was just happy to have Yuna in his life. Alyssa never returned home and it was found that that was all because of Jihl. It was a sad day when the news finally revealed that she had been the final victim of Jihl Nabaat. However, she had also called to warn Lightning before the two were captured, so she was remembered well.

The final member of Lightning's squadron Noel had a nice life with Yeul, Lightning and Serah's cousin. The two lived next to Cid Highwind who was happy to have a chance to meet his other niece, even if Caius could not take care of her.

Cid Highwind enjoyed the company of Yeul and Noel so much that even in his older days, he was just happy he had the company. With his ex-friend in jail, Cid often was alone except his friend Sazh who often came by with his new wife Skyla and his son Dajh.

Caius Ballad though he went to jail for kidnapping, conspiracy, and abandonment, had a lesser sentence than that of Jihl's. Though he was involved with Jihl's plans, he had been blackmailed and Lightning actually took pity on her uncle. He was a man who lost his daughter, became a victim of blackmail, ran away when he was framed for her parent's murders, but had to live with the guilt of their deaths, as well as not being able to find his daughter, while being brainwashed into thinking that Yeul was dead. However, with his release, Cid Highwind was glad to have his friend living with him.

Hope and Vanille lived life peacefully in Academia. Hope went into science and even started becoming a leader of a nice society as he had been admired by many and he was just happy that he had Vanille with him. The two eventually ended up dating, and had been accepted by both Lightning and Fang.

Vanille was just happy and overjoyed she could live with Hope as the two found their own path. Dating on and off as the years went on. However, Fang always joked that the two would get married someday, and Lightning even agreed. Seeing Vanille that happy with Hope only argued the case more (despite Fang teasing Vanille about it). However, both agreed that'd happen when they were ready; for now, it was nice seeing Vanille and Hope living life peacefully in Academia.

Often times, the two would send postcards for everyone to let them know they were happy in their city full of neon lights, beautiful towering skyscrapers and aircrafts flying through the city. Though it was an urban city, Vanille was happy.

Squall and Rinoa returned to Bodhum full time moving in a house close to Lightning and Fang's house. The two now had Angelo and Trinity, their two Shetland sheepdogs. Often times, they would have playdates with Lightning and Fang's dog Tama the Malamute.

Squall and Rinoa were just glad to be back home, after going on a yearlong mission with the Forest Owls. However, on their mission, Rinoa gave birth and had a daughter Queen. The Leonhearts often hung out with the Yun-Farron family a lot.

Lightning and Fang Yun-Farron lived a semi-peaceful life after they got married. The years were kind to the married couple. Fang continued bartending and loved coming home to her loving wife. Lightning however, went to college earned her degree and started teaching Criminal Justice at Bodhum University.

Thanks to working for the Guardian Corps, she was able to go to school, and when she had a change of heart about not wanting the promotion into Commander Rank, Amodar was just happy to see she was doing well. Often times, she would teach cases from the past, but she loved what she did.

With science and a donation from a generous donor, Lightning and Fang's DNA were put to use as they could live a dream of wanting to become parents. The couple had been blessed with a donor. Thanks to their donor, Lightning had given birth to her first baby; a healthy baby girl that her and Fang named Lumina. She had been 7 pounds; 13.5 ounces and the couple just was happy as parents.

Lightning, Fang and Lumina enjoyed their life in Bodhum. Quiet was good, and not having danger was even better.

Lightning had also finally put the past away to look towards the future. After finding out that Jihl had been behind her parent's deaths, she just felt a lot better and could move forward.

Life was good in Bodhum and everyone was doing great.

Lightning and Fang decided to have several people over for a small get together. Seeing Serah, Snow, Vanille and Hope all together in one place was a nice thing as often the couples would be in different places. Plus, Lightning loved seeing her nephew and soon, she'd meet her two nieces as Serah looked like she was nearing the end of her pregnancy.

"Just a few more weeks Serah. Looking forward to meeting the twins," Lightning smiled. "I'm just glad Lumina was an easy pregnancy. Plus, all my students were shocked when they found out I was expecting and poor Fang I screamed at so loud." Lightning looked up at her wife who was grilling Long Gui, as Tama sat beside her and whined for a piece of meat from the grill.

Fang gave in and placed a piece of gui on the ground for their dog as he grabbed the piece of meat and ran off with it laying in the shade eating keeping watch of his tiny human. Lumina who was four sat with her cousin Trey who was five as the two were playing with their stuffed animals some game that Lightning couldn't tell. However, she was just glad the two got along.

Hope and Snow were busy swimming in the pool, as Vanille sat at the pool's edge with her legs dipped in, however, she was eventually pulled into the water by Hope as Vanille screeched with surprise. "You idiot!"

"Thanks Claire. I'm just surprised they're an easier pregnancy than their brother had been. With Trey I was sick as a dog."

"I remember that. I hated seeing you that sick."

Fang approached the others taking a seat beside her wife, "Whatcha ladies talking about?" she asked wrapping her arms around Lightning's waist and greeted her wife with a kiss.

Lightning returned the kiss, "Dear, we were just saying that Serah's due any day now. I'd be surprised if the twins arrive sooner than a few weeks."

"I'm happy Lumina gets along with Trey though. Poor Trey is going to be surrounded with girls though," Serah chuckled, "To be honest, Snow's surprised he's having twin daughters too, but he is ready for his little angels to be here."

"Snow will get over it, he'll love his two princesses. If Trey's anything like his father, he'll know he has to keep his sisters safe," Lightning smiled, "Plus, with you having twin girls, I'll be surprised if they become best friends, and get into twin mischief."

"But they say twins are also double-trouble," Fang grinned mischievously. "I'd be more surprised if one takes after Snow though."

"And you'll be on babysitting duty for weeks Fang. I'll take Claire on a vacation and you can have fun dealing with Trey, Lumina, and the twins."

"And that's pushing it. I'm just glad Claire didn't kill me when Lumina was an infant."

"Then be nice. Claire, your wife is being mean to me."

Lightning started laughing hard looking at Fang who placed a hand on her shoulder.

Fang rubbed her head against her shoulder, "Serah's being mean to me."

"Aww that's too bad dear. Maybe you shouldn't be mean to Serah. You know she gets mean when you make fun of her like that, especially since she's pregnant with twins. "

"But you're my wife, you're supposed to come to my aid Claire."

"Not when you're mean to my sister Dear. Then that's on you," Lightning joked glancing at Fang with soft blue eyes and her smirk.

"Hey! That was mean Claire!" Fang nearly yelled.

Lightning started chuckling until Fang hoisted her up over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "FANG PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope I don't think so," Fang grinned moving towards the pool's edge towards the deep end.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lightning yelled.

"I would and I will."

"FANG!" Lightning screeched trying to maneuver to get out of Fang's grip. Eventually, she slid off Fang's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the huntress and pulled her in with her. "You're going in with me!"

"CLAIRE!"

SPLASH!

Lightning and Fang both scrambled out of the pool, both soaked to the bone, as Fang's hair hung over her eyes, and Lightning looked slightly annoyed, but found herself smile.

Serah started laughing, as Snow got out and went towards the grill and started to flip the meat.

Eventually Lightning grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as Fang did the same. Both took a seat as they glared at each other slightly before laughing.

"You idiot. You're lucky I love you so much," Lightning grumbled. "Last time you picked me up and threw me into the pool, I couldn't get you in. This time I dragged you in so I feel accomplished."

"And if my wife would've backed me up to her mean sister, I wouldn't have tossed you in the pool in the first place."

"You would've anyways, I know your games Fang."

Lightning looked up as both Trey and Lumina started heading their way towards the two. Eventually Lumina climbed up onto the seat beside Lightning and crawled into her lap, "You're all wet mommy."

"I fell in the pool, I'm fine kitten." Lightning ran a hand through the pink tress of hair on her daughter's head, looking at Fang smiling. "And mummy Snaggle is wet too."

"About that, we both fell into the pool Lums," Fang smirked looking into the soft green eyes, before tapping her fingers against their daughter's forehead in a gentle jab, earning a giggle.

Lumina handed Fang her stuffed chocobo, "Chirpy needs held too."

"Alright, I'll hold Chirpy," Fang leaned over and gave her daughter a peck on the crown of her head. "Plus, we have to watch the new Chocobo Tales tonight before we go to bed. It's our favorite pastime."

Lightning placed her head against Fang's shoulder holding her daughter. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"Because you married Lady Luck."

"And Lady Luck was lucky because she married a Farron."

"And I wouldn't trade her for the world." Fang smiled and leaned over giving Lightning a small peck on the lips.

Trey settled beside Serah hugging her as she winced slightly feeling small kicks from within. However, she pulled her son in for a hug.

Lightning noticed as Serah ran a hand along her stomach.

"Claire you have that look on your face again," Fang laced her hand with her wife's. "Someday maybe when Lumina gets a little older, she can have a little brother or sister."

"Someday Fang," Lightning hinted with a smile, "Until then, I'm just happy being an aunt and mother."

"They're kicking and I think they hear their aunts," Serah ran a hand along her stomach humming slightly, in hopes that the babies would stop kicking as they both started to relax.

"Well their aunts love them very much," Lightning smiled, "And we're both excited to meet them Serah. You got any names picked out yet?"

"No, not yet. Still thinking."

Snow eventually pulled the meat off the grill as he placed it near the firepit on the table. "How's my handsome little buck and lovely wife doing?"

Trey smiled at his dad, "I'm okay daddy! Lobo and Chirpy went on an adventure today!" he handed his stuffed silver lobo to Snow as he examined the stuffed dog like creature in his hands.

"Well Lobo and Chirpy go on all the adventures. Plus, last time Chirpy was over for a visit, they were escaping from Bart the Behemoth!" Snow said trying to sound menacing, as he made his voice deeper like a Behemoth.

Lumina and Trey both squealed. "Bart can't hurt Chirpy and Lobo! They're best friends!" Trey yelled as Lumina held her stuffed chocobo out in front of her.

"You kids are always making wild adventures. But no, Bart won't hurt Chirpy or Lobo." Snow admits taking a seat beside Serah and gave her a quick kiss as his hand gently stroked her stomach. "How're my three beautiful baby girls doing?"

"One they're kicking alright. Clearly, they just want attention," Serah winced, "And two, please get me a glass of water Snow."

"Right, one glass of water coming right up for my beautiful wife."

"That better not be sarcasm I sense Mr. Villiers, or you're gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Vanille and Hope took seats with the group.

"Well I'm excited you are having twins. Double the giggles, double the grins, and probably double the trouble. My bestie is going to have twin girls and I'm excited to meet them," Vanille smiled. "Plus, after that baby shower, I'm surprised Trey accepted he's going to have sisters."

"Well with that reveal party, I remember correctly that Trey was crying because he was having two sisters."

"Yeah, but he'll be a great big brother," Hope looked at Trey as he hugged his mom tightly.

Serah carefully hugged her son as he looked into her blue eyes with a big smile on his face.

"Girls are icky, but I'm gonna be the best big brother! The only cool girl is Lumi."

"And you will be Trey," Serah smiled running a hand through his soft corn silk blonde hair. "And girls aren't icky. Am I an icky mother? I'm a girl too."

"No mommy. You aren't icky."

"I for one am getting hungry," Fang chimed in, "How about everyone else? Claire, I'll make your plate, if you wanna sit with Serah."

"Thank you dear, we're gonna get started." Lightning smiled standing up. "This get together is a time for us all to gather as a family. I'm just glad you all came out today into our home. This is technically one of the first family reunions we've hosted, and I'm thankful for everyone here. Thanks guys for making this possible."

The group all had great food, and enjoyed the company of their family. Though they all came from different branches of life, Lightning was blessed with a loving wife, a beautiful daughter, and a small group she was her entire life.

When everyone left, Lightning drove Lumina and Fang to the lighthouse she often enjoyed to go to. Once she unlocked the door, the two climbed the stairs taking turns carrying Lumina towards the top. They looked out over Bodhum, at the lights across the cityscape, and the stars in the sky above twinkled above.

Lightning looked across the city, with Fang holding her hand tightly, and Lumina was on her shoulders as she looked in awe at the cityscape and all the lights. The cityscape was beautiful and the sounds of gulls flying overhead entered the family's ears.

Lightning smiled. She wouldn't trade Fang and Lumina for the world because she loved them both so much.

Life was perfect, quiet and calm. With Fang and Lumina, Bodhum was home; and life was good.

THE END

Dedications. and Shoutouts!:

Thank you everyone for reading Reclaiming Light!

It's been almost a year of writing for this fiction. It's finally over and I'm just thankful I had a chance to write it.

A huge thank you Crystalheartzyx for betaing this project. Thank you for doing the chapters you could help me with. Without you I wouldn't have had a way of fixing my story up better. I appreciate all the hard work and help you gave me, including the tips and tricks. Sorry if I wasn't the easiest with such an ambitious project, but I'm thankful for all the hard work you put in. It means a lot to me, and I feel happy that you helped me with my starting story.

Ciara: Thank you for going over my story with me slightly for chapter 15

Thank you to the awesome Flight writers who inspired me to write this piece (You know who you guys are (: and I gotta shout out to you guys because you are the awesome Flight bunch though thankful to all the Final Fantasy XIII writers too) You guys are epic, and I just feel better knowing that you guys are a huge support. Thanks for all the FLight!

We need all the Lightning and Fang love in the world.

Soldier-girl00 – Thank you so much for reading and being part of this fun journey. You were a newer writer and honestly became an awesome reviewer and friend either way, just know that I'm extremely overjoyed that we have supported each other through our fan fiction writing journeys and art, and the fun jokes we make for our stories along the way

To all the followers/favoriters/reviewers/viewers of this story! Thank you

Thank you for the people who pushed me to keep writing. I'm just thankful I could get this story done, and it has been a long ride since April. I'm working on my next projects

Thank you everyone, I'll be working on my next project Shallow Hearts, another Flight AU which will be coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate feedback and thank you again for reading. My goal is to upload every few days, but with the end of the semester approaching might take a little longer. Have patience and thank you again.


End file.
